


Object Class: Fey

by Salty_Sam



Category: SCP Foundation, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Science Experiments, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 83
Words: 127,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Sam/pseuds/Salty_Sam
Summary: Item #: SCP-FEY-01Object Class: EuclidSpecial Containment Procedures: SCP-FEY-01 is to be kept in a small humanoid containment cell. At all times, any researcher is to be at a distance of at least 100 metres from  SCP-FEY-01.Description: SCP-FEY-01, known before containment as 'Mia Fey', has the appearance of a Japanese female in her twenties. SCP-FEY-01 appears to have the ability to channel the spirits of dead individuals. On top of this base ability, SCP-FEY-01, as it has stated itself, appears to easily loose control of its powers.---Senior Researcher Diego Armando had been with the Foundation long enough to become completely loyal to it. But what happens when a family of spirit-channeling people comes along to shatter his world view? With these shocking revelations, this researcher, along with many others, is about to change the Foundation for good.But can it really be done before his actions are noticed by the wrong people?
Relationships: Ayasato Chihiro | Mia Fey/Kaminogi Souryuu | Diego Armando, Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 290
Kudos: 290





	1. Prelude

** Prelude **

**Item #:** SCP-FEY-00

**Object Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** Site-FEY-00 is to be kept under constant supervision with at least 20 trained individuals on-site at all times. Researchers with Level-2 Clearance may know of the site but Level-4 Clearance is required to know of its properties. A chain link fence with warning signs is to be put up around the site, and all incoming persons and vehicles are to be stopped and turned around immediately. All instances of the FEY SCP group are to be kept off site at all costs, with only exception being testing.

**Description:** SCP-FEY-00 is a small village in the mountains north of █████, California. Most of the buildings seem to be built in an Ancient Japanese style, and greatly resemble buildings seen in parts of █████. No records of when the village was built could be found, and so far, all SCPs associated have failed to provide coherent information. SCP-FEY-00 was the home of all the SCPs of the FEY classification, and associates itself with multiple other SCPs, this including, SCP-███, SCP-███, and many others. The area itself seems to have a high anomalous aura, being tied closely to the abilities of the FEY SCPs. So far no definite cause of this 'aura' could be determined, however, researchers have noticed multiple reoccurring trends in the village;

  * Strong connections to ghosts, spirits, and other things associated with deceased persons.

  * Unexplained feeling of anxiety, described by victims as feeling as if something is about to go down. Guards at the site reported that this feeling goes away when one of the FEY class SCPs is on-site. To avoid mental strain, guards are to be put on a two week rotation.

  * Persons born on-site have experienced the ability to connect with the deceased through the village's properties.

  * Some persons born on site experience different abilities either instead or along with their spiritual powers.




So far no way to transfer this power into a person without them being born on-site has been found. Only one experimental SCP has been granted these abilities this way and is currently in containment with its mother, along with other FEY SCPs. Several experiments were performed on D-Class Personnel but to no avail. More experiments underway.

**Addendum 1:** A cave has been discovered in the mountain behind the village, along with a waterfall. The water seems to have the same properties as a lot of the objects in the village, such as familiar deceased persons being seen in mirror reflections, or their voices echoing in the splashing of the water. The cave near the waterfall continued into a larger system, until it finally stopped in a large cavern (More in Exploration Log 1). There, a small box was found, with a large crystal ball. Like any other item in the village, this item contains the same properties that all the other items in the village do. More experiments to be performed. Multiple FEY SCPs have identified the object as a lost family treasure and demanded knowledge of where it was found. This information is not to be given to them under no circumstances.


	2. Part 1

** Part 1 **

_This is normal._

It is something you try to convince yourself of, in a place like this. You try to convince yourself that the deadly plague doctor down the hall is supposed to be there. You tell yourself that using human beings as guinea pigs is what all other researchers do. As you fall asleep, you repeat to yourself that you are doing all of this for the greater good of humanity. It is the only way to stay sane, and those who can't understand that, are the ones who die first. Every day is a new challenge. You wake up, and you don't know what you will do today. Whether it will be a normal day with fellow doctors, or if you'll get moved onto some new, incredibly traumatic project that will never let you sleep again. Either way, you have to continue.

_This is how it should be._

And Diego Armando was one of those very doctors. Those very researchers who had to keep themselves sane with lies and false promises. And he was just reassigned to a new project. Yesterday, he was brainstorming ideas on how to kill something unkillable. Today, he could face certain death. But that was the type of risk he faced every day. Right now he tried to keep his mind clear by focusing on the more mundane parts of a new project. Meeting his fellow researchers, for example. Meeting whoever was in charge of the current project. There was just a lot of things that had to be done, giving him just enough time to convince himself once more;

_Everything is okay._

The Foundation he worked for was the SCP Foundation. Secure, contain, protect, their motto was. Capture the unknown. Study the unknown. And protect the world outside from this very unknown. It was simple. Three steps that kept humanity from being wiped out. He should have been proud of his work. But secret organizations like these, working under the radar, could allow themselves to do things that would never, ever, be considered ethical. And those were the types of things that stained one's soul. The type that stained _his_ soul, with sins that would never fade.

Or maybe, he was just being dramatic.

'...It'd be nice if they at least told us what we're doing, but I ain't complaining...', Armando heard a conversation going on in the briefing room where he was to meet his new co-workers. He paused before the doors for a brief moment, just to get a grip on what was happening.

'They wouldn't be our bosses if they actually told us what we were doing, right?'. Both of the voices sounded quite young and chipper. They must have been junior researchers. _Oh, brother..._

'But, like, come on!', a third voice jumped in, this one seemed female, and a lot more energetic than all the others. 'This is exciting! A whole new batch of skips, all for us!'.

'Yeah, yeah, but you know they could be, like, dangerous, right?'.

'Eh, who cares! Could be fun, too!'.

'Doctor?', he jumped at the sudden voice that he heard next to him. He turned his head as quickly as possible, finding a young, stern woman standing right in front of him. She leaned on the door while crossing her arms, with a tight grip around a whip in her right hand. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes just for a single moment, giving him some time to think. 'Are you planning on going inside, or are you gonna stand outside, like a fool?'.

'Excuse me?'.

'I'm talking to you!', the woman shook her head and glanced aside. 'Foolish...', she said under her breath. She gave him an angered glare, as if waiting for an explanation.

'Who are you, exactly?', he asked, eyeing her down. What caught his attention most, apart form the whip, of course, was her outfit. It suggested she was an Agent, rather than a Doctor. Which meant she did things out in the field. He immediately regretted his tone of voice, knowing these types of people were quite dangerous.

'Senior Agent Franziska Von Karma', the Agent informed him, reaching out with her gloved hand. He shook it, hesitantly, taking note of her unnaturally tight grip. 'And you?'.

'Senior Researcher Diego Armando. A pleasure'.

'Yes... A pleasure, indeed...', the agent replied, slowly moving her hand away, her gaze not leaving him for a single moment. 'Are you here for the FEY project?'.

There wasn't a single person in this area that didn't hear about the FEY group. A small family, and their home, were seized by the Foundation, due to all possessing supernatural abilities. Now what was exciting about a catch like this was the amount of new skips brought in. New evaluations to carry out, new files to fill in. Well, the writing out part wasn't that fun. But in a place like this people often preferred to fill out paperwork rather than to go up front and risk their lives. Only very basic files existed right now, whatever the Foundation could string together during the first few weeks of containment. Now the _real_ doctors were on-site, and the real experimenting was beginning. Agent Von Karma, just like him, seemed to be one of the many assigned to take care of this project. Was her entire task-force on this?

Right. Her task-force. MTF Alpha-5, code-name; 'Prodigies'. They were known for one thing: They went where they were needed. And more importantly, they went and put things in order. Not anything specific. Just anything that _needed_ to be put in order. New skip, recent breach, doctors deciding this is the right time to have themselves a communist revolution. You know. The usual. Franziska and her team were there to make sure no one went out of line, before everyone else required would get there. They were often responsible for ensuring that new SCPs were handled as they were supposed to be, and ensured the safety of the researchers around these unstable, yet to be understood creatures. So, it was no wonder she was there. But where was her squad?

'Yeah. Yeah, I am. I just got moved here.'. He noted how tightly she gripped her arm – Pressing down, letting go. Was it some sort of way to relief stress, perhaps? She didn't seem to be the type to stress easily. An old scar? Recent wound? He had this habit of analysing small mannerisms – It came in handy when dealing with humanoid objects. And from what he heard, most of the FEY items _were_ humanoid.

'Then it would seem we will have to work together.', Franziska's attitude was cold, distant. She had trouble trusting people, that much was clear. But in her field of work, it was to be expected. Trust wasn't something easily passed around in these parts.

Their brief chat was interrupted by the ever-growing sound of conversation coming from inside the meeting room. It would seem that the meeting was about to start. Without any further comments, both Franziska and Diego headed into the room. There was quite a crowd there, around twenty to thirty individuals. Some Senior Researchers he knew of, some completely new faces. He recognized one or two members of the Prodigies. But that was about it. He didn't say much, but it was clear the combined presence of him and Franziska was enough to quiet the room down slightly. He took a vacant seat near the front and waited for the meeting to commence.

The room was crowded, that was for sure, but he didn't mind. He just focused in on other things, to keep his mind clear. The pen tapping on the desk to his right. The woman fixing up her hair to the left. The conversations around him became a blur, and there were only small phrases he could make out from the haze. _...and he told me that I had to be moved from the project. Can you believe?_ Coughing, somewhere in the room. Scratching on the wooden desk behind him. _...of course, I had to be the one to catch that snotty brat..._ Junior Researchers behind him kicked his chair accidentally. He turned around and gave them a side-glance. They didn't do it again. _...and who's even in charge of this project? Who are we meeting here-._ All conversation ceased as a man entered the room.

This man had one thing that made him stand out – A Level 5 Clearance Card, on display, for everyone to see. There were only Thirteen people in the entire Foundation worthy of said cards; The Overseers. The O5 Council. The Watchers. Whatever you called them, you knew one thing for sure. They were phantoms, individuals that loomed over the Foundation, watching everything from a distance. No one knew exactly who they were, or what their goals were. They made all the choices around the place. Every SCP, every doctor, every MTF, all carefully placed and utilized under their command. They were also the ones responsible for all the genocide and torture inflicted upon the workers there. But everyone always seemed to forget that part.

'Is everyone here, then?'. He was old. Very old. Wrinkles covered all of his skin, and he was sickly pale. His hair, slicked back, glistened in the light from the lamps above them due to its silver hue. His eyes pierced through everyone in the room - He wasn't sure if they were filled with rage or hate, maybe both. He cleared his throat, awaiting an answer. And an answer came, from none other than Agent Von Karma, who had already managed to perform a brisk head-count.

'Everyone is present and accounted for, sir.', she turned to him for a moment and nodded. 'We may begin, if you are ready.'. She quickly sat back in her seat, not another word from her.

'Very well. I'm not going to delay this any longer. You are all here because we believe you're eligible candidates for this very crucial project.', the man's eyes travelled through the room as he spoke, his gaze inspecting every researcher and agent in detail. 'I hope we did not make a mistake picking _you_ specifically.'. His grip on his shoulder tightened, and he begun wandering the room as he explained the project further.

'We have managed to seize an entire family of SCPs. This is one of the first times a containment event of such scale occurred. You _mustn't_ ruin this for us.', he turned to the group, narrowing his eyes while focused on the group of Junior Researchers behind Diego. 'Each one of you will be assigned an SCP to work with. At the end of each day you are to compile your information in case of any correlation existing between them.'.

'All of your previous cases and assignments have been cancelled. You will find your files on your desks. There are only four offices. I'm sure you'll find your way.'. He focused his eyes on Franziska 'MTF Alpha-5 will ensure all of the procedures are carried out correctly as well as ensuring the safety of all the researchers. The fifth office belongs to you. You may use it as you wish.'.

'Seeing the unusual nature of this case I have been assigned to it as an Overseer of sorts. My office is on the floor above of yours. Do not come to me with useless questions. In fact, do not come to me at all. If you cannot figure something out with your team alone, then most likely, we are all doomed at that point.'. He put his hand down on the desk firmly. 'I am putting a lot of trust in you. That is all. If there is any questions then answer them yourselves. This meeting is dismissed.'. The man marched out of the room at almost the same brisk pace that he arrived with, and the group was left in complete, confused silence. Diego shrugged and got up. His best bet right now was to find his office and get to work.

The corridors in this Foundation were easy to get lost in. Endless, colourless, lifeless. Empty and hollow. After a while you got used to it, yes, but it didn't make it any less depressing. A few confused workers followed behind him, as if expecting him to lead. He wasn't planning to. He wanted to get to his office, get his files, and meet his team. Whoever was there or whoever wasn't wasn't his concern. He saw the offices coming in earlier, so he knew vaguely which way to go. After a few sharp turns and only loosing his way once, he made it to a small office labelled, 'Team FEY-ALPHA', with a small list of names right under it.

_Diego Armando – Lead, Phycological Research_

_Klavier Gavin – Second-In-Command, Biological Research_

_Athena Cykes – Physical Research_

_Apollo Justice - Chemical Research_

_SCPs Assigned: SCP-FEY-01, SCP-FEY-02, SCP-FEY-03 [More to be Assigned]_

He sighed, rubbing his temples. Just him and three Junior Researchers, assigned to three skips at the same time. Nothing in that sentence sounded good. He heard them catching up with him, and wasn't in the mood for introductions, so he rushed into the empty office. There was nothing of interest there, apart from the four small desks put into a small square. There were a few file cabinets, lacking of any contents. There was a pile of files on each of the desks, so he quickly grabbed one, pretending to be very engaged by it. And it just so happened he grabbed the file on SCP-FEY-01.


	3. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Item #:** SCP-FEY-01

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-FEY-01 is to be kept in a small humanoid containment cell. At all times, any researcher is to be at a distance of at least 100 metres from SCP-FEY-01. In case of SCP-FEY-01 causing any damage to the environment around it, it is to be moved to a separate temporary containment until the issue is resolved. During an SCP-FEY-01-B event all personnel is to leave the area and all doors leading into the room are to be locked with extra locks to ensure the safety of the local researchers.

**Description:** SCP-FEY-01, known before containment as 'Mia Fey', has the appearance of a Japanese female in her twenties. It possess black hair, faded blue eyes and pale white skin. It is average weight and height at the time of writing up the report, and appears to have no abnormal physical elements to its general appearance. During an SCP-FEY-01-B event, the object's eyes may roll back and reveal nothing but its whites. This is to be considered normal and not a health concern.

SCP-FEY-01 appears to have the ability to channel the spirits of dead individuals. These can either simply speak through it or take their physical appearance through its body. SCP-FEY-01's body can be seen undergoing physical changes to the change to the appearance of the dead they are channelling. This is a skill that has been seen universal between all FEY-class SCPs.

On top of this base ability, SCP-FEY-01, as it has stated itself, appears to easily loose control of its powers. The moment at which SCP-FEY-01 completely stops being in control of the deceased around her she will became unable to move or speak for around five minutes. The ghosts of those who have died near her current spot will materialize and start destroying all nearby them. This has shown to tire SCP-FEY-01 out greatly. These are to from now on be labelled SCP-FEY-01-B Events. After these events SCP-FEY-01 will require rest and a high intake of food and water is to be expected. Requests for foods, as long as simple and possible to full fill, are all to be accepted to allow it to replenish its strength.

**Interview SCP-FEY-01-1**

**Interviewer:** Dr. █████

 **Interviewee:** SCP-FEY-01

**Background:** SCP-FEY-01 was interviewed shortly after arriving at the Foundation in order to get some background on all FEY Class SCPs. This was notably the first time an SCP-FEY-01-B event took place, and from here containment procedures were altered accordingly.

**Dr. █████:** Good morning, FEY-01. Did you sleep well?

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Why am I here?

 **Dr. █████:** You have shown paranormal abilities that could be a threat to humanity. Our Foundation works to neutralize such threats. We simply want to understand you.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Then you'll let me go?

 **Dr. █████:** I cannot answer that question at this time.

 **SCP-FEY-01:**...Right. Of course.

**Dr. █████:** I'd like to ask you a few questions about your abilities.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** What is there you'd like to know?

 **Dr. █████:** Your main ability is communication with the dead, is that correct?

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Yeah. I can channel them.

 **Dr. █████:** And what exactly does “channelling” mean in regards of spirits?

 **SCP-FEY-01:** So... I can let them speak through me. It's like being possessed, but I let them do it and can stop it at any time. Most of the time, anyway...

[ _SCP-FEY-01 notably looks away. It doesn't speak for approximately 1.3 seconds]_

**Dr. █████:** What do you mean by that?

 **SCP-FEY-01:** It... It doesn't matter I-

_[The lights in the room flicker slightly as SCP-FEY-01 tenses up]_

**SCP-FEY-01:** I think we need to take a break, sir.

 **Dr. █████:** SCP-FEY-01, if you wish to keep your privileges, you must cooperate.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Please, can we stop? I'm... Please stop talking. I need a break.

_[The lights start swinging slightly and flicker more intensely. Apparitions of known deceased Foundation employees begin manifesting around the area]_

**Dr. █████:** SCP-FEY-01, what is this? Stop immediately!

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Stop talking... Just be quiet for a minute...

_[SCP-FEY-01 clutches its head and hides its face. The apparitions become more clear and start getting closer to SCP-FEY-01]_

**Dr. █████:** SCP-FEY-01 this is your last chance to-

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Shut up!

[ _SCP-FEY-01 suddenly stands up. Notably, the lights are now swinging back and forth and SCP-FEY-01's eyes appear to roll back. The apparitions disappear completely]_

**SCP-FEY-01:** You have made a mistake, **█████████.**

 **Dr. █████: ███?** But- But h-how?!

_[SCP-FEY-01 appears to speak with the voice of Dr. █████'s deceased wife. SCP-FEY-01 proceed to attempt strangling Dr. █████ before multiple guards interviewed._

**Post-Interview Information:** Background check suggested Dr. █████ was abusive of her ex-wife. After the event SCP-FEY-01 was noted to be noticeably exhausted and disturbed. For the sake of the safety of both the SCP and Staff, all research was halted until the FEY Project could properly be launched.


	4. Part 2

** Part 2 **

Ever since he first read the file on SCP-FEY-01 the previous week, Diego Armando could think of nothing else. But there were other things to take care of before he met her- _it._ The Junior Researchers who worked under him were one of the most irritating researchers he had every met – And each in their own way.

Dr. Klavier Gavin thought he was special due to his older brother being, _allegedly_ , a part of the O5 council. He always sung shitty songs under his breath, and whenever he had the time, he'd pull out his guitar and start playing. Dr. Athena Cykes wasn't as bad, she was just too upbeat. It was clear the true horrors of the Foundation were yet to break her down. And that wasn't something that annoyed you, it was something that reminded you of what you used to be, and what they took away from you. It just hurt. It hurt to even look at her. And finally, Dr. Apollo Justice. He had his head on his shoulders, and that was something commendable. He lost his cool too easily, though. Not to mention how Dr. Cykes and Dr. Gavin appeared to make 'annoying Apollo' their number one past-time.

But there was one good side to these researchers – They listened. They were quite fresh, which meant they were too afraid to talk back to their superiors. For now, at least. Dr. Cykes didn't have any cases before this one. She was an assistant to her mother, and even then, didn't do much. She was the freshest of the bunch, so she bothered him least. Dr. Gavin was well on his way to an instant promotion to Senior Researcher or even Site Director, with a brother like his. Or, Diego guessed, but seeing how low down the ladder he actually was, something else was definitely going on. While Gavin;s personality was a bit out there, he worked hard. For now, at least. No true work had started, yet. Dr. Justice was simply a good man with two incredibly frustrating friends. He was going places, Diego could see.

In the end, with all the setting up and moving, he didn't get much time to talk to these people. He could see the three were close to each other, and seemed to get along. That would make the work easier, sure, but if any losses were to come (he deeply hoped none would, of course), it would make it a lot harder on them. Loosing a collogue was depressing, yes. But loosing a friend was horrible. He didn't have the time to get to know them personally – He was technically their boss, and that meant all he really did was give them orders. And when he wasn't busy giving them orders or overseeing how their carried out said orders, he had something else to do. But now that the set-up was done things were supposed to slow down. So maybe he could get to know this group better, and finally, understand them a bit more? Ah, whatever. They were Junior Researchers anyway. They didn't matter. Who did matter today was FEY-01. Today would be their first meeting, after all. And first impressions meant everything.

'Good morning, sir!', Dr. Cykes greeted him as he entered the small office-space the group of four was forced to share. Dr. Gavin and Dr. Justice seemed to be missing, but that was fine. Officially, their shift didn't start for another hour. He just liked to get a head start, and it would seem Athena got the same idea.

'Morning.', he simply replied and settled in his chair. It was placed in a way that he could constantly oversee all of the other three desks there. But this also meant they could watch him, constantly. And that stare Cykes was giving him could not be overlooked.

'Something wrong, Dr. Cykes?', he questioned.

'Huh? Oh, no, no! And, you may call me Athena, if you wish. I'm just... It's our first proper work day! I'm so excited!'. She waited patiently a few seconds. He didn't want to make friends, but he didn't want to a dick, either.

'Right, Athena. Isn't there something you should be doing?'.

'Yes, yes. I'm gonna be watching your meeting and looking at some readings, remember?'.

'Oh, right. Order directly from command. And what readings would those be, exactly?'. While he was a researcher, Dr. Armando, still, ultimately, was a psychologist. He grasped the basics of the science with SCPs, but most of the time, he focused on the behaviours of humanoids. He didn't have _that_ much work to do, and he figured if he wanted to get to know his team better, this would be as good of a time to start as any.

'Ooh! Alright, so... You know Humes?'.

'They're units for measuring reality in a space, correct?'. Athena nodded her head vigorously. It was interesting to watch all the passion that flooded her eyes the moment she started talking about her work.

'Right! I'll be seeing if they change when SCP-FEY-01 enters different states. That's... That's if it does at all, that is. We still don't get how all the spirit stuff works on the scientific side of things.'.

'That's...', he paused and nodded. 'That sounds difficult. Impressive.'.

'Well, thank you, sir! Not enough people realize how hard reality research is.'.

'Athena, you're... You're very young for a researcher. How old are you again?'.

'Just turned nineteen last year. But I didn't have a very... _Normal_ upbringing, if you will.'.

'Your mother worked at the Foundation, right?'.

'One of the very best, sir! She was well on her way to Site Director.', a flash of sadness went through Athena's eyes momentarily. 'But she's uh... She died, last year. I was her assistant until then. That's how I learned so much at such a young age. I basically grew up in this place!'.

'...I'm sorry about your mother.'.

'It's...', she sighed. 'I have some things to finish here, so, if you don't mind-'.

'Oh. Right. Don't let me interrupt you.'.

'Thanks.'. But she didn't work. She just stared at a piece of paper, silently. Diego knew this wasn't the right time to interrupt her. She was technically working overtime, so if she wanted to sit there in silence until her shift started.... He had no right to stop her. Athena was a young and ginger girl, with incredibly pale skin. It wasn't surprising, seeing as she barely left the facility. God knows when was the last time she saw the sun. There were also these strange headphones on her head – She wore them all the time, and when he asked his superiors about it, all Diego got as a response was, “it's confidential, let her wear them.”. She would sometimes take them off and tinker with them, but only in small and quiet areas. It was... Peculiar.

As time dragged on, he heard chatting down the hall, and audibly sighed when the other researchers arrived, just in the nick of time. He could hear Athena giggle under her breath, but when he looked to her, she was already back to working. Or, pretending to work.

'-Oh, just shut up already!', was the first thing Apollo said, and it was aimed at Klavier, of course. Klavier himself had a condescending grin on his face, that faded the moment the two entered the office and found their superior glaring at them. Fun and games were gun, and much needed in a place like this. But not during work. During work, you _work_.

'You're barely on time. And I hope you're going to be professional now that you're at work.'.

'Yes sir.', Apollo snapped back almost instantly, fear creeping into his voice straight away.

'Yes sir.', was also Klavier's response, but a lot more monotone and relaxed. He waited for them to settle down, and watched as the three turned to him, awaiting their briefing. He cleared his throat. As much as Diego wanted to get out of there and finally meet one of his skips, he had to remain professional here and get this over with.

'Athena- _Dr. Cykes_.', he quickly corrected himself. 'You'll accompany me to the meeting. I'm sure some other FEY researchers will be there to show you the strings. We'll be going soon, so get your things together.'.

'Right away, sir!'.

'I had some samples from the village sent over for you two. They're over in the box by the door. Study them and have some results by the lunch break, if you could.'.

'Sure thing, sir.', Apollo told him.

'Can be done.', Klavier nudged Apollo just slightly, but that was enough for him to react with an instant smack to the German's arm. Diego ignored it, too tired to even deal with this.

Klavier and Apollo were an interesting pair. Klavier was incredibly tan, and possessed long, bleach blonde hair. He was tall, too. Apollo was a complete contrast to him. Pale, short, not to mention how weirdly he styled that chestnut brown hair of his. As far as their background goes, Diego didn't know much. Some claimed Klavier's older brother was a part of the O5 Council, but officially, no one was supposed to know who was on the O5 Council. It was surprising why he was this low down the ladder, you'd expect him to be a Site Director by now. Maybe he wanted to actually work fair and hard. Maybe his brother didn't like him that much. Considering his attitude, the latter was more likely. Apollo worked on around two different skips before this, and both projects ended up being cancelled, with him being moved onto another skip. He probably hoped to finally have a permanent project – But the part with Klavier always being there must have annoyed him quite a bit.

'Well, let's get working. Go.', Diego stated to the two, and they had the box of samples out the room and down to the lab in minutes. Meanwhile, he gathered all his files from his desk quickly. By the time he was done, Athena was already waiting for him by the door, clutching her own pile. She smiled instantly.

'All ready to go, sir?'.

'Yeah. Let's do this. Finally.'. The doors opened, and out they went.

The halls of this wing of this Site were finally filling with people – Researchers rushed around, members of the 'Prodigies' watching over everything to make sure things went smoothly. He recognized a few people, but not too many. Most of the people here were moved in from Foundation Sites all over the world – Not just from the local Site they were at. Only the best of the best, or Junior Researchers with the most potential, ended up here. Athena trailed behind him, unable to focus for a single second as she looked at everything around her with child-like wonder. It made you think how long she actually spent around the Foundation, and how much of her growing up took place holed up inside of her mother's office. Eventually, the two made it to the entrance of SCP-FEY-01's containment chamber, with a picture of it as well as its brief description and classification next to the door. Diego removed his key-card from his pocket, putting it up to the card reader. The door hissed open, and Athena gasped.

'Woah! Is that a Level 4 Access Card?', she exclaimed, absolutely amazed.

'Yes. That's... My security clearance level...'.

'R-right, of course, I...', she pulled out her own card and grinned. It was a Level 2 Access, probably only better than that of the local janitors. 'This is the best I have. But I'm quite new to actually being a researcher, so-'.

'Athena, the skip.'.

'Right! Right, right, right, skip!', she shook her head. 'Sorry, sorry! Yes, let's go!'. She rushed in ahead of him, and he followed her quite slowly. She was a little too excited, considering the nature of the Foundation. But you had to admire her enthusiasm.

One of the local doctors, someone clearly assigned to SCP-FEY-01 and SCP-FEY-01 only, greeted the two almost instantly. It was a young woman, with light brown hair formed into two braids. She wore a large sun hat, which was strange, seeing as she was inside. She pushed her large, round, black-rimmed glasses, and he noticed the light blue eyes peeking in from behind them. Some freckles covered her face, too.

'Dr. Armando! And you must be...', she paused for a while, looking to Athena.

'Dr. Cykes. I work under Dr. Armando, I'm gonna be-'.

'Right, right! You're the Junior Researcher who's gonna help out with the readings!', she nodded, and bowed her head slightly. She then reached out with her gloved hand and smiled. 'My name is Dr. Juniper Woods. I've been working with FEY-01 for a few weeks now. It's good to finally meet you!'. She suddenly sneezed, and covered her face.

'Are you alright?', Athena questioned, but the older researcher smiled at her, reassuringly.

'Don't worry about that! Shall we get started?'.

'That would be a great idea.', Diego cut in. While he did enjoy idle chatter, he really,  _really_ wanted to finally talk to this woman- this  _thing_ . 

'Right! Dr. Cykes, please come with me. And Dr. Armando, you can enter right through there as soon as the doors open.', she pointed to a small door, typical for a rather small humanoid containment chamber. He nodded.

'Right... Thank you.'. And with that, the two were off. Diego wasn't quite sure about it, but he noticed something about Athena. The way she looked at this “Juniper” character. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but it definitely wasn't anything negative. Quite the opposite. He lost himself in thought, and didn't even realize the doors clicked open. A voice echoed through a speaker nearby him;

' _You may enter whenever you're ready, doctor.'._ And he didn't wait. He entered. 

The room was small. Awfully small. Luckily, this was probably only an interview room. There was a single table at its centre, surrounded by cameras from every possible angle. There were to chairs next to it. One was empty. In the other, sat a woman. Or at least something that looked to be a woman. She appeared Asian, most likely Japanese, just as the file noted. Her skin was quite pale, but not the palest he's seen around here. She had long, silky black hair that fell on her shoulders, covering her face slightly. She glanced at him with her icy blue eyes, looking away almost instantly. She was nervously playing with her thumbs under the table, her shoulders tensed up. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

And so, begun the meeting.


	5. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Item #:** SCP-FEY-02

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-FEY-02 is to be kept in a small humanoid containment cell. SCP-FEY-02 is to be granted all of its basic needs as well as extra amenities if it behaves. Minimal interaction with less dangerous FEY entities is allowed for the sake of the entity's mental health and overall behaviour. Due to its rather tame powers, no special containment procedures have to take place as of this time.

**Description:** SCP-FEY-02, known before containment as 'Maya Fey', has the appearance of a sixteen year old Japanese female. It possess black hair, blue eyes and pale white skin. In appearance it is very similar to SCP-FEY-01, and it claims to be its sister. It is known to change its appearance completely when channelling, but this is to be considered normal.

SCP-FEY-02 appears to have the ability to channel spirits. When this occurs, SCP-FEY-02 will change its appearance to match that of the deceased person being channelled. SCP-FEY-02's voice will change accordingly, despite SCP-FEY-02's seeming vocal range. The science behind all this is yet to be investigated properly. This is n ability that has been noted universal between all FEY type SCPs.

Unlike other FEY type SCPs, SCP-FEY-02 is yet to develop the extra abilities the rest of its family appears to have. It seems to be the weakest of the group, having trouble even using the basic skill all of the family seem to have. SCP-FEY-02 has noted that it is weaker and it has always been something that bothered it in its family. Due to this, SCP-FEY-02 has been considered to aid in research with its family instead of simply being contained. Due to its abilities also being weaker than that of its family, its powers have been considered for use for all Foundation employees, for possible communication with deceased Exploration teams which could not report on their missions due to their deaths.

**Note from Dr. █████:** As of now, SCP-FEY-02 should not be permitted meeting with SCP-FEY-01 until the FEY project launches and we get permission from the leading doctors. We don't want to risk another disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story has begun! I'll try to update the story as often as I can <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and read on!


	6. Part 3

** Part 3 **

'Good morning, SCP-FEY-01.', was the standard beginning to any interview. The type that set everything in place. 'I'm Dr. Diego Armando. It's nice to meet you.'.

'...Hello.', she whispered, still not looking up. There was some device around her head, the cables to it connected to the wall wit the one-way mirror to her left. Diego quickly moved his chair aside and sat down. The room was filled with some incredibly irritating silence.

'I want to get to know you better.', the woman almost instantly started panicking, and he could see her face flood with impossible fear.

'I-I already said everything-'.

'No, no, not about your abilities.', he knew he would not get through to her like this. He had to try and get personal, invoke some sort of trust in her. He moved his chair, the screech it made against the floor making her jump. _Bad idea._

'Mia... May I call you that?', he'd read over the file so many times by this point he practically memorized it. The woman's eyes widened with some sort of hidden hope. Just a spark. But it was enough. It meant something was there.

'Y-yes. Of course. That sounds... A lot better than the numbers.', she smiled, blushing slightly. 'What did you say your name was? Dr....'.

'You may call me Diego, if you want.'.

'A-ah.', she waited a few seconds and nodded. 'It's nice to meet you.'.

'Likewise. So... Mia. How long have you been here?'.

'A month now, I think... I've kind of lost count.', you could see the sadness growing in her eyes. It was as if that very month she had spent here just hit her, all over again.

'And how has it been?'. He was supposed to be taking notes, but... He figured she would trust him more if she felt as if they were simply having a conversation.

'...How has... It's been?', she whispered, looking up. She was so out of it. Was she tired? Did they give her something? She rubbed her eyes. 'Awful. I can't sleep, and- I- I miss my sister.'.

'Your sister?', he, of course, knew the details. But letting Mia speak could make her feel like they were actually getting to know each other, and this wasn't for the sake of the experiment.

'Maya. Her name is Maya.'.

'And they won't let you see her?'. _It's not personal. It's just procedure. Don't get emotional._

'No...', Mia shook her head. 'They told me it's a hazard.'.

'I see... Are you feeling alright?'. He noted how diluted her pupils were, how she lightly swayed back and forth in her seat, and how she would fail to properly hear him from time to time. He knew already what the causes of this could have been, but once more – Letting Mia speak for herself made her feel a little safe. And in a place like this, it went a long way.

'They...', she touched her head. '...They gave me... Some pills...', Diego could feel rage building up in him the moment he heard her say that. They should have told him beforehand. And no matter how dangerous they think she is, they should not have admitted anything unless he gave them permission too. Now not only was Mia possibly hurt, his interview was now ruined and inaccurate. He didn't want to let it show. No reason to stress this poor woman out.

'What kind?'.

'I don't know... Some tiny white ones? Everything just feels a little fuzzy... I'm fine, though.'.

'Are you sure?'.

'Y-yeah. Let's continue.'. The tone with how she said this made him think... Did she wish to continue to get it over with quickly, or did she wish to continue because she didn't want to stop? After all, she's been alone ever since that incident a month ago.

'Alright... So your sister. Her name is Maya, is that correct?'. She was out of it, and he was sure now. She was probably given something to numb her abilities slightly. Or something they _hoped_ would numb them. That is, if it wasn't external. And if it was, hurting Mia didn't do much here.

'Yeah. She's sixteen.', Mia rubbed her eyes slightly. 'She's turning seventeen this year.'.

'I see. So how much older are you than her?'.

'...Let's see...', the woman started counting on her fingers, getting confused a few times. Towards the third attempt she shook her head. 'Sorry, I think- I-'.

'It's not your fault. Don't worry about it.', he gave the nearest camera an angered side-glance, a look that had “someone's getting fired” written all over it.

'D-Diego. May I ask you something?'. He wasn't expecting her to engage like this. But when his subjects asked questions themselves it often showed they were becoming more comfortable.

'Go right ahead.'.

'How long... Have you been working here?'. She shrugged. 'Sorry, it's a stupid question- I- I just thought I would-'. He had to cut her off before she made them miss this chance at some sort of connection. He simply chuckled.

'It's a great question, actually.'. He looked down.

'Too bad I... I don't exactly remember.'.

'O-oh. Why is that?'.

'Let's just say things aren't very clear around here. Memories get lost. That sort of thing.'. _Confidential. You're giving a skip confidential information, idiot!_

'Ah. A-and how old are you? If you don't mind of course-'.

'Twenty-six.'. One of the youngest in the Senior Staff. But he started young, too. Not to mention how much work he put into this crappy job.

'Oh. I'm twenty-five.'.

'So you're...', he performed a quick calculation in his head. 'Nine years older than your sister.'. A smile came to Mia, and she nodded.

'Oh! Yeah, I guess so.'.

And they talked on. Slowly, but surely, he learned more about her. About her mother, Misty, who was an incredibly kind woman who loved art. About her aunt, Morgan, who was strict, but wanted the best for her family. About her twin cousins, Iris and Dahlia who were like fire and ice – Polar opposites in every way. And her _other_ cousin, Pearl. The young girl who's abilities were a surprise to everyone in the family. He learned about how she loved gardening, about how she was just planning Maya's birthday party when all of this happened. She talked about her village, about how every house has a long, and personal history. He didn't even realize when two hours passed. He looked at his watch, which went off with a quiet ringing noise.

'What was that?', she questioned, looking to his watch. The effects of those drugs she was given seemed to have worn off, and this, combined with her becoming accustomed to Diego, appeared to show her real personality. That of a more confident and dreamy woman, who saw a world ahead of her which she wanted to explore.

'It... It looks like our time is up.', he said, and he could instantly see all colour drain from her eyes. She leaned forward slightly, but couldn't move much due to the weird device on her head, as well as the small locks around her feet. They really didn't want her to cause any trouble.

'I- Already?'.

'Sorry.'. He gathered his things, quickly, and stood up. She looked to him, expectantly.

'Are you gonna come back tomorrow?'.

'…I think so, yes.'. He was planning to. But the number one rule with skips was to never promise them anything. It always ended badly, somehow.

'A-alright. And... Diego?'.

'Do you think... Do you think they'll let us go, once they'll finish studying us?'. He paused. _No promises. Never, ever, make promises._ As much as it pained him to do this, he bit his lip and forced out the cookie-cutter response;

'I cannot answer that question at this time.'. And the words hit her like some sort of bullet. She flinched, her eyes turning from hopeful to utterly ruined. She nodded, forcing a smile that showed pure distress and pain. 'Sorry.'.

'It's alright. See you tomorrow, then.'. And after giving her one final reassuring smile, he left.

'Well, well, well. Not so bad.'. He heard from the side, a thick German accent evident in the voice. It was quite familiar, and as he turned, Diego found himself faced with no other than Agent Von Karma herself. She came closer and crossed her arms. She still had that whip neatly attached to her hip, as if it were a part of her.

'You were watching me?'.

'And so were like ten other people, foolish fool.', she shrugged. 'I had to be here for security. It won't be a daily thing, though. I don't have that sort of time.'.

'Well... What did you think?'. She struggled to hide her slightly impressed expression.

'I... I suppose it is interesting how you managed her to open up like that. You've got something.'.

'I guess we're all Senior Staff here for a reason.'. He took a deep breath. 'You shoot people well and I talk to them well. At the core, we're both the same.'. He winked. 'We're both damn good at what we do.'. She grinned slightly in response and shrugged.

'Sir! That was amazing!', he heard Athena's excited voice ring out as the doors to the observation room shot open. The ginger skipped up to the two and her enthusiasm quickly faded as she noticed Franziska. She cleared her throat. 'U-uh. I mean. Um... Adequate work, sir.'.

'Are you mocking me, child?!', Franziska snapped back, her hand going to her whip instantly.

'I- I am sure she did not mean it, Agent.', Diego moved Franziska's hand away slightly, while giving Athena a warning-like side-glance.

'W-well, as I was saying...', Athena continued, much to Diego's dismay. 'Good job, sir. That was very impressive.'. She nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief.

'Humph. Junior Researchers going around thinking they know what 'good' and 'bad' is.', Franziska whispered to herself, quite viciously. 'Foolish.'. Athena appeared quite hurt by her words, but she didn't let it show too much. She simply begun fidgeting with her headphones, just as she always did when in stressful situation. The tension in the room was broken quite quickly as Dr. Woods entered the room. Now while Diego thought his meeting with Mia went rather well, he did not forget what went down inside. He turned to the researcher with a glare.

'Dr. Woods, you forgot to mention the girl was drugged.', he stated coldly. The woman entered a brief coughing fit at the mention, and looked to him with great terror. He wondered if he was a just a little too rough.

'I-I-... My apologies, sir. It was a direct order from the Council. I... I was told to keep it hidden.'. And the moment she explained himself, he realized she wasn't one to blame. He sighed.

'Right... It would be nice if they stopped interfering with my work for-', before he could even do anything, he felt a whip strike him on his shoulder. He jumped to the side with a yell, and turned to see Franziska wielding her weapon proudly.

'What the-'.

'Don't you dare speak ill of the O5 Council, foolish fool!', she shook her head. 'They do more work around here than you could ever image!'.

'A-alright, no need to get violent!'.

'I do what is necessary.', she stated proudly, and put her whip back where it once was. She looked in between the three researchers.

'Any security concerns you need to bring up with me?', she questioned, quickly trying to jump right into the next topic without unneeded information.

'Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you. Do you have a minute?', Diego felt an idea come to him as they were about to leave. Franziska thought about it, and then nodded.

'Come along with me. I have somewhere to go but we may speak on the way there.'. He looked to Athena, who was listening to the conversation intently.

'Actually, Dr. Cykes, I need some help with a few things.', Dr. Woods told her, and looked aside. 'Would you mind coming along?'. There was a hint of a blush in Athena's expression as she nodded, quite eagerly.

'Sure thing! See you at lunch, sir!', she exclaimed to Dr. Armando, and her and Woods disappeared before he could even protest. He turned to Franziska, who was already on her way out. She turned around, momentarily.

'Foolish fool, are you coming? I don't have all day!'.

'Yes, yes. I'm coming.'.

As the two walked down the corridor, Diego had a burning question to ask. And he wasn't going to waste any time. He took a deep breath.

'Have you considered allowing SCP-FEY-01 to visit her sister?'.

'Excuse me?', Franziska paused, glaring. 'I'm gonna pretend you _did not_ just say that.'.

'They're humanoids. We have to consider their mental health, Agent. And no offence to you here, but... I believe I am more educated in that department-'. He was cut off as Franziska sharply tuned back and stretched her whip, putting it to his neck.

'And I believe I am more educated on what _is_ and what _is not_ dangerous, doctor.'. She backed up, taking in a sharp, angered breath. 'And I know for sure family is something futile in times like this. If the entity becomes in any way mentally damaged we will use other means of putting it back in place. We have those sorts of tools, and you know that.'. He waited for her to finish, and then spoke;

'Family is something futile?', he repeated her words. 'How can you be sure?'.

'My brother works at this very facility.', she crossed her arms, closing her eyes. 'And I have not seen him in months. Because I know better than this. There's way of dealing, coping and moving on. We don't need to put people in danger for the sake of 'family'.'. While he disagreed, he did not want to get hit with that whip again. He simply changed topics, instead.

'So... Where is your brother, then? What is he doing right now?'.

'Hmm...', she shrugged. 'I don't know, honestly. I believe he just got put on a new project.'.

And on the other side of the very same facility, Miles Edgeworth groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and responses on this fic so far!
> 
> This chapter is a lot more dialogue heavy, but in the next two parts, our favorite boys shall arrive! Hope you enjoyed your read, and if you did, please do leave a comment telling me what you liked, and what you think I could change!
> 
> I always appreciate comments about my writing <3!


	7. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Item #:** SCP-149311

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-149311 is to be kept in a medium-sized humanoid containment cell, equipped with both basic humanoid requirements as well as a bird feeder, a bird house and a few metal branches spawning from the walls. Everything in the room is to be made completely fire-proof. The bird feeder is to be replenished with bird feed every time it is empty, no matter how recently it was last filled. As for the humanoid meals, they should be delivered at standard times and be of standard sizes.

**Description:** SCP-149311, known as 'Phoenix Wright' before containment, in standard state, appears as an American male in his early twenties. The entity's hair is usually slicked back in an unusual spiky hairstyle. It suffers from heterochromia, with one eye brown and the other blue. It's skin is mainly a creamy colour, although a lighter pigmentation has been noted around parts of its body. SCP-149311 will usually look like this 2/3 of the day on a standard day.

SCP-149311 appears to be able to alter its form into that of the fictional Phoenix bird. When it does this, most of its clothes will burn off. Due to this SCP-149311 must constantly be wearing mostly fire-proof, loose clothing that I can easily be put on when SCP-149311 returns to its human state. It is also to be given privacy when changing states, itself noting its “like pretty embarrassing, guys”. SCP-149311 noted itself it must alter into its phoenix state at least once a day, otherwise becoming tired and agitated, as well as letting out small bursts of flame from parts of its body on accident.

SCP-149311 is able to slightly control fire and produce small amounts of it, but gains full ability to control the element when in the phoenix state. It claims it could gain better control of the ability if it has more training, and has proven to improve in the ability over time in containment. While in the phoenix state, SCP-149311 is still fully sentient and able to control itself. It continues to possess a human-like intelligence and can still communicate, although not verbally. It has noted itself that while intelligent, it still “feels like a bird” and therefore requires entertainment and food that an average sized bird would.

**Note:** While needing to change states at least once a day to simply remain comfortable, SCP-149311 is fully in control of changing states. It can remain in one state for up to a week before getting possibly fatal physical injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Phoenix and his side of the story won't be intertwined into the main plot for a while, I thought it would be nice to show you his file and a have a little chapter on him! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3


	8. Part 4

** Part 4 **

A flame flickered in the chamber, and then another, and then another. Something was burning in there, but a fire would usually be extinguished moments before it could grow. Something flew around the room, going left to right, corner to corner, floor to ceiling. Dr. Miles Edgeworth watched the screen in front of him, carefully. It was evening now, and he only just arrived at his station. He heard the FEY Project launched the day previous, the researchers having a meeting. Without him. Some big project was happening outside and he was down here watching a-

'Phoenix! Phoenix, are you hungry?', he heard from within the chamber, noticing it open. A young, female researcher stepped inside, fully geared up with fire-resistant clothing. She snapped her fingers a few times and the small ball of flame landed near her. She handed something to it and Miles could hear delighted chirping echo inside the chamber. 'There you go! Who's a good phoenix? Right, sorry, I know... You hate it when I patronize you. But come on, you're so cute when you're like this, I just can't help myself!'.

Miles felt himself travelling to the side of the office, starting to unpack all of his belongings on his new desk. He grumbled under his breath, something along the lines of, _another bloody humanoid_. To get moved from a dangerous, potentially world-destroying Keter to a skip like this. Pathetic. Not to mention that big project they opened at the _very same site,_ and he still somehow managed to _not_ get on it. Meanwhile, his adoptive sister and her MTF practically _ran_ the show.

He fixed up his glasses. If he stayed calm and collected, he could probably ask for a promotion. For now, he had to say hello to his new co-worker. A woman by the name of Dr. Ema Skye, who has been working with Phoenix for almost a year now, form the moment he arrived at the Foundation. She worked together with her older sister, but since she got promoted to Site Director, a new Senior Staff member had to take her place and supervise Ema's work. And so, he was picked for the crappy job. He groaned again as the doors to the office opened, and the whole room filled with the smell of smoke.

'Ah, Dr. Edgeworth, there you are! I've been waiting for you!'. The young girl in front of him had messy, chestnut brown hair falling all over her shoulders, and bright, hazel eyes. She quickly slipped off her fire-proof coat and put it in a small box, slightly dulling the smell of smoke.

'Yes... Dr. Skye... A pleasure.', he shook her hand with a faked smile. She clearly noted his attitude, but tried to ignore it.

'It's great to have someone here with me again! It's just been me and Phoenix for a while now. So, what can you tell me about yourself?'. She waited for a few seconds, as Miles thought.

'Doctor, I am your superior here. I am here to ensure that you do your job, and that SCP-149311 is researched properly. I am not here to make friends.'. It was cold, yes, but he was a professional. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Fine. But you've gotta learn how to take care of Phoenix properly. So today, you're gonna help me lock and clean everything up.'. She gave him a smug look. She was right here, so he couldn't fight it. He crossed his arms.

'Fine. Just tell me what to do.'.

'Follow me, then.', she opened the doors to the chamber with SCP-149311.

'Phoenix! I mean- SCP-149311!', she quickly corrected herself. The ball of flame in the room finally stopped and settled on a small pedestal at the centre of the room, revealing the figure of a bird deep inside of it. The flames appeared to grow weaker. 'And stay there, you know the rules.'. Ema turned to Edgeworth, quickly. He had questions, but it appeared the girl had already prepared all the answers. She fixed up her glasses and started explaining.

'You've read the file, right?'. At this, Edgeworth nodded. He remembered the disappointment of when the number was given to him and it lacked the letters 'FEY' in it. 'Good. Phoenix sleeps in this state so he can stay in the human state for a majority of the day. He's allowed around this area of the facility when in human state, but should under no circumstances be allowed out when in the phoenix state. Alright?'.

'Makes sense.'.

'Bird feed has to be replaced whenever it's empty.', she pointed to a small container above her. It was half-empty. 'Half full, see?', she asked. 'Leave it. _Only_ fill it when it's empty.'.

'Why so specific?'. She shrugged.

'Your guess is as good as mine. Well, you're Senior Staff. I'm sure _you_ could find out if you wanted to. Alright, now watch this.'. Ema's hand suddenly went into a fist and she whistled, causing almost all of the flames around the phoenix to be extinguished.

'You do that when you want phoenix to get rid of the fire. He can usually hold it in for about an hour. He understands English, but this movement and whistle is important – treat it as a code. It's for emergencies and what not.'. Edgeworth turned to “Phoenix”.

'So... You're human in there?'. The bird chirped slightly in response, but this alone was enough to convince Miles that it understood him.

'Phoenix is actually pretty smart.', she paused for a while, and gave the bird a cocky look. 'Well, at least for a bird. For a human, though-', before she could even finish, she was cut off by a screech and a tiny flame flickering near her. 'Oh, you know I'm joking!'.

'Anything else I should know?'.

'Those there are his clothes.', she vaguely pointed to a messy pile in the corner of the room. 'Don't clean them up. He's gonna wear them tomorrow when he changes back. And if he had nothing to change into that'd be...', she shrugged. 'Well ya know.'. This girl, even though skilled, yes, was acting incredibly immature. Edgeworth went into this thinking he was to work with the sister of the great Director Skye, but what he was getting didn't seem so. He tried to keep quiet, though. People around here just didn't have any class some times. That happened.

'Right then! Phoenix, lights out in 10 minutes!', she exclaimed, looking around the room. It was covered in burns, and the stench of smoke was impossible to ignore. 'We're gonna have this cleaned up in the morning... We haven't cleaned up in here in a week...'.

'Is that protocol, or because you were lazy?', he questioned, and the blank stare she gave him was enough of an answer for him.

'Anyway... Uh...', she cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair. 'We're gonna turn the lights off and turn them back on at 8 AM sharp. Phoenix will have his breakfast and then you are free to test or... Whatever.'. She shrugged. 'I'll show you how we handle things in the morning tomorrow. For now let's get going. I'm starving...', Ema turned to the door, and begun leaving. Edgeworth held back, giving the phoenix a look. And it almost seem like through those human-like eyes, he was looking back with understanding.

'Are you coming, Doctor Edgeworth?!'. He nearly jumped, hearing her voice.

'Yes, yes, my apologies.'. And with that, he left.

\---

It was around 7:30 AM now, and Dr. Edgeworth decided to arrive at the site early. The cameras inside the chamber were down, as per protocol, and would turn on at 8:10 AM, giving Phoenix time to change states in private. Ema still wasn't there – Just as he expected. From her attitude he could tell she would either come right on time or be late, wasting precious work time on getting ready. He muttered something under his breath as he prepared his desk. Laying his files out, putting his pens and pencils into the small containers. He didn't take much out – He knew he wouldn't stay here for long. This was a mistake, right?

He continued his work. He wrote up a quick note on his first impression on Ema – Something to help him with her evaluation later. It looked bleak as of now. You could see her sister was too easy on her. And quickly, after this, he begun writing a... strongly worded letter, if you will, to his superiors, about their choice to keep him out of the FEY project. He was sure if he brought it up he'd be moved where he should be in no time. To his surprise, at 7:50, ten minutes before the day started, Ema arrived. Not _very_ early, but still, early. She entered the office with a tired look and bags under her eyes, and shut the door behind her with her feet. Her hands were occupied with a large box of things, while a half-burnt piece of toast hung out of her mouth.

'Morning, Dr. Edgeworth!', she exclaimed after setting the box was down on the floor and swiftly finishing her breakfast. She dusted off her hands and started rummaging through the box, digging inside for god knows what.

'Good morning, Dr. Skye.', he replied, pushing his glasses up. He moved the letter he was writing aside and stood up to join the researcher in her quest.

'What is this box?', he questioned, kneeling down slightly. He peered inside. It was filled with various books and comic books, and Ema seemed to be digging around for something very specific. She tapped the side of the box, with the Foundation logo.

'Some Foundation-approved literature I found. Some of it is mine, some of it is Lana's... Phoenix is allowed to read these, but I didn't have time to go through them yesterday, so...', she basically fell inside of the box by this point, removing a small pile of comic books, around five or so.. 'There! He likes these. You should bring them to him.', she passed him the pile and he looked at the top of it, curious.

_The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo!_

'Humph.... I think I read this when I was a child.', he turned to Ema with a dismissive look.

'Yeah... Growing up at the Foundation we all read the same stuff and did the same things. Not much of a choice there.'. She continued searching the pile, separating it into books and comic books. This “Phoenix” character didn't seem to have a very refined taste.

'You grew up here, too?'.

'Yep. Me and Lana both. Our mother was some sort of big wig, but she's been gone for a while now. I barely even remember her face... And you, if I may ask?'. In any other context he would have told her to stay silent. But something inside him... Just made him speak.

'My father was very important to the Foundation. But he died when I was very young. So another man here adopted me.'. Ema chuckled slightly.

'I wish I had that...'.

'That man raised me and my sister. A biological daughter of his own.'.

'Huh... I see. And where's your sister now?'. The question stung. He hadn't seen Franziska in months. Did he wish to? Yes. At least talk. Catch up. Even with all the hate and competition between them, she was still his sister. But she most likely did not feel the same.

'MTF Captain. She's-', and before he could speak, a quiet alarm started ringing and the cameras sprung to life. Ema turned to them, quickly, with an excited look on her face.

'8:10 already?! Alright, you bring Phoenix those comics and I'll go get those guys with breakfast... Whatever they're called. Have fun!', she begun rushing out the door.

'Wait, Dr. Skye-'. But she was gone already. He muttered under his breath and turned to the door, quickly punching in a code. The doors opened with a hiss, and he entered.

At the centre of the room where he found the phoenix the day previous now stood a young man who looked to be around his age. His hair was jet black – And styled strangely, too - As if spikes at the back of his head. His eyes were mesmerising, a bright blue hue. For a second, Miles found himself staring. Then he cleared his throat.

'SCP-149311. My name is Dr. Miles Edgeworth. We met yesterday.'. There was a moment of silence as the SCP stared at him, slightly silent. He looked to the other intently, his lips parting as if to speak, but no sound came. 'SCP-149311?'.

'R-right. Sorry.', the man shook his head with a slight blush coming to him. 'Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm-', he attempted, but Edgeworth cut him off.

'SCP-149311. I know.'. The man seemed rather disappointed, unable to use his own name. 'Ema picked these out for you. Apparently you have clearance to read them.', he threw forward the small pile, watching as Phoenix barely even managed to catch it. He set the comics aside and still managed to force a smile.

'It's nice to meet you, doc-'.

'Now, a few basic questions to start us off.', Miles wasn't in the mood for making friends. Before Ema got back he wanted to make that clear.

'Uh- Sure, what do you-'.

'How long have you been in containment?'. Miles noted the smell of smoke in the chamber. It was sickening, drowning out all other smells. Phoenix didn't seem to mind. He looked quite at home, even in this scorched filth.

'One year- Dude, you have the files, is this really-'.

'Refer to me as doctor and doctor only. How old are you?'.

'Twenty-three, but, uh, doctor, don't you think-'.

'Ema Skye, what can you tell me about her?'.

'She's cool- Dr. Edgeworth!'.

'Yes?'.

'Is this... Necessary?', Phoenix questioned, tilting his head slightly. 'I mean, I'm not as serious as the other skips. I uh- I passed that test, what you call it?'.

'The Foundation loyalty test, yes I heard.'.

'Yeah! I'm like... Basically like you-'. Edgeworth felt something in him snap. He turned to the other man, sharply, and spat out;

'You are _nothing_ like me, skip. You are a creature, and I am here to figure out what is the safest way of removing you. Do I make myself clear?'. Phoenix stared at him for a bit, lip quivering slightly. He simply whimpered, and whispered;

'W-well yeah, but-'.

'I don't want to make friends with you. Quite frankly I think you're a waste of my time. And I'm sure I'll be removed from this position soon. This is all just a big mistake.'. Edgeworth gave the man- the _skip_ in front of him a cold glare. 'Do I make myself clear?'. Phoenix didn't answer. That did not matter. Edgeworth turned and left, enjoying the silence from the chamber for the next ten minutes. That was, until Ema returned with Phoenix's breakfast. But that wasn't his problem any more. He sat down at his desk and continued his letter.

_...therefore I believe I am capable of a position more vital than the overseeing of SCP-149311 and Junior Researcher Ema Skye...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight angst, but Phoenix and Miles are finally here! And well, Ema, too.
> 
> We'll be getting back to Diego and Mia for now, but I figured this would be a nice time to introduce these two. And yeah, the Wrightworth pining is inevitable in this fandom, so... Sorry!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	9. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Item #:** SCP-FEY-03

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B are to be kept in one containment chamber split in two. The two are allowed contact for only a few hours each day, exact time to be decided by local researcher's needs. Both are to be fed identical meals, at the same times of every day. If either of the entities is noted to be still while the other remains active, this is to be reported as a security concern. If both are either static or active at the same time, this is to be considered normal and ignored.

**Description:** SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B have the appearance of identical Japanese twins, eighteen years of age. Before containment known as 'Iris Fey' and 'Dahlia Fey' respectively. While both are seemingly identical, SCP-FEY-03-A is noted to have jet black hair, while SCP-FEY-03-B possesses ruby red hair. SCP-FEY-03-B has noted that this colour is not natural and she had it dyed. This has been proven to be factual.

While identical in appearance, the twins have drastically contrasting personalities. SCP-FEY-03-A has been noted to be quiet and reserved, and has so far refused to speak with staff. It is, however, capable of speech, as seen when with its twin sister. It will usually whisper into its ear and have the other carry the message on. SCP-FEY-03-B has been noted to be vicious, and a frequent liar. It has admitted to lying about what its sister said multiple times so nothing that has been said by SCP-FEY-03-A through SCP-FEY-03-B is to be considered factual.

On top of the usual channelling abilities associated with the Fey Clan, both instances of SCP-FEY-03 appear to be able to communicate telepathically with each other. When doing this they will remain completely static. Both instances of SCP-FEY-03 are also able to influence others around them with mind control, but will also remain quite still when doing this, which is why one SCP-FEY-03 entity being static remains a concern. When together, SCP-FEY-03 become significantly more powerful. They have been noted to move objects, break cameras and even hurt guards without moving slightly. This is why meetings between the two should be kept at a minimum and only for the sake of testing.

**Testing Logs:**

**Test SCP-FEY-03-1**

**Aim:** Testing the limit of SCP-FEY-03's telepathic abilities.

 **Details:** SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B were put in separate chambers approximately 100 metres apart. An extract of 'The Old Man and the Sea' by Ernest Hemingway was put in front of SCP-FEY-03-B. SCP-FEY-03-B was then told to read the piece out to her sister. SCP-FEY-03-A was instructed to write down the piece.

 **Results:** SCP-FEY-03-A replicated piece perfectly. It is important SCP-FEY-03-B did not speak aloud at all during this test.

**Test SCP-FEY-03-2**

**Aim:** Testing the limit of SCP-FEY-03's telepathic abilities.

 **Details:** SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B were put in separate chambers approximately 1 kilometre apart. An extract of 'Murder on the Orient Express' by Agatha Christie was put in front of SCP-FEY-03-B. SCP-FEY-03-B was then told to read the piece out to her sister. SCP-FEY-03-A was instructed to write down the piece.

 **Results:** SCP-FEY-03-A replicated piece perfectly. It is important SCP-FEY-03-B spoke the piece aloud and appeared to greatly strain when reading.

**Test SCP-FEY-03-3**

**Aim:** Testing the limit of SCP-FEY-03's telepathic abilities.

 **Details:** SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B were put in separate chambers approximately 5 kilometres apart. An extract of 'It' by Stephen King was put in front of SCP-FEY-03-B. SCP-FEY-03-B was then told to read the piece out to her sister. SCP-FEY-03-A was instructed to write down the piece.

 **Results:** SCP-FEY-03-A replicated the piece poorly with multiple mistakes and many elements missing from the piece.

**Note from Head Researcher** : 5 kilometres+ appears to be the limit of the sisters' abilities as far as communication goes. Further testing has proven this is also the limit for all mind control and other abilities the sisters posses.

**Test SCP-FEY-03-4**

**Aim:** Testing the limit of SCP-FEY-03's telekinetic abilities.

 **Details:** SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B were placed in a room together. A small pile of objects was put in front of them and the two were instructed to move it. The sisters were allowed to interact with each other in whatever way they wished. The two chose grabbing each others hands and closing their eyes. Guards were stationed in the room for the sake of security.

 **Results:** [DATA EXPUNGED] followed by [DATA EXPUNGED] resulting in [REDACTED] causalities and [REDACTED] injured.

**Note from Head Researcher:** Never again let those two interact like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A file on our favorite twins, who are gonna come into the plot soon!


	10. Part 5

** Part 5 **

He wasn't sure where all his time went, but before long, Dr. Diego Armando was in the cafeteria, sharing lunch with members of the FEY Project and members of the FEY Project only. It was vital to keep them separate from everyone else – This project was of the utmost secrecy. The moment he walked into the cafeteria he found himself stopping. God, if he still had any high school memories left, this is where they would all come flooding back. It was like picking tables all over again. If he ever even did that, that is. He didn't know most of these researchers, so he rushed to the nearest empty table and laid his files out. He could work while he had his break. He didn't really have an issue with that. In fact, it gave him more time. Which was a blessing. He settled down in his seat and minded his own business, for a while.

'Hey, sir!', he heard that cheery voice across from him, and looked up to find Athena sitting down. With her was Dr. Woods, with her own pile of paperwork. She opted for a polite nod rather than a full on hello.

'...Athena? I thought you'd be over there with uh...', he glanced to the side, finding Apollo and Klavier sitting together. They even looked like they were enjoying each other's company, strangely enough. There were a few other researchers with them, seemingly all friends. 'Apollo and Klavier?'. He didn't even correct himself using their first names. _Who cares, anyway?_

'Actually, we had a question. Well, I did, anyway...', Juniper started, fidgeting with her fingers.

'Yes, Dr. Woods?'. She took a deep breath, as if trying to prevent another one of her fits.

'You asked SCP- Um... Mia, about her sister, right? Maya?'.

'Yes. I think it's... It's unfair they can't interact. At least a little. But Agent Von Karma is the head of security, so I can't go against her judgment when it comes to this matter.'.

'W-well technically... You're the project lead for SCP-FEY-01, Dr. Armando.', she started digging in her food with her fork as she spoke. 'You could overwrite some of her decisions if you deemed it necessary to your research. You'd just have to take responsibility for whatever followed.'. Diego looked up, and slightly chuckled, glancing back down.

'I doubt that'll work, doctor. The _actual_ project lead is the Overseer they sent over. I'm just...', he shrugged, unsure exactly of his position, even now. 'A researcher, at the core.'.

'That's... That doesn't sound right.', Juniper concluded, and cleared her throat.

'Could you not... I dunno, talk to the Overseer?', Athena interjected, earning a laugh from both. Suddenly, they both stopped, looking at her. Diego spoke, quite puzzled.

'Wait... You're serious?', Juniper quickly said. Athena appeared puzzled, so Diego interjected.

'You can't just “talk to the Overseer”. You don't speak with them.', he informed her. But she still seemed quite confident in her idea.

'B-but sir, this is not a typical project, so it doesn't have typical rules, right?', she insisted, leaning in closer. She lowered her voice to a half-whisper. 'He stays in an office on this site. O5s don't do that. That's why it's so hard to talk to them.'.

'So you're suggesting I stroll up to the office of an O5 and... Just try to talk?'. Athena put her hands up, shrugging.

'Got any better ideas, boss?'. She waited for a response, but when she noted him being quite dismissive, she continued her rant;

'Look, what other choice do we have here, right? You either continue doing your research with all the weird restrictions and regulations, or...', she glanced up. 'You go there and put your foot down. Or at least... Ask to.', she paused, getting two blank stares from the Senior Researchers.

'Athena, this is-', Juniper started, but Diego cut her off.

'She has a point.', he slowly muttered, getting a gasp from Juniper.

'Oh come on, Dr. Armando! I thought you were the Senior Researcher here! You know there's  _no arguing within the Council!_ Speak your mind and you'll get _terminated!_ '. As Juniper continued her speech, Diego could almost see an image of Mia in his head. 

_'Your sister?'._

_'Maya. Her name is Maya.'._

_ 'And they won't let you see her?'. _

_'No... They told me it's a hazard.'._

'I mean, is it really such a bad idea?...', he started, Juniper's eyes widening.

'No. No, Dr. Armando, as your fellow Senior Researcher, may I suggest-'.

'They wouldn't just _terminate_ me for... Suggesting an idea, I suppose? They'll tell me off and warn me to never do it again, but... I'm too much of an asset to just neutralize...', he looked to the side slightly, reconsidering the idea.

'Yeah, exactly! And it could make our research easier, right? When I worked with my mom she could override basically anything as long as she had a good reason for it, you know? As long as it was for the sake of-', Juniper put her hand up and cut the other off.

'Athena, no offence, but you are way too inexperienced to understand how badly something like this could end. I mean, I doubt Dr. Armando could even _get_ a meeting with the Overseer, not to mention actually convince him.'.

'I think Athena is right. At least, to an extent.', Diego finally cut in, glancing at them both. 'Maybe talking to the Overseer is the only way around this. If we really want to help-', he caught himself before he finished that sentence. 'If we really want to fully explain these SCPs, we need the Overseers to allow us to do whatever we deem necessary. I can surely convince them!'.

'Yeah!', Athena exclaimed.

'Oh no...', Juniper whispered under her breath. 'I'm gonna have a headache...'.

'It'll be fine! Dr. Armando knows what he's doing!'.  _Do I? I don't think I do..._

'This is insane! You're going to get yourself killed, and-', Juniper suddenly started coughing, catching the attention of a few people around her. Finally, she picked up a small glass of water and downed all of its contents. She cleared her throat. 'E-excuse me...'.

'Are you alright?', Athena leaned over, putting her arm on the other's shoulder.

'Yes, yes I just... I have coughing fits sometimes, when I... When I get too stressed.', she shook her head. 'Don't worry. It's completely normal. I assure you. But I guess... I guess I can't argue much. If you think this is the right thing to do, I have no right to stop you, Dr. Armando.'.

Athena exclaimed something that was probably supposed to be a cheer. Meanwhile, he felt himself getting uneasy already. Talking to a member of the Overseer Council was not something you even _thought_ about doing. And here he was, planning to go up to the office of one. But then again, his situation was quite unusual. The Overseer that was on-site was hands-on and had an office _right there._ He was asking to be spoken to. ...Right? He wasn't sure, but he had to try.

_'A-alright. And... Diego?_

_'Do you think... '_

_'Do you think they'll let us go, once they finish studying us?'_

For her sake, he had to try.

\---

It had been a few hours later that he actually built up the courage to go up to the office of the resident Overseer to speak to him. He was standing at his door, waiting for nothing at all. There was a chance him giving his own opinion at all would get him killed. But he knew another thing for sure – He was skilled, and an asset. Simply getting rid of him would be a massive waste to the Foundation. Perhaps he still had a chance. There was a single sign in front of the door; _Manfred Von Karma._ Could be his real name. Could be an alias. That surname, though.... _Von Karma... Von Karma..._ _Von Karma..._ he didn't have time to think about it further as the door opened and the man himself stood there, waiting.

'Are you going to wait out here all day, or come in?', he asked, and Diego, for just a second, got lost. He stammered, unable to speak. 'Dr. Armando?'.

'Uh- Yes, I- I was wondering if I could request a meeting with-'.

'Come in, then. I have a couple minutes to spare.'. _Well, that was easier than I thought..._ The man entered the room and settled into his chair quickly. The whole office was clearly still getting set up – Some of the walls being exposed without any paint or wallpaper, shelves empty and corners filled with boxes of items. Diego sat down across from the overseer, noticing the name plate at the edge of his desk.

_'O5-7 – Von Karma'._

'You are the lead for the FEY Project, correct?', the man asked him, shuffling through some papers on his desk. Diego figured he'd be told when to speak his mind. For now, he had to play along with whatever the Overseer was asking.

'Yes. I only research three SCPs personally, though.'.

'You are vital to this project. So I'm willing to hear you out.', the man looked up, an intense look in his eyes. 'Anyone else would be turned away instantly, of course. So what do you need?'.

'It's about SCP-FEY-01.', he started. 'I understand the security concerns but I should have been informed beforehand that she was drugged.'. The Overseer thought for a while, silent.

'You're right. That was a mistake on my part.', the man admitted, startling Diego. _An Overseer? Admitting to a mistake? Impossible._

'Right... Also... Concerning SCP-FEY-01's sister-'.

'Considering what happened between SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B we don't want to risk interaction between SCP-FEY-01 and SCP-FEY-02. It could result in disaster. Any other questions, Dr. Armando?'. He waited and thought for a while. He was in the office of an Overseer and was yet to be kicked out. He could use this. He could make something from this. He took a deep breath and built up all his confidence, speaking his mind;

'With all due respect, Overseer, I do not agree.'. The man looked up, his eyes flashing a look of pure disgust and rage.

'Excuse me, Doctor?'.

'I- I think- _I've_ been put in charge of this project.', he said, sternly, catching the attention of the Overseer. He didn't speak, but clearly, appeared interested. So he continued. 'If you want me to make _any_ progress then you're going to have to give me the tools I need. And that means allowing me to override certain security protocols for the sake of testing. It's the rights I would have gotten anywhere else, and I demand them on the FEY project as well!', he rose form his chair, putting his hands down on the desk a bit more intensely that intended.

_Well, you've done it now, dumbass. They're gonna terminate you and wipe everyone's minds. It's like you were never even there just because you became fond of some-_

'You're right.'. The man admitted.

'I know, and I apologize- Wait, what?', he held back, unsure if he was hearing right. This Overseer definitely had something else planned. They _never_ agreed with things so easily. He felt as though he just broke some ancient law just coming in here and requesting such a thing. The last thing he expected was agreement. He sat back down, slowly.

'You're correct. You should be given access to all the tools you require. I'll inform Agent Von Karma. Thank you for bringing this oversight to my attention. You may leave now.'. He didn't speak, for a moment. He opened his mouth, but no words came. Instead, he turned and left. Don't bite the hand that feeds you, and all that.

As the automated doors of the office closed behind him he let out a sigh of relief. He actually talked to an Overseer and managed to live. Would you look at that! And now that he had this power, he could easily give Maya and Mia the time they needed for each other. Although Containment wasn't ideal, it would make it a lot better for the two. From here he could even get the whole family to interact – Make them feel safe enough to talk and use their powers more openly. This could benefit everyone. With more confidence in himself than he had when he arrived here, he rushed back to his office. He had one more meeting lined up today. And although this small victory was great for many reasons, one thought in particular swirled in his mind.

He couldn't wait to tell Mia.

\---

A few hours passed. Him and Athena already made their way to another skip, the next on their meeting list. He would have two more introductions to do the following day, and finally, would be introduced to all his projects. Agent Von Karma could also be found ensuring security was in order in this area, and gave him a passing glare. It would seem the news of the changes in the security priorities have reached her, and she wasn't too pleased. Either way, he walked past her with a smile. Things were finally looking up. Athena waved him off, entered the observation chamber, and just like last time, he was left there in front of a small door. He watched it open automatically as he pressed his key-card to a nearby reader. Without hesitation, he entered.

Waiting for him was a girl with ruby red hair and a wicked smile.

'Hello, Dr. Armando. I'm Dahlia Fey.', she reached out with her hand. 'I'm sure we're going to get along nicely.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I'm taking a sort of half-break (and also got addicted to Wynncraft... oopsie) but I'm still updating! Just at a slower pace...
> 
> So... the Miego is strong,,, he he,,,
> 
> And Diego and Dahlia in one room !!! That didn't end so well in canon... Let's see how it turns out here,,,


	11. Interlude

**Interlude**

_O5-7,_

_While I understand that handling such a difficult project must have been incredibly strenuous for you, I believe you have made a severe oversight by putting me on the SCP-_ _149311 project. Not only is the Junior Researcher under me completely inexperienced and way under my expertise, the skip borders on explained and should not be seen as a concern for a man of my calibre. As you know I have specialized in severely more dangerous Keters before, including SCP-682, SCP-106, and SCP-231 (Although all my memories relating to Procedure Montauk-110 has been removed, as per protocol)._

_SCP-149311 is completely inferior to anything I've handled in the past and I simply do not see the point of me overseeing it as of now. If there is an element to this SCP I am missing, please do inform me. However, as of now it is my belief this skip is nothing compared to what I have handled in the past. I am a skilled, Senior Researcher, therefore I believe I am capable of a position more vital than the overseeing of SCP-149311 and Junior Researcher Ema Skye. Please reconsider your choice. I await your response,_

_Senior Researcher Miles Edgeworth._

_P.S; Sir. You know me. You've trained me. You know what I am capable of. Give me something I can actually do some good on. Please._

_\---_

_Edgeworth,_

_You are where you are meant to be and that is final. If you truly believe yourself to be so superior then try to figure out yourself why you are where you are. And for god's sake, stop bothering dad. He has better things to be doing._

_And I can assure you this is no mistake. You were never even considered for the FEY project. Perhaps this is a wake-up call, little brother?_

_Franziska_

_P.S; Don't use P.S. In a professional letter addressed to an Overseer. Foolish fool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a short little interlude, as per usual. I don't wanna dump too many files on y'all that are irrelevant right now, so here are some letters!
> 
> And some salty siblings....


	12. Part 6

** Part 6 **

'So you're saying you found her outside?'.

'Just by the door. The little brat...What do we do about it?'.

'We're gonna have to call in Gavin. This is beyond us.'.

'You're right. Wait! Shit, where did she go?!'.

'Quick, sound the alarm!'.

\---

'You know my name?', Dr. Armando asked as he sat down in the chair facing Dahlia. She simply nodded with that evil grin still on her.

'I know a lot of things, Dr. Armando. For example, how you spoke to my cousin just a few hours ago. Or how you had some really nasty meat for lunch.', she closed her eyes and paused for a while. 'According to you, it tasted expired.'. Realization came to him quickly.

'You're a mind-reader?'.

'Yes. Very weak, though. I can only see what you're incredibly focused on. That meat must have been terrible.', her smile grew ever more menacing, somehow.

'It tasted like horse shit.', he admitted.

'And you seem unable to forget my dear cousin...'. As she said this, he quickly sat up.

'You're very social for a skip.', he changed the topic, trying to get a good feel for who he was dealing with here. She wore clothes identical to those that Mia did, and even had similar eyes. You could see they were related.

'I don't see the point in staying silent. I have a lot to say.', Dahlia explained. 'I've never been one to keep my thoughts to myself.'.

'I see... Your name is Dahlia, then?'.

'Correct. Dahlia Fey. The black sheep of the Fey Clan, if you will.'.

'Why do you say that?'.

'I was never liked by my family. The only one who really cares for me is my sister, Iris. But I don't see why. I'm not a huge fan of her, myself.', Dahlia looked aside, running her fingers through her hair.

'And that is because?'. It were as if Dahlia was giving him all the answers without any problems. But she could be lying. It was what he read in her files, after all.

'...People are pawns, Dr. Armando. Everyone is a pawn awaiting to be played. Whether you like it or not, look around. There is someone above you. There is someone in charge of you.'. She leaned in closer, giving him time to think. _The elusive O5 Council, the Site Managers... They could order me to do anything for them and there is no way for me to say no._ 'I choose to play the pawns around me. I choose to find the people above me and get out from under their thumb. And the people in charge don't like when their pawns get away.'. She leaned back. 'Do you understand, Doctor? I am an outcast. Simply because I'm smarter and more ambitious than those around me.'.

'So what you're saying is you use those around you and expect to be praised for it?', he concluded, cocking his eyebrow. He wasn't a fan of her confident attitude. The girl simply giggled and crossed her arms.

'I suppose if that's the way you want to put it. I saw my family had those very weak pawns. And I tried to warn them. Warn them that they weak. But they did not listen.'. She glanced at her nails.

'You're very honest.', he acknowledged.

'I simply realize I'm in the presence of someone who can see the world just as I see it.'.

'You think I view others as pawns?'.

'Not exactly. But you know what I know. You know that the only way to get by in a world like this is to use others. You know that better than anyone else, don't you?'. She leaned in, her lips curving into an evil smile. 'You know that everyone around you is a tool, waiting to be utilized. Like that Athena, right?'. Diego's eyes widened. He should have stopped the interview a long time ago. The mind-reading elements of the SCP were yet to be described in the file and he should have put a stop to everything the moment this cognitive hazard even came into light. But now he knew for sure he had to stop.

'This interview is over. Cut the feed!', he exclaimed back into one of the cameras, as Dahlia laughed once more, a deeper, more menacing laugh this time.

'Ah, I see. You see that potential, don't you? A little researcher like her gets out of this educated and it's _you_ who gets the promotion.'. He was already standing up, but the girl caught his arm.

'SCP-FEY-03-B let go or face consequences-'.

'You will eventually crack. Weaponize what is around you. And you'll use _her_ too, right? You'll use her, somehow. You'll lead her to believe she can trust you and then you'll turn on her, you'll turn on her and-'. Her grip grew tighter, her nails digging into his skin.

'Security!', he shouted, the doors shooting open as two Agents entered. One was Agent Von Karma, while the other was a blonde woman unknown to him.

'SCP-FEY-03-B, step back!', Von Karma screamed, pointing her gun forward.

'Everyone sees it eventually. We all see the truth!', the girl hissed, moving back and letting go of his hand. While he moved towards the doors he did not exit the room, standing by the doorway and watching her back away into the corner.

'SCP-FEY-03-B, stand down, immediately.', the blonde joined in with a gun of her own.

'You'll make her believe you care about her, won't you? I may be selfish, Doctor, but I won't let you toy with my family like that. I won't let you trick _her_!', she backed up to the wall and touched it, pressing her palm against it. Something about that was odd...

'Mia won't ever fall for your games, Doctor! And I'll make sure she won't!' she exclaimed, turning back to the wall, looking at her hand intensely. 'Iris!', she screamed. That's when Diego pieced it all together. What happened when the two sisters combine their powers. And who was on the other side of that wall...

'Agent Von Karma, get back!', he quickly grabbed the woman and pulled her out of the room, the other woman rushing out with them.

The moment they were out of the room a large explosion occurred inside, pushing them even further back into the corridor. Smoke escaped the room as Diego collapsed to the floor, trying to gather himself. _You're just a researcher, don't try to be a hero,_ he tried to convince himself. _Leave the hard work to the professionals,_ he continued telling himself. Despite this, he rose to his knees, ears still ringing, and looked around. More Agents started pouring in as he spotted Agent Von Karma lying nearby him. He quickly made his way to her and shook her awake, watching as her eyes opened. There was a large bruise on her head.

'Agent Von Karma? Are you alright?'. Alarms were blaring around them,

'I'm... I'm fine, Doctor, you have to get out of here!', she pushed him aside and glanced around, as if searching for something. The blond-haired woman from earlier was lying by the door, seemingly the most damaged. Von Karma rushed to her.

'Adrian! Adrian, wake up!'. More agents entered the room, and shots started ringing out inside. The situation seemed to only be escalating more and more, so Diego had to leave. But he couldn't leave these two here. He rushed to the blonde woman and joined Frazniska's side as she tried to help the other woman stand. 'Dr. Armando! You _have to leave!_ '.

'I'm not gonna leave you two here! Come on!'. He grabbed one of the woman's arms while Franziska took the other, and they escorted her out of the room. The moment they reached an outer corridor, one a lot safer and filled with other researchers who evacuated form the project, they put the woman against the wall and begun checking for injuries. Diego felt a pain growing in his right leg but preferred to ignore it for now. There were more important things happening.

'Adrian! Adrian, please, please, don't... Please be okay...', for the first time ever, Diego saw the Agent panic so much. He had to step in here, so he started helping himself. There was a large cut around the woman's stomach, blood oozing out of it.

'Agent, we have to stop the bleeding. Here.', he quickly took off his lab coat and pressed it to the wound. 'You hold it, I'll get someone.'. Franziska simply nodded, taking over pressing the coat against the wound herself. Diego quickly found the nearest doctor and ordered him to help, to the Agent's relief. The breach alarms around the areas continued blaring but the smaller amount of gunshots and screams from the inside suggested the situation was slowly getting under control. Diego now looked for the second person he worried for this whole time – Athena.

He found her, soon enough, curled up near the end of the corridor, pressing her hands onto her ears tightly. He came over to her, seeing she was trembling and practically screaming as tears streamed out of her eyes. He tried to call for her, _Athena! Athena, can you hear me? What's wrong?_ But nothing worked. And then he noticed it – Or rather, a lack of it. Her headphones. He looked back down the corridor, and found them lying among a small pile of rubble from inside the testing chamber. He grabbed them quickly and brought them back to her, putting them on her ears slowly as she relaxed. There was this blank, empty look in her eyes, but her breathing went from sharp and sporadic to more quiet and heavy.

'Athena, are you alright?'. She glanced up at him, a small stream of crimson blood coming from her nostril. Her lips parted, as if to speak, but she didn't say anything. 'Athena, can you hear me?'.

'Dr- Dr. Armando? What...?', she paused, lying back. Her eyes slowly closed, and before long, she passed out. A doctor noticed her state before he could even properly register it, and was forced away as Athena was taken care of. He backed up against the wall and just... Sat there. Everything that went down pieced together in his head as the breach alarm faded and everything started growing silent. Only Dahlia's voice seemed to remain in the darkness, as if she spoke to him from behind all these walls;

_I won't let you hurt my family._

\---

It had been an hour now. It was late. So late. Maybe it was everything that happened, or maybe it was the hour, but he felt like he could fall asleep, right here, right now. He sat in the chair at his office, looking at a blank screen in front of him. He was to write a report of the incident as soon as he felt capable. An hour ago he thought he was. An hour later he still only wrote one thing; _I won't hurt her family._ The doors opening with a click was the first thing he heard in a while, so it startled him incredibly. He looked up to find Apollo- Dr. Justice, standing there, with a cup in his hand. He quickly came over and set it down on his superior's desk. He knew that smell well – Coffee.

'Evening, Doctor. I heard about what happened.', he moved a chair nearby and sat down across from Diego. 'Are you alright?'.

'...I came out of that better than most. How is Athena?'. He knew him and Klavier would spend the rest of the day by her side in the medical bay. He didn't even mind. She deserved having someone there. They deserved to be with their friend.

'She's recovering. The doctors said she should be back on her feet by tomorrow.'. There was a short moment of silence, before Apollo spoke again.

'I made you coffee. I heard you like it.'. Diego reached for the cup and looked into it.

'Yeah... I do.'. But he couldn't bring himself to drink it. There was a bitter taste in his mouth already. He didn't need to add on to that.

'What... What happened back there?'.

'The skip got aggressive. It happens sometimes. We just have to deal with it.', he glanced at the computer. Every moment he tried to write it was like Dahlia's words took over his brain, infecting it like some sort of parasite. He should have reported it. A side-effect, some sort of hazard. But something else told him to not do it.

'You don't seem entirely alright. Did you get checked?'. He wanted to lash out, or... Something. He just didn't want to be talking to anyone right now. But Apollo cared. He wanted to help. Or find out what happened. He was just trying to be a good person. So he continued talking;

'No, no... But I'm fine. Everyone else came out of it a lot worse than me. I don't want to waste their time right now.', he sighed, looking at the coffee. He never turned down a cup of coffee. Usually. But after incidents like these he just wanted a cup of water and sleep.

'Dr. Armando, I've been meaning to ask-'. Before he could even speak, an alarm begun blaring, only amplifying Diego's already horrible headache. Apollo looked up, eyes wide.

'No way! _Another_ breach?!'. Diego listened into the sound of the alarm. There was a way to tell them apart, once you've heard each enough times. This wasn't a breach.

'That's... That's not a breach alarm.'. He quickly reached into his cabinet, pulling out a small handgun. 'That's an intruder.'. Apollo paused for a while, looking down.

'Shit.'.

The two made their way out into the hall and moved down it, slowly and carefully, heading for an exit. He really hoped they wouldn't bump into the intruder – He already had enough surprises for one day. They turned the corner and all his fears came true. There, nearby a doorway, stood a young girl, looking to be around fifteen years of age. As she turned her chestnut brown hair jumped up, and she tipped light blue top-hat aside with a smile.

'Good evening, gentlemen! May I interest you in some Doctor Gramarye™ Toys?'.

And for just a moment, Diego Armando was convinced he was dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... Was done a lot more quickly than expected.
> 
> So, let's recall.... Everyone gets hurt, everyone is sad... But Trucy is here! A bit more on her and her family in an upcoming file... Also, a quick explanation on Dahlia;
> 
> Her mentality, in case confusing, is basically "no one can use my family but me". She also doesn't want them to be hurt or studied because that takes her power away. So... Hope that makes sense. She's still an evil egg, is what I mean.


	13. Interlude

** Interlude **

**G.O.I File** **#0012**

**Code-Name:** DR-GRAMARYE

 **Self-Assigned Name:** Doctor Gramarye Toys

**Basic Outline:** Doctor Gramarye is a group known for creating toys anomalous in nature. Most of these have been confiscated and classed as SCPs, but many are still in circulation and should be taken into containment instantly when spotted. The toys are known to usually be dangerous in nature while representing innocent children's toys. “Doctor Gramarye” itself is a name for the company and it is known to have a group of five central members, all of which are powerful reality benders and should be neutralized on-sight.

**Notable Members:**

  * Magnifi Gramarye – Leader as well as possible candidate for the actual “Doctor Gramarye” himself. The oldest person of the family as well as biological father to one of the members and an adoptive to two. A powerful reality bender, and usually uses wild animals and for protecting self and other Doctor Gramarye assets.

  * Zak Gramarye – Real name confirmed to be Shadi Enigmar. Married into the family and possesses no anomalous abilities of his own. Known to often be around other members of the family for protection and is very rarely seen alone.

  * Valant Gramarye – Adopted by Magnifi Gramarye. A weaker reality bender, usually mimics Magnifi's style of defence with animals and other creatures. Possible candidate for the actual “Doctor Gramarye”.

  * “Mr. Reus” - Real name confirmed to be Roger Gramarye. Second adopted son of Magnifi, a medium levelled reality bender. Usually uses various elements for protection, having been noted to mainly use flames.

  * Thalassa Gramarye – Only biological child of Magnifi Gramarye as well as wife of Zak Gramarye. A powerful reality bender mainly using mind-altering powers against agents, known to lure many away with singing. Possible candidate for the actual “Doctor Gramarye”.

  * Trucy Gramarye – Biological daughter of Thalassa Gramarye and Zak Gramarye. Most powerful reality bender in the family as well as the Foundation's current main concern. It is believed she may be capable of causing a World-Ending Scenario if provoked. Mainly performs acts normally seen in average stage magicians but twisted in order to be more dangerous and used for defence. Often seen with an anomalous doll often refereed to as “Mr. Hat”. It is believed she created him herself.




The capture of all members of the family is currently one of the Foundation's number one priorities, with main focus directed towards Trucy Gramarye. She is known to escape rather quickly with her tricks, so if spotted, **SHOOT IMMEDIATELY AND WITHOUT ANY HESITATION.**

**Further Information:** The family is known to live in a mansion off the coast of Florida, but the mansion either disappears or becomes unreachable by anomalous means whenever approached. Coordinates attached to fie. A full list of all toys distributed by the family can also be found attached. Any member of the family seen should be killed immediately and questions should be asked after wards due to the sheer danger presented by such a group of reality benders. For further information contact MTF-GAMMA-15, “Wizard Hunters”, responsible for all information and missions related to DR-GRAMARYE objects and persons.

** _Anyone confirmed to be conspiring with a member of Doctor Gramarye will be terminated instantly without questions._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gramaryes are gonna replace Doctor Wondertainment in this, simply because his and Magnifi's vibes align perfectly in being completely rancid chaotic boomers.


	14. Part 7

'Good evening, gentlemen! May I interest you in some Doctor Gramarye™ Toys?'.

The alarm continued ringing loudly all around them while the young magician came closer, slowly. Diego raised his gun, but only as a safety percussion. The girl's appearance alone made it impossible for him to pull the trigger. He knew of the Gramaryes. Everyone did. They were a huge concern for everyone in the Foundation. Even he himself worked with one of their creations before. And he knew for sure that Trucy Gramarye was an incredibly dangerous reality bender, and even giving her this moment of hesitation could mean death.

'You appear exhausted! How about a Doctor Gramarye Special Edition Kids Energy Drink™!', she moved her hand quickly, a can appearing in her palm from nowhere at all. 'Infused with all the energy we stole from college students!'. Apollo stammered.

'I...W-what?'.

'Just a joke!', Trucy laughed. 'College students don't have any energy left in them! We stole it from children!'. Her tone alone, although joyful and full of excitement, was eerily unnerving. Not to mention the ridiculous things she was saying so casually.

'Gentlemen, all jokes aside. Do you happen to know Agent Jove Justice?'. Diego did not speak, but Apollo appeared incredibly startled. He got closer and shouted;

'How do you know that name?'.

'Why, he's a friend of mine! Do you know him?', she asked, hopeful. Apollo backed up slightly, getting confused by the situation.

'That's... Jove Justice is my father's name...'.

'Apollo, she's trying to get in your head. Don't let her!'. Diego knew how reality benders worked. And he knew how they could affect someone so fresh and inexperienced.

'Your father? Wonderful! Could you point me to him, please?'.

'Apollo, don't listen!'. His words did not affect the younger researcher in any way. He stumbled back now, breathing heavily.

'He's dead.', he whispered. 'He died years ago!'.

'Oh, no, no, that can't be... ', Trucy cut herself off, looking around. She was defenceless. Diego could have fired, he could have eliminated the Foundation's biggest threat with a single shot, right there and then. But instead, he felt more worried about Apollo, and turned to him.

'Apollo, don't listen to her, alright? Just-'.

'How do you know my father?!'.

'That... No, sorry, that's impossible!', the girl looked up with a wide grin, but a tint of sadness plagued it. 'I must be on my way! If Agent Justice isn't here, then I shall look somewhere else... Goodbye!'. And with this, she faded, a cloud of playing cards being all she left behind. Around a full deck could be seen by the time she was gone. They trickled down to the floor slowly as Diego tried to assist Apollo in all the noise and panic caused by the alarm. He looked to where Trucy once stood, bewildered. _What did she want with Apollo's father of all people?_

\---

Miles spent the entire day trying to avoid Phoenix and Ema. That's all he wanted to do. It's been a week since he started work here now. He finished his complaint and sent it out, but it got returned to him with a rather vicious response quickly after. He was disappointed, but figured Franziska was just jealous of him. He would make another request and deliver it personally. That day, he focused all of his attention on paper work, meanwhile Ema took care of all the physical aspects of the research. He wanted a quiet day, some time to learn how things worked around here. But all he got was an intruder alarm going off around him. He growled under his breath and decided he had to get moving. The worst thing he could add onto a horrible day like this would be getting his brains blown out by some intruder.

Or maybe that was the best thing that could happen right now, considering his situation.

'Dr. Edgeworth! Dr. Edgeworth, hold on! Come on, don't leave without me!', he could hear Ema's loud voice echo behind him as he tried to make his way out of his office. He rolled his eyes and looked back as she got closer.

'Let's move, Doctor. We don't have time for this.'.

'I had to lock Phoenix up properly-', he opened the door quickly and cut her off;

'Let's go!'. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but did not. Instead, she ran through the door without any further comments.

The two made their way down the hall, and from ever since the small argument, Ema did not say a word to her superior. The alarm was loud, but you got used to ones like these after some time in this place. Ema didn't seem to be at that stage yet. Things went according to standard evacuation procedures until the two turned the corner, finding a young girl with a top hat standing there.

'Oh my! I seem to have... Landed somewhere where I didn't mean to...', the girl muttered under her breath, yet to notice the two. Her description matched that of Trucy Gramarye, the dangerous reality bender Miles was warned about ever since he first arrived at the foundation.

'Ema, step back.'. He moved his hand aside, and the girl did not hesitate for a second. He backed up slightly, watching Trucy take in her surroundings with great caution.

'Oh! Well, you two there! I'm looking for Agent Jove Justice! Do you know of him?'.

'You're... You're Trucy Gramarye!', Ema exclaimed, gasping.

'Yes, yes I am! And while I would love to sign some autographs I must be on my way! I am in a hurry, you see, and I'm looking for Jove-'. Before she could finish, a shot rung out. Miles fired a weapon he concealed in his coat in hopes of taking down the reality bender. She glanced down at her waist, where a small blood stain now formed. She opened her mouth, and took in a sharp breath. With a whisper she added; 'Oh dear.', and disappeared with around half a playing deck of cards left behind. Miles cursed under his breath, meanwhile Ema found herself unable to speak.

\---

Agent Franziska Von Karma moved the ice-pack she was given away from her forehead and sighed. God, she got lucky back there. Adrian came out of there with a few broken bones and a fair bit of internal bleeding, meanwhile Franziska just got a small bruise and some scratches. She wanted to visit Agent Andrews, a close friend and co-worker of hers every since “The Prodigies” were first formed, but the doctors insisted another operation was in place. She was sitting on a chair in the medical hall when the intruder alarm started blaring, and she rolled her eyes.

'God, what now?!'.

Standard protocol had her running around and looking for the suspect, since she was an Agent and all. And while technically she was to stay off-duty until the next morning, she didn't have anything better to do. She abandoned the ice pack and removed a small gun from her hip. The whip was a last-resort, really, rather ineffective against the threats people like her faced on the daily. She guessed that a standard search of the medical bay would be her best bet right now, so she she made her way through every room briskly. Doctors mid-surgery performed the standard procedures with finishing up the operations as quickly and efficiently as possible, meanwhile Franziska made her way to one of the medical supply rooms. That's where she saw her.

Trucy Gramarye, the legendary reality bender, was leaning against a shelf, looking through medical supplies. She was holding on tightly to her waist with one hand, meanwhile she skimmed through a shelf filled with various pain-killers. She turned to Franziska who froze. For the first time in a very long time, she froze on the job. This girl was basically a child. How could she shoot her? The girl slid down to her knees and quickly grabbed a few tools, and as Franziska's senses returned to her, she raised up her hand.

'Sorry... Ma'am... I'm afraid... I must go...', she whispered through sharp breaths, and then faded, leaving behind a single playing card. Franziska got closer, turning the card in her hand. A Queen of Hearts, with a small blood stain on it. She scoffed, realizing she missed her chance to take down such a menace.

She continued making her way through the medical bay. Trucy could still be close.

\---

Trucy Gramarye finally landed in a small file closet, where she settled down and took off her hat. Form it, emerged Mr. Hat, who lowered himself close to Trucy and looked at her wound. She moved aside the supplies she managed to steal – _We can pay them back with some toys later –_ and let him take care of her.

He started by cleaning her wound with some water she grabbed, and then removing the bullet. She squirmed and whimpered at the pain it caused. She really, really wished she could make it go away. But there was something - The bad side of reality bending was that it was highly dangerous when performed on yourself – So she usually let things she created take care of her. She ensured Mr. Hat was trained for these types of situations. Once the bullet was out he simply stitched up and bandaged up the wound, giving Trucy a thumbs up when he was done. She moved her hand slowly over the area where she was shot but felt too weak to remove the blood stain on her clothing right now. God, her mother would kill her. _Blood stains are so hard to wash out, Trucy!,_ she could already hear her shouting.

The whole procedure took a few minutes, and in that time, the alarm slightly faded. Trucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the pain in her stomach fade. That poor man must have been so startled to fire the gun at someone so innocent... poor him. She slowly stood up, the stitches near her stomach still a little stiff and uncomfortable. She could deal with this, however. Right now she was on a mission. She had to find Jove Justice.

'A-ha! We're in the file room!', she concluded, looking back at Mr. Hat. 'We could try to find some information on Jove Justice here! Can you try to find where they're keeping the files on the Agents? I'll clean up here while you do!'. The doll nodded, disappearing behind some shelves. Trucy, meanwhile, knelt down where she once sat. There was a small pool of blood as well as some messy medical supplies. She slowly moved her hand over them, imagining a lovely, empty field. And as she did, she watched the materials appear in the field, fading from where they once were. Her mother showed her this method of making things disappear - Imagine where they're going to end up. She turned around and closed the doors to the file room, ensuring she wouldn't be interrupted in her search.

Just then, Mr. Hat came back to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along to a shelf. A shelf detailing all Agents ever employed in the foundation, and their current status. Trucy smiled to herself and started searching. Files were labelled in shelves A – Z by surnames, and each file for each name had hundreds of pages in it. She checked 'J', and looked until finally, she found it. _Agent Jove Justice._ A briefing of all missions involved, abilities, and a few other things. And the most important part – Status.

_Current status: Deceased. Perished in the fire of Site-██ on the 05/08/20██._

'Oh dear...', Trucy whispered and bit her lip. She looked up at Mr. Hat. 'This is less than ideal.'.

\---

When the doctors around the site finally received the all-clear, Apollo made his way back to his sleeping quarters. He made sure to say goodnight to Dr. Armando – And to check that he was alright. He'd been through a lot that day. When Apollo finally made it back and sat down on his bed, he couldn't help but think about Trucy's words. His father wasn't someone very known in the Foundation. He was an average agent, and never even made it far enough to run his own Task Force. He was one of many to perish in that fire all those years ago. He wasn't remembered in any way. He was put on the group memorial, and that was about it. Apollo didn't remember him much, either. So why would the most dangerous reality bender in the world mention him?

_Thump._

Apollo glanced up, looking towards the source of the noise. Someone was stumbling around in his bathroom, and with an “ _oof!”_ fell out into his bedroom. The figure rose to their feet and looked up at the researcher with glossy eyes. It was Trucy Gramarye, back once more. Before he could speak she shushed him, and showed him a picture of... His father?

'This is Jove Justice, correct?', she asked, and he nodded, hesitantly. She lowered the photograph and smiled, with a reassuring look that somehow managed to relax him instantly.

'How do you... Know him?', Apollo questioned, afraid of the answer. His voice was a half-whisper, as if afraid that the walls themselves had ears. They probably did, if he were to check.

'That's not important.'. Trucy shook her head. 'His file says you're his son. Your name is Apollo Justice, right? You are his next of kin.'.

'That's... That's right, but- Why? Why are you telling me this?'.

Trucy looked aside, guilt and sadness overtaking her expression. She backed up slightly, revealing the crimson blood stains around her stomach. _What happened to her?_ She rubbed her shoulders and looked up, a hint of seriousness and worry seeping into her eyes. They narrowed as she spoke in a low tone.

'Apollo Justice, I need your help.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter for our favorite magical girl! Also, siblings - reunited! 
> 
> This was mainly a filled to introduce Trucy and her story line, hope you enjoyed regardless!
> 
> Also, I know Trucy is slightly OOC here, but I tried to make her a bit more Doctor Wondertainment-esque, hope y'all don't mind. She's still the same magical girl, I assure you!


	15. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Incident FEY-03-B-006 - Post-Incident Interview**

**Background:** On the █/█/██ SCP-FEY-03-B attempted attacking and possibly killing Senior Researcher Diego Armando during a standard phycological interview. Upon interference from Agents, SCP-FEY-03-B, with the help of SCP-FEY-03-A, created a small explosion using nearby electrical wires which resulted in a fire as well as destruction of the interviewing room. More agents entered the room to stabilize and re-contain the SCP and many were attacked before both SCP-FEY-03-A and SCP-FEY-03-B were both administered strong sleeping drugs. Ten agents were severely wounded, one agent remaining in critical condition.

**Interview Information:** Interview was conducted on the morning following the incident by Senior Agent Franziska Von Karma and Junior Agent Kay Faraday. SCP-FEY-03-A refused to speak as per usual therefore SCP-FEY-03-B was interviewed in hopes of getting answers. The two agents were sitting behind a thick glass window far from SCP-FEY-03-B.

**Interviewed:** SCP-FEY-03-B

 **Interviewer(s):** Senior Agent Franziska Von Karma, Junior Agent Kay Faraday

**[Begin Log,** █/█/██, █:█:██]

**Agent Von Karma:** SCP-FEY-03-B I am going to be quick about this. Why are six of my agents, including me and Kay here, walking around with bruises and broken bones meanwhile another four of them lay in the Med-Bay fighting for their lives?

[ _SCP-FEY-03-B stays silent for 1.3 seconds. It opens its mouth as if to speak but does not]_

**Von Karma:** Are you going to answer or not?

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** My actions were justified.

_[Agent Faraday lunges forward, enraged]_

**Agent Faraday:** You say that, justify them then!

 **Agent Faraday:** If you're so sure!

 **Agent Von Karma:** Kay, I can-

 **Agent Faraday:** Ms. Andrews is dying over there, Captain!

 **Agent Faraday:** I'm not gonna sit here without some answers!

_[SCP-FEY-03-B lets out a dry chuckle, causing both of the agents to look up]_

**SCP-FEY-03-B:** It's a shame your friend got hurt.

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** But you didn't have to interfere.

 **Agent Von Karma:** What do you mean by that?

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** Dr. Armando was the one I had a quarrel with.

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** If you didn't interfere, I could have gotten it over with myself.

 **Agent Faraday:** You think we'll just let you kill our Agents on our watch?

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** Why do you care about him? You don't even know him.

 **Agent Von Karma:** We care for every doctor here. It's not about who you know or not. It's about a mutual respect for our co-workers. They do hard work, we do hard work, and we protect each other with what he do. And god knows Dr. Armando will pay me back when he finally figures out what makes you bitch tick so I can finally cut your throat-

 **Agent Faraday:** Captain!

 **Agent Von Karma:** Right. Forgive me.

_[SCP-FEY-03-B laughs once more, but the agents do not react]_

**Agent Von Karma:** Why did you attack? Did you feel threatened by Dr. Armando? Did you feel like he was a danger to you? Was it bloodlust?

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** Why did I attack?

**SCP-FEY-03-B:** _Why did I attack?_

**SCP-FEY-03-B:** You take us from our homes, keep us in cages, cut us open, stitch us back up, keep us from our family, hurt us, break us, treat us like animals and you expect us to be _nice?_ Maybe even say _thank you_ for the free food and beds, hmm? You wonder why I attack, meanwhile I wonder why you don't even let me _live._

_[The agents stand in silence, while SCP-FEY-03-B leans back in its chair]_

**SCP-FEY-03-B:** One doctor less is one step closer to our freedom. But if you must know, I wasn't gonna kill him. I just wanted to scare him. Get in his head.

 **Agent Von Karma:** And why is that?

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** I won't let him hurt my family. I won't let him take them away. I won't let him study us like we're some animals. I hope he sees me in his nightmares. It'd be even funnier if he ended up killing himself over this, wouldn't it?

_[SCP-FEY-03-B starts laughing]_

**Agent Faraday:** You're disgusting!

 **SCP-FEY-03-B:** Am I? Am I disgusting for wishing my captors to die? Am I disgusting for wishing someone who's hurting those who I love to be _a little disadvantaged_? Am I disgusting for just wanting to go home, and return to my old life? Or maybe... Oh ho ho, consider this! I know it's a stretch, but- _You're the disgusting ones!_

_[The agents are speechless once more]_

**Agent Von Karma:**...Motive confirmed. This interview is over. SCP-FEY-03-B, any further incidents will lead to even more severe security measures, so I'd suggest you stay nice and stop being an advocate for SCP Rights. You're a creature in containment, and as long as you're an unexplained anomaly, you're going to stay here. Do I make myself clear?

 **Agent Faraday:** Captain, isn't that a bit-

 **Agent Von Karma:** SCP-FEY-03-B do I make myself clear?

[ _SCP-FEY-03-B bites its nails and waits 31.3 seconds]_

**SCP-FEY-03-B:**...Yes.

 **Agent Von Karma:** Good. Cut the log.

[End Log, █/█/██, █:█:██]

**Post-Interview Report:** For the next few hours SCP-FEY-03-B displayed unusual disheartened behaviour and then returned to usual behaviour towards the evening. Interviews with Dr. Armando shall continue normally with heightened security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and,,, the angst sorta continued 
> 
> dahlia's a hoe tho so maybe it aint so bad-
> 
> also kay is here! she's a minor character but,,, she's here!


	16. Part 8

** Part 8 **

Diego wished he didn't have to work that morning. He spent most of the night writing an incredibly messy report of the incident with SCP-FEY-03-B, one that would have to be redrafted this morning anyway. He barely managed to drag himself out of bed, and even once he succeeded, getting ready was a challenge of its own. Dahlia's voice was still ringing in his ears, everything she said looping like a broken record. By the time he made it to his office he was late a good few minutes, which was incredibly rare for him. Athena was still recovering, while Apollo and Klavier were away working on the assignments he gave them, so the office felt eerily empty and quiet. He entered, settled in his chair with a sigh, and rubbed his eyes.

The project just started, and he already wanted to give up on it. It wasn't like breaches and attacks didn't happen. It was something you signed up for, with this job. But it was everything else about it. Dahlia's voice, her words, her sudden aggression. It was like some sort of venom, some poison, infecting every part of his brain until he couldn't think. He needed to distract himself with something, anything. He picked up his files and plans he prepared ahead of time, searching for something that could help him here. And there it was, the SCP he was yet to speak to. One of his last.

_SCP-FEY-02. Maya Fey._

Perhaps all hope was not lost on this project yet.

\---

Apollo turned a small vial in his hand, as slowly and as carefully as possible. The liquid inside moved over, into the beaker below. He watched it, a light blue shade to it. A light blue shade similar to that of Trucy's top-hat. _Apollo Justice, I need your help._ A vivid image of Trucy speaking came to him. He could see the fear in her expression, he remembered vividly as he tried to ask another question but a knock came at his door. It was as if he was answering the door all over again, telling the person next door that, _no, I didn't fall over, I just dropped something, don't worry._ And that pure bewilderment as he looked back and saw her missing, with a single playing card left behind. A Queen of Hearts, with writing in pen across it;

_I'll be in touch._

'Herr Forehead!', he heard Klavier exclaim from across him, and noticed how the full content of the test tube now found itself over his sample, overflowing. He quickly put the tube aside and picked up a rag, cleaning up some of the liquid from around the area.

'S-shit, sorry, sorry!', he whispered under his breath, looking up to Klavier. He expected some sort of anger, but all he found was worry. He rested his hands on the table and lowered his head, sighing. Klavier came around to his side and put his hand on his shoulder.

'Are you feeling alright?'. He usually wasn't this nice. He loved teasing Apollo, making fun of him, annoying him until he couldn't think straight any more. He thought it was hilarious when he got angry. But when he got this fearful or saddened, he knew things were wrong. And suddenly, everything changed. His persona, his demeanour. His voice became softer, more gentle, his tone a lot more caring than before.

'I'm... I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that all.', Apollo moved aside the sample. Completely ruined, because he couldn't pay attention. Now he'd have to explain himself to Dr. Armando, and considering his recent mood, he wasn't too excited to do it.

'You need to rest. Maybe I could-'.

' Can we... Can we change the topic, please?'. Klavier appeared hesitant, but agreed.

'So... Your brother is coming to the site?', Apollo started, recalling something that Klavier told him when they were with Athena the previous day. Klavier got back to his own work but still looked up every now and then to make sure his co-worker wasn't getting distracted.

'Yes, or so he told me. He needs to take care of some security concerns he has because of that intruder yesterday. Did you hear about it?'. Apollo shivered slightly, but tried to hide how uncomfortable the question made him.

'More than that. Me and Dr. Armando ran into her yesterday. She was gone before we could even do anything, though.'. He had to lie. He didn't know Klavier well enough to tell how he'd react to the truth of what happened. And what followed.

'Hey, I've been wondering... The rumours about your brother, are they true?'. Klavier chuckled slightly, looking up.

'Lots of rumours going around about my brother, Herr Forehead. You're going to have to be a little more specific.'.

'About him... Being a member of the Council?'. The moment Apollo said this, he saw his friend's expression go from light-hearted to slightly more forced. And in a few seconds, it darkened completely, leaving them both in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

'Even if he were, he wouldn't admit it to me.'. Apollo nodded.

'I guess you'd get in a lot of trouble, even if you knew.'. The other responded by shaking his head and laughing, a little awkwardly.

'Nah. I just... Don't think he'd tell me. Our relationship has never been the best. I think he sometimes forgets I'm even his brother, if I'm being honest.'. Apollo felt a tint of sadness poke at his heart when he told him this. The only family he had was his late father, and he couldn't imagine just pretending he never existed. If Kristoph was the only one Klavier had left, then he couldn't imagine how something like this could make him feel.

He wanted to speak more, comfort his friend in some way. But before he could, he spotted something. Just in the corner of his eye, something quite worrying. At first he was sure he was hallucinating again. Thinking of what happened last night, dwelling on it. But then he was sure. In the supply closet stood Trucy, and she was aggressively waving him over. He looked to her, and mouthed something along the lines of; _What? Right now?,_ just getting an aggressive nod as a response. He cleared his throat and quickly told Klavier he had to get something, and rushed over. He shut the door behind him and glared at Trucy, who seemed to have changed into clean clothes since last night. She waved at him.

'Good morning, Apollo!', she exclaimed, as if nothing were wrong. Apollo growled in frustration and looked around the room for cameras. Luckily there were none.

'What- What are you doing here?! You can't be here, you've gotta-', he started looking around for some sort of exit. The only one required walking right past Klavier.

'I said I'd keep in touch, didn't I?', she giggled and tilted her top hat with a smile, and moved her hand, displaying a small photograph. 'Are you willing to help?'.

'No I- Why should I help you?'. He waited, and looked at the picture. There, no doubt, was his father, Jove Justice. He was wearing an old, red jacket, one Apollo kept in his room to this day. And next to him stood a young, beautiful woman.

'That's my mom! And that's your dad! They knew each other!', she excitedly moved the picture closer to his face, and he backed away.

'Right, yeah, yeah I see! Why would my father help you though? He was a respectable agent! Why would he meddle with _you people_?'.

'He was a respectable man, that's true, Apollo.'. She leaned in further with a serious expression. 'And that is exactly why he wasn't loyal to the Foundation.'.

Apollo thought about her words carefully. He had grown up and been taught to respect the Foundation, and listen to his superiors above all. His father was one of those very people who put those ideals in his head. But looking back at it now, knowing this... Could he have been protecting him? Forcing him to choose the less dangerous part of his own life? He stirred him away from being an agent himself at a young age, and instantly turned him towards becoming a doctor. Maybe that is why? Maybe the reason was so he wouldn't fall into this trap that his father did? He couldn't imagine the struggles he faced trying to live a double life like that. He didn't want Apollo to live like him of course. But now, it would seem, Trucy Gramarye was here to pull the Justice family right back into that very life.

'Apollo... Please...', she whimpered, moving the photo aside. Small beads were forming in the corners of her eyes, soon evolving into tears that rolled down her cheeks. 'You're the only one who can help us now that Jove is gone. Please.'.

'I...'. He looked at her. He watched the streams of water going down from her eyes, he watched how her nose scrunched up when she sniffled. He watched her cheeks turn red and her eyes fill with pure desperation. _This is the monster that the Foundation wants dead so badly?_

'F-fine.', he hissed, unable to believe he was agreeing to this. That picture of his father alone awoke some deep feeling in him, something new and strange. An urge to help this complete stranger, no matter the price. 'I'll help you.'.

'Oh thank you! Thank you so much!', she pulled him into a tight hug. Usually he found hugs from strangers quite invasive, but this girl had some feel of familiarity about her. Like he knew her, or met her before. He waited for her to stop getting exited, and finally, when she stepped back, he saw her face again. Her tears were gone, and a large smile graced her expression. 'My mother always said the Justices were kind and generous people.'.

'So what exactly do you need?'. He already regretted agreeing. He didn't even bother finding out what she needed from him. He just felt like he _had_ to help her. Like she was someone very, very important to him.

'My family has been robbed of a very important book. A book filled with all of our Doctor Gramarye™ secrets and formulas! We need to get it back!'.

'But aren't you people reality benders? Can't you get it back yourself?'. Trucy bit her lip and shook her head.

'No. We were robbed by The Black Queen herself. She is beyond our abilities. Have you heard of her?'.

Apollo thought, for a second. The Black Queen... A legendary individual who amassed the knowledge of every secret in the universe. She was said to hide in the Wanderer's Library, a library fabled to exist between realities and timelines, with the knowledge of the world kept inside it. How did they expect Apollo to help with a threat that large?

'We need to get into the Wanderer's Library. And the SCP Foundation are the only ones known that have a clean passage inside. So you _have_ to help me find it.'.

'But I- I don't know where it is! Why would I?'.

'Apollo? You alright in there?', he heard Klavier call from the laboratory. He _had_ been gone for a very long time now... He'd have to wrap this up quickly if he didn't want him to get suspicious.

'Yeah- Yeah I'm just looking for something!', he called back, and then turned to Trucy.

'Your father knew. That's how him and my mother met. They met in the library.'.

'They- What?'. Apollo was shocked. There were so many things about his father he didn't know. Did he really hide this from him, for all these years? Why would he? Was it truly protection, or did he simply not care? Trucy could see his worry, so she got closer.

'Apollo, your father was hiding things from you. But that was simply because he wanted to keep you safe. The world we live in is dangerous – And he didn't want to force you into it. But right now we need to find out how to get to the Library.'. She looked him in the eyes with an intense look. 'We need to find out where the Library is. We need to find the Queen. And we _need_ to get the Book back, no matter the cost! Do you understand?'.

'Are you _sure_ you're alright back there?'.

Trucy looked at him, with those puppy-dog eyes that he could not say no to.

'Herr Forehead, can you hear me?'.

He shook his head and sighed.

'Apollo!'.

He could hear Klavier coming his way already, so he growled and nodded.

'Fine. Fine, we'll look for the Library.'. She smiled, with a genuine and sweet smile.

'Thank you. So much. I'll talk to you again soon. Try to find out some things about your father before then, alright? See you!'. And with this, he heard the doors open, so he turned. Klavier stood in the doorway, looking at him with confusion on his face.

'Herr Forehead, what are you doing in here?'.

'I...', he glanced back where Trucy once stood, not a single reminder of her left behind. 'I... Nothing. Sorry. I blanked, I guess.'.

'Apollo, I-', he leaned on the doorway, sighing. 'I'm worried about you. You've been acting off all day. Are you sure you're feeling okay?'.

'Actually, I... I don't know, I just... I guess I'm worried for Athena.'. He lied through his teeth, but it worked. And it worked a lot better than he expected it to.

'I'm worried too, but she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this. Try to take your mind off things, will you?'. He waited for a few seconds, before Klavier smiled. 'I'll take you out somewhere, how about that? Not much to do around here, but there's a great on-site coffee shop. You got time after work?'. Apollo looked up and smiled.

'...That sounds like fun.'.

And somewhere, from the shadows, Trucy couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of small references to things that happen in canon in this chapter...  
> Trucy's motivations revealed!  
> Apollo's story arc set up!  
> Klapollo has begun!
> 
> this is all going very very well...


	17. Interlude

** Interlude **

** P.O.I File  ** **#0003**

**Code-Name:** BLACK-QUEEN

 **Self-Assigned Name:** The Black Queen

**Basic Outline:** The Black Queen's identity remains a complete secret. Its appearance, name, gender, or even if it is human is completely unknown to the Foundation. 

The Black Queen is an individual originating from our world that transcended the timeline and universe by being able to gain access to the Wanderer's Library and its contents. The Black Queen is known to steal files and information from the Foundation as well as most G.O.Is, its most recent (known) target being the Gramarye family. Allegedly, the Queen gained access into the library through the help of a Foundation worker, while other sources claim the Queen got stuck in the library by an accident, possibly being a former Foundation employee. Both theories have been investigated and yielded no results.

**For further information about the Wanderer's Library as well as the Khura'in family inhabiting it refer to the respective file, found in the G.O.I. file directory.**

The Black Queen is a large concern to the Foundation, but due to its nature and the lack of information on it, all investigation into the Black Queen should be halted as of now. If, for any reasons, any Foundation employees find themselves inside of the Wanderer's Library they should prioritize retrieving lost SCP Files from the Black Queen if possible. As far as we are aware, although skilled at entering facilities and stealing objects easily, the Queen is not skilled in self-defence and could be overpowered if cornered.

**BLACK-QUEEN Interview #0001**

**Background:** On the █/█/██, Agent █████, found himself stuck inside of the Wadnerer's Library due to an accident relating to SCP-███. While there, Agent █████ managed to record a conversation between two Entities. It has been theorized one of them could be the Black Queen, but this is yet to be confined due to both voices being altered and unclear.

**[Begin Log]**

**Entity 1** Why are you here?

 **Entity 2:** I want you to come back.

 **Entity 1:** You need to stop coming here.

 **Entity 2:** I'm not scared of them.

 **Entity 1:** That's not what I'm worried about.

 **Entity 2:** Do you even miss me?

 **Entity 1:** You have to go.

 **Entity 2:** Please come back home.

 **Entity 1:** Leave.

 **Entity 2:** I'll come back.

 **Entity 1:** I know.

**[End Log]**

**Note:** The context or meaning of the conversation is still unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's the black queen??
> 
> who knows...
> 
> you might get surprised by her identity   
> but that's a good few chapters away...


	18. Part 9

** Part 9 **

Miles Edgeworth would have to be forced to work with Phoenix more directly eventually, he knew. That didn't change the fact that he did not want to do it. He still felt bitter about being put on a project so simple, however, the feeling faded at this point. Now he just wanted to actually do his job, and hope to be noticed by his superiors. And maybe, take notice of his sister's words, suggesting for him to find out why he was excluded from the FEY project. Maybe, once he had someone's attention, he could simply ask.

'SCP-149311.', Miles started, entering the room. Phoenix sat up, grasping the sides of his bed.

'Doctor Edgeworth? You rarely come in here.'.

'Ema Skye is preoccupied. I'll take over for now. Are you prepared for testing?'. Although it was quite early in the morning, Phoenix was already changed and looked ready for the day. Combed hair, washed face, the whole ordeal. He looked a lot better than he did when Miles saw him the previous day.

'Yeah. Uh... I heard a breach alarm yesterday. Are you alright?'. Miles found it strange that the SCP showed such interest in him, but he didn't care much. It was a little flattering, he had to admit. He cleared his throat.

'It was on the other side of the facility. I assure you me and Dr. Skye were too far from it to be in any way affected. We did have an intruder in here, though. Did you see her?'. Phoenix paused for a while, as if recalling some memories. Then he shrugged.

'Nope. I was all alone throughout the alarm. I was in the phoenix state by then, so I would have sensed if anyone was even close. Hey, Dr. Edgeworth-'.

'About your phoenix state... If you were to change state now, what would be the repercussions?'.

'Why do you always do that?', Phoenix responded with his own question, which Miles decided he'd entertain. He had a lot of time here, after all.

'Do... What, exactly?'.

'Cut me off when I wanna say something?'. He waited for a moment, considering his words. Had he been doing that? He never really acknowledged when skips spoke. That was, because, his skips usually didn't speak. They just wanted him dead. He wanted to get to the point, so he treated Phoenix like any other SCP that failed to cooperate.

'I-...', he fixed up his glasses. 'Well fine. What did you want to ask?'.

'What was the breach about? Who was it?'.

'That is classified information.', he quickly replied. He didn't want to admit he wasn't even informed of what happened, considering he was being kept out of the project. 'Why does it concern you?'. The SCP hesitated, but eventually spoke.

'It's- Nothing, I was just worried. If it was something that could hurt me.'. He knew that he lied. The way he bit his lip, averted his eyes. Miles was an expert at these types of things. But he didn't have time to bother with that at the moment. He needed to get going on all the tests he prepared ahead of time.

'I assure you, if you were in any danger, you'd be removed from the area. We don't leave skips behind like that. That's why you should always remain in your cell, even when there's alarms blaring.'. Phoenix didn't seem to buy that advice, but nodded none the less.

'I'll... Remember that.'.

'I'm sure you will. Now, I'm gonna need you to change into something I prepared...'. After about half an hour, Phoenix was standing in the middle of a testing chamber, in a suit Miles specifically designed and had produced over the course of his first week there. He remained nearby, behind a protective glass wall, ready to take on the heat of Phoenix's flame.

'I would like to test the limits of your ability. How well can you control flames when in your human state?'. He found it strange to be conversing with the SCP instead of relying on past experiments and breaches. It was sort of... Refreshing. To make everything so simple.

'Like... Small amounts are fine. But if I produce to much everything will just catch on fire.'.

'And in your phoenix state you control it fully?'.

'Pretty much. But it gets a little messy if I'm hungry or tired.'.

'Can you set that piece of wood on fire?'.

'I can try... Hey, doc, what's this suit for, anyway?'.

'You'll see. Now, may I see some fire?'. Phoenix looked back at him, momentarily. He grinned and muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of, _watch and learn..._

Phoenix slowly moved one of his hands back, and narrowed his eyes. He focused his gaze on a small, metal table in front of him, with a large block of wood standing on top of it. He moved his wrist back and meanwhile his fingers tensed up and bent in towards his palm. A small spark begun forming between his nails and skin, and eventually, a large flame burned in his hand. It flickered and moved over his palm and arm, and eventually, found its way back to the source, now stronger and more intense. Phoenix finally readied it and threw it as if throwing an average tennis ball, a flame flying forward and hitting the wood. It instantly caught on fire, burning down in seconds and leaving behind nothing but a small pile of ash. The SCP looked back at Miles with a confident smile. And strangely enough... Miles smiled back.

\---

The tests continued without incident. Larger and stronger objects each time, the fire taking longer to form and fully engulf the wood. At some point Phoenix proclaimed he couldn't produce a larger flame and could cause and incident, at which point Miles called for them to take a break. It was around lunch hour, anyway. Phoenix claimed that he also needed to eat, after getting exhausted from the experiments, so eventually, the two ended up sitting side-by-side with some Foundation-issued meals. The doctor did not speak. But the SCP appeared very talkative.

'So what's the suit, doc? You still haven't told me.'. Miles waited. Well, he did deserve an answer. There was no reason to keep it form him.

'It's custom made for you. I designed it myself. Not only is it fireproof, it's also made of a material that easily contracts and expands. When you enter your phoenix state, it will retract into a collar around your neck. When you go back to the human state, it will expand into the suit once more. It should help avoid the problem with having to constantly change into your clothes.', he looked up from his meal, finding Phoenix inspecting his suit with an impressed expression. 'I hope that makes things a little easier for both of us.'.

'No way! Finally, something that works for me!', he looked up with a smile that could only be compared to that of an excited child. His eyes filled with pure joy. 'Thanks, doc.'.

'It makes my work easier. Don't worry about it.'. The moment Miles saw Phoenix smile he felt something inside of him... almost crack. Something seemed to change right in his heart. He wasn't sure what it was, but he quickly looked away. He decided to not think about it too much right now. He didn't want to waste time.

'Uh... You know why I asked about the breach?', Phoenix started, snapping him out of that strange feeling. He turned to him, continuing to eat his food slowly.

'Why would that be?'.

'I was in my phoenix state then. When I am, my senses get stronger. And sometimes, I gain some other abilities... Me and Ema haven't been able to define them fully yet.', he paused, as if recalling what happened. His eyes trailed off to the side. 'When the alarm went off, I saw someone... A girl... And I feel like I've seen her before.'.

'...a girl?'. Miles pushed away whatever it was he felt. At the time a breach occurs in the FEY section of the facility, Phoenix sees a vision... Could he be connected to all this? Could this be his opportunity to get on the project? These thoughts alone clouded his sense, and he waited for Phoenix to continue, unable to think of anything else.

'She looked familiar, but she was unclear. She reminded me of my girlfriend.'.

'Your... girlfriend?'. Phoenix appeared saddened, and sighed.

'Yeah... I never even got to say goodbye before they put me in this place.'. Realization hit Miles. This man was taken from his home and friends for the sake of this Foundation. Was that really- No. No, the end justified the means. That's how things worked around here. At least Phoenix wasn't out there burning forests, or god knows what. This was the right thing to do. The SCP shook his head. 'Don't worry about it. She was a part of this weird, stuck-up family, anyway. They wouldn't have let me even be around her if they knew we were together.'.

Phoenix was quite light-hearted when he said this, but Miles felt everything fall apart right in front of him. Or rather, this project. And behind all the rubble he only saw one thing; An easy way into the FEY Project. He finished up his testing quite quickly and sloppily that day, letting Phoenix off an hour earlier than he planned. He still needed to write up all of his reports, but the whole time he could only focus on one thing – Phoenix's possible connection to the clan. Him and Ema sat across from each other as he hastily scribbled up his notes. She seemed suspicious, but didn't acknowledge it, seeing as there was something else on her mind. And right when he finished up and prepared to head to his private office, she stopped him.

'Hey, Dr. Edgeworth?'. His mind was swirling with possibilities, how to word his letter. Already, excitement about the FEY project filled him, and he could barely comprehend what Ema was saying. But he tried to keep his head on his shoulder to avoid her getting suspicious.

'Yes, Dr. Skye?'.

'I'm glad you're finally settling in a little. I mean I get that... You were moved here from a bunch of Keters, and all. You're not used to this. But I can see you're trying.'. His thoughts dispersed immediately, focusing only on Ema. Something in her eyes changed from when they last spoke. There was a lot less anger and unrest, now replaced with pity and compassion.

'But I don't think you should be worried. You have time to finally relax a little. This isn't a normal SCP. I understand you've been going by protocol, because your projects were dangerous. But that's not the case any more. You can talk to Phoenix, befriend him. He cooperates. And you can talk to me. Stop overworking yourself, Dr. Edgeworth.', she looked up with a smile. 'And try to work with us.'. Miles paused and nodded.

'Thank you, Dr-'. He bit his lip. 'Thank you, Ema.'. She lit up at hearing her own name. 'It's true, it's been hard to settle into this new environment. But maybe you're right. Maybe this is the best place for me, right now.'. And did he truly mean these words? The more he said, the more he believed in them. Working with such dangerous SCPs all this time, it rubbed off on him, for sure. He could not remember the last time he spoke to his sister, or the last time he took a break. Maybe this was the time. Phoenix's words still tugged at his mind as he looked at Ema.

'You and Phoenix did some good work today. You two work real well together. It took him a good few months to tell me about his girlfriend.', she paused. 'But... He _was_ new at the Foundation. He didn't trust anyone. Now I guess he's just happy to have someone new to talk to. Thanks for... Thanks for trusting him. He's worth it. Really.'.

'I know... I noticed.'. Miles gave her one last smile before he rushed into his private office. His mind was swirling with three main contradicting thoughts. One – Phoenix could be related to the FEY Project, and he could be his ticket right into there. Two – This new position was relaxing, so new and so different. Ema was right. This could be his break. And three... Phoenix made him feel... Some type of way. That... That wasn't important right now.

He sat down in his chair. An empty page lay in front of him, and he had a choice to make. He could move it aside. Put his work away and head to his room, go to bed, and get ready for the next day of testing. He could write a letter to the Overseers once more, bringing up Phoenix's relation to the FEY Project. He could get onto that project he's been dreaming about for so long, perhaps get put in charge of some dangerous SCP worthy of his talents once more. Be thrown right back into his cold, lifeless life, following instructions and guidelines and nothing else. Throw away whatever connection him and Phoenix made. The choice seemed obvious. And yet, his hand still hovered over his pen.

_' When the alarm went off, I saw someone... A girl... And I feel like I've seen her before.'._

_'She looked familiar, but she was unclear. She reminded me of my girlfriend.'._

A personal connection between SCPs could very much be enough to put them together into one project. Who knows what that girl did to him before he became like he was now? But there was something else that made him hesitate. Phoenix and Ema themselves were the two things holding him back from writing the letter right now.

_'You can talk to Phoenix, befriend him. He cooperates. And you can talk to me. Stop overworking yourself, Dr. Edgeworth. And try to work with us.'._

_'Thank you, Dr-... Thank you, Ema.'._

_The moment Miles saw Phoenix smile he felt something inside of him... almost crack. Something seemed to change right in his heart. He wasn't sure what it was, but he quickly looked away. He decided to not think about it too much right now. He didn't want to waste time._

He could stay here. He could stay here with Ema and Phoenix. He could finally rest from all the hard work he did, go under the radar for a while. Let Franziska and her father attempt to outdo each other with their projects meanwhile he got to know Phoenix better and teach Ema everything he knew.

But this was everything he ever wanted. The FEY project was this final test of sorts, and just by not getting on there he failed everyone who ever got him this far. His trembling hand finally clutched the pen, and he moved it closer to the page.

He had no choice in this. There was only one way out, and it was right in front of him. He could throw away what little trust he built between him and Phoenix and push Ema aside.

Or he could keep this. Make something new. Change. But that was the problem.

He _could_ change.

He hadn't yet.

And eventually, Miles Edgeworth begun writing.

_...A recent development in my research of SCP-149311 has caused great concern regarding a possible connection to the FEY SCPs, or at least, a possible memetic hazard in relation to the FEY SCPs..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miles being an angsty egg as per usual
> 
> and ema just trying her best
> 
> oh and gay, of course


	19. Interlude

** Interlude **

** A.O.I. File #0001 **

** Code-Name:  ** WANDERERS-LIBRARY

** Widely-Used Name:  ** Wanderer's Library 

** Basic Outline:  ** The Wanderer's Library is a library described to exist between multiple time-lines and universes, also known as a central point as well as a neutral zone of all worlds. The library is said to contain every fact of the universe, hidden inside volumes of books, records, statues, paintings, and various other forms of media. While this wide knowledge is incredibly impressive and could prove to be a useful tool, there are a few obstacles in the way of fully utilizing the Library. Because of the amount of vital information this file has been split into three main parts for easier reading;

  1. The physical laws of the Library 

  2. The Khura'in Family 

  3. The Fire of 20██




** Main Points Summary: **

  1. **The physical laws of the Library**




The Wanderer's Library, while containing endless tomes of knowledge, also seems to have some sort of effect on all people inside of it, its nature unknown to this day. Individuals wandering the library will only be able to access books that they themselves need, or deeply want to know the contents of. Deviation from this subliminal feeling is possible, but will usually result in becoming aware of matters that can be either traumatizing, depressing, physically damaging, eye-opening or possibly all at once. The effect of reading such materials will result in instant death, being permanently stuck reading more files (or the same one, repeatedly), or deviation from former goals in order to pursue newfound, usually deadly ones. 

The Library does not have one, definitive shape or appearance. The Library is known to manifest itself in different times and places constantly, as well as constantly staying permanent in every time and place. (To understand this it is important to remember it exists in an in-between abyss between worlds, which has no time and space to speak of). The Library cannot be planned but has been confirmed to have two main areas – The Library, as well as a hidden section of the Library inhabited only by a single individual of unknown appearance, intent, or origin. The possibility of this individual being either the Black Queen or a member of the Khura'in Family has been disproven **SHE IS SOMETHING MORE** as of now all research into the individual **SHE CANNOT BE NAMED** and should be halted completely. The Library shifts and alters its shape for each individual that enters it, making mapping impossible.

The books in the library are known to be physical, and can be destroyed or removed from the library at will. Most of the time, destruction or unauthorized removal of any and all forms of media in the Library will peak the interest of the Khura'in Family and at best, result in death. At worst, [REDACTED]. Removal of files without the approval of the Family is strictly forbidden.

  1. **The Khura'in Family**




The Khura'in Family is a group of unknown origin and unknown species inhabiting and protecting the Library, as well as overseeing all of its contents and their usage. The current exact amount of members of the Khura'in family is unknown, however, a few members have been noted to appear repeatedly. The current list of known members is as follows;

  1. Amara Sigatar Khura'in

  2. Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in

  3. Inga Karkhuul Khura'in

  4. Rayfa Padama Khura'in

  5. Dhurke Ajagar Khura'in

  6. Nahyuta Ajagar Khura'in




The family appears mostly humanoid, although has been shown to, in some appearances, posses additional limbs, eyes, varying lengths of hair and almost always differing clothes. The clothes usually represent robes made of a silky material but from time to time the individuals are seen with more modern-era clothing. The family seems fluent in every language but it is possible this is mainly due to the influence of the library around them. They are known to have powerful reality bending abilities, however, they are known to possess these abilities thanks to their wide knowledge, and not necessarily due to the ways reality benders receive them in our world. They are believed to be impossibly powerful, but due to their intentions, should not be considered dangerous unless provoked.

The Family will not act hostile unless direct attacks are made towards other individuals lost in the Library or any damage is done to the books. It is important to note that attacks against the Family themselves will not make them become hostile, and will fail no matter what approach of attack is taken. The Family will usually be open to helping persons find their way and information that they are searching for, sometimes simply offering it, and sometimes forcing individuals to accept their help.

  1. **The Fire of 20** ██




An entrance into the Library was gained by Foundation employees around the year 20██, at which point Dr. Aura Blackquill and Dr. Metis Cykes were able to open and fully control an entrance into the library. For a few years the entrance served as a great tool for Foundation employees, being monitored by both the doctors as well as Nahyuta Khura'in on the other side of the passage. However, in late  **20** ██, an unknown fire begun spreading in the library and continued into the site. While it was contained in the Library it failed to be in our world. It is believed the fire was anomalous in nature, due to the rapid spread and strength of the flames resulting in near destruction of Site-██. 

_[Full list of victims and injured in the fire can be found attached to the file]_

Since the fire, the passage has closed and another is yet to be opened by Foundation doctors. As of now, already known entrances should be used instead of an artificial opening. The survivors of the Wanderer's Library Entrance team have been spread out between sites on various projects. The Khura'in Family, although we have told them otherwise, claim that we caused the fire on purpose. And considering they know everything in the universe, foul play is very likely. The investigation is still on-going, and all former workers on the project have been demoted and punished accordingly. The Khura'in Family now appears mostly hostile to most Foundation employees, but has failed to provide the name of the person behind the fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the khura'in family will only appear a few times, but i thought i'd be nice to include in some way!
> 
> the story is escalating quite nicely... hope you're enjoying!
> 
> please, please, please do consider leaving some comments! i love reading about how people are enjoying my story, so if you made it this far... please do tell why! 
> 
> also, i made up "aoi". while goi and poi are real things in the scp universe (group of interest, person of interest), aoi stands for "area of interest", because i wasnt sure what else to write the library as down!


	20. Part 10

** Part 10 **

'Good morning, SCP-FEY-02. I'm Dr. Diego Armando. It's good to finally meet you.'. When looking at Maya, Diego couldn't help but see Mia. The same eyes, face shape. She was just slightly shorter, a little slimmer, with her build definitely being a lot weaker.

'Hi.', she waved her hand slightly and looked up with a hopeful smile. 'I'm Maya.'.

'Nice to meet you, Maya. I talked to your sister yesterday.'. Instantly, he could see her light up with hope. She moved closer with a grin.

'Y-you talked to Mia? How is she?'. Just the way Maya said this made his heart hurt – These two sisters have been kept apart for so long. They must have gone through hell. He didn't want to give Maya false hope.  _Never make promises_ , was one of the most important rules when working with humanoid skips. Whatever you promised them, you probably couldn't deliver on it. That's just how things were here. But he could at least give her peace of mind regarding how Mia was right now. 

'She's doing alright. She misses you.', Maya's eyes moved aside and her smile faded.

'I miss her too... Next time you see her, can you tell her I really,  _really_ miss her? And tell her I love her a lot, too.'. He wanted to tell her she might be able to tell Mia herself soon, but once more, promises were a rookie mistake. 

'I'll make sure to tell her that, too. Now, Maya. I want to get to know you. How old are you?'.

'Uh... Sixteen. I'm sixteen. I'm turning seventeen soon.'.

'When's your birthday?'.

'In... um...', she looked aside. 'Two months, I think. I forgot how long I've been here, honestly.'.

'And how... How has it been so far?'. He always dreaded asking this question. It was universal that the experience in a place like this was always horrible – An endless suffering with constant testing, observing, questioning-

'Actually... I don't think it's so bad.'.

_Oh. Well that's a twist._

'What do you mean... By that?', Diego was quite taken back by her response.

'I... I'm the weakest in my family. I've seen the pain my family can cause up close and personal. I think we should be studied, and understood. Maybe find a way to make us normal? Someone has to ensure we don't hurt anyone. But...'. She shook her head. 'Not like this, you know? At least let me talk to my sister. She won't hurt me. She won't hurt anyone. She only lashes out when she's stressed, and- And it's not even her fault then! I just... I want to at least see her again.'.

'I understand all of this must be really terrible for you. I'm doing whatever I can to make it easier. You said you're the weakest in the family?'. Maya seemed to appreciate the change of topic, and vigorously nodded.

'Mhm. I can only channel, and I'm pretty bad at that, too. I can't keep spirits around for long.'.

'We were actually discussing this with our superiors... Would you be willing to perform channellings for the Foundation?'. Maya paused, and then shrugged.

'I could try. Will you let me see my sister then?'.

'...I'll... I'll see what I can do.'. A cookie-cutter response to give whenever an SCP asked for something. It didn't state that you would follow through on your “promise”, but it didn't completely deny whatever it was. It gave them hope in a place where none was guaranteed. He could already see Maya getting excited, a huge smile coming to her.

'Great! Uh... For a summoning I'm gonna need the person's name and a picture of them. Bring me those and that should be fine.'.

Maya was a lot more willing to talk than her older sister. By the time their meeting came to an end, Diego learned everything he needed to know. She told him mostly the same things Mia told him – Their cousins Pearl, Iris and Dahlia. He shuddered at the name. She told him a lot about her mother, the woman who never gave up on anyone, no matter what. There was their aunt, of course. Morgan. Strict, but good at heart. This description appeared to be universal between the Fey family so far. One thing she added was a story about her old friend, Phoenix;

'He was one of the few we let into our village. Don't tell Aunt Morgan this, but he was dating Iris.', she told him, speaking as if she were revealing some celebrity gossip. She was very talkative once she got confident. 'He was really cool, you know? Too bad what happened to him.'. She looked to the side, and Diego instantly got interested.

'What happened to Phoenix?'.

'Like a year ago, he disappeared. Didn't say anything to his parents, or us, or any of his other friends. God, Iris was devastated... We never saw him again.'. Diego knew for sure Maya was avoiding some aspect of Phoenix – She was evading some vital detail regarding him. But it seemed he didn't have time to speak about it today, as his watch started beeping to signal he needed to move on. Maya peeked at his arm.

'What's that?', she questioned, turning her head.

'Our time is up, it would seem.'. Maya appeared disheartened, but nodded.

'A-ah... Alright. Well, I'll see you again, right?'.

'Most likely. And Maya?'.

'Hmm?'. She glanced up.

'I'll make sure to tell Mia you miss her. And... And I'll try my best to get you two a meeting.'. Maya smiled, but didn't say anything else. And with that last conversation, Diego turned and left the room. And the moment he did, he heard a very familiar voice nearby;

'Hey! Dr. Armando! Did you miss me?'.

And next to him stood none other than Athena Cykes.

\---

'...Right... Okay...', Apollo's eyes scanned the page of the file in front of him, flipping them back and forth over and over. A lot of the information there was cut out or redacted, but he got the basic idea of everything pretty well. Trucy was next to him, herself rummaging through the shelves upon shelves of Foundation files. For his lunch break, instead of eating, he decided to spend the time in in the Foundation's local file storage, that had brief versions of the most important files. The information was shortened and incredibly vague, but it was usually enough to find where to head for exact details. Or, you found a warning. A warning to stop looking.

'Did you find anything?', she asked him at some point, looking up from her own file. She was on her third read of the Jove Justice file, still unable to believe he was gone. She seemed very confident with the idea of getting his help, but everything else was a variable she was not exactly anticipating. 'This file is mostly redacted... I can't piece anything together!'.

'...From what I'm seeing... That fire my father died in started at the Gateway into the Wanderer's Library. Maybe if we get hold of someone who worked there we can get more information on how to get inside?', he suggested, glancing at the list of the team members.

'Good idea!'. Trucy looked over his shoulder, peeking into the file.

'Let's see...', he started leading the list. Most of the team itself was marked deceased, but he came to a sudden stop when he saw three very specific names. Three names that told him exactly what he needed to do next.

_Jove Justice_

_Metis Cykes_

_Aura Blackquill_

'My father... Worked on this project?', Apollo questioned, looking at the list. There he was, outlined specifically as one of the many who worked on the Entrance to Wanderer's Library. Come to think of it, he never asked his father about his exact project. All he knew about him was his position as Agent. He never would have guessed he work on a project this vital. And by the time he was old enough to be interested in details as such... Well, his father was long gone.

'My mother and your father met a long while before this project started... But maybe that was what gave him the idea to study the Library more?', Trucy suggested. It made sense, in a way.

'...Right. The other people on this list, though...'.

'Do you recognize them?'. He squinted at the names. Aura Blackquill said nothing to him, but Metis Cykes definitely meant a lot. It clicked with him in seconds.

'Metis Cykes! That's my friend's mom. She died last year, though. It wasn't even an SCP. She was just found dead in her office.', he shut his eyes, remembering that night. How Athena sobbed quietly in the corner, how he tried to comfort her. And that grave statement...

_There's evidence pointing to a suicide-_

'So your friend... How long have you known her?', his thoughts were interrupted.

'For years, I-', he paused, eyes wide. 'Our parents worked together! That's why we were- God, why did I never think of researching any of this?'. Trucy put her hand on his shoulder.

'Maybe that was the best thing for you. Remember, your father didn't just work on this project. He lived a double life, with my family.'. Apollo sighed.

'I still don't understand why...'.

'Do you think we could find Ms. Blackquill somehow?', Trucy questioned, trying to change topics. Apollo put the file away.

'I suppose we could ask Athena if she knows anything. I don't remember her at all.'.

'Right then! You shall go talk to your friend, and I'll look around here a little more. I'm sure we can figure out a way to get into the Library.', she smiled. 'Thank you for helping me once more.'. Apollo wanted to tell her the truth. How he was regretting his choice every second he spent with her, because he was scared for his own life. He wanted to tell her that he never expected anything like this from his father, and wished he could just go back to his normal life, take a step back into the comfort of rules and regulations. But it was too late to do that now. He committed. And maybe, just maybe, he'd finally learn the truth about his father. So he nodded;

'It's nothing.'. She grinned and stepped back, disappearing in a cloud of playing cards. Most of the cards faded into the air, but one dropped to the ground and remained there. He picked it up. A Queen of Hearts, once more. A calling card, perhaps? He turned and left the file storage, heading for the cafeteria. He hoped he could still take a short break before getting back to work.

\---

'Hey there!', Athena exclaimed once more, as Diego stared at her, momentarily. Then he laughed.

'Athena? You're alright?'.

'Why wouldn't I be?'. The headphones were back, firmly on her head. 'I got here a bit late, but I saw enough. You and Maya really hit it off!'. She clearly noticed he wasn't a fan of her changing topics, so she leaned forward on her toes. 'Let's get going to your next interview, alright? I'll tell you everything on the way there.'. He paused for a while, but eventually nodded in agreement. The two started heading for the next containment cell, meanwhile Athena talked.

'I was actually fine this morning. The doctors insisted I get some extra tests, though. Just to make sure everything was in order. Shame I missed half of that interview...'.

'What even happened to you back there?'. This question had been plaguing him for a long time. The way Athena broke down like that, something about it didn't seem natural. Athena appeared a little sombre, but continued talking none the less.

'Well... It's a little bit of a story. But here it is...', she cleared her throat. 'When I was very little, I lived on-site with my mom and her team. I don't remember what project she worked in at the time, but I... Stumbled into the containment site, and somehow... Had an accident.'.

'I- Sorry that happened to you.'. Diego had been close to death more times than he cared to count, but usually he came out with something like a broken arm, or a limp (much like the one he had now, thanks to Dahlia). But from the way Athena spoke made him feel as though she didn't come out of that situation quite as lucky.

'It's fine.'. She shook her head and chuckled. 'I barely remember it. I was too young. But whatever happened seemed to sharpen my sense of hearing. To a dangerous degree.'. She closed her eyes. 'I kept crying, and crying, and screaming. Eventually my mother figured out it was because everything was so loud. She brought me to a small, isolated room, and for the first time ever, I calmed down. My mom told me about this... She said...'. Athena's voice changed slightly, as if recalling her mother's tone in her mind.

'Athena, I looked at you, and you told me this... _I can hear your heart, momma._ '. A chill went down his spine. What a thing to hear from a young child... Despite his own reaction, Athena laughed. 'Damn, I was a creepy kid! My mom eventually made me these headphones. Not these exact ones, but she designed the original model. They filter sounds around me. Pick out what matters most and quiet down everything else.'.

'In that explosion my headphones got blown off. All the alarms, screaming, shouting... It drove me crazy. If you didn't find me when he did I might have gone deaf!', Athena moved her hands to her headphones, as if to ensure they were still there. Luckily, they were.

'That's.... A story.', Diego concluded, as Athena chuckled.

'Yeah, everyone says that. I've gotten used to it. By this point it feels annoying to have them off. Well, it also hurts. Like hell. People talking next to me is _painful._ ', she bit her lip. 'Right, sorry, sorry. Bad joke. It's just been a part of my life for so long I barely even take it seriously any more.', she shrugged. 'Hey, anyway, who's up next?'.He looked down at his files. There was only one SCP left on his list, and he wasn't excited about it. At ll. Once more, he would have to return to the SCP-FEY-03 containment cell.

And this time, he'd meet the other twin.

Iris Fey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> athena is back! also, apollo is learning a lot about his father...
> 
> as always, comments and kudos appreciated! 
> 
> especially comments! please, do tell why, or even if, you're enjoying the story!
> 
> see ya around!


	21. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Incident WANDERERS-LIBRARY-FIRE Report**

**Background:** On the 05/08/20██ Team 'Library Wanderers' was nearly wiped out in a fire. Site-██ also found itself mostly destroyed and to this day only remains a storage site rather than a full site, due to great costs and amount of work that would come with repair instead of building a brand new site. A detailed description of all events leading up to the fire and what happened during it can be found below. The fire resulted in the deaths of 1,670 researchers and agents, the injury of 15,283, and the complete disappearance of 184.

**Note:** The machine keeping the entrance to the Library open could not keep watch of who entered, although made note of people leaving an entering at various intervals.

**Detailed Report of 05/08/20██:**

[00:31:54]: Unknown individual enters the Library.

[00:38:13]: Two more unknown individuals enter the Library.

[00:39:34]: Five agents enter the Library to investigate the unauthorized entrances.

[00:45:10]: While investigation continues, fire begins spreading near the exit from the Library. Origin unknown to this day. The Khura'in Family alerts Foundation individuals.

[00:50:37]: Fire continues spreading while three out of five agents retreat back into the Exit.

[00:51:58]: Two unauthorized exists occur. To this day the identity of the two is unknown. The third individual is presumed to be lost after this point.

[00:59:41]: Fire fails to be contained and continues spreading onto Foundation grounds. One more agent escapes to the Library.

[01:03:47]: Nahyuta Ajagar Khura'in of the Khura'in family evaluates the fire and states that the Entrance has to be closed to protect the Library. Despite being advised otherwise he closes the passage and the one agent as well as the unknown individual are never heard from again. The missing agent is confirmed to be Agent Jove Justice.

[01:11:28]: Fire continues spreading at dangerous rates. Left wing of Site-██ collapses completely while the fire starts engulfing the remainder of the site. Many get stuck in underground sections of the library without any way to escape. Hundreds are lost at this point.

[02:01:02]: Reinforcements arrive and the fire finally begins being contained. An unknown entrance to the Library opens at the side and Dhurke Ajagar Khura'in of the Khura'in family steps out with the body of Agent Jove Justice.

[02:02:13]: Dhurke Ajagar Khura'in is noted saying; “You have betrayed our trust and destroyed precious tomes of knowledge. This is the last service we ever grant to you, goodbye.”, after which he drops the body and disappears completely.

[03:17:51]: Fire is contained with approximately 92% of the Site completely destroyed. Due to there being large amounts of missing individuals, the third unauthorized entry cannot be identified to this day.

**Post-Incident Information:** All remaining members of the Team 'Library Wanderers' are suspected of causing the fire and spread out in-between a multitude of smaller, less significant projects where they can be carefully watched. All surviving workers of the Site-██ fire are distributed across sites depending on ability post-recovery, trauma and skill. Site-██ is abandoned completely and its remainder is turned into storage. The area is still watched to this day for signs of Library Entrances.

**Note:** No other artificial entrance into the Library has been made since the fire. It is believed the family themselves are keeping us out. Attempts are to be presumed futile and halted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a note on the library fire, which will be very important later!
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


	22. Part 11

** Part 11 **

'SCP-FEY-03-A. I heard you aren't very talkative.'. Diego Armando sat down across from an exact copy of Dahlia. If it weren't for the jet black hair, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to sit there and talk to her without getting flashbacks to everything that happened.

'…', the girl kept looking down, her eyes focused on nothing at all. There was a blank look on her face, a mix of both regret and deeply rooted sadness. He was given clear instructions beforehand to press the girl on the incident, seeing as she had a great deal of involvement in it, but just seeing how fragile she appeared he could not bring himself to do it. He still wanted to ask questions, however. Just because she did not respond did not mean she could not hear him. And he could easily give her something to think about.

'You were involved in an incident yesterday.', he started, seeing her flinch. 'I'm guessing you've already been questioned about that?'.

'…'. Not a nod, or a shake of the head. Just that empty look, burning into her own hands. He cleared his throat and moved closer slightly, lowering his voice.

'I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know your motivations. Did you agree to do that? Did she force you? Being honest here could really help you.'.

'…', her eyes narrowed a little, more guilt filling her. Maybe eventually she would crack, and speak. Maybe she would at least nod, or respond in some way. That would get them a lot further than many researchers and Iris have gotten before.

'A woman nearly died, you know.'. He got the report that morning. Agent Adrian Andrews, who got out of there in the worst state, managed to make a recovery. But just a few hours prior, death was a more likely outcome for her. And it was all because of these twins. 'She barely survived. She's going to be in hospital for weeks. Maybe months.'.

'…', Iris took a sharp breath in, but that was about it. Slowly, he made progress. But he couldn't just guilt her into speaking. That would damage their trust further down. So he turned the conversation somewhere else.

'Iris, I'm sure you didn't intend for this. You're clearly nothing like your sister. And it would spare us all a lot more pain if you told us the truth. What happened? Why did you help?'.

'…', she closed her eyes, and moved her hands to her cheeks. She was suddenly wiping tears away, more and more coming with each second.

'Do you need-', he started, but she spoke. She finally spoke. It was in a low, quiet whisper, but her voice could not be mistaken. Identical to Dahlia's, but a lot less menacing and more caring;

'She promised...'.

'Promised?'. _Promise._ The word that stung the tongue of any SCP Worker who dared to say it. It carried a lot more weight around here than it did anywhere else.

'Dollie promised...', she chocked back her tears. 'She promised I could see everyone again if I helped... She said it was our way out...'.

'Dahlia convinced you attacking me would let you out of the Foundation?'.

'She promised...', she sobbed again. 'And I promised... I promised her I wouldn't talk... I lied... I lied... What kind of sister am I?'.

'Iris, what you did was not a good thing. If your sister forces you to do something like that you shouldn't make promises to her.'.

'She... She said... If I listen, we'll be free. She promised.'.

'Then maybe she's not the best sister, either.'. Iris paused, and considered his words. She finally shook her head and looked aside, but didn't say anything else.

'Uh...', Diego started grasping at what he could ask. He had to stop pressing on the Dahlia matter, clearly, Iris was getting uncomfortable regarding it. He remembered something him and Maya discussed, and instantly jumped onto the opportunity. 'Can you tell me... About Phoenix?'. The girl glanced up, eyes wide.

'F-Feenie?', she whispered. 'H-how do you know about him- H-how?'.

'Your cousin Maya told me.'. Being honest was the best way to gain the girl's trust. She relaxed slightly when she heard this.

'H-how much did she tell you?'.

'Just about how he disappeared. And how you had to hide your relationship.'. She looked slightly ashamed, moving her hand to her face.

'Please don't tell my mother. She still thinks we were just friends. Even after he disappeared...'.

'And how did that happen... If you don't mind me asking?'. She sighed.

'...I... I don't know he just... Stopped talking to me one day... And before I knew it I was giving a statement to the police... The case is still open, you know. I have high hopes.', she smiled, slightly, the genuine smile bringing brightness to her expression he was yet to see before. But it faded almost instantly. 'But now... Thinking about it... I guess I won't be there when he comes back...'. Diego wanted to say something, but found himself speechless. This job never made anything easy. The interview continued without problems.

Iris didn't open up quite as much as her cousins, but repeated pretty much everything he'd heard twice now. Maya, Mia, Dahlia, Pearl, Morgan, Misty... Everyone seemed to be described in the exact same way. She would refuse to speak every now and then, but cooperated most of the time. She was a girl of few words, but that didn't trouble him. When the meeting was done, he was confident he did all he could and managed to make _some_ kind of connection with Iris. He left the room, finally, and was met with Athena, right outside, as per usual.

'Hey boss! You did pretty well in there!', she giggled. 'No one's _ever_ managed to make that girl talk! You're really good at what you do, huh?'.

'I suppose. It's just my job, though.'.

'Oh yeah yeah, everyone says-'. They were both interrupted by a loud noise, as someone stumbled into the room and fell forward. He soon recognized her to be an agent from the Prodigies, who had a look of great worry and urgency on her face.

'Dr. Armando!', she exclaimed, clutching onto him. He helped her stand, noting the damage on her armour, as well as a small bloodstain forming around her stomach. He'd seen that high pony-tail and that raven black hair somewhere before.

'What's- What's going on?!', he shouted, as she tried to compose herself. In between fits of violent coughing she looked up.

'It's- It's Mia! She's- You have to-', the girl suddenly fell to the ground, Athena rushing to her side immediately. And as if on cue, a Breach Alarm begun blaring. And without hesitation, he started heading right for the SCP-FEY-01 Containment Cell.

\---

Apollo didn't make it back in time for lunch, just arriving at the cafeteria as everyone started gathering. On the way out, Klavier asked him about his sudden disappearance, to which he had to quickly make up some sort of lie about having an extra project to work on. Klavier offered him something – To do his work for him while he got some time to eat. Ultimately, he turned it down, claiming he was fine, and really didn't need it. They were once more back at their work stations, with complete silence between them. But this silence never lasted long.

'I've never really asked... How long have you and Fräulein Cykes been friends?'. Apollo shrugged, trying to keep his focus on his work. He was already distracted enough by everything going on with Trucy, and, well... What him and Klavier had planned after work.

'Honestly? As long as I remember. We've been friends since we were both kids.'.

'Is that so?'.

'Our parents worked together, so we lived in the same Site. And, after my father died, her mother basically raised me.', he lifted a tube up against a light, watching the liquid inside twinkle.

'What... What happened, to Athena's mother?'. Apollo nearly dropped the tube as his painful memories appeared to come back like some sort of sword – Stabbing through his heart, piercing it in half. Memories of that night came back, just as they always did when someone mentioned that woman. He took a deep breath in, and closed his eyes.

'She... Committed suicide. A year ago. Athena was the one who found her.', he sighed, putting the tube back where he got it. He started mixing a few materials together as Klavier struggled to speak. He, instead, continued; 'I spent that whole night comforting her. I don't think either of us slept. We were just... Just too shocked.'.

'I'm- I'm really sorry that happened to you.', there was that hint of seriousness in his voice now, that one that managed to sneak in every time he appeared to be worried about anything at all.

'...It's been a while.', he looked up with a half-smile. 'It's Athena that's been struggling the most. The worst part is... There wasn't even anything pointing to it, you know? I wish we noticed something was wrong... I wished we could have helped.'.

'You did all you could.', he concluded. 'And the past is in the past.'. Apollo waited for a moment, shaking his head slightly. He glanced up with a smile.

'Can we... Change the topic, please?'.

'Of course. So!', Klavier exclaimed, clapping his hands together. 'Excited for our outing this evening, Herr Forehead?'. Apollo couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

'...Yeah. Yeah, I am.'. And maybe, he was excited for more than just getting away from work. Maybe there was something else there... To do with Klavier... No, no. He couldn't think about that right now. For now, he had to focus on his work. But there was no way for him to hide the fact that... Yeah.

He was _very_ excited.

\---

By the time Diego made it to SCP-FEY-01's Containment Cell, there were multiple agents around sorting out the doctors who got hurt in the incident. The entrance to Mia's cell was completely blown off, pieces of the door controls shattered about it, not to mention the door itself lying across the corridor. Dr. Woods grabbed him the moment she noticed him, her eyes wide. She didn't have to say anything. He could already piece together what could have happened. She pointed to the cell, and under her breath, whispered something.

'You're the only one who she'll listen to. You have to- You have-', she started coughing, as she always did, and he knew he couldn't waste any time. He pushed past a few more agents who allowed him through, finally getting into the main cell. Everything was scattered around, the walls themselves torn to shreds as wires hung loose and various pipes leaked different substances into the room. He knew he had to move fast, and take charge of the situation. Mia was at the centre of the room, hugging her knees, sobbing into them. There was this strange aura all around the place, causing some of the objects to float, while others trembled on the ground, as if under great pressure. An agent tried to get close to the chaos, and the moment he tried to step into this very aura, Mia reacted;

'Stay back!', she screamed at him, causing him to be instantly flung back into the wall nearby. There was a large cut on her arm, blood dripping from it, down onto the floor, forming a small, crimson puddle. She continued staying in a defensive stance, until she saw him.

'D-Diego...?', she whispered, getting closer. The aura appeared to fade, the objects moving down. Some of the Agents raised their guns, but he moved his hand back, ordering them to stand down. He got closer, making sure to go slowly, as to not startle her.

'Yeah... It's me.', he started, nodding towards her arm. 'You're hurt.'.

'They hurt me.', she said, in a half whisper. She clutched her arm, clearly in pain. Her eyes were puffy, tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. 'They tried to cut me open! Like- Like some sort of animal! They-', she started screaming, but eventually lost her footing as the pain got to her. She fell forward, but he managed to catch her right before she hit the ground. She was still awake, although weak. She quietly sobbed into his arm before she spoke.

'Please... Don't let them hurt me again...', she whispered. He put his hand on her back, hearing as the Agents got closer, ready to apprehend the SCP, whenever he was ready.

'I- I'll do what I can-'.

'Promise me!', Mia clutched his arm and looked up at him. She looked him right in the eyes, their blue colour hypnotizing him.

'I-'.

'Promise me!'.

_Never make promises._

'I can't-'.

'Promise me they'll never hut me again!'.

_Never make promises._

'Mia, I-'.

'Please... Please promise... Promise...'.

_Never make-_

'I promise.'

_Idiot._

He could already feel his stomach turning as he pulled her closer. He could feel her breathing relax slightly, but she continued sobbing. He looked aside, a million things going through his head at once. Everything he'd ever learned, anything he was ever taught, was shattered, right then and there. And all it took was Mia.

In all his confusion, he found himself whispering;

'I promise I won't let them hurt you again.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad boys be sad...
> 
> boy oh boy we better do a timeskip soon because this is going slowly oops
> 
> hope yall enjoyed!


	23. Interlude

** Interlude **

_Trucy,_

_It's been a while since we spoke. I'd talk to you in person, but there are a few matters around the house I have to take care of. I hope this letter reaches you. I've never been good at teleporting objects. I know you're still alive and well, but I'd like a bit more information than that._

_Did you find Jove? I wish I could tell you where he was, exactly, when you first went out, but I just couldn't track him down. That doesn't usually happen, although I'm sure he's somewhere at that Site I sent you to. If you've found him, how is he? He's agreed to help you, I'm sure. He never refused to help me when I found myself in trouble. It's been a while since we last spoke, that's true, but he couldn't have forgotten me. And if he has, make sure to show him that photograph I gave you._

_Remember our plan. Once you find Jove, bring him back. When he gets home, we can figure out a way to get into the Library together. Do **not** try to take the Queen on yourself, alright? I know you agreed to do so already, but I'm concerned. You have a habit of trying to prove yourself at the... Well, let's just call it the worst possible times. But that was when you were young, I understand. You have most likely grown out of that. _

_But forget the mission. Are you alright? You haven't been caught, have you? Even if, you would have been broken out, silly me. But send back something. I suppose even a reality-bending mother is still a mother, and I'm concerned. Write back and tell me how everything is going._

_With love,_

_your mother._

\---

_Momma,_

_ Don't worry one bit, the mission is going just fine.  _ _B̶u̶t̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶,̶ ̶M̶r̶.̶ ̶J̶u̶s̶t̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ I've found Mr. Justice, although he is a little hesitant on trusting me. No worries, though, I can convince him without a problem. I just need a little more time. A month or so should do. I'll show him the photograph if his memory is a little foggy. _

_ And yes, momma, don't worry. I'll bring Mr. Justice back as soon as I convince him to work.  _ _ I̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶L̶i̶b̶r̶a̶r̶y I won't look for the Library or the Queen without you, I promise. I used to try and prove myself like that when I was a little kid, but I'm way over that! I'll just bring Mr. Justice back home. Oh, and I'm fine, momma. Really. I'll be back home in no time, and then we'll talk in person. _

_ Tell everyone I miss them, _

_ Trucy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trucy,,, what are you doing child what is this scheme


	24. Part 12

** Part 12 **

It had been a month now.

Diego Armando got back to his office the day after the incident with Mia. He was told she woke up mid-surgery due to not being given a high enough dosage of anaesthetics She instantly panicked, destroying the whole place with the help of nearby spirits of deceased personnel. It would seem Diego made it just in time. He sat in his chair, silent. Athena came in at some point, asking him what was wrong. He didn't answer. When Apollo and Klavier started questioning him, he knew he had to speak. He knew he had to explain.

'I made a promise.'.

And that was all he had to say.

The following month was difficult, to say the last. He continued his interviews, meanwhile trying to get the two sisters to meet, behind the scenes. The amount of paperwork it took just to let them see each other was unreal – But they seemed open to wait as long as it took, on the condition that they _did_ get to meet. And by this point, that was fact. Iris and Maya spoke more and more – And he learned more about the family and their life. Dahlia became less talkative, lashing out at doctors and agents frequently, resulting in them loosing multiple meetings. It seemed she did it on purpose. But when they did meet, and he managed to ask why she spoke so little now, she had a single answer;

'It's just a shame I didn't manage to kill you.'.

And even with all this, he was hopeful. Hopeful that Mia and Maya would get to meet. Hopeful that he could get answers for the Clan, and let them go home. Hopeful that his promise, although such an outlandish thing to do, would actually be delivered on. But there was a feeling, growing inside of him. A feeling of distrust for those around him – The Foundation kept doing things behind his back, they kept hurting these innocent women in awful ways. He felt as though he wasn't really in charge of this project – and he felt himself loosing trust in his superiors themselves. He started loosing trust in the Foundation. And he had to get rid of that feeling, immediately. Distrust didn't get you very far here. Despite his issues, however, things were average once more. Finally, he settled into the FEY project. Finally he felt confident.

This month, however, things would go very wrong.

\---

Athena continued helping Dr. Armando, just as she did before. She learned a lot from him, in that month. How to handle certain situations, certain types of SCPs. She managed to get closer to Dr. Woods, too, even talking to her outside of work. She was a kind, and good woman. She was even her age! A little shy about her personal life, but that... That was alright. Her and Athena ended up getting quite close, thanks to this.

Apollo, while working, continued his cooperation with Trucy. She basically lived at the site now, stealing food and materials she needed, sleeping in Apollo's room and disappearing before anyone could even catch her there. They spent countless nights trying to track down at least one member of the Library Wanderers, eventually concluding Aura Blackquill, whoever she was, was their best bet. Apollo tried to speak to Athena about her, but every time her mother came up, the girl got incredibly defensive. Apollo knew the two had to find the woman themselves, but already, he could feel this whole thing weighting down on him. Trucy trusted him, meanwhile he fought a hard battle not to tell his superiors about her every single time he saw her. He knew what he was doing was wrong – He was loyal to the Foundation, after all. But the idea of finally getting closure about his father, and what he was doing behind closed doors gave him motivation to keep working with this strange girl. But that wasn't all he did, of course.

Him and Klavier spent more time in private, finally. It was good to get close. In a place like this people you could trust were always appreciated. Every time they spoke, it was like he could tell him more and more. He considered laying everything about Trucy on him – But seeing as his brother could possibly be an O5, _and_ was rumoured to be on-site, he really didn't want to risk it. Still, he loved having him there. Even if he wasn't even aware how much he was helping. Eventually, towards the end of the month, Klavier dropped a bombshell on him – Something he hadn't quite considered yet.

'I'd like to invite you out for dinner, somewhere.'. He could feel his heart skip a beat. 'A nice restaurant, away from the site. This Friday evening?'.

'Out... For dinner?', Apollo gulped. 'Like... A date?'.

'Like a date, obviously.'. He could feel himself going red. Well it... It didn't sound so bad. He agreed, eventually, and for the next week, would not be able to sleep just thinking about it. It felt good to have someone so close on the site. It really did.

This month, however, things would go very wrong.

\---

Miles Edgeworth regretted his decision greatly.

But some background has to be given, of course. His mind was a mess when he first sent that letter. He believed his job mattered above all, his position being something sacred to him. But the next month he spent with Phoenix and Ema would change his mind completely. Ema had proven to be a good partner – She could keep up with his rather fast working pace, she was able to compile and understand even his messiest of notes, she was willing to cover for him many times when he wished to do some other, personal work. Phoenix was a good man – And yes, he was a man. As long as it took Miles to accept that, he wasn't like his other skips. He was just an innocent man with an unfortunate past. And that alone started flipping his view of the Foundation upside down. But a letter back never arrived. Luckily.

Perhaps his letter got lost. Perhaps it was ignored due to his past ones. Perhaps Franziska saw it and just decided to throw it to whatever beasts they were keeping in the FEY Project. Either way, he was freed from its clutches, right? His actions could be forgotten. And he could be forgotten, together with them, here, with Phoenix and Ema. He could continue getting close to him, and teaching her everything he knew. It could be as simple as that. Every morning he woke up with a _smile_ of all things. He _smiled_ in the SCP Foundation. Only a fool would do that, Franziska would say. But he didn't care. Things were fine now. Did that not matter? Everything was alright, and he was feeling... Good. For once.

This month, however, things would go very wrong.

\---

Franziska had been working as hard as she could to get the Site under control. O5-12 had arrived at the start of that month, and now there was someone breathing down her back to get the place in order, she worked harder than ever. Adrian was recovering, but at least, she was now guaranteed to get better. She visited her, every day. She would never forget the feeling of great relief when she first woke up, only being able to ask if the mission was successful. These events alone made Franziska... Think.

Her whole life, her father ensured she was loyal to the Foundation, no matter what. He was a member of the Overseer Council, after all. He _made_ the Foundation into what it was. If his daughter was some sort of outlier in all this, she would be a shame not only to him, but to what the whole organization stood for. But Adrian... She nearly died, for god's sake. And all she could care about was the mission. _Did we do it? Did we catch her?_ Not a single, _Am I okay? Did I break anything? Will I live?_ That didn't matter. All that mattered was the Foundation. Those dark bogeymen in the shadows mattered above your own safety. Who were they? No one knew. But everyone here knew the one rule;

Serve the bogeymen. Listen to them. And maybe, you'll live another day. Maybe.

She questioned it, but that wasn't uncommon. From time she would find herself asking questions about how the Foundation worked. Who has behind it all. Why it all mattered. And she would arrive at the same conclusion each time. They knew more than she did, they knew why this was vital, they knew why they had to do it. She was simply a fool, a fool who need to learn her place and serve those above her. She continued her work, as she usually did. Working alongside Kay, her second-in-command while Adrian was unavailable, visiting Adrian every day, and ensuring security on the FEY Site was top-notch. Things were... Alright. As alright as they got around this place, at least.

This month, however, things would go very wrong.

\---

This month, things would go very wrong.

And it started something like this...

Diego had continued his meetings with Mia, each time forming a stronger bond. Every since the incident, he ordered the doctors to suspend most testing until he gave them the all-clear. This relaxed him, a little, knowing he could keep his promise, at least for now. Dr. Woods, however, approached him with an important piece of information. The recent behavioural patterns and breaches proved Mia to be a lot more dangerous than initially expected – She was being moved to a new containment chamber, just recently built on-site. Alongside this, she would be updated to Keter status, severely tightening security. And that, of course, brought on a lot of problems.

Firstly, this would delay Mia and Maya's meeting _severely_. Most likely, it would get cancelled, completely. He did all he could, of course. But this alone got rid of weeks of work, and would completely ruin Mia's and Maya's recent hopeful, more positive moods. But there was something a lot worse in there – What came with a possible Keter status. Less direct visits, less meetings. And of course, new containment methods. These could be simple, but some could involve a more hands-on approach. Modifications. Operations. Pain. In other words, Mia would be hurt.

This month, things would go very wrong.

This month, his promise would be broken.

Apollo and Trucy eventually tracked her down – Aura Blackquill, one of the very few remaining members of the Library Wanderers, the only one on their site. They managed to get some information on where she worked through certain files Trucy managed to dig out. She's been basically living in file storage, reading the documents at an unimaginable rate. And eventually, she picked up a project that had the name 'Blackquill' carefully stashed away in the section about the Assistant Researchers. This project wasn't even noted in Aura's personnel file – So it was quite impressive that Trucy managed to spot something so minor.

But as they stood at her door, with 'Dr. Aura Blackquill' written out clear as day on the sign up front, he felt himself hesitating. Where would they go from here? Go on some wild goose chase after the most dangerous thief in the universe? His father was an agent, he could have handled it. But he was a researcher. A simple doctor who was pulled into some complicated plot, betraying everything he believed in. He was just a doctor who was just very excited to go on a date with a man he became quite fond of – And there was not much more to it. He looked to Trucy – Herself, disguised as a researcher with those reality bending abilities of hers – and back at the door. It's been hard, keeping it together. And deep inside, he knew.

This month, things would go very wrong.

This month, Apollo Justice would finally crack.

Miles Edgeworth had entered his office that morning, excited to speak with Ema, and get started on his tests with Phoenix that day. Maybe, even, if they got some free time, they could talk to one another. Just... Like people. Not subject and researcher. He always appreciated those times. But his heart sunk as he turned into his office and noticed something on his desk. A letter. Ema exclaimed something from the front of the office; 'That came in for you this morning! I didn't read it, but it looks important!'. He glanced at it, and picked it up with trembling hands.

_**URGENT. READ IMMEDIATELY.** _

_From O5-7 to Miles Edgeworth, regarding the SCP-149311 matter._

This month, things would go very wrong.

This month, Miles Edgeworth would face the consequences of his actions.

Agent Von Karma was called to a sudden breach on the other side of the facility that evening. Kay was with her, as per usual, as well as a few other members of security. Apparently, someone had been messing in the file storage nearby the FEY Section of the Site. When she made it there, a few agents were already crowding around, together with O5-12, that Overseer sent over to take care of security. She entered the room and stared at it, quickly piecing together exactly what was wrong. Her eyes scanned the shelves as only two words escaped her lips;

'Dear god...'.

This month, things would go very wrong.

And how did Franziska Von Karma know this? For one, the completely empty shelves where the top-secret files should be was an issue. Most of them were missing, only covers and small, insignificant elements left behind. The second issue was most likely the small card left behind by whoever did this. The card had the symbol of a bird, a hawk. And under it, in beautiful cursive writing, was a message;

_Your secrets are yours no more._

_The world shall know your truth._

_Consider this a service._

_From me, to you, for the world._

_-The Black Queen_

This month, the Foundation would finally start falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which we set everyone up for angst and do a cheesy time skip!
> 
> things are boutta go down,,, hope yall enjoyed!


	25. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Case FEY-01-005 – Keter Status Vote Log**

**Case detail:** SCP-FEY-01 behaviour and overall danger levels lead to a conclusion that it is to be upgraded to Keter status. A discussion between all major members of the project had to take place beforehand, and a vote was to be passed regarding the matter. A discussion took place before the vote and a full log can be found below.

**[Begin Log,** █/█/██, █:█:██]

“ **Von Karma”:** Meeting regarding upgrading SCP-FEY-01 to Keter status begins. Present are myself, O5-7, Main Overseer. O5-12, Overseer of Security. Senior Agent Franziska Von Karma, Head of Security. Senior Researcher Juniper Woods, Main Overseer for SCP-FEY-01. Dr. Lana Skye, Site Director. And Senior Researcher Diego Armando, Head of-.

 **Dr. Armando:** Can we get started?

“ **Von Karma”: -** Research for the FEY Project. Why are you so eager, Dr. Armando?

 **Dr. Armando:** I just want to get this over with. Make you realize how stupid it is. Mia is not-

“ **Gavin”:** SCP-FEY-01.

[There's 1.32 seconds of silence]

**Dr. Armando:** SCP-FEY-01 is not dangerous.

 **Director Skye:** Do I sense some personal connection, Dr. Armando?

 **Dr. Woods:** I doubt-

 **Director Skye:** I did not speak to you, doctor.

[Director Skye glares at Dr. Armando]

**Dr. Armando:** No ma'am.

 **Director Skye:** Good.

 **Agent Von Karma:** Allow us to get down to business. It has been suggested by many SCP-FEY-01 is to be upgraded to Keter status. The choice has faced some opposition so this meeting has been called with the most important members of the project in order to vote on a decision. I'd like everyone to present their argument before we vote.

[“Gavin” clears his throat and rises]

“ **Gavin”:** SCP-FEY-01 has done nothing but cause constant breaches and security concerns from the moment I first arrived here. I was simply shocked to find out she was classed simply as Euclid, with what she is capable of. This SCPs ability alone are enough to make me believe she should be Keter status, at the least.

 **Dr. Armando:** (laughs) You've seen nothing yet, you-

 **Agent Von Karma:** Do you wanna get kicked out of this meeting, Dr. Armando?

 **Director Skye:** Not like his vote will make a difference...

“ **Von Karma”:** What was that, Director Skye?

 **Director Skye:** Nothing sir, just thinking aloud...

[Silence for 2.3 seconds follows]

“ **Von Karma”:** I agree with O5-12. SCP-FEY-01 is a danger to everyone around us while the security measures are this relaxed. An upgrade to Keter status would be the only way for us to contain her abilities properly while continuing testing safely.

 **Agent Von Karma:** Agreed.

 **Director Skye:** Why was she even Euclid in the first place?

 **Agent Von Karma:** Her abilities weren't-

 **Dr. Armando:** Because that's her status. She's not a Keter, you're just taking the wrong approach to this. If you give me a chance to-

 **Director Skye:** Then speak! I'm quite excited to find out what kind of outlandish excuse you have to justify your blatant disregard for rules.

[Dr. Armando is noted to give her an angered glare, but eventually speaks]

**Dr. Armando:** SCP-FEY-01 is completely harmless when not provoked. It's tests that involve pain for her, especially physical harm, that unleash her abilities. It isn't even her that's the anomaly, its something else possessing her. A Keter status and all of its implication could result in unnecessary mental strain, meanwhile a different approach to the SCP could render her a Euclid, or even a Safe, once more.

[No one speaks, until eventually, Director Skye starts laughing]

**Dr. Armando:** Would you like to share, director?

 **Director Skye:**...What you're saying is insane, you realize that?

 **Dr. Armando:** Well I-

 **Director Skye:** By your logic, every SCP is a Safe. Yes some of them don't mean it. Yes some of them don't control it. But our whole Foundation relies on the fact that we _can_ push them to these limits. I want to be able to walk into a room and stab whatever is in there with a needle without having to fear for my life, because that's what researchers do. You should know, as one yourself, but you do seem quite thick-headed-

“ **Von Karma”:** Director Skye, we understand-

 **Director Skye:** -so I'll explain. SCPs are meant to react. That's why we test them. We poke the tiger in the cage hoping for it to bite back, you understand? We're trying to get them to attack. Our mission is to find a way for said attack to be harmless. And we can't do that by being nice. If SCP-FEY-01 causes mass destruction when provoked, she is not to be treated differently, she is to be treated as a Keter Object. Do I make myself clear?

[There's silence for 3.5 seconds]

**Dr. Armando:** She's different-

 **Director Skye:** Do I make myself clear, Dr. Armando?

[He stays quiet for 1.6 seconds]

**Dr. Armando:** Yes.

 **Director Skye:** Perfect. You're lucky you're as good as you are, because you'd be off this Project by now with this kind of unprofessionalism.

[Dr. Armando gives Dr. Woods a short glance, causing her to perk up]

**Dr. Woods:** (clears throat) May I speak?

“ **Von Karma”:** Of course.

 **Dr. Woods:** I've been working with SCP-FEY-01 for the longest... And I...

[She looks to Dr. Armando and bites her lip before hesitantly speaking]

**Dr. Woods:** I have seen the damage she can cause up close. While she tries her best to contain it, the way we normally carry out our procedures triggers dangerous reactions from her. Dr. Armando is right, changes in procedures could lower the amount of damage she causes. However, with a Keter status, we could take the steps necessary to contain her abilities to an extent where we can continue conducting our research as we do normally. I won't fully propose my ideas until the voting is over, but something as simple as artificial elements added to her to nullify her abilities slightly-

 **Dr. Armando:** You want to cut her open and put some machines in?

 **Dr. Woods:** -Much like the ones we have- Excuse me?

“ **Von Karma”:** You've had your turn to speak, Doctor. Stop interrupting!

“ **Gavin”:** Unless you wish to be removed from this meeting...

[Dr. Armando doesn't speak, meanwhile Dr. Woods looks aside]

**Dr. Woods:** That's all I had to say, really.

 **Agent Von Karma:** May we take the vote now?

 **Director Skye:** Let's get this over with.

 **Agent Von Karma:** All of those who are for upgrading SCP-FEY-01 to Keter status say Yea.

“ **Gavin”:** Yea.

 **Director Skye:** Yea.

 **Agent Von Karma:** All of those who are against upgrading SCP-FEY-01 to Keter status say Nay.

 **Dr. Armando:** Nay.

[He looks to Dr. Woods, as if expecting an answer , but she stays silent]

**Agent Von Karma:** All of those who wish to Abstain say so now.

“ **Von Karma”:** Abstain.

 **Dr. Woods:** Abstain.

 **Agent Von Karma:** Abstain. Very well. Does anyone wish to change their vote before the final decision is taken?

[Dr. Armando leans over to Dr. Woods]

**Dr. Armando:** (whispering) Dr. Woods, please. I know you agree with me. Your vote can still change this, just-

 **Dr. Woods:** (whispering) If you expect me to just blindly follow whatever you say, you underestimate me, doctor.

 **Dr. Armando:** (whispering) That's not what I-

 **Agent Von Karma:** Dr. Woods, do you wish to change your vote?

[There is 6.5 seconds of silence as Dr. Woods looks to Dr Armando]

**Dr. Armando:** (whispering) Come on, Juniper-

 **Dr. Woods:** No Agent. I'll keep my vote.

 **Agent Von Karma:** Then it is decided. SCP-FEY-01 shall be upgraded to Keter status as soon as possible. Proceedings will begin soon. Expect further meetings.

“ **Von Karma”:** Thank you, Agent. This meeting is now over.

 **Dr. Armando:** Wait, please-

**[End Log,** █/█/██, █:█:██]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, we do be gettin some tension between everyone doe...
> 
> hope u enjoyed reading, and thank u for all the lovely comments, theyre very appreciated!


	26. Part 13

** Part 13 **

Juniper put the file on his desk that morning.

'It's just procedure, Dr. Armando.', Dr. Woods reminded him, sitting down nearby. 'This is necessary, you know that, don't you?'. The room was silent. Athena went off to do some training today, and would be away until the evening. Apollo and Klavier, as per usual, were in their lab. It was just him and Juniper, and her voice seemed to pierce this empty void that his office had become. He'd been dreading this day, ever since he was told almost a week ago that Mia had to be upgraded to Keter status. He still hadn't quite accepted it, but now, there it was. A file full of everything that was gonna change, and every way in which his promise would be broken.

'...I- I understand.'. That file looked a good ten pages long. That alone made his stomach turn and twist. He opened it, the first page covered in names of high-ranking researchers and everyone involved. As his eyes moved down the list, he was met with his own name.

'This is the full list of changes. We're putting her in a coma of sorts until it's all sorted out. That shouldn't last longer than until Saturday. Three days, Dr. Armando. Today we move her. Tomorrow we operate, and on Saturday, we-'.

'Operate?', he glanced up at her. She gave him a half-nod.

'It's all in the file, Doctor. I wish we didn't have to do this. Really.'.

'Do you?', he raised his voice, slightly, unable to control all of his rage any more. That vote had showed him exactly what kind of people he was surrounded by, and the only one he could take it out on right now was Juniper. 'Because you decided to Abstain from the Vote. When you could have very much changed it. We could have gotten a draw, I could have had more time to convince them, at least one of them- Why didn't you help?'.

'Are you seriously trying to blame me for this?'. Her voice was filled with nothing but betrayal, but also rage of her own. She was right to be angry. She was not at fault here, she gave her opinion and stood by it, and that was respectable. But he was so blinded by the pure fury that this decision caused him he could not think straight.

'You want Mia to be safe, right? You've worked with her, you know that-'.

'I know what?', she snapped. 'I know what, Dr. Armando? Because all I know is that she is a danger to me, Athena, you, and so many more! We tried, we tried to work with her in the least painful way possible, but that simply won't do it any more. So goddammit, doctor, don't make this any more difficult than it already is-', she started coughing, but kept speaking regardless, getting out of breath rather quickly. 'And accept the verdict! I abstained, because I was unsure of my decision. But seeing you know, like this, maybe I should have gone on the yes side. Maybe that would have made it better for everyone.'.

'Dr. Woods-'. She marched to the door, turning back, violent coughing fits still plaguing her speech as she tried to give her argument;

'When you first came here, I believed you to be a respectable doctor. I thought you understand how this place works. But it seems you have just as much to learn as any of the rookies on this project.'. She cleared her throat, and her expression relaxed slightly. It still had that tint of betrayal and rage, but mostly, it was just pity now. 'Maybe it's about time you realize there's no happy endings - for anyone, not even us - in a place like this.'.

And with this, she left.

For a moment, he only sat there, silent. He wanted to speak. But what was there to say? He wanted to do something. But what was there to do? He wanted to at least go to Mia and explain... But what was there to explain? A promise was broken, a promise that should have never been even made in the first place. He rubbed his eyes, reaching over for the file and finally starting to read through it. Every time he read a single line he could feel his heart break more, and more, until finally, he was done. He set the file back where it once lay, and waited. After a few seconds, in a moment of pure frustration, he threw everything on his desk aside, the loud banging noise filling the dreadful silence. He settled down in the chair, slowly, his heavy breathing now becoming the dominant sound in the room.

And for the first time in his many years spent at the Foundation, Diego Armando cried.

\---

'Everything will be alright, Apollo.', Trucy reassured him as they both started at the small name-plate on the door in front of him. _'Dr. Aura Blackquill'_. One of the last remaining survivors of The Team “Library Wanderers”. She was their key into the Library, Apollo knew. But he wasn't entirely sure he could take whatever followed from here on.

'I'm... I'm sure.', he cleared his throat. Trucy had managed quite the convincing disguise. Glasses, lab coat, even a fake key card. She added extensions to her hair and tied them back in a bun, and even put on some make-up to make herself look older. She told him reality benders could cause themselves great harm by physically changing themselves – So she instead used things normally used by people who wished for a disguise.

'Whatever happens, we're in this together.', she gave him a reassuring smile. 'The Justices and Gramaryes working together, as it has always been! A new generation of cooperation!'.

'Right... Yeah...', he cleared his throat and fixed up his coat.

It was Thursday.

Which, might have been an irrelevant detail to think about, but for Apollo it was very vital. As tomorrow evening, he had a date lined up, with none other than Dr. Klavier Gavin. To say he was excited was an understatement – But he was also horrified. Tremendously horrified. If anything were to happen here today, anything that would hinder that very event... Well, he would be simply devastated. He barely noticed when the doors opened and Trucy pulled him in, without giving him much time to get back to reality. By the time he did, Aura Blackquill was already standing before the two of them, with a piercing, cold glare.

'Yes? What can I do for you?'.

She was a tall, strongly built woman. A slim, white lab coat was most of her attire, as well as some large glasses usually used in labs. She probably only recently got back from doing something, and was yet to change fully. Her eyes were empty, hollow... She looked as if she's lost so much, although she seemed quite young. They had a shade of very faded purple, similar to her strangely-styled hair. Her aura alone made Apollo stutter.

'We... Um...', he started. Luckily, Trucy had his back. Literally. She smacked him in the back, snapping him right out of his trance. 'We- We had a question for you.'.

'I didn't know they allowed _kids_ in the Foundation these days.', she rolled her eyes. 'What do you want? I'm a busy woman, you know?'. Her voice, too, was void of all life and hope. Now, seeing her, Apollo vaguely remembered seeing her working with his father before the fire. Only very vaguely, though.

'We were wondering about something related to your projects.', Trucy stepped in. 'You see, we're a part of the FEY Project, have you heard of it?'. Her eyes widened.

'T-the FEY Project? Y-you two?'. Trucy nodded with great enthusiasm.

'Yep! Could you help us a little?'.

'I-', Aura hesitated, biting her lip. She considered Trucy's words, and eventually nodded. Apollo guessed it might have been because she thought that helping with these matters might get her onto the FEY Project, somehow. Everyone wanted in on that these days. 'I suppose I could help. But if this is related to this very project, I'm not a lead-'.

'You were on a case a... a while ago.', Apollo started, noting how she got uncomfortable incredibly quickly. She backed up slightly, standing behind her desk. 'Team “Library Wanderers”. You were one of the main leads.'.

'No. No, no, no...', the woman started pacing around as Trucy got closer, trying to say something.

'Dr. Metis Cykes worked with you, didn't she?', Trucy questioned, and instantly, she regretted it, realizing it was the wrong thing to say to this woman.

'Don't say her name!', she suddenly bolted forwards, slamming her hands down on her desk. 'You do _not_ get to say that name! You hear me?!'. Before the two could even defend themselves, she continued shouting; 'The Library Wanderers are gone, you understand? That project has been closed down, and for a good reason! Don't _ever_ mention it again!'.

'Dr. Blackquill, we _really_ need your help. This is something-', Trucy started, but whimpered as the woman got closer to her, hissing right in her face;

'I'm not helping anyone, ever again! That Project took _everything_ from me! It took- It took-', she glanced back at her desk, covering her eyes. '...Metis... Simon... Jove... They're all gone because of that _goddamned_ Library.'. This peaked Apollo's interest. He got closer to the woman, slowly, and tried to speak in a lower tone;

'Dr.... Dr Cykes took her own life though, didn't she?'. Aura looked up, her eyes focused on the wall, empty and void of any feeling. 'Why are you saying the Library took her, too?'. Aura's eyes widened, as she stammered.

'W-what does it matter? You _kids_ wouldn't understand it-'. She looked Apollo right in the eyes, and suddenly, it were as if something clicked in her mind. She backed up into her chair and took a few deep, shocked breaths. '...No... No it can't be...'.

'You worked with my father, didn't you?', Apollo got closer, noting how she practically backed away from him the moment he took a step.

'I'm not going back.', she shook her head. 'I'm not doing this again!'.

'I'm not asking you to, we just want to-'.

'No! No, I'm not letting it take everything from me again! That Library took it all once, and it won't again! You hear me?! It _won't_!', the woman was entering a state of pure panic now, and suddenly, she shot up, pushing them both out the door.

'Dr. Blackquill, wait-'. Trucy tried to stop her, but that was it. She shut the door, and all that could be heard after that were her muted, panicked sobs behind them. Trucy turned to Apollo for guidance, or some comment, but... Apollo wasn't there any more.

At least not the same Apollo.

The pure devastation in Aura's eyes back there made him realize something – The Library Wanderers were split, kept apart from each other due to a mere accident caused by one of them. Most of their companions died that day, and they were still stuffed into the lowest possible positions with no way to reach each other. Aura lost the most important people, her position, lost contact with her co-workers. She lost her office, and possibly, all of her personal items with it. And those were so rare in the Foundation, they were something to be cherished. Working with Trucy, betraying the Foundation's trust, he could end up like that. He could be the next having breakdowns whenever he even heard an old colleague's name. He didn't want that. He just wanted to be with Klavier, work under Dr. Armando, continue supporting Athena through the rough times. He wasn't _Agent_ Justice. He was _Doctor_ Justice. So he snapped;

'I can't.', he looked at her, noting her confusion. 'Trucy, I can't do this any more.

'What? What do you mean?', she had that look again, that look that got him into this mess in the first place. Great anger and fear overtook him.

'Don't look at me like that!'.

'Apollo, what are you saying?'.

'I can't help you any more. I'm sorry.'. He wanted to end this peacefully. But of course, she had to talk on. She had to try to pull him back.

'Apollo, you're... You're a _Justice!'_ , her face lit up. _Don't do that. Don't make me feel guilty. You're the one at fault._ 'You're a _hero_! Your father was one, and I am sure you are one too!'.

'No, Trucy!', he snapped, causing her to jump back with a whimper. Her face was now that of pure betrayal and shock. He could feel guilt filling him already. He couldn't let her trick him again. He had to stay strong. 'I'm not like him, okay?! He might have been a hero, he might have helped your family, but I'm _not!_ I'm a doctor, a researcher! I'm... I'm just me! My father might have been someone but...', he looked down, his voice turning to a whisper. 'I'm not... I'm not a hero, Trucy.', his voice cracked there, but she wouldn't let up. She got closer, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'You're a hero in your own way, I'm sure-'.

'No! Shut up! Stop doing that!'. That was it. He lost it. He just wanted to lash out now, tell her everything she'd done wrong. 'Listen, Trucy, I never wanted to help you, okay?! I just wanted to know about my father, I wanted to make him proud, but- But I can't do that! He's dead, and I want to move on! I don't care about your messed up family, or some inter-dimensional space thief, or whatever! I just want to live my life, research, learn, and have peace! I never wanted you, or your weird family, or to find out my father was a...a traitor! So just let me be! Go find someone else to prey on, because _Agent Justice is dead._ I'm all that's left.'. He let out a long sigh, trying to relax. He watched as Trucy backed away, on the verge of tears.

'And I'm not going to help you. So please. Please, just... Just let me be.'. She started nodding her head slightly, backing up. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

'I- I understand- I-', she took a sharp breath in. 'I'm sorry for making you do this.'. He wanted to apologize, but he knew it was too late. And deep inside, he knew, this was what he wanted. For her to leave, and for him to go back to his normal life. 'I should have... I should have considered.'. She looked up, forcefully raising her hand in that dramatic gesture of hers. But there wasn't as much feeling in it any more.

'I hope you find peace... Dr. Justice. Goodbye.'.

And she was gone. And not a deck of cards replaced her this time, but only a single card. A single card which he picked up and turned in his hand. A Queen of Hearts. Of course. Trucy had used one so many times now. And on it, as always, was a message. Great guilt overtook him as he read it, but eventually, he threw the card away. This was what he wanted, right? Peace. Peace at last. The card floated gently to the side of the corridor as Apollo Justice walked away. On the card, was a single message;

_I'm sorry._

And as if taking its last breath, the card shrivelled and faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* massive angst! massive angst! 
> 
> no one gets to be happy in this fic...
> 
> as always comment are appreciated, and very welcome! i read and love to death every single one !!!


	27. Interlude

** Interlude **

**Incident Report BLACK-QUEEN-THEFT-01**

**Background:** On Wednesday, on the █/█/██ at █:█:██, during a routine evening check of facility grounds, Agent ████ discovered that multiple files had been stolen from the Basic File Storage at the FEY Section of Site-█. Due to a calling card and matching M.O, it has been confirmed the Black Queen is behind the incident. Most of the files stolen are simplified and incomplete, as well as having multiple copies, however could prove dangerous if in the wrong hands. Because of this, retrieval of the files is the Foundation's current top priority.

**Known information:** A full list of stolen files can be found attached. All files were stolen from the only file room in the Fey Section of Site-█. All cameras were wiped apart from a single recording, which can be found below. The individual, from overall body shape and outfit has been confirmed to be the Black Queen. How she entered or left the Site is yet to be confirmed, but certain theories involve advanced teleportation technology. For further information contact Senior Agent Franziska Von Karma, head of Security for the FEY Project.

**Camera Recording BLACK-QUEEN-THEFT-01**

**[Begin Recording** █/█/██]

**23:31:45:** The Black Queen is seen leaving the File Storage room. This is noted to be before the heist was committed, as behind the doors the files can still be seen on the shelves.

 **23:32:15:** The Black Queen breaks into Dr. Diego Armando's and his research team's office. No one was at the office at the time. Questioning and a brief search concluded nothing was taken from the office.

 **23:34:21:** The Black Queen leaves the office and returns to file storage. It is theorized at this time the heist occurred.

 **23:37:22:** The Queen is seen leaving the room once more and heads to an unknown area of the Facility. All camera records were wiped between 23:00:00 and 00:000:00 apart from the one this recording was recovered from.

 **23:51:06:** The Queen returns into File Storage once more and is never seen again after this point.

**[End Recording █/█/██]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, a short interlude before the next chapter
> 
> hope i didnt make yall cry too much with the last one ;(


	28. Part 14

** Part 14 **

Miles Edgeworth had been staring at the envelope on his desk for almost an hour now, unable to move. At some point Ema came in asking if he was ready to begin their usual work, but he insisted she start without him, as he had some very important work to do. And what important work was that? Sitting there and doing nothing? That letter must have contained something that could either make or break everything he managed to put together. He finally grabbed the envelope, with his other hand reaching over for a pair of scissors on his desk. With a swift movement he cut the top open and removed the letter from inside. He unfolded it, placed it in front of him, and begun reading, slowly.

_Dr. Edgeworth._

_First and foremost I'd like to thank you for bringing this abnormality to our attention. By cross-referencing interviews with the SCP Objects from the FEY Project we have confirmed the connection between SCP-149311 and multiple FEY Objects. This single connection is enough for us to believe that SCP-149311 must be brought onto the FEY Project as soon as possible, and is to be reclassified SCP-FEY-14. For further instructions from now on read below._

_Due to your work being done and already done around (now) SCP-FEY-14, you and your research team (currently only composed of Dr. Ema Skye) shall be moved onto the FEY Project in order to work under the direct orders of O5-7 and Senior Researcher Diego Armando. Consider this promotion a reward for you bringing this connection to our attention as well. Representatives from the FEY Project will come to your office sometime on the day of the delivery of this letter in order to take care of all required proceedings. Please await the representatives and try not to leave your office unless necessary._

_Thank you for your cooperation, and congratulations on your new position. Secure, contain, protect. That is our creed._

_With respect,_

_The FEY Project Directors_

He should have been happy, right? The FEY Project. That was what he dreamed of, wasn't it? Ever since the Project first launched, he yearned for nothing more but to be put on it. But now that he was here, he had different concerns. How would Ema react? They would still be together, after all. On the same SCP. Doing the same things. Just under a new lead. Would it change much? He wasn't sure. Deep inside, somehow, he felt like she wasn't gonna take this well. Like this could shatter everything they've built together. A month ago he would not have cared. But now, he truly cared for Ema. And above all... He truly cared for Phoenix. So where would everything go now? Until the representatives came, he would not-

And as if on cue, the doors to the office opened.

'Excuse me? Who are you...', his voice trailed off as he entered the main office, meeting with two agents who seemed to have come over from another Project. But it was one of them that caught his attention – A woman he had not seen in months. His younger sister, Franziska Von Karma. The moment she saw him, her lips curled into a confident grin.

'Hello, little brother.', her smile only grew wider and more cocky.

'Franziska. It's been a while.'. After recognizing her, he instantly knew who the person behind her was. He gave her a respectful nod. 'Agent Faraday.'.

'Mornin' Dr. Edgeworth.', the girl replied, playing with some straps on her uniform.

'Why are you here, Franziska?'. He turned back to his sister, who simply rolled her eyes.

'Did you not read the letter?'. The moment those words came from her mouth he could feel a shiver go down his spine. Of course. His sister was one of the leads for the FEY Project. And as luck would have it, she was the one sent in to discuss this with him.

'I did.', he nodded. He turned to his office. 'Would you like to speak in private?'.

'That would be preferable.'. Franziska turned to her companion. 'Kay, watch the door. Make sure no one interrupts us, alright?'. At this, the agent nodded. Just before the two could go to Edgeworth office, the doors to Phoenix's chamber opened and the smell of smoke filled the room. Ema came out of the room, her clothes covered in soot. She gave everyone there a puzzled look, and then cleared her throat.

'Um... pardon me, am I... interrupting something?', she look to Edgeworth, guilt filling him the moment her eyes met with his. 'Dr. Edgeworth?'.

'We were just about to have a meeting, Ema. Don't worry about it. Carry on with your work, I'll join you when I'm done.'. She nodded at him, narrowing her eyes at both Kay and Franziska.

'Uh... Alrighty. Don't let me distract you.', she gave them a nod, and with this, they turned and entered Edgeworth's office. He settled down in his chair with a sigh, meanwhile she sat down across from him. She took off her black gloves and set them down on the table, reaching into a bag she brought with her and removing a small file. She set it on the desk and opened it, flipping through the pages.

'So?', Edgeworth said, unable to hold his breath any longer. His sister glanced up.

'So what?', she responded. There was a look of boredom on her face. This was an average day for her, she was carrying out orders. Meanwhile, he was stressed out of his mind wondering what changes would follow from this.

'What happens now?'. His sister stopped reading, and looked him right in the eyes. That's when he spotted it. That wasn't just boredom. That was hidden, deep rage. The kind of rage that's been around so long it just made you tired. It didn't push you to do things, it didn't motivate you to seek revenge. It just exhausted you.

'You've won, Miles Edgeworth.', she whispered, her voice void of any emotion. 'You've won. You've gotten on the FEY Project. We're moving SCP-FEY-14 today, and you're gonna start working with it there tomorrow. Isn't this what you wanted?'. Yes. Yes it was. But also it wasn't. And why was she so angry about this? It wasn't like he took her spot.

'I- I don't know any more.', he admitted. She gave him a confused look, and then simply shook her head and sighed.

'You looked for a loose thread and pulled at it until the whole thing went down. Well done. We tried to keep you out, but you just _had_ to slither your way in, didn't you?'. He'd never seen Franziska this frustrated. There was clearly a lot on her mind.

'Why are you so angry about this? Because what, what I wanted came true?'. Her eyes were focused on the desk, as if trying to avoid eye contact with him.

'Do you truly think I hate you that much?', she sighed and shook her head. 'Haven't you realized it yet? I've been trying to protect you.'.

'Protect me?'.

'You may not carry our name but you're a Von Karma, same as me. Our father is part of the Council. He expects the best of us. So he stuff us into the most dangerous projects he can find.'. Considering his past projects, this seemed accurate. Franziska was an MTF Leader, so her position often changed. But usually, it was recapturing of those _really_ bothersome skips. Things started falling in place. 'I convinced him you had some other project to take care of. I wanted to keep you out of this so you wouldn't get hurt. I wanted to protect you. But I guess you'd rather get your way and get hurt... Whatever. I don't care any more.'.

_Does she really care so much?_ Miles was conflicted. Growing up, Franziska usually had only one goal – Being better than him in every way. But these past few years, he begun noticing the differences in her behaviour. How she pushed him away, how she tried to separate her own mission from his own, rather than making everything a competition. The switch into Phoenix's Project came out of nowhere, and it certainly didn't sound like something his adoptive father would do himself. And now, it all made sense. But it looked like Franziska had given up.

'Just... Sign these papers, will you? We need your consent for the transfer.'. He picked up his pen, but hesitated. His sister stared at him.

'I- I don't want to. I changed my mind.', was all he could say. He wanted to comment on her sacrifice for him, or how she's been protecting him all this time. But there was nothing he felt could do justice for what he felt. He wasted all her effort to keep him safe. There wasn't anything he could say. She looked up at him, confused.

'It's too late, foolish fool. Just... Just let this happen.'. She moved the page closer, and hesitantly, he started signing. 'You don't get a choice, anyway. Father knows now. He would have made you sign it himself if you refused.'. He passed the page back. She grabbed it, put it in her bag, and got ready to leave. Before she could, he grabbed her hand.

'I-I'm sorry about-'.

'It doesn't matter. If this is what you want, I can at least say I tried.', she forcefully moved her hand away and headed out the door. He watched as her and Kay left the room, eventually leaving his office himself. He thought he would have some time that day to spend with Ema and Phoenix before things truly got bad, but all he was faced with was Dr. Skye. And on her, exactly what he wished he could have avoided.

An expression of pure fury and betrayal.

'Ema? What's-', he barely got to even say a word before she pushed him back. He stumbled, but managed to find his footing before he fell on the floor.

'You... You bastard!', she hissed, her eyes already filling with tears. 'You lied to us! You _used_ us!'. He stammered, unsure what to say.

'What do you-'.

'Kay told me everything.'. And there it was. His heart sunk as he struggled to come up with an explanation. Meanwhile, Ema talked on. 'They warned me. Before you came here, _everyone_ warned me. “Don't trust Dr. Edgeworth”, they told me. “He'll use everyone around you for his benefit. He always has, always will”. And god, for this last month here, I thought they were wrong.', her voice kept cracking, filled with nothing but anger and resentment. 'I thought you changed. You seemed different, but... I guess they were right. Because you used us to get onto that Project didn't you? That's all you ever wanted from me! Everything else was lies, wasn't it?', she got closer, screaming in his face; 'Wasn't it?!'.

'Ema, it's not-'.

'You Senior Researchers are all the same. All you care about is your position. Not the skips. Not the _good of mankind._ Just yourselves.'.

'Please, let me-'.

'And you use us. You use those who actually care because we're easy to manipulate. Because in the end it doesn't matter right? Who cares if a few people die. At least you've got your own office and something to wave in people's faces-'.

'Please just let me speak-'.

'So well done, Dr. Miles Edgeworth. You've done it. You tricked yet another young, aspiring researcher to unknowingly support your... Your twisted dream! I hope you're happy!'. She backed up slightly, her voice turning to a whisper. 'I hope you're happy.'.

She turned, quickly, and entered the containment chamber. He followed her, before the doors shut before him. Guilt started filling him faster than it ever did before, and overwhelmed, he pressed his back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. His stomach started turning, he felt like any minute now he would throw up. Why did he do it? Why did he ever think sending that letter was a good idea? It was such a minor thing, he could have let it slip. But he was selfish. Ema was right. He used them. He used her and Phoenix to get somewhere that could fuel his own ego. He ruined his sister's hard work, he ruined Ema's trust and he ruined what he had with Phoenix. And somehow, that seemed to hurt the most. He pressed the back of his head against the door. His gaze wandered to the floor, cleaned and polished reflecting his own face back at him. He looked at himself and sighed.

Eventually, Ema's words became his own.

'I hope you're happy.'.

\---

Junior Researcher Ema Skye didn't even make it past the door before she collapsed to the floor. She felt a familiar warmth and a miasma of smoke surround her as Phoenix got closer, and joined her. He was on his knees, with one hand on her shoulder. She looked up, too shocked and betrayed to even shed a tear. All she could do was get closer to him and let him put her arms around him.

'He lied to us.', she whispered, so quietly she could barely be heard.

'What happened?'.

'He lied to us, Phoenix.', she finally lost it, sobbing as more tears came. 'Just like the rest of them. He used us. They always do.'. Se hugged him so tightly now he could barely breathe, but he didn't mind. He himself could feel her pain and betrayal taking over her him, tears without good reason filling his eyes as well. He wanted to ask her what happened, find out what went wrong and what Edgeworth did. But no words came. Right now he could only do one thing.

Phoenix could only hug her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the recent angst,,, i promise things will get better soon i just need some drama for that 
> 
> *chefs kiss* 
> 
> character development


	29. Interlude

** Interlude **

**SCP-FEY-01 Keter Upgrade Brief**

**Summary:** Due to SCP-FEY-01's upgrade to Keter status, certain new measures are to take place from now on. A brief summary can be found below. Read on in the file for details. Below briefings of the following can be found;

  1. **New Containment Procedures**

  2. **New Security Measures**

  3. **Physical Changes To Be Made to SCP-FEY-01**




  1. **New Containment Procedures**




SCP-FEY-01 will be transferred to a newly designed, recently built Containment Chamber. This chamber is double the size of the SCP's previous chamber, at a larger distance from other FEY Containment Chambers but still connected to the site. All researchers will stay at a greater distance from the SCP at all times, watching the object from a distance on cameras. SCP-FEY-01 will mostly remain at the centre of the room. The chamber was built in an area where very few deaths have been reported, which should lower SCP-FEY-01's abilities greatly. Meetings with Dr. Diego Armando will proceed as normal for now, unless another security concern comes up.

  1. **New Security Measures**




SCP-FEY-01 is to be guarded by no less than five guards at all times. All doctors are to be kept at a distance from the SCP unless conducting a meeting. Entrance into the chamber now requires the permission of the on-site Overseer and Agent Franziska Von Karma, Head of Security. Dr. Juniper Woods and Dr. Diego Armando are also to be consulted and informed on any upcoming meetings. Only one researcher is permitted inside the chamber at a time, and must be accompanied by at least two armed guards.

  1. **Physical Changes To Be Made to SCP-FEY-01**




SCP-FEY-01 will be put into a coma and operated on this Friday. Specialized metal elements will be added to its limbs in order to nullify its powers. A chip must be implanted into its head to control the mechanism, attached to the brain. Additional elements will be added onto most vital organs in order to control its abilities fully. Thanks to these measures SCP-FEY-01 should not be able to use any of its powers unless allowed to, however these could very much get stronger and an immunity of sorts could arise. A solution for this is still being worked on. These operations will put SCP-FEY-01 into a coma-like state until Saturday, when it will be woken up in its new chamber, where it will speak with Dr. Diego Armando about the recent changes.

For more information about each point, continue reading below...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop
> 
> quarantine got me writin doe


	30. Part 15

** Part 15 **

Athena managed to get all of her work done earlier than she expected that day, and she made it back to her office quite quickly. She hoped she could get some extra time to talk with Apollo – He'd been asking questions about her mother for over a month now, and by this point, she had gotten curious about what the purpose of those questions could be. She knew he wouldn't be back from his lab yet, but she could wait for him there while she got other things done. What she didn't expect, however, was to find her boss still in his office, sitting at his desk and staring blankly at a paper in front of him. The moment she opened the door he flinched and glanced up at her, some colour returning to his eyes.

'Hey sir.', she gently closed the door behind her and headed for her desk. 'Why are you back so early? Did something happen?'.

'I... Never went anywhere. Today.', Dr. Armando sighed. 'Both of my meetings got cancelled. Mia _and_ Dahlia. So I've just been... Sitting here.'.

'Doing what, exactly?', her tone was rather chipper, as it always was. But when she noticed the pain in his expression and the way he could barely even speak, her attitude changed instantly. She moved her chair closer and rested her hand on the desk. 'Hey, what's wrong?'.

'Am I bad person, Athena?'. She wasn't sure where this question came from, but she wanted to answer as honestly as she could.

'I- Well-', she looked aside. 'I haven't known you very long, if I'm being honest. But... So far you're one of the best people I've met around here. You don't want to get ahead, you want to actually help and figure out the skips. And that's rare here these days.', she smiled. 'You're... You're a good person sir. You really are.'.

'...Thanks, Athena.', he nodded. 'Thanks.'. She chuckled slightly.

'Where's this coming from?'. His eyes almost instantly widened as he struggled to change topics.

'Don't... don't worry about it. Uh... You should check your desk. Apparently someone broke into the office last night.', he was meant to tell her this, anyway. Athena herself was not permitted to know it was the Black Queen that committed the crime. Or at least, Franziska said so.

'What? Really?', Athena turned to her desk instantly.

'Apparently nothing was actually taken, but you should make sure.', She started checking her drawers as he continued talking. 'I just found out this morning, too. It happened in the middle of the night, from what I know.'.

'Damn... Everything seems in order, though-'.

Athena was just on the last drawer when she noticed something out of place. A small, black, leather-bound journal that definitely did not belong to her found itself at the top of a small pile of papers. The image of a hawk could be found embroidered into it, with a beautiful, silver thread. You could see a lot of work was put into the cover, and someone, whoever owned it, clearly cared a lot for the book. There were small burns at its edges, but they were barely visible on the jet black material.

'Athena? What's wrong?'. The girl quickly looked back at her boss and laughed nervously.

'Nothing. Uh. Nothing. I just got distracted.'. He looked suspicious, but eventually, it seemed he had too much on his mind to worry about her problems as well. She turned to the side so that what she was doing could not be seen by him, and opened the book, slowly. Soon, she realized it was a journal, filled to the brim with multiple entries in gorgeous cursive writing. The handwriting looked somehow familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She finally opened the journal on the first page, deciding she should try to read some of it and try to find out who it belonged to. Great dread filled her as she stared at the first page;

_Property of Simon Blackquill_

A shiver went down her spine.

Simon had been dead for years, after all.

\---

'I should have listened to mom.', Trucy whispered in-between her sniffles. Mr. Hat sat next to her, holding her hand as a sign of comfort. She was curled up in some supply closet somewhere, those fake glasses and lab coat still on her. She hadn't done much but cry since her argument with Apollo... If you could even call it that. It was more like he just wanted to make her feel guilty about needing help- No. No, he was right. She dragged him into something he never wanted to be a part of. Just because she wanted to prove something. Her mother told her clearly, get Agent Justice and bring him back. But she wanted to do more. Hunt down the thief herself. And look where that got her...

'I hope Dr. Justice forgives me.', she continued her lament, Mr. Hat nodding along. 'I didn't mean to make him feel bad, really. I just thought I could... I thought I could do this by myself. Catch the thief and bring the book back. I thought I could do it myself...', she quickly wiped some of her tears and moved her legs closer to her chest. She hugged them, closely, and hid her head in them. She had to relax herself, she knew. 'Remember that song mum always sang when I was little? It always stopped me from crying.'. The doll nodded momentarily, and Trucy cleared her throat, glancing up.

_'Sugar, sugar...',_ she started quietly. ' _O that night in your embrace..._ '.

\---

It had been hours since what happened with Trucy, and still, Apollo could think of nothing else. His mind was swirling with what could have been if he gave her a chance, that including all the good, _and_ the bad. He sat on his bed, taking deep breaths. He had made the right choice, right? Trucy would have pulled him into some world that he would have no way of navigating. His father might have been some amazing, double-agent hero, but he was just a doctor. The most impressive thing he could do was mix two chemicals and cause a reaction, not catch the Black Queen herself. He took a few deep breaths. Whenever he was stressed, he usually had one way out of it. Singing.

There was a song. An old song his father used to sing to him when he was very young. After he died, he made sure to sing it to himself as often as he could, as to not forget it. And to this day, it brought him comfort. He imagined his father there, with that old guitar. Even though he was exhausted after work, he didn't mind giving Apollo a small performance to help him drift off to sleep in peace. He closed his eyes and started signing...

_'Sugar, sugar... O that night in your embrace...'_.

_\---_

_'When you stole away the keys...',_ Trucy continued quietly, unaware that on the other side of the facility, she was joined in a duet with someone else.

' _My heart held onto so tight..._ ', Apollo's recalled his father's voice, how he sung certain notes, how he said all the words. He always claimed the song would sound better when in a duet, and Apollo _did_ always note there was something missing when he sang alone. But he never found the right person who would sound perfect singing with him.

' _Pleasure, pleasure...',_ somewhere, two voices rung out through the corridors of the Foundation.

' _But a fleeing melody...'._

Somewhere, Franziska Von Karma had finally gotten back to her office. She settled in her chair, slowly, and leaned over the desk. She placed her face in her hands. She had been trying to protect her little brother for so long – She wanted to keep him away from this project, from their father, from their family. At least he could make it out alive. But now not only her team, but her brother himself was in danger because of this cursed project. She hit the desk below her, cursing under her breath as she struggled to hold back any emotion. This wasn't the place to cry. This wasn't the place to be angry. This was the place to get over it. Things would only get worse from here, so she had to somehow learn to manage. There was no time to waste on tears.

After all, tomorrow was Friday.

_'It wraps itself around me, and now through the air I fly..._ '.

Somewhere, Ema didn't speak to Miles. Miles didn't speak to Ema. The two avoided each other as they silently filled out paper work and begun moving their things to their new station. By that evening, Dr. Edgeworth was finally where he wanted to be. The FEY Project. Highly esteemed doctors passed his office, guards stood around every corner, ensuring you are meant to be here. And even though he was supposed to be there, even though he was a part of it all... The looks he got, the unfamiliarity with the area... He felt so out of place. For the first time in his life, he was unsure. He was unsure on what would happen next. With him. With Phoenix. With Ema. But he had to focus. There was no time to waste on uncertainty.

After all, tomorrow was Friday.

_'Woh.... Woh..._ '.

Somewhere, Athena Cykes flipped through the pages of the journal, struggling not to rip it to pieces and throw it away right then and there. Simon was a close friend – A while ago. A lot older than her, but still too young to be a researcher. He ended up caring for her when her mother couldn't – Seeing as his older sister worked with Metis. She knew he kept a journal, but he always got mad when she got close to it. She often joked he wrote about his crushes in there – Far from that. Every word was filled with fear, concerns, and uncertainty. He questioned everything about the Foundation, and at one point, she forced herself to stop. How did this journal get here? Why was it here? Every word just reminded her of him, and of that single fact that he was... he was gone. Perished with that fire, just like most of her life. She quickly wiped her tears with her sleeve and hid the journal away. She had to get ready. There was no time to waste on the past.

After all, tomorrow was Friday.

_'Burning in my heart... Fire...'._

Somewhere, Diego Armando finally decided he had to do something. And if it meant storming that new containment site, by god, he was going to do it. He was on edge. He wanted to do _something._ Put an end to it. So he marched to Mia's new containment chamber, where he found nothing but Dr. Juniper Woods. He expected her to be mad, but the look in her eyes broke everything he thought about. His rage, his fears. It all faded. He just felt helpless. Because he could see it – She knew it too. There was nothing they could do now but wait. She came closer, for a moment, and then slowly, hugged him. There was a short exchange, of sorts.

'I'm sorry-'.

'It's alright.'.

'What do we-?'.

'There's nothing to do.', Juniper whispered. 'There's nothing to do. Just let it happen. We're gonna be alright.... We're gonna be alright.'. Diego waited for a few seconds.

'We're gonna be alright.'. He agreed. Right now, the best thing to do was to loose. There was no time to fight any more.

After all, tomorrow was Friday.

_'Burn my love away, all away..._ '.

Somewhere, Mia Fey was put into a coma and moved into an operating room.

Somewhere, Phoenix Wright tried to stay calm as he adjusted to his new cell.

Somewhere, Iris Fey thought about her Feenie, and how he was.

But they had to stay strong.

Somewhere, Maya Fey wondered how her sister was.

Somewhere, Aura Blackquill sobbed silently as she remembered her brother.

Somewhere, Dahlia Fey tried to hatch a plan.

But they had to stay calm.

Somewhere, The Black Queen waited.

Somewhere, The Mother worried.

Somewhere, The Family prepared.

After all, tomorrow was Friday.

' _Like a bullet of love...Fire..'_

Somewhere, Apollo looked up.

_'Take my life away... All away...'._

Somewhere, Trucy smiled to herself.

_'Guitar... Guitar... Up together to the sky...'._

They stopped singing, and a moment of silence followed. The world seemed to get still, for just a moment. It all paused. Took a deep breath. Got ready. But finally, it was time to get going. It was time to get to work. It was time to get out there, and do things. Trucy shot up. Apollo lay down on his bed. It was time to go. It was time to rest.

After all, tomorrow was Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday?
> 
> (uh so this might be my personal fave chapter so far oops-)


	31. Interlude

** Interlude **

**BLACK-QUEEN Interview #0002**

**Background:** Moments following the Black Queen Theft on the ██/██/██, the second ever recording of the Black Queen was confirmed from inside the Library. The recording was found in the office of O5-7, presumably left behind by the Black Queen. The tape seems addressed to the entirety of the Foundation, however Level 3 Access and permission from a Level 4 Researcher is required to access the file.

**[Begin Log]**

**The Black Queen:** Hello, SCP Foundation. You may have noticed I took your files. I don't normally leave personalized messages. I like when people chase after me. The thrill is intoxicating, if you will. That's besides the point, though. I am warning you now.

 **The Black Queen:** Do not follow me.

 **The Black Queen:** Do not look for me.

 **The Black Queen:** And allow me to raise the stakes.

 **The Black Queen:** If anyone is sent after me, if any research at all is done into the Library, I will share these files with the world. I will provide them with all evidence needed to take you down, once and for all. Your enemies will come for you. They will know all your secrets. So take my advice here, and stay away. The files are safe with me, trust me. The only one right now who can access and use the files for the wrong reasons is the Black Queen.

 **The Black Queen:** And I may be a thief, but I am an honourable one.

 **The Black Queen:** There are forces at play here far beyond your control. Far beyond _my_ control. And if you get involved, things will go downhill.

_[The recording begins glitching, the Queen's voice growing deeper and breaking up. These glitches have been marked in the log]_

**The Black Queen: IF WE WRONG HER** the world will never be the same. **[???] IS NOT SOMETHING TO** mess with. **SHE WILL WATCH** and judge what you do. You can't even **SPEAK OF HER** without [???].Many have in the past. Many have-

[ _Recording cuts out momentarily_ ]

**The Black Queen:** So for once in your lives, stay away. And if you don't... Then I suppose I'll bring your whole Foundation down as the world goes down as well. Because I am a spiteful person. So if the whole world is burning, but you've wronged me...

 **The Black Queen:** I will not give you the pleasure of burning along with it.

**[End Log]**

_**Note from 05-7:** Although the Queen's words cannot be trusted, the threat of the files being released is something not to be taken lightly. For now, all agents are to stand down on the stolen files matter until our next move can be fully decided. The identity of **MENTION HER NAME DONT MENTION** is yet to be confirmed but should for now be left alone. It would seem we have bitten off far more than we can chew. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter <3 they motivate me to keep writing a lot!


	32. Part 16

** Part 16 **

It was Friday.

It must have been the middle of the night, three or four AM. Trucy wasn't sure where all the time had gone – All she remembered was singing to herself and eventually falling asleep in some corner of the Foundation. Luckily, she was woken up by Mr. Hat, who warned her that someone was coming her way. She wiped her eyes quickly and shot up, trying to hide behind some shelves, but failing because of how blurry her eyes were. Was it from sleeping? Was it from all the tears? By this point it was hard to tell. A bright light from the outside corridor filled the room as the doors opened, and the girl was forced to back away. She would have teleported somewhere safe, if it weren't for the familiar voice;

'Trucy! There you are!'.

She glanced up, the face of the person coming into focus. Moustache, jet black hair, and a jarring, bright yellow costume. It could be no one else but her uncle, Valant. She looked at him, supporting herself on the nearby shelves. Everything that's happened for the past few days just turned to exhaustion that she could not get rid of. She looked at her uncle, and she wasn't sure what to say. How to explain herself. How to put this into perspective. How to tell him what happened between her and Apollo. She felt overwhelmed by everything as tears came to her eyes, and all she could do was fall forward, sobbing.

'Trucy? Trucy, what's wrong?', he quickly hugged her as she struggled to even stand. Her legs were trembling now, she gave up completely on trying to hold it together. 'What are you wearing? What happened to you?'.

'...I-I-I'm sorry-', she gripped his clothes as tightly as she could, crying even more. 'I thought I could- I thought I could do it alone-'.

'Trucy, it's okay. Everything's fine. Where have you been? Your mother's worried sick.'.

'I- I- I don't know...', she got closer, just letting it all out. It was good to finally see someone she knew. Someone who she could truly trust. 'C-can we go home? Please?'.

'Of course.', her uncle turned away, looking for a good place to use as an escape. 'Of course, Trucy. Let's go home...', he pulled her along. 'Let's go home.'.

For a moment she hesitated. But soon enough, she followed. There was nothing left for her here.

\---

Franziska sat on a chair near the SCP-FEY-01 Containment Zone, tapping her foot on the floor nervously as she tried to keep everything together. The amount of things on her mind was weighing her down impossibly, and she still had a lot to do that day. But for now, she was looking for confirmation on a certain matter. However, before she had time to get said confirmation, someone approached her. A woman sat down next to her, seeing quite shaky and unstable as she did so. The agent turned.

It was Adrian.

'A-Adrian!', she looked at her. She was wearing some loose, casual clothes, and had multiple scars all over her body. 'Why are you here?'.

'I- I wanted to see you. I heard about everything going on. You must be loosing your mind.', Adrian's voice had always been a source of comfort for Franziska. So calm and collected, always knowing exactly what was going on, or at least _seeming_ like she knew.

'I'm... Better. Everything's getting a little bit better.', Franziska quickly switched topics. 'But what about you? They're allowing you out of the medical wing?'.

'To an extent.', Adrian confirmed. 'But my agent status sure makes it easier to convince my way out of that place. I'm fine, though. Just a little more and I should be back on the force.'.

'That's... Great.', Franziska relaxed. That was one problem off of her mind. Just a million more left. 'Um... Adrian, I've been meaning to... To ask you something, now that you're conscious.'. Franziska felt herself get somewhat nervous. Adrian seemed to be the only person who made her feel this way. She just always appeared so calm and collected – Like she had it all together. The Senior Agent looked up, starting to speak.

'When you were unconscious, I would often... I would often come to you. And talk. I usually just told you my problems. I didn't think you were able to hear me – But sometimes they told me you could. So... did you?'. Adrian waited for a few seconds before she spoke.

'I... I heard _some_ things. They were unclear. I wasn't sure where they were coming from. But... I heard about your brother.'. Franziska flinched. 'You sacrificed a lot to keep him safe.'.

'Well, it's all gone to waste, anyway.', she looked down, trying not to think about the matter right now. 'He's on the project. That fool!', she hissed under her breath. Adrian put her hand on her Captain's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

'Your brother is capable. He'll be fine.'.

'I know he is capable that's- That's not the issue here.', she covered her face, rubbing her eyes as as much as she could. 'I just don't want to worry every minute of the day if he didn't just get unlucky. If I don't come back to the office to a... A letter. A letter that tells me he's gone.'.

'That won't happen, Franziska. He knows what he's doing, doesn't he?'.

'You knew what you were doing too! And look what happened!', she pointed to Adrian, outlining all the scars on her body. The woman recoiled slightly, as if not expecting the sudden aggression. Franziska looked as if she wanted to apologize, but the doors behind them opened, and a young doctor stepped outside. He fixed up his glasses, quickly.

'Agent Von Karma?', the man held the door open while eyeing down the agent. 'You can come in now. She's ready.'. And with this, he turned, but left the door slightly ajar.

'Adrian, I didn't mean it like-'.

'You go. Clearly you're busy.', the blonde laughed nervously and stood up, turning around. She looked back momentarily. 'Visit me in the medical wing some time. We need to catch up on all I missed.'. And with that she walked away, and appeared to be in a rush. Franziska would have followed, but she knew better than to let something that wasn't work take priority.

The room she entered was much different to what she was used to – Not a laboratory, not a holding cell, not anything of the type. It was a rather small operating room, with large, bright lights focused on the centre, while the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. Doctors rushed around preparing for whatever was to go down, but the one that grabbed the agent's attention fully was the one who approached the table and practically stabbed the person on it with a needle. Blood begun filling the syringe, slowly, rising like water in a raging ocean. And while she watched, she could not help but focus on that deep, crimson shade. Like some sort of looping cassette tape, sounds and smells filled her mind, blinding her completely to reality, and bringing her right back to another place.

'Agent Von Karma.'.

_'Adrian! Adrian, wake up!'._

'Agent Von Karma?'.

_'Adrian! Adrian, please, please, don't... Please be okay...'._

'Agent Von Karma!'.

'Hmm?', she glanced up with a blank look, noting the syringe was long gone, and the doctor with it was now off to the side, doing something with the blood sample. Franziska turned her focus to who it was that actually had their blood drawn, noticing SCP-FEY-01 – Mia Fey, completely unconscious on the operating table.

'The patient is prepared.', it was the same doctor from earlier, now standing next to her in gloves and a medical mask, ready for whatever was to come. 'You said earlier you wanted to ensure everything? Now is the time, Agent.'.

'Right... Of course... So did you up the dosage?', she quickly got back into the working mentality, keeping her focus on what was in front of her.

'Just as instructed.', the doctor confirmed.

'If she wakes up, you know the procedure?'. She rehearsed these questions all night. She really wanted to get rid of yet another problem, be able to take care of what really mattered.

'Yes ma'am. Your guards will arrive soon?'.

'They're standing by. I can send them in the moment you're ready to start.'.

'Unless you have any other questions, now would be the perfect time.'.

Franziska looked around. On a nearby table, parts of a large mechanism could be seen, scattered about in pieces. Various tools lay around, piled on top of each other in a chaotic harmony. There were about three other doctors, already fully geared and ready to get to work, dashing in and out of the darkness. The brightness of the light above begun causing her quite a headache, so she guessed it would be good to wrap up everything soon. She quickly shook her head.

'No, no... everything is in place from what I see. Give me a call once you're done here. How long is this operation gonna take again?'.

'With the amount of work?', the doctor glanced to the tools. 'Could be the whole day.'.

'Right... Well, no matter what time, call me anyway. If I don't pick up call someone from my squad. Just make sure I get the news.'. The doctor gave her a quick nod, turning back to the table. He started barking orders as Franziska left the room, pointing to some guards. They muttered between each other and then went into the room, fully armed and prepared for any danger that could be ahead. The Captain, herself, turned to the exit and begun heading to her office. She still had a lot to do today, after all.

And Friday wasn't getting any longer.

\---

'But I don't remember much more than that. I was basically a newborn, so...'. Diego's meetings with Maya had turned to just storytelling chats, where Maya told most of the stories. She claimed she already told him all of the technical parts of the family, so he agreed to listening to her stories, which actually revealed a few new elements of the clan he did not know about.

'Maya, five years old is not “basically a newborn”.', he reminded her, laughing. It was good to spent some time with Maya. It was almost like a break. She never caused trouble, or stress. She was cooperative, and fun to be around. She was different.

'Ah, whatever. You know what I mean!', she paused for a moment, letting her laughter fade.

'Hey uh... Doc?'.

'Yes Maya?'.

'How's that meeting with my sis coming along?'. He hesitated. He felt his eyes widen as he looked to the girl, loosing his voice for just a moment. He wished to speak, but he couldn't bring himself to. He stammered, causing the girl great alarm.

'Doc?'. You could hear her voice filling with worry.

'Your meeting with Mia... Right...'.

'Yeah? Remember? You didn't forget, did you?'.

'It's- Well...', he cleared his throat, his watch suddenly ringing. He shot up, gathering his files as quickly as he could. 'Listen, I'll talk to you on Sunday. Just stay put.'.

'Doc!'. He left the room in a hurry, unable to put into words exactly what he felt. He wanted to tell her the truth, about everything that was going on with her sister, but he simply could not bring himself to. The doors shut behind him as he took a deep breath. He knew all of this would catch up with him eventually, but he didn't want to face it, just yet. Not until he saw how Mia reacted to everything – He could judge his situation from there.

'Hey, Dr. Armando!', Athena, as per usual, popped out from around the corner, holding a couple readings in her hands. 'I just got some news from this Skye girl. She says you've got another meeting today before Iris.'.

'What?', he turned to her, surprised. 'When am I gonna have time to eat, then?'. The girl shrugged helplessly, and he rolled his eyes with a groan. _I can never catch a break..._

'Right. Who's the SCP, then?'.

'Formerly SCP-149311, SCP-FEY-14 since a few days ago.'.

'Any info on it?'.

'His real name is Phoenix Wright. He can turn into a phoenix, ironically enough. Some mild fire control. He's been in the Foundation for about a year now...'.

Athena continued talking, but he had long become distracted. The name Phoenix Wright told him exactly why he was added to the FEY bunch – The name so familiar, but a man he was yet to meet and talk to. He didn't just have a name of course, he had a nickname used by the sweet girl who missed him to this very day. Diego Armando was not about to meet with Phoenix Wright.

He was about to meet with Feenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent been updating a lot, ive been focusing on my fanfic requests a bit more! also got addicted to breaking bad, oopsie-
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter! its a lot more chill than the previous ones, but its a nice break from all thats been happening, i think!
> 
> phoenix's and diego's stories are about to intertwine... wonder what happens next uwu


	33. Interlude

** Interlude **

**SCP-FEY PROJECT – RELEVANT FILE #0031**

**Background:** The following is an extract from 'Brief History of the Fey Clan', written by a distant relative of the Clan. The book was taken into Foundation custody during initial containment of the FEY SCPs nearly two months ago and has been studied in detail by our researchers. However, one particular extract of the book was considered vital after being mentioned by SCP-FEY-02 during one of its interviews with Dr. Diego Armando. The relevant part of the Interview can be seen below;

**[Extract from the SCP-FEY-02-ARMANDO Interview on the** ██/██/██]

**SCP-FEY-02:** Actually, now that you mention it... when I was little, my mom used to tell me stories. About our history, I mean.

**Dr. Armando:** What kind of stories?

**SCP-FEY-02:** They kind of sounded like fairy tales. But considering the nature of my family, I don't think anything is really a fairy tale. There's a bit of truth in everything. 

**Dr. Armando:** Could you tell me one of those stories?

**SCP-FEY-02:** From memory? No way, doc. (laughs). But I think there was a book... Someone wrote down some of the history of our clan. Most importantly, where we got out power.

**Dr. Armando:** And you believe these stories to be factual?

**SCP-FEY-02:** I mean, my mom used to say they were true. She read them from the book. But I don't remember much more than that. I was basically a newborn, so...

** [End Log] **

** Background:  ** From this, it has been concluded the story about the origin of the Fey Clan's abilities could be factual, and should be studied in more detail. Below, the above mentioned extract can be found.

**[Extract taken from Page 13 of 'Brief History of the Fey Clan']**

It has been widely believed, for years now, that the Fey family's abilities have originated from one vital relative. As far as history is concerned, the Fey Clan was a family of poor, Japanese immigrants who managed to make their way to America around the 1860s. From here, the Fey Village was set up as a Farming Village in the mountains near California, the properties of the family unknown to the outside world to this day. However, when traced back to their beginnings in Japan, Ami Fey can be found.

Ami Fey was a powerful priestess who was rumoured to have the ability to speak to the dead. It is said that the woman herself managed to access the knowledge through unknown means, and possessed knowledge beyond human understanding. After having two children, twin girls, she disappeared with one of them, while the other was left behind. Ami Fey and one of her daughters was never found, however the other was noted to have inherited the ability to communicate with the dead as well as other never before seen abilities. The twin who was left behind went on to become the head of the Fey Clan, which only continued growing from there, and eventually moved to America, where it is today.

The mystery of the story comes from the second twin – Where she went or what happened to her is unknown to even the Fey Clan today. Ami Fey seemed to fade over night – and many stories have been made about this very disappearance. Some theorize Ami Fey went mad with power and threw herself into a river, together with one of her children. Her body was most likely lost somewhere in the ocean, never to be found again. While this story is incredibly grim, it appears to be a lot more plausible than its alternatives. Another theory claims Ami Fey entered wherever she found her endless source of knowledge together with her daughter, and never returned. While this would explain how not even a body of the woman could never be recovered, it seems unlikely. Mainly due to the fact that this “endless source of knowledge” is yet to be identified. It could be a book, an object, or even a room. Only Ami Fey knows, and she has been gone for a very long time now.

**[End of Extract]**

**Conclusion:** While the original writer of the story seems rather unsure about the plausibility of the story, due to SCP-FEY-02's statements and overall detail of the text, it is safe to assume the story of Ami Fey and her two daughters can be believed. While the “source of knowledge” mentioned in the text is unknown, it has been theorized to be an object anomalous in nature, or a building with possible memetic qualities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short interlude as everything starts tying itself together
> 
> an endless source of knowledge... where have we heard that before?


	34. Part 17

** Part 17**

'Sorry to bother you at a time like this, Doctor. But we got strict command to get you in here as soon as possible.'.

Ema Skye was a young, but ambitious girl. She was very similar to the Site Director, Lana Skye, in appearances, but was definitely a lot less... Strict. He was told, though, that she was usually a lot more cheery and optimistic. That day, it seemed there was something on her mind. The office where she was moved appeared quite messy, clearly the doctor only just moved here. Boxes were scattered about, the computer was yet to be plugged in, and a small tray of food lay on one of the desks. It was a sight often seen all around the Foundation, and something that became easily recognizable when you worked there long enough. The sight of a newbie.

'It's fine, I suppose. It's something new, at least. Could be worse.'.

'Could be 682's next chew toy.', Ema muttered under her breath as she gathered some files. She pointed to a doorway nearby. 'He's in there. Passed all the loyalty tests and what not. You can go in and out as you like, you're 100% safe.'.

'Good.', Diego concluded. 'Finally some simplicity around here, Those FEY types have so many layers of security it's hard to keep track these days...'. He momentarily thought about all the changes in security happening around Mia. He shuddered, trying to let his mind go somewhere else. It was hard to distract himself, knowing what was happening in another part of the facility at this very moment. Ema lead Athena away to a side room where she could continue her usual research, meanwhile he himself entered SCP-FEY-14 Containment Chamber.

The man was sitting in the corner, looking around the area. There was this mix of both wonder and confusion in his eyes, like a child lost in the supermarket. There were strange objects hanging from the ceiling, most of them appearing to be bird toys, and one of them even being a bird feeder. A chair could be seen by a desk near a wall, together with a shelf of those Foundation-approved books and texts every Foundation kid seemed so fond of. Overall, it was a standard cell for those SCPs who proved to be cooperative and never caused any trouble. The moment Phoenix spotted him, he shot up and walked closer to the centre of the room.

'Hi there! I've never seen you... Uh, you are?'.

'Senior Researcher Diego Armando. Head of the Fey Project. It's a pleasure to meet you.'. He wanted to ask as much as he could about his connection to the Fey Clan, but he knew he had to ask some basic questions first. They shook hands, briefly, Diego noting how hot Phoenix's hand seemed to be. It nearly burned him, so he chose to quickly pull it away. Phoenix chuckled.

'Sorry! I don't have control over that part...'.

'It's... fine. Now, I need to ask you a few basic questions. You've been with the Foundation for a year, correct?'. The man nodded quickly, running his fingers through his hair.

'It's been a long year, I tell you that.'.

'And for that year you've worked with Dr. Ema Skye.'.

'Yep. And Lana Skye. But she got replaced by Dr. Edgeworth.'.

'I see. Now, Phoenix. Do you know why you were moved here?'. There was a flash of... Something, in his eyes. Sadness, fear, anger. Resentment. Great resentment, is what it was. It seemed the matter of him moving here was attached to some unpleasant memory.

'I don't know, honestly. It was so sudden... Did I say something wrong?'. Finally. _Finally_ he could talk about the Project and ask some questions that mattered.

'You are believed to have a connection to the Fey Clan.'. His eyes went so wide, it seemed impossible. Phoenix nearly collapsed as he spoke;

'The Fey Clan? Y-you have them here? You people caught them?!', he grew terrified and agitated. He tried to back away but Diego caught his arm, stopping him. He gave him a few minutes to take a few deep breaths and relax himself. You could see he was worried. Not worried for himself, but more for someone else. He took one final breath and looked up at the doctor.

'You... You caught the Fey Clan?'.

'The Foundation is in possession of multiple FEY Class Objects, yes-'.

'Objects? They're not-', Phoenix stopped himself. 'I'm sorry. You're not- You're not in charge of this, I know. I just... God, I hoped they got away... After I- I-', he shook his head. 'Never mind.'. This piqued Diego's interest, but he didn't comment on it yet, instead, he invited Phoenix to sit down with him somewhere against the wall. He couldn't say he ever conducted a meeting on the floor of a Containment Chamber, but in this place, he experienced something new every day. The two stayed in silence for a moment, before the researcher spoke.

'How did you come to know the Fey Clan?'.

'I... I was an orphan. One of the families there took me in.'.

'Was it the central Fey Family?'.

'No, no. Some other one. They lived there, but weren't really connected to the Clan.'.

'I see. So you grew up with the Feys?'.

'Yeah. Yeah I did.'. Diego had to go in for the serious questions now. So before they discussed his capture, he had to ask about something else that he could not get off his mind. He got a few notes ready, preparing his pen to write.

'And what about Iris?'. Phoenix seemed shocked, but it faded soon enough, as if remembering that Diego knew all there was to know about the family.

'Is she here?'.

'Can you tell me more about her, please? How did you meet her?'. Phoenix noticed the researcher dodging the question and decided to just go along with it.

'She was... One of the other kids in the village. We were friends growing up, and then you know. Same old, same old. Boy falls for girl and what not. Except we were more like Romeo and Juliet, since her mother didn't like me. I never got to say goodbye...', Phoenix looked down, sombreness filling his eyes. Diego could never imagine what it was like on the SCP's side of everything – To be taken away, locked up, tested on every day. It seemed like torture. And yet, they endured through it all. He probably wouldn't have been able to handle it himself. Was there some way? Some way to make this situation bearable for them? Unless...

'And how exactly did you get captured?'.

'I- I guess I have to be honest with you.', he hesitated, for just a moment. 'A year ago, some shady people were onto the family. They started asking questions. I felt like something was coming... So I... I did one of my switches right in front of them. And once they caught me, I figured they'd think the family wasn't related. But I guess I was wrong... They got back to check them anyway. And someone used their power around the wrong person....'.

'So you... Sacrificed yourself to keep the Foundation away?'.

'It's what I tried to do.', Phoenix hugged his knees, pressing his back against the wall.

'It's not fair.', Diego whispered quietly, shaking his head.

'What was that?'.

'It's so unfair.', he continued. 'This Foundation was made to keep humanity safe. We keep unimaginable monsters down here. But we somehow seem set on putting innocent people through torture. You wouldn't hurt a fly if you were out there. So why do we do this...', he spoke quietly under his breath, while Phoenix half-listened, half-thought about something distant.

'You tell me, Dr. Armando. Why are you here?'.

'I- I don't-', he paused. 'I don't... know...'.

'What do you mean by that?', Phoenix appeared interested.

'All I remember is working. _When_ did I even start? _Why_ did I start?'. He looked around, questioning every memory that came to mind. 'Why am I here?'.

'You can still leave, at least. You can walk out the door. You're lucky like that.'. Phoenix sighed and closed his eyes. 'Not me. I have to sit here.'. But the doctor wasn't listening. He had his eyes set on something in the room, still muttering under his breath.

'Why am I here?'.

He eventually shot up, telling Phoenix he had somewhere to be, and that he'd look into setting up regular meetings with him some time soon. He quickly left the room, with Athena chasing after him quickly, every question she asked getting dismissed almost instantly. They made it back to the office, his companion still worryingly asking him if everything was alright. He didn't speak, at all. He wanted to. He wanted to share what was on his mind. He wanted to show her everything that he realized. But somehow, he found himself lost for words. He always did, at times like these. At times where he questioned the strength of the Foundation, its purpose, its cause. He knew better than to rile up others – He knew better than to stand up to the might of the SCP Foundation. So he just looked up to Athena and smiled.

'I'm fine. Just hungry. Let's go eat something before we meet with Iris, how about that?'.

He had this way of making his tone sound nonchalant in moments of great internal turmoil – It was skills like these that got you this far in the Foundation. He wanted it to be evening already, he wanted to go to Mia, find out how she was. Tell her he tried to stop them, tell her everything will be alright. But he still had to meet with Iris, he still had to sort himself out, he still had to make sure Athena didn't ask questions. And already, she seemed suspicious with his sudden change of tone. And there was a good reason he tried to keep his thoughts to himself – There was something deep and dark forming in them, something no Foundation researcher could ever be caught even _thinking about_. And that single thought was this;

_Why else am I here if not to save them?_

\---

'Hey, hey! How's my favourite magical girl doing?'.

Trucy never spent much time in her room. She was the type to run around, full of energy, never really able to stop and take a break. But right now, she felt as if sitting on her bed and silently looking down at the last letter her mother had sent her. She was completely focused on it, the words on the page forming into new paragraphs. Apollo's words seemed scribbled on there over and over, like as if she were going mad. She was snapped out of her trance when someone knocked on her door, and she found her second uncle, Roger, standing there.

'I'm fine.', she told him in a soft and tired voice, forcing a smile.

'Oh please, I know better than to fall for something like that.', Roger said quickly, getting closer. He sat down on the bed next to her, looking over her shoulder at the letter.

'Mom wrote this.', Trucy quickly said.

'I recognize the handwriting. She's got a way with words, doesn't she?'.

'When is she... When is she coming home?'. Trucy's voice was still weak. She wanted to go to her mother, cry into her shoulder and have her tell her everything will be okay. But since she wasn't home, she figured her uncle would do for now.

'She's out doing something _super_ important right now. You know. With the toys and all...'. Of course, Roger wouldn't know much. He was mainly kept out of the toys business.

'Can you tell me a story?', Trucy asked, turning to the last thing she knew she could rely on Roger for. He moved aside some of his hair, a burn near his eye showing. He usually covered it up with a mask, but not when he was home.

'If it makes you feel better, I'll do anything.', he said half-sarcastically, taking off his hat and bowing to her slightly. She giggled. 'What would you like to hear?'.

'How did... How did Agent Justice and mom meet? They were really good friends a long time ago, right? So how did it happen?'.

'Ah, now you see, Trucy, that's quite the story. Settle in.'. The girl quickly grabbed a nearby stuffed animal and hugged it tightly, waiting for her uncle to speak.

'Your mother was searching for new ideas for Gramarye Toys. You know how big your grandpa is on constant improvement and innovation...', uncle Roger moved his hand, some flames forming around his palm. They created the image of a few large bookshelves, with a young woman wandering in-between them. 'He sent your mother into the Library. But she got terribly lost... She couldn't even find the Khura'in Family.'.

'But then... She noticed someone else.'. The image of a man formed from the flames, walking in from around the shelf and meeting the girl. 'A young man who introduced himself as Jove Justice. He said he too, was lost. They decided they would find their way out together.'. The flame people now moved forward as the shelves moved past them, indicating they were exploring the Library together.

'They looked and looked and just could _not_ find the exit. And as they walked, they talked. They learned more about each other. Eventually, they came upon an older woman. She introduced herself... As Fate.', the image of an older woman appeared in the flames, and she greeted the two figures. 'She said she'd been watching them for a long, long time. She brought them together. And now, she was ready to let them leave. She said things changed just in the right way, and the world could go on now.'. The two entered a small doorway, disappearing completely. Eventually, Roger waved his hand, dispersing the fire.

'Did that really happen?', interjected Trucy as the flame faded, leaving behind odourless smoke.

'Your guess is as good as mine, Truce.', he shrugged, waving away the remaining smoke. Thalassa always got mad when he left that stuff around the house.

'...How did she get into the Library, if we can't?'.

'She used a Foundation-made entrance. The same one Agent Justice did. Except she sneaked her way in. I believe it was opened by the Team... Library Wanderer's?', he recalled the name, Trucy flinching as she heard the two words.

'And... Fate... Who is she...?', Trucy yawned between words.

'Hey kid, I think you should get some sleep.'.

'No, I have to wait for-'.

'I'll wake you up when your mom gets here.', he promised her. 'Get some rest. You deserve it.'. He left the room, ensuring to close the door. Trucy lay down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She swore to herself she wouldn't sleep – She promised herself she would try to think everything through. But exhaustion got the better of her, and eventually, she drifted off. And for some reason... She dreamt of an old woman.

An old woman coated in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed i changed the title of the story...
> 
> i just thought the old one was a bit crappy, since i made it on the spot when i wanted to post this fic. i like the new one a bit better, since it carries across that scp/ace attorney crossover feel more.
> 
> hope yous enjoyed the chapter!


	35. Interlude

**Interlude**

██ _/██/██_

_Today has been a day as any other. The portal is still open, functioning fine. From what Aura told me, there have been some improvements made to the stability in the past couple of days. As per usual, she's not letting me look inside. I don't know what's so special about the portal – It's a passage for everyone, isn't it? I'll join the project once I'm slightly older, so I don't get why Aura won't let me get a feel for it already. Whatever._

_The Foundation schools are, as per usual, a source of resentment for me. Everything in there is filled with Pro-SCP Propaganda. Any time now and they'll have us chant 'Secure, Contain, Protect.' over and over again. But I guess I can manage. I got to spend some time with Athena earlier today, and we talked a bit. She's the only person around here who I can actually hold a conversation with without mentioning the “good of humankind” at least once. I'm sitting here, and I'm looking out the little window in my room. I can hear the machines humming all around me and I have an idea._

_I'm gonna go into the Library._

██ _/██/██_

_I almost got in yesterday. Some guards ended up seeing me when I got into the portal room, and Aura had to vouch for me... That doesn't matter. I managed to look inside. The endless shelves, the many books... It was addicting. I wanna see it again. I wanna go there. That place is hiding things unimaginable... It's holding knowledge beyond anything I've ever seen. I need to see it again. I have to. It just feels right._

_Last night I had a weird dream. It was of the Library. There was an old woman inside – she was trying to get me to come in. I don't know who she was – She looked wise. It doesn't matter now... Today, I had a day off. No school, and since I don't work here yet, none of that, either. I just stayed in my room. I've been trying to write poetry recently. Aura used to do that to, before work took up all her time, so I figured maybe I could do some to make her feel better. I couldn't come up with anything apart from this;_

_They say a young man lived in a village,_

_who cheated on his wife each night,_

_and while the village knew, and the people knew,_

_the wife was kept in the dark._

_One night the man came back home form his mistress,_

_and he found his wife at the door._

_She screamed, she shouted, she forced him out,_

_and he was left without a home._

_The man asked himself, how could she know,_

_who told her? Who could it be?_

_And then a beautiful hawk landed by his side,_

_and with his own voice it spoke;_

_Your secrets are yours no more._

_The world shall know your truth._

_Consider this a service._

_From me, to you, for the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im no poet, but i tried my best with that one.
> 
> and where have we heard that stanza before?


	36. Part 18

**Part 18**

Iris was less talkative than usual that day. She didn't ask any questions at all, and when asked anything, she would quickly reply with a 'yes' or 'no'. Diego didn't see this as something unusual – She'd get quiet like this once a week. She was still getting used to talking to researchers. He wasn't the only one she spoke to any more – she would sometimes talk to other doctors around her, even answering questions during her usual weekly checks. She was making progress – So a quiet day like this was nothing to be concerned about. It was towards the end of the meeting when she said something that caught his attention.

'How's Dollie?', she asked, playing with her hair.

'You mean... Dahlia?'. He was rather surprised for Iris to ask about her. She rarely did.

'Yes. How is she?', Iris' voice, as per usual, was weak and tired, but with a hint of emotion.

'Why are you asking? Didn't she hurt you?'. The girl shook her head.

'She may have hurt me, but she's still my sister.'. Diego nodded.

'Well, she's... She's been a bit of a problem recently.', he waited for her to react, but she simply sat there, listening. 'She often causes breaches. Gets in the minds of researchers and makes them let her out. We've halted visits for now. We need to revise Containment Procedures.'.

'Oh... Will I... Will I ever see her again?'.

'Hopefully.'. He looked at his watch. It was time to go.

Diego, as always, said goodbye to Iris, and she didn't say anything back. He met Athena outside. They walked to the office together. Everything was normal – And yet different. This sense of dread hang over everyone, and everything. Like something was coming. And for Diego, it was obvious. Diego knew that what he truly waited for was the news about Mia. So he didn't do anything else that day, but sit by his desk and wait. Wait, wait, wait. His eyes were constantly focused on the door, as if waiting for something vile to come through. But all he waited for, really, was a message. A message that would break him apart.

A knock came on the door late in the evening. Athena seemed lost in something, flipping frantically through the pages of a small journal. She didn't even look up. Apollo and Klavier were still working – In the past month, they actually started cooperating with one another, getting some vital research done in the lab. They discovered some connections between blood samples from the Fey Family and samples of materials at the Fey Village. They would often stay there until it was incredibly late, which meant they were yet to come back. Agent Franziska Von Karma opened the door, slowly, with a mix of guilt and terror in her expression. She nodded to the outside, tilting her head ever so slightly.

'They're done.', she said gravely, turning away without another word. Diego got up almost instantly, following her out the door. The corridors seemed smaller than usual – Tighter. The lights seemed more intense. Everything just felt worse.

'How is she?', he asked Franziska as they walked, rather briskly.

'I haven't seen her yet. But the doctors said the operation went fine. They want you to see her. Make sure she's okay... Mentally.'.

'And how many gates of security will I have to pass through before I do?'. Franziska stopped, turning back with her hands in fists.

'Are you still going on about that Keter thing?'.

'I still think it was unnecessary.', he nodded. 'But there's nothing I can do now.'.

'Exactly. So how about we move along?'. He waited for a second, and then followed.

The new area of the site was clearly still unfinished – The walls were yet to be covered in that painful to the eyes white material, and some of the lights failed to work. However, the Containment Chamber itself was in top condition, with large doors keeping it separated from the main site. Franziska swiped her card on the side, watching as the large doors opened. She said she would watch from the gallery on the side – She didn't want to be in the room once everything happened. Diego, himself, was escorted inside of a corridor which lead him into the room where Mia was kept – with two guards by his side to ensure his safety.

The room was a lot larger than her older one, with next to no lights above her. No bed, no shelf, no nothing. She was sitting on the floor right in the middle, facing away from him. The first thing he noticed was her hair – cut incredibly short and even shaved on some sides, stitches visible where hair was completely gone. Her clothes were different now – A lot shorter, most of her legs and arms visible now. The clothes themselves were thin, and white, and looked to be new. It wasn't the clothes that shocked him, however. It was what they revealed.

On both her arms and legs you could see metal strips, built into the body as if it were a part of her. They covered almost half of her hands and legs, as well as her knees and elbows. She was completely still, only moving to breathe. He couldn't see her eyes, but he somehow knew they were blank, lifeless. Focused on nothing at all. The room felt static, as if everything was about to move, all at the same time, but it was just waiting for the right time. Diego took a few steps forward, noticing strange markings on the ground. Metal stripes seemed to form a square around the woman, and the moment he crossed it, it were as if he were engulfed in some strange forcefield, a wave of electricity washing over him. Mia turned.

'Mia... How are you feeling?'. She didn't respond. She stood up, slowly looking to him fully. There was this look of uncertainty in her face, as if she, herself, wasn't sure what she would do next. Her eyes were slightly wide, faded and unclear. She looked down at her arms, and then back at him. Her gaze wandered the containment chamber for a moment... And then she spoke.

'You promised.'. That word, that cursed word that stabbed through you like a sharp sword. The word he should have never used, but dared to do so, and now paid the price.

'Mia just- I- Let me-'.

'You promised me.', her voice was so weak and faded – Like she's seen some impossible things, been through hell and back. And looking at her... God, it looked like she has.

'I tried to stop them-'.

'You _promised_ you wouldn't let them hurt me again. I _trusted_ you.', her voice gradually filled with more emotion, resentment and betrayal dominating above all. But that hint of helplessness due to her situation could not go overlooked.

'Mia, please-'. He wasn't sure what to say. He _did_ promise her. She _did_ trust him. And he betrayed that trust, broke that promise, turned her into some... Monster. He could have tried harder, and maybe, maybe there would have been a way to put a stop to it all.

' _I trusted you_!', she screamed once more. 'I told you everything, about my family, about my life I thought- I thought at least you'd treat me like a _human_ then, but I guess I'm just like all those other monsters you keep locked up in here, aren't I? _Aren't I!?'_ , her voice only grew more and more aggressive as she got closer, step by step. There was this new spite he had never seen before in her eyes – So deep and hurt.

'Mia, if you listen to me-'.

'No! No, I'm done! I'm done listening to anyone!'. Clearly she was trying to use her powers again. Her eyes filled with that slight glow, and her hands trembled. But nothing happened. 'If I have to take this whole site down with me, then I will! As long as I get away from you people, from you-'. And before she could speak, something stopped her.

The square shape on the floor lit up slightly as Mia was forced to the ground, trembling and squirming around in pain like a hurt animal. Diego backed out from the radius of the field, suddenly being grabbed by two guards. He was escorted outside quite quickly, basically being pulled along. He didn't resist at first, but soon shook them off once he was out of the room. He could hear screaming coming from the inside, and he covered his ears as if trying to block everything away. Block everything that he had caused, push away everything he was the catalyst to. He heard Franziska somewhere close to him.

'Dr. Armando? Dr. Armando, can you hear me?'. And he did. He heard her, but he tried to pretend he heard and felt nothing. He didn't want to admit to what he was thinking, what was racing through his mind. He turned to her with a fake look of indecisiveness. 'Are you alright?'.

'Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine.', he told her, with a blank expression and a hollow voice. Something inside him broke – He wasn't sure where to go from there. So instead, he started walking away, silent.

'Doctor? Are you sure you're-'. The large, automatic doors snapped shut behind him, and all sound ceased. He walked slowly through the quiet corridors, his footsteps echoing around the blank walls. Everything seemed so slow, so distant. He felt like he was walking through water, every step a further struggle. But he walked, because what else was there to do? His mind was racing with thoughts, but he couldn't hold onto any of them yet. He made his way into his office, sat down, and looked around.

Athena was gone. That was strange, since her work day technically wasn't done yet. But she wasn't there. She left behind a couple open books, papers scattered about, her computer still on. It looked as if she left in a rush. It didn't matter. It's not like he cared too much. Not right now, anyway. He looked down at a page in front of him, an endless scream still drilling into his psyche as he tried his best to focus on something that wasn't Mia. Everywhere he looked he saw her pained face, all he could hear was her voice. He didn't even notice when Apollo entered the room and started gathering his things. He had a huge smile on his face, and appeared pleased. Diego didn't have anything better to ask, or to think about. So he asked the obvious.

'What are you so happy about?', he simply questioned, voice still void of emotion.

'I..', Apollo appeared hesitant at first, but couldn't hide his pleased smirk. 'I have a date. With Klavier. We're going to that restaurant off-site.'. Diego would have said something more meaningful, he was sure. If he wasn't so tired. So he said something more simple.

'...That's great.', he nodded absently. 'Have fun.'.

'Is... is everything okay, sir?', Apollo asked. He nodded.

'Of course. Everything is fine. Everything is just fine.'. The Junior Researcher seemed hesitant, but eventually left the room, putting on his jacket hastily. And old, red jacket that seemed a little too big for him. He was gone in no time.

'Everything is just fine.', he repeated under his breath.

Finally, his thoughts started falling into place a bit more. He could pick them out and separate them. And a few specific ones stuck out, creating a vivid image of his current position. What they did to Mia was unimaginable – She looked like some sort of monster, she was treated like all those beasts they kept down here. It was hard seeing her – Even harder was hearing her scream in pain as that ungodly machine was turned on. It seemed to keep her to the ground, and block her powers completely. He wanted to go back and make sure she was alright, that this didn't hurt her too much. But there was no point. Seeing him would only cause her further agony. She felt betrayed – A broken promise was like an arrow through the heart in a place where nothing was definite, where no one could be trusted. He took all the trust they managed to build between one another and tore it to shreds right in front of her – Maybe _he_ was the caged monster after all.

He thought long and hard about how he could make it up to her. Was there anything he could give her that would help? There was no way to reverse what had been done. Those machines would be impossible to remove, and hair didn't grow back overnight. Getting permission to improve her situation alone would be near impossible- But that was the thing. _Permission._ He couldn't possibly get _permission_ to anything that could make it up to Mia. But could he do something _without_ said _permission._ Could there be anything he could do off the record, off the books? Anything that could somehow help him rebuild that lost trust, put the pieces back together? There were a lot of things like that. And there was another promise he could still keep, as long as he broke some rules.

The meeting.

Maya and Mia were supposed to meet. Could it still be possible _with permission?_ Of course not. Could it be possible _without permission?_ ...Possibly. He turned to his computer, quickly pulling up blueprints of the Foundation, and especially the new Containment Chamber. He started printing out a few copies of the pictures, sketching over them and devising some sort of plan. The whole time he didn't feel quite like himself – It was like someone else was moving his hands for him. He tried to keep himself in check – These types of plans being found were the reason people “disappeared”. A term used loosely, since deep inside, everyone knew exactly where they were. But Diego did not care any more. Because in light of all that happened, he might as well have been terminated tomorrow. So he planned.

And he found a loophole. An opening. Something that could get him and Mia what they wanted.

He ended up barely sleeping that night.

\---

'Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, all of this?'.

'It's what's best. You know it is.'.

'You realize who you are defying, don't you?'.

'I know my enemies, I assure you.'.

'Do you promise you know what you're doing?'.

'Yes. I _promise_.'.

'Then... I shall support you all the way.'.

'Is that so?'.

'Yes. Of course.'.

'I trust you, Simon.'.

'Good... Good... Let's get to work, then.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the single angstiest fic ive ever written


	37. Interlude

**Interlude**

██ _/██/██_

_My name is Simon Blackquill, and this will be my last entry._

_There's been so much going on at the Foundation for the past few days. I don't know exactly how to describe it, but I don't think we're a part of anything larger any more. We have become something more. This is wrong. This is all so wrong. I don't even know where to start, but someone has to know what happened here. Someone has to know how this all went down. So if... If I die. I don't know if I will, but... It's possible. If I die, I want people to know my story. Let's hope this book doesn't get found and torn to shreds by that god damned council._

_I have to start somewhere – As I've written earlier, in the past few days I've started entering the Library whenever I could. Turns out those assholes keep a record of everyone who goes in and out, and I've been busted after some time. Aura vouched for me, as per usual, and swore that the next time I enter the Library, I would be on my own. I did just turn eighteen after all. She thinks that's a reason for me to be mature – I see this as a reason to take matters into my own hands, for once. Today I will enter the Library for the last time._

_It's been calling me. In my dreams, I see her. Fate itself. She calls to me, she tells me what I need to do. She tells me to bring Athena with me, but... I can't. I can't do that to her. Athena deserves to live her own life, however she wishes. She should stay with her mother until she is old enough to make her own decisions. Maybe then... Maybe... It doesn't matter. In the Library, I see people. People like me. It's like looking in a mirror, they look back and they stare deep into your soul and you know you have to be there, you know you have to be with them, you want to be there_

_I can't explain it. But I have to go. I have to cross to the other side for good now._

_The Foundation has noticed what we've been doing. They see her influence, and they see them, they see them looking back. I don't know if I'm the only one, but I know they've noticed the changes. They know that its speaking to us. The Library. Its telling us things they don't want us to hear. And I know I have to write them down, because if I don't no one else might hear it again, ever. I don't think they realized yet, but the Library is a being. It lives. It breathes. I can hear its heart beating every time I sleep. I can't get away no matter how much I try, and god, I will be there soon, but I need to write all of this down. I need to share it all._

_The Foundation has been carefully separating us from the rest of the Site. Some doors suddenly find themselves closed, some guards and researchers have disappeared, leaving behind nothing but the Library Wanderers. We still get food, and supplies, but it's clear we can't leave. Some don't notice – Some stay here so long they don't notice all the time they're loosing on this project. And I've started to loose myself, too. At some point, I stopped investigating all of this completely, and my memory blanks for almost a month. I checked my entries. I wrote nothing. Everyone's loosing parts of themselves, and we can't leave. It's like a maze without an end, but I'm not gonna get lost like everyone else._

_I'm gonna climb right over the walls._

_These may feel like the ramblings of a mad man, I know. But getting my thoughts together these days is hard. The Library has turned us into creatures – I think... I **think** we're being contained. We've become SCPs. We've learned things we were never supposed to learn, and they're trying to wash it out of us. I told Aura, and she keeps saying that everything is normal. That I can walk away whenever I want. But that's a lie. That's a lie because why else would I be writing all this?_

_Okay... Okay... Focus, focus, focus, I need to focus._

_I think the only way out of all this is to follows its voice. No one else can hear it, I don't think. But I do. Me and Athena do, we hear them, we see them, they're calling out to us. Reflection of us, our own faces look back at us and they **smile**. And they whisper things to us in our sleep, not just me and Athena, they tell everyone. We know the secrets of the Foundation now. And god knows we're not walking out of here with them. We'll be wiped, killed, got knows what. We will be forced to forget the forbidden truths we've come to know. But the world has to know. The world has to know these impossible horrors I've come to know. _

_The Foundation lies to everyone. To the outside world. To its employees. The Council alone lies amongst itself and I can't hold onto these secrets any longer. Tonight, I'm going into the Library for good. They'll try to stop me, but that doesn't matter. Nothing matters any more, all that I need is to write my thoughts down. All I need is to put everything in order. I need to... I need to... I need to... Everything is blanking again. So, here's a final message;_

_THE LIBRARY WANDERERS WERE LIED TO._

_THE FOUNDATION DESTROYED US ALL._

_IF WE LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY, DON'T FORGET._

_WE KNOW HORRORS YOU COULD NEVER IMAGINE._

_THOSE WHO WALK OUT OF HERE WILL NOT SPEAK._

_THEY ARE TOO AFRAID. THEY WILL BE FORCED TO FORGET._

_BUT I WILL BECOME A BEACON OF TRUTH IN THIS WORLD._

_IT WILL TAKE TIME, BUT I WILL TAKE THE FOUNDATION DOWN._

_AND TO ALL OF YOU FOUNDATION PEOPLE._

_TO THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK AWAY MY BEING._

_MY LIFE, MY CHILDHOOD, MY SISTER._

_I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY;_

_YOUR SECRETS ARE YOURS NO MORE._

_THE WORLD SHALL KNOW YOUR TRUTH._

_CONSIDER THIS A SERVICE._

_FROM ME, TO YOU, FOR THE WORLD._

  * _-THE BLACK QUEEN_




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this reveal has been pretty obvious for a while, but i think it turned out rather good. 
> 
> midway through this story i started setting up a larger conflict i wasnt sure id lead far. i introduced the concept of the library as just a small reference to scp. and look where it brought us...
> 
> i have an ending in mind, and i dont know how long until we get there, since this huge new plotline has developed so far. but i think were coming to somewhat of a midpoint... a very important edge, if you will. and im about to take a leap of faith into an idea that popped into my mind only a few chapters back...
> 
> hope it works out!


	38. Part 19

**Part 19**

Athena's hands were trembling as she stared at the last page of Simon's journal.

It was all so clear now.

\---

'Ema, can we talk?'. This had been at least the hundredth time Miles asked the same question. The girl had been mostly avoiding him, answering only necessary questions with a dead-pan voice. And just like she always did, she glanced at him, unimpressed.

'What would you like to discuss, Dr. Edgeworth?', she repeated like a broken record, with a sigh adding to her overall lack of interest in the topic.

'It's about this... This move. I want to explain myself.'.

'There's nothing to explain, sir.', she continued with her attitude, tapping her pen on her chin and then writing down something on the page in front of her. 'We have moved to a new project due to complications with our SCP. I don't see why we have to talk about anything.'.

'Ema, you know exactly what I mean.'.

'I don't. Anyway, it's getting late. Would you mind locking up the office? I did it yesterday.'. She stood up, heading for the door, but he grabbed her wrist before she could walk out fully. She didn't fight back, or speak. She simply froze, like a startled animal.

'Please, Ema.'. She seemed to consider, looking back at him, with, _finally,_ some emotion in her face. While it was mostly anger and betrayal, it was _emotion._ He hadn't seen that since she first got the news about being moved. She appeared open to a conversation, but something was holding her back. She finally forced her hand away, pressing it to her chest.

'Don't touch me.', was all she said as she eyed him down.

'Please. Can we sit down? Give me five minutes, that's all I need.', Edgeworth explained to her, and she bit her lip, momentarily. Then, she sat back at her desk, taking off the jacket which she just put on. She looked him right in the eyes, and soon, the anger turned to pure sadness. Her expression softened and tears welled up in the young researcher's eyes.

'Just... Tell me why, Dr. Edgeworth. Why did you lie to us?', her voice cracked, her helplessness reminding him how young this poor girl was. Her sister left her all alone, and she was just trying to make the best of her world. And he came and broke it apart.

'I know it will be hard to believe, but I did not lie. Believe it or not... People change. And in that month with you and Phoenix... _I_ changed.'. She seemed to have a glimmer of hope in her eyes, but she knew better than to rely just on that.

'How so?', she asked, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

'When I wrote the letter I had just arrived. I saw my profession and position as something above all. I sent it out without thinking. I hadn't yet realized the error of my ways.'. Admitting his mistakes, somehow, made him feel so much better. The guilt that'd been weighting him down for so long now was lifted, and he felt like he could breathe. The girl was clearly doing all she could to not break down and keep a straight face.

'So you... You just made a mistake?'. And that was when her facade went away, completely. Tears came to her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. 'You... You don't think the same way any more? And I shouted at you and said all those horrible things- I-', she looked down. 'I'm- I'm really sorry, Dr. Edgeworth I didn't realize-'. He was quite surprised with how quickly she forgave him. But his questions were soon to be answered.

'It's- It's alright, Ema. You had every right to be mad- Why... Why are you so... Forgiving?'. He wasn't sure how to describe her behaviour. She appeared so relieved, and so shocked, it was startling. She wiped her tears quickly.

'You know... Lana, she...', Ema looked up at the cameras, as if remembering her sister directed the site, and most likely listened to her every word. 'She was a _total bitch_.', she said with a laugh. 'She... Rarely apologized. Actually never.'. Miles looked to Ema with great pity. He, of course, was one to know about prideful sisters who failed to ever admit they were wrong, in any situation.

'I... I'm so sorry.'.

'Lana never... Lana didn't care much, you know? Every mistake I made had to be pointed out. Everything I did wrong became a permanent tool against me. And god forbid _she_ was ever wrong. Before there was no such thing as Lana Skye admitting to a mistake.', she paused. 'But I'm glad I have you now. You're... You're so much better than her. You're actually willing to change, and cooperate... And I didn't think Senior Researchers had that in them.'.

'I'm also sorry I hurt you. I truly am. But we can make this work. Even when we're here, on the Fey Project... We're still together.', he continued after giving her time to speak.

'Yeah. Yeah, we can...', Ema took a deep breath, looking up with a hopeful grin. 'We can make it work. We can make it work, I'm sure we can. Because you actually care.', she looked at him, this time meeting eyes. 'You actually care and... And I see that. It wasn't there at first, but I can see it now. You care.'. He looked her right back in the eyes.

'I do, Ema. I really do.'.

And after a moment of silence, the girl shot up with a laugh.

'Well, I didn't lie about the hunger thing. I'm starving! Wanna go grab a bite?'.

'I... I suppose I have some time before I head to bed. But you've gotta help me lock up the office. If you're staying, I'm not doing it alone...'.

'Aw, come on! After all that?'.

\---

Athena's chest tightened and she could barely breathe as her heart beat faster and faster.

It all made sense now.

\---

'But apart from that, I think this is the first project where I _actually_ feel like... Like I'm making some progress, you know?'. Apollo felt so at ease here. With normal, average, every day people, all around him. With a nice, relaxing atmosphere, and some food that wasn't that slop they served in those underground cafeterias. The Site actually wasn't too far from a nearby city – Hide in plain sight, and all that. But it wasn't just the people, the normalcy, and the atmosphere that made Apollo feel so safe and secure. It was Klavier.

'I get you. Nothing I ever got put on actually mattered.', Klavier seemed so different outside of that professional zone. He was a lot more genuine, a lot kinder. A lot more open.

'Until now I guess I was just chasing in my father's footsteps.', Apollo said to himself more than anyone. 'And it's... It's hard for a doctor to follow in the footsteps of an agent.'.

'You never talk about your father.', Klavier noted, turning his head slightly. 'He was an agent?'.

'Yeah. One of the Library Wanderers. He died in the big fire all those years back.'.

'I remember that... Kristoph was one of the first people taking care of it. He was just an Agent back then. He was in charge of trying to put the stuff out.'.

'So uh... Kristoph. Anything you've got to say about him?'. Apollo knew Klavier hated talking about his brother, but this felt like the best time to mention him. The man looked a little uncomfortable, but open to talking.

'...He's... A douche.', Klavier said quickly, causing Apollo to snicker. Klavier chuckled a little too. 'We used to live in the German branch but we got moved here after our father got upgraded to Site Director. And then... He died. Some skip.', he shrugged. 'It happens.'. Apollo just gave him an apologetic look as the man continued. 'So Kristoph took over. He only rose through the ranks from there... And I was too young to work then. So I just... Stayed. And now here I am. The slightly lamer Gavin brother who's only a Junior Researcher for now.'.

'I think you're the cooler Gavin.', Apollo told him with a small smile. The man laughed a little, looking aside, unable to hide a blush. 'But that's just my personal opinion.'.

For a moment, they sat in silence. The table they were seated at allowed them to sit across from each other, but you could easily slide over the seats to be next to one another – And that was exactly what Klavier did. In no time, he felt his... friend's? _No we're on a date we're definitely not “friends”-_ pressing up against him. He didn't speak, but he didn't need to. There was this communication between them, a language spoken through looks and smiles. Apollo tried to hide how much he blushed now – Not letting his racing heart get in the way of him. Klavier, grabbed his hand, squeezed it, and came even closer. Apollo could feel his breath on his face now, warm and comforting. And eventually, they grew closer. Closer and closer with each second, until their lips met in a kiss.

And for just a moment, the rest of the world did not exist.

Apollo lost himself in the moment, feeling his heart stop racing for a moment, and slow down to a more comfortable pace. He felt something build up in him, something that's been there for a long time. And finally, it came to a conclusion, like an explosion of emotions and good feelings. For that single moment, all he could feel was the warmth of the person with him, and everything else around them appeared to fade. That was, until Apollo opened his eyes, and realized something... Unusual, to say the least. Everything _had_ faded, and instead of a restaurant, the two now sat on two rocks in the middle of nowhere. Cold wind blew through the area as Apollo tried to figure out exactly what happened. Klavier soon opened his eyes, too, and looked around, pure bewilderment filling his eyes.

They didn't speak. For a moment, they just looked, trying to find an answer.

\---

Athena's breathing grew faster and faster, slowly loosing herself as she tried to stay focused.

It had been there, hiding in plain sight.

\---

Trucy's eyes were still heavy, and an impossible headache came to her. Yet still, somehow, she managed to wake up and rub her eyes enough to be able to see. Her room was dark now, darker than usual. She wasn't sure if it was the middle of the night or early morning, but it didn't matter to her. Since she woke up herself, it seemed her uncle didn't keep his promise. That, of course, wasn't something rare with him. He had a habit of forgetting things. Either way, she crawled out of bed and started making her way down the stairs to the living room, to see if her mother was home. What she found was a light coming from the dining room, where the family would often hold meetings. From there, she could hear a conversation in whispers and mutters. She pressed her back up against a nearby wall and listened.

'...and if she continues acting this way, we _have_ to intervene.', came the voice of Trucy's grandfather, Magnifi Gramarye. She wondered for a moment if he meant her.

'We're not ones to meddle in the matters of the Library.', spoke Trucy's father, Zak. 'All we need is the Book back, and then we return to our usual matters.'.

' _You_ return to your matters. And I.... Just sit here.', muttered Roger, instantly getting a response from his adoptive father.

'You are a guard to the family. Your job is just as important as the toys.', Magnifi told him quite calmly, but was clearly agitated. 'Back to the matter at hand...'.

'Trucy failed to find Agent Justice. Do we know why?'. The girl had to cover her face so her family didn't hear her quiet gasp at her grandfather's words.

'Valant, you found her. What did she say?', once more, Zak spoke.

'I don't know. She was a complete mess, I couldn't get a single coherent sentence out of her. We can talk about it when she wakes up tomorrow-'.

'The longer the Queen holds the book, the more danger we're in!', interrupted Magnifi, clearly getting incredibly agitated. He, after all, created everything that they had from scratch. He couldn't afford to loose it all. But there was someone else there to calm him down.

'If Trucy didn't bring back the Agent, she had a good reason for it.', spoke a sweet, and gentle voice, One that instantly brought the girl some calm. It was her mother. 'We'll ask her once she's ready. There's no need to rush. Besides, if the Foundation already had access to the Library, we would know. Let's not forget what happened last time.'.

'It's not about the Foundation, Tessa. It's about the Queen. How do we know when she strikes using all of those files against us?'.

'Agent Justice will help us.', Thalassa, Trucy's mother, reassured them. 'We just need to find him. Perhaps Trucy didn't find him because he's hiding-'.

'Agent Justice is dead.'.

The family looked to Trucy, who now stood in the doorway, hand on her chest. Tears rushed to her eyes before she even finished the sentence, and her mother came to her instantly. She put her arms around her and tightly hugged her, giving her that comfort she wanted for so long now. But she could feel it in her mother, too. Tears came to her as well. Trucy wasn't quite sure why, but she didn't care. She just let it happen. She was home now. There was no shame in tears.

\---

Athena put the journal aside and watched as her hands trembled less and less with each passing second. She shut herself in some janitorial closet somewhere, away from the prying eyes of every other researcher. She'd been reading the last pages of Simon's journal carefully – And everything started becoming very clear to her, way faster than she expected. She only saw one solution to all of this – One solution to find out what truly happened to her mother, what Simon did after he disappeared, and what exactly caused the fire. She had to do one thing.

She had to get into the Library. She had to meet with the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get intense! mysteries at every corner!
> 
> and... klapollo! just some cute gay boys in the chaos, to keep yall happy.


	39. Interlude

**Interlude**

**ARCHIVED-EMAILS**

**PAGE-31B-34A-21**

**Note:** The following emails are the last emails sent from and to Metis Cykes before her suicide around an hour later on the 18/02/20██. The following emails have confirmed the possibility of Metis Cykes conspiring against the Foundation before her death, although no clues could be found to back up the theory.

**From:** [metiscykes@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

**To:** [aurablackquill@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**Subject:** The Library Wanderers

Aura, I need to talk to you.

You must have noticed by now that something isn't right in regards to that project years ago. It's no secret that nearly all of us have been wiped out. Most died in the fire, and those who didn't have disappeared over the years. They've taken their own lives, died in accidents, been moved onto projects that are practically death sentences by now. And why? Do you truly think this is all a coincidence? The universe getting back at us? No. This was all delegated by the Foundation.

They know what we know. They realize that the amnestics won't work for long with the type of knowledge that we were given, they know that the thoughts will come back to us at night, just as they did all those years ago. I don't know what to do any more – Every time I close my eyes I see the library, every time I sleep I hear its heart beating, beating, beating. It's an endless drum, and it's counting down. And we're running out of time.

We need to tell someone. _Anyone_ about this. The knowledge we were given shouldn't be discarded. They're killing us off one by one, but if we keep fighting, maybe some day some one will know the truth of it all. Athena doesn't remember, she was too young. What they gave her was too powerful. She won't remember. She will be the only one left soon, so please. Take care of her. I think I'm going to try and do something. Tell the story of what really happened at that Site. People need to know what happened to the Library Wanderers.

I don't know what will happen next, but I need to get out of here. As soon as possible. I'm gonna finish up everything, close things up. And then... I'm getting out of here. There's only one way out, and you know what it is, too. Take care of Athena.

And once you see the truth, come with me.

**From:** [aurablackquill@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**To:** [metiscykes@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

**Subject:** RE:The Library Wanderers

Metis? What are you talking about? What are you even saying? The Wanderers disbanded years ago, and that was for a good reason. The amnestics weren't given to us in ill will, it was to protect us from whatever hell we were put through in there. Metis, if you remember something you shouldn't, if you feel like you're in danger, talk to some superiors, talk to ANYONE. Please, just don't do anything you'll regret. I'll come over. What site do you work at? Please just let me come over. Please just let me help you.

**From:** [metiscykes@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

**To:** [aurablackquill@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**Subject:** RE: RE: The Library Wanderers

It's too late now.

I'll see you on the other side.

**From:** [aurablackquill@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**To:** [metiscykes@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: The Library Wanderers

Metis please don't do this, just call me, we can talk.

**From:** [aurablackquill@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**To:** [metiscykes@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: The Library Wanderers

Don't leave me.

**From:** [aurablackquill@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**To:** [metiscykes@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE:The Library Wanderers

Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad boi hours


	40. Part 20

**Part 20**

The first thing that morning Diego heard was the door to the office slamming. He jumped up, quickly, wiping his eyes and looking towards the door. It was Athena who marched in, looking incredibly disturbed. The bright lights, as always, kept shining. His mind struggled to catch up with the scene around him as he muttered the first thing that came to mind;

'I'm awake, I'm awake.', he mumbled with a hoarse voice.

'Clearly you're not.', Athena commented with a laugh. 'Did you sleep here all night?'. Diego looked down at the pages he fell asleep on. The different plans, his incoherent notes. He quickly slid them aside, making place for _actual_ work.

'I think so... I was exhausted last night.'. Athena came closer to the pages.

'What's that, sir?'. He picked up the papers and placed them in a drawer.

'Nothing important. Where are Klavier and Apollo?'.

'Holed up in questioning.', she said quickly, rushing to her desk. She started writing something down in a notebook as she continued talking. 'They bumped into an anomaly by accident last night. The Foundation is trying to figure out what triggered it.'.

'Was it on site?', Diego looked inside of a cup he left behind. Coffee made for some pretty hard-to-remove stains when left overnight like that. He groaned. It was his favourite cup, after all.

'Nope. Some restaurant by the city. The little lovebirds were on a date, can you believe it?'. Athena's voice seemed... Artificial. Like she was pretending to be relaxed, and on the inside, was hiding something deep and horrible. She continued writing in her notebook as Diego got to work. He had some things to catch up on after last night's near black-out. He patiently put his files in place, until, in the corner of his eye, he noticed something. Athena was holding up her notebook with a single message scrawled hastily on it;

DON'T SPEAK.

EARS EVERYWHERE.

He was going to comment on it, but Athena's serious expression stopped him. She flipped the page, revealing yet another message;

GO TO JANITOR'S CLOSET.

I GO FIRST. FOLLOW IN TEN MINUTES.

She grabbed a small journal from her desk, some files, and turned to him with a fake smile.

'I'm gonna go grab some coffee. It's way too early for work...', the girl nonchalantly picked up a cup, as well as slipping the small journal into her coat, and then walked out. He was stunned, at first, but Athena was trustworthy. So he waited, ten minutes, just as she said, pretended to get some message on his computer, and then got up, leaving. The nearest janitorial closet was just around the corner. So he headed there. And before he even got in, the doors shot open and he was pulled inside. There, stood Athena, panicked as ever.

'Athena? What- What is all this?', he questioned, looking at her as if she were mad. And for a second, she looked like she'd lost all her senses.

'Just... Just hold on, and listen.', she explained hastily, 'Remember when the Queen broke into our office? We thought she took nothing, and we were right. But she _left_ something. For me.', Athena pulled out a black, leather-bound journal with the symbol of a hawk on its front.

'And you didn't report it.'. He was confused, since Athena was such an upstanding researcher. Why would she hide such a vital piece of evidence?

'I had a good reason to. This belonged to Simon Blackquill.'.

'And I'm supposed to... Know who that is?', Diego said after a moment of bewilderment.

'He was my friend.', he noticed how, clearly, Athena was still taking the matter a lot more seriously than him. She was constantly whispering, her eyes shifting about the place suspiciously as she tried to stay calm enough to speak. 'He worked with the Library Wanderers. He disappeared in the fire.'.

'So why... would the Black Queen... Give you Simon's journal?'. There was a flash of something in Athena's eyes, before she poke, unsure of her own words;

'I... Don't know...', her voice appeared... Strange. Like she was trying to obscure some truth. But she spoke on, and he was soon distracted from the obvious lie.

'But this journal... It tells everything about what happened to the Library Wanderers. All that time ago. And why most of them are dead today.', she paused. 'This is the reason my mother died. She... She didn't kill herself, sir. I think... I think she was murdered. By the Foundation.'.

'Athena that...', he shook his head. 'That is a _serious_ claim to make. You realize that, don't you?'.

'I know, I know, but... On the last page, Simon said that... The Wanderers went insane. The influence from the Library made them black out, do things, say thing it's... It's unclear. But the Library shared secrets. Secrets of the Foundation. The type that they weren't supposed to know.'.

'...You're not saying-'.

'The Wanderers were locked away, in their own side of the site. The Foundation kept them Contained, like any other SCP. And I think- I think they tried to get rid of them. By burning the site down. But Simon went in. In his last entry, he said he went into the Library, and I- I went and checked some files.', the girl turned around, reaching into a box of cleaning supplies. She pulled out a piece of paper with a transcript printed on it.

'Before the fire, three people went into the Library. I think- I think it was Simon and two other people. And then two left. Simon _must_ have stayed, or at least... At least _someone_ is still in there, someone who was a member of the team and truly knows what went down. I need to find that person, Dr. Armando. Before it's too late.'. She looked him right in the eyes, pushing the paper and journal aside.

'I was there too, Dr. Armando. I was part of the Wanderers. I was too young to remember... Or maybe I wasn't _meant_ to remember. Those who got out of there said their memories of the Project are either hazy, or they're too afraid to speak. But my mother... I think she spoke out. I think she spoke out about whatever the Library made her aware of, and that's why they... That's why...'.

'Athena, I think you're... Tired.', that's all he could muster, after all that nonsense, after everything she just dumped on him. None of it sounded real. Some old schemes, forgotten tales, secrets told between superiors... Things like that simply didn't happen. He was way above Athena's clearance level, and he knew that for sure. Things like that were handled up-front and without mercy. Besides... What kind of secrets could the Foundation have, below the ones already hidden from humanity?

'No, no, Dr. Armando, please!', she exclaimed, her voice quivering. 'You _have_ to believe me I- I have more proof! I have more proof! Just give me a chance, let me... Let me _show you_.', she reached behind her, pulling out some more prints. He would have walked away, but by this point, she had a tight grip on his hand, and she did not seem too keen on letting go.

'Athena, just-'.

And then she shoved him a few printed out emails, and finally, he considered.

'My mother... She was planning to leave the Foundation, somehow, but she died just under and hour after that email went out.', Athena pointed to the first message. 'She said she was going to expose the Foundation's secrets. And an hour later she dies, is that not suspicious? Please, tell me I'm not going mad here!'. Diego stammered, trying to form an answer;

'Athena I- I don't-', he shook his head. This poor girl was probably just trying to deal with the grief of loosing her mother, somehow. But he did have to admit, the things she brought up _were_ quite suspicious. He grabbed the page from her, reading it slowly. 'Athena, from this it just seems like your mother...', he wasn't sure how to put it quite right. '...like your mother wrote a suicide note. She was plagued by whatever happened on that project, and-'.

'I'm remembering things, Dr. Armando.', she whispered, the terror in her voice sending a shiver down his spine and rendering him completely unable to speak. 'I'm remembering things from my time on the Project and I'm scared. I'm scared that... That I'll remember too much, and they'll kill me. Just like they did my mother.'.

'Do you... Athena, do you truly believe the Foundation killed her?'. Without hesitation, the girl replied, her voice stern and serious;

'Yes, Dr. Armando. I do. I truly think I can be in danger. _That's_ why the Queen left me the journal. I think... I think she's trying to protect me.'.

'Protect you? Why would the Queen want to protect you?'.

'That's what I wanna find out.', Athena looked aside.

'I need to get into the Library.', she glanced up at the Senior Researcher. 'I don't know how, but there _has_ to be some way. I don't believe the Foundation just opened the passage _once._ '.

'There's no Entrance that's on the records. Not even on my clearance level.'. Diego wasn't sure why he went along with her. Maybe he wanted to give her comfort. Maybe he wanted to give her closure. Or maybe, he genuinely believed her outlandish theories. Either way, he was willing to jump into whatever this was. He needed a distraction right now. 

'Do you think anyone else has an entrance? Something illegal, something... Hidden?'.

'I... I doubt it. It's hard to fly under the Foundation's radar with anything.'.

'What about... someone from the Project? Do you think they could help us?'.

'I doubt it, but... It's a start.', he turned away. 'Aura Blackquill works on this Site from what I've heard. We can stop by later today.'. He started heading out, but she stopped him.

'Are you... Actually going to help me, doctor?'. Diego paused for a moment and looked at the girl, with both hope and helplessness battling in her eyes. 

'Of course. I mean... You're the only one around here I actually trust.'. He wasn't sure if he meant what he said, but Athena seemed relieved. 'Just... Stay calm for now, alright? No one is out to get you, Athena. And if they are... I'll keep you safe.'. She sighed deeply and nodded a few times.

'I... Thank you. Thank you so much sir.', and with this, she walked out with all her files and journals. He waited a few minutes, he didn't want to arouse any unneeded suspicion. By the time he made it back to the office, Athena was gone, probably trying to get a heads-up on their next meeting. Right... Their next meeting that day.

His meeting that morning was with Mia Fey.

\---

'Once more, sorry for the hold-up. We're just finishing up with the basic paper-work.'.

Apollo was practically asleep on Klavier's shoulder. Klavier was trying to stay awake on the chair where he was sat. In front of them was a young agent who'd been taking care of them ever since they came to the Foundation last night. Luckily, their phones still worked wherever they ended up, and they called in a rescue team to pick them up. From there it was a good few hours back to their Site – god knows where they ended up. And then, they spent the rest of the night reporting all that happened to the agent, who seemed just as exhausted as them at this point, and ended up getting no sleep. 

'I just need you to repeat it once more.', the agent explained to them, and they both groaned. 'I know, I know guys. But I promise this is the last time. Just a quick recap. You went to the O'Connell Family Restaurant last night at around... 8 PM, correct?'. 

'Yeah.', Apollo yawned. 'We were there, we had dinner, and then we ended up in the middle of some field in the middle of nowhere. It's some type of teleportation skip.'.

'Is that all that happened? Did you do anything that could have activated the anomaly?'. There was a moment of silence, but Klavier seemed open to saying it;

'We kissed. That's when it happened.'. Apollo couldn't hide the small smile and blush that came to him as he recalled the memory. But the effect faded the moment he realized something else from that moment. One of the feelings piled onto all of those he felt before. He begun piecing everything together in his mind silently. 

'I see. Well, we'll scan the area and see what we can find. Thank you for bringing this to our attention. You can go now.'. The two stood up, and walked out of the room. Klavier seemed relieved that they had the chance to get away now, but Apollo had something else on his mind. That feeling, that thing that overtook him when they kissed. Like the built up of emotion and then an explosion – And right at that climax, the scenery around them seemed to change. Apollo couldn't help but ask himself a rather foolish question;

Could he have caused the incident?

He pushed the thoughts away, quickly. It was pretty stupid, after all.

'Well, at least they're giving us some time to rest. I don't know about you, but I need some sleep, Herr Forehead.', Klavier told him, looking vaguely towards the area of the living quarters.

'Same here... I guess we'll see each other later?'. Klavier scratched the back of his head. 

'Well... You know, since my brother is so important they gave me this huge room to stay in.'.

'Uh... Good for you, I guess?'. Apollo, of course, failed to pick up on the clues. Klavier leaned in closer with a smirk. 

'It has a double bed.', he basically whispered into his ear. 

'Oh!', Apollo looked back at Klavier, face red. 'O-oh. Oh, I- Right. Okay.'. Klavier grabbed his hand and pulled him along;

'Come on now. Let's get going.'. And just like that, Apollo completely forgot he even considered himself to be behind the incident. Instead, he walked along the corridors with Klavier. And that felt right, at least for now.

He even failed to notice the Queen of Hearts card that fell out of his jacket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay


	41. Interlude

**Interlude**

**[The Basics of Reality Benders, page 9]**

...An important trait to consider when dealing with reality benders is often how the phenomena should be looked at from a genetic perspective of things. The ability to bend reality, just like having blonde hair or green eyes, is a trait that is inherited from parents. The reality-bending gene could be considered a dominant one, as the child of at least one reality-bender will always be born with abilities. It's the second type of reality-bender that is very interesting to study and consider, due to its possibly dangerous nature.

While reality-bending is a dominant gene, it will often be cancelled out when two reality-benders were to have a child. How this exactly works is yet to be determined, however it has been theorized it may have to do with the pure instability of the actual gene, and its possible complications when mixing. Reality-benders, after all, possess powers of different levels that may often not align with each other properly. While most children born to two reality-benders will find themselves without a power, a rare event may take place in which the two genes will work together and form a new, stronger type.

This stronger gene has only been noted in a few reality-benders over the course of history, and even fewer have lived long enough to fully utilize such power. The genes may sometimes create an individual so powerful, that even they themselves do not understand the scope of their power. Balance of forces unknown, such as anti-matter or hume levels are only few of many abilities possessed by such individuals. These could destroy the world itself with a mere thought, but there is a downside to this power.

Reality-benders like these will often either die at birth or be spotted by the Foundation before they can commit anything irreversible. It is also important to remember reality-benders often live unaware of their powers until the time of death, or choose to ignore their powers after an incident. This is why such powerful reality benders are no problem to the Foundation as of now, but may become problems if weaponized or if they, themselves, become aware of their power and how to control it. As of now, there's no urgent need to track down these individuals, due to their rarity and overall high infant mortality rate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder why im putting this here  
> also the amount of lore ive changed/made up for this is unreal  
> is this even scp anymore??? idk bro


	42. Part 21

**Part 21**

Diego's meeting with Mia went by just about how he'd expected it to. Every question was shrugged off, she avoided eye contact, and soon after even as much as raising her voice, the doctor was forced out of the room due to the possible danger coming from the SCP. He wanted to stay, try to explain his point of view, but nothing. Mia was hurt, and no apologies would fix that. At least not for now, while the wound was still fresh. And Dahlia, as per usual, caused an incident simply to avoid meeting. He hadn't seen her in two weeks now, at least. But that wasn't something regrettable to him. A free afternoon was always welcome, giving him time to work on some other matters that he didn't normally have time for. He was reading through a file when Athena suddenly slid her chair closer, leaning on his desk. For a moment, he just stared, looking up to her with an unimpressed look.

'Your elbows are on my papers.', he told her, not even bothering to move her arms away. He just waited patiently until she made space herself.

'Sorry, sorry.', she leaned in closer, her voice turning to a whisper. 'Remember what we were meant to do? Like... Talk with... _someone_?'.

'Right now?', he was perplexed. He figured this whole conspiracy would be solved a bit later on, not right at the moment. Athena, though, was not too eager on just letting up.

'We're free right now, aren't we? Let's just go, quickly, ask a couple of questions and get back. It shouldn't take too long, right?'. Diego hesitated, but nodded and eventually stood up. Athena quickly grabbed Simon's journal and the two made their way to another side of the site, where Diego had heard that Dr. Aura Blackquill was working on some minor project. The whole time they walked there, Athena kept glancing around suspiciously, as if expecting someone to stop them. Of course, no one did. No one had the reason to. The door to the office stood before them like a menacing omen of something wicked to come;

DR. AURA BLACKQUILL

'Do you even know what you're gonna ask her?', Diego turned to Athena, who appeared rather distressed. She looked to her superior nervously.

'I... I was actually thinking... You ask the questions, since-', she cleared her throat. 'I don't think Aura likes me a whole lot.'. He gave her a puzzled look.

'...Why would she not like you?'. Athena bit her lip.

'Well, you know... Sometimes my mother would... Make me the priority of things because of my condition. And it would get in the way of research. She... She always muttered under her breath. How I'm some sort of special princess, and have to be-', Athena hesitated. 'I just don't want to stress her more than she already is with all this Library Wanderers stuff.'.

'Athena, she knows you. You're the only one she'll speak to. I'm sure she won't let something in the past hold her back.'. The younger researcher appeared hesitant, but turned to the door eventually. Diego knocked, and when a tired 'come in' came from the room, he let Athena take charge. She pushed open the door, and a confrontation begun.

'If you're looking to ask questions about my Project, you should speak to my superior. I'm not in charge of-', Aura Blackquill stood up almost instantly, looking at the door. She first noticed Diego, giving him a respectful nod. 'Dr. Armando. What are you doing in this side of-'. And then, she spotted Athena, hiding behind him. '...site... Oh. Look who it is.'.

'Hi Aura.', the girl nervously waved. 'Long time no see.'.

'And what are you doing back here, princess?', Aura asked with an annoyed tone, sitting back in her chair and placing her feet on the desk. She seemed a lot more relaxed around someone she knew, and a lot less professional. Athena got closer.

'Aura, I- I need your help.'.

'Look at that, you come to me for help after all those years.', the woman leaned forward as Diego and her old friend took a seat in front of her. 'What do you want, princess?'.

'I wanted to ask about the Library Wanderers.'. Aura hesitated, biting her lip.

'It seems everyone is coming to me about that project these days. What the hell's going on?'. Diego was surprised by the woman's words.

'Someone else came here asking about this? Who?'.

'Jove Justice's kid.'. Athena and Diego looked to each other. _Why would Apollo be here?_

'And why are _you_ here, Armando? Are you her babysitter?', Aura glanced at Athena briefly, who seemed incredibly offended by the statement.

'Something like that.', was his response. The girl didn't speak, but was clearly annoyed. She gave Dr. Blackquill and intense look and her voice turned grave.

'Aura, I- I really need your help here. I need to know about Simon.'.

'What would _you_ want to know about Simon, huh?'.

'He was my _friend_ Aura. I want closure.'. The doctor hesitated, looking to the side. A picture of her and her brother could be found at the corner of her desk.

'He died in the fire. What else do you need to know?'.

'I'm not so sure of that.'. Athena placed the small, leather-bound journal on the desk and slid it over. Aura appeared interested, removing her legs from the table and glancing at the book. She started flipping pages frantically and eventually shot Athena an angered glance.

'Where did you get this?', she practically hissed.

'That doesn't matter. What matters is what it says. Simon is still alive, Aura.'.

'That's... That's not possible.', she reminded Athena with a nervous laugh.

'Did they ever find his body?'. Clearly, the woman grew more and more uncomfortable. Tears started prickling her eyes, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

'You don't know what you're talking about Athena.'.

'He's in the Library. He said he would go there. He's still alive-'.

'You think I don't know that?!'.

The moment of silence that followed was unreal. It hung over them. Diego watched as the argument escalated in silence. He figured this wasn't the sort of matter he should get involved with. Athena stared at the woman with a shocked expression, awaiting an explanation. And Aura, she just breathed heavily, wiping away the few tears that slipped through as she tried to keep her cool. She pushed the journal back to Athena.

'I... I know he's alive, Athena. He's my brother.', her voice was cracking with every word.

'What?', the girl whispered. 'Then... Then why aren't you-'.

'On the night of the fire three people entered the Library. Simon. Me. And Metis.'. Athena perked up at hearing her mother's name.'We followed him in when he just... Ran in there. We didn't want to alert any guards because Simon was already one report away from getting transferred. So we figured we could go in and bring him back ourselves. But then... The fire started.'.

'Did you see who started it?', Diego tried to take part in the conversation, guessing that solving the mystery of the fire could answer a lot more questions. But Aura shook her head.

'No. By the time we noticed, it was already getting bad. We had to get out of there before the exit closed down completely. So we did. After that point, I thought I'd never see Simon again. But a few years later... The Black Queen started making appearances.

'What does this have to do with Simon?', Diego asked, suspiciously. Athena looked aside uncomfortably while Aura laughed aloud.

'You didn't even tell him?'.

'Tell me? Tell me what?', he turned to Athena. Guilt filled her face. 'Athena, tell me what?'.

'It's... I thought you wouldn't come along if I told you everything.'.

'And everything means?', his eyes moved between the two, awaiting an answer.

'…Simon _is_ the Black Queen.', Aura crossed her arms. 'I've known that since the first time she started appearing. The fire and her first job lined up too perfectly.'. Diego wasn't sure how to react. Why would Athena forget such a vital detail?

'You knew about this?'.

'I- I'm sorry. I thought- I thought you'd figure it out yourself...', she admitted.

'Whatever. You two can figure it out later. What matters is that I _know_ Simon is out there. He even came to speak to me the night he stole those files. What you're telling me here isn't news.'.

'So why haven't you... Why haven't you helped him come back yet?', Athena was confused, rightfully so. If she knew Simon was in the Library, why would he stay there? Wouldn't he want to come back to his sister?

'Simon _wants_ to stay in the Library. He thinks it's his home... He's completely lost it, just like everyone else who was there when it started burning. He's not gonna come back because he's not the Simon you used to know.'. Athena seemed lost for words, but Diego noted something strange that she said. He quickly chimed in.

'How do you know that?'. The woman looked puzzled.

'What do you mean?'.

'If Simon has been in the Library how come you know he's different? According to your story, you never found him during the fire. And then when he came to you after the heist you only spoke briefly. Then how do you know he's different?'.

'Because- H-he's my brother-', Aura was clearly caught off-guard by the question, and tried to figure out what the best response could be. Meanwhile, Athena spotted exactly what Dr. Armando had, quickly cutting in.

'Hey, that's right! No way you'd judge if he's gone “mad” if you only spoke to him once! And you wouldn't be this casual if that was the first time you've seen him in years...'.

'S-so what? He visits me!'.

'The Queen entering Foundation premises is something that wouldn't go unseen.', Diego continued. 'He wouldn't risk that. But if you were to leave, say, to do some work off-site that would never be considered strange...'. The junior researcher finally picked up on what her superior was suggesting.

'You have passage into the Library!', Athena exclaimed in conclusion. Aura hesitated, moving her hand up to her face. She waited to respond, but it was clear they caught her in a lie. Like a deer in headlights, she stayed still, considering her next move.

'I-... I _do_ have passage into the Library.'. Athena lit up, but Aura didn't take long to shoot her down. 'But it's not as simple as it sounds. It requires certain materials, and recently, I came to a standstill...'. Both Diego and his friend seemed interested.

'What materials exactly are we talking?', the Senior Researcher questioned.

'Opening a portal to the Library is not about making the passage, that part is easy. It's about being allowed to go through. The Family can stop virtually anyone who tries to get in, and they put a giant ban on all Foundation people. But there are ways of passing around those blockades. And I no longer have a way of doing that...'.

'Why not?'.

'My Library... “Informant” recently died in an accident. He had what I needed, and now he's gone. I need to figure out how to get past the blocks myself...'.

'If... We helped you...', Athena started. 'Find another way... Would you allow us through the passage? At least one time.'. Aura seemed repulsed.

'Why would _you_ want into the Library? It's not for the weak minded.'.

'I want to see Simon again.'. The woman appeared interested, but covered the the emotion with some feigned anger and disgust.

'Why would youwant to talk with my brother?'.

'He was like a brother to me too, Aura. While you and my mother worked he kept me safe, he made sure I was okay. He cared about me, and I- If he's alive, I want to see him again. I want to know what happened, and why he reached out to me now. Please, Aura. You have to understand more than anyone how this feels.'. The woman's expression softened, turning more genuine and apologetic. She looked aside with a groan.

'Fine. Fine. If you two can _somehow_ get us passage into the Library, I'll show you my entrance. But I doubt you'll even get that far.'.

'Alright! Great! Um... So what exactly did your guy do?'.

'He had some way of combining things I brought him to make a Hume-disrupting machine. It tricked the Library into thinking that non-Foundation people were stepping through. But since I paid him for putting the thing together each time, all I know are the materials. I don't know how it all works. And now he's dead. So if you can figure it out, be my guest. But his list doesn't make sense – Pretty sure he even made me bring him some red herrings so I didn't figure it out myself and he could keep milking me for cash.'.

'Could you give us the list?', Athena enquired, but Diego already had a different idea. He stopped Athena with a gesture and then turned to Aura.

'Actually... Do you have a picture of this guy?'.

And his idea involved a name, a photograph, and two very special sisters.

\---

Franziska turned away from the door, grasping the device in her hand. She knew something was up – First Justice, and now these two, snooping around, going to that woman's office. So she followed them, she listened in on what they spoke of behind that closed door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it was right there, in front of her. No way around it. But instead of heading to someone she trusted, her father, some other superior... She decided to wait. She marched away from the door, and headed towards her brother's office.

There were Foundation traitors among them.

And her brother was the last person she could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys theres actually conflict in the story now omg


	43. Interlude

**Interlude**

_If you're seeing this list, I'd say return it to Aura Blackquill, but I'm probably dead by that point, so turn it in and hope you don't get terminated for just having had seen it._

_The following are things required to get you into the Wanderer's Library;_

_Scranton Reality Anchors_

_A Kant Counter_

_Two extra thick copper wires_

_Some really strong generators_

_Something to latch onto the portal (Large clips??? Something like that. It has to be able to transfer energy from the generators. I think.)_

_Something to connect the generators with._

_A blood sample from whoever's crossing._

_Ear plugs - >>> THE REALLY GOOD FOUNDATION ISSUED ONES <<<_

_Fuel for the generators (Enough to keep them running for as long as you wanna be in)_

_$1,000 up front for assembly and $1,000 after return for disassembly for Dr. Asshole Rip-off_

_Something for the Asshole to eat while he works_

_Need all of these every time I want to cross through._

_Get these to Dr. Portsman a week ahead of time because he can't manage his time and will probably need that much time to even get started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short interlude, just to set up some stuff that's coming.


	44. Part 22

**Part 22**

'Franziska, are you _absolutely sure_ about this?'. Miles' sister came to him that evening, looking overly disturbed. She quickly told him about her suspicions for some researchers, and about all she heard. The possible identity of the Black Queen, the evidence that Athena Cykes could hold. It was all a bit much for the man to take in at once.

'I'm not the type to over-exaggerate, and you should know that, fool!'.

'So you _truly think_ Dr. Armando and Dr. Cykes may be a threat to the Foundation?'.

'With what I've heard so far? Absolutely.'.

'Then why did you come to me with this? Why not someone higher up?', Miles kept glancing around the office, as if expecting Ema to barge in on this delicate conversation at any time. Franziska very rarely got like this – So serious, so focused, and so... Scared?

'If we report this to the Overseers, a manhunt will start. Dr. Blackquill, Dr. Armando, Dr. Cykes and possibly Dr. Justice will be dead within a day. Most who worked with them too, possibly. The Fey Project will be shut down and most likely never reinstated in the way it is today. Even _we_ could be in danger, Miles.'. She glanced up, her hands tightening into fists. 'But... There's another way. If we follow them into the Library, through whatever passage they're trying to open... We could bring the Queen back ourselves, and avoid all this. Then, we take care of the traitors another way. _That's_ how we stay alive.'.

'Franziska, this... You think the two of us alone can catch the Queen?'.

'It's the only way. The more people I try to get to help the higher the chance they're in cahoots with those traitors. We can do it, if we're smart. Besides. You're the best researcher this hell site has. I'm the best agent. Together, we're unstoppable.'. Miles bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. He just made up with Ema, and now he was about to abandon her for yet another unknown to her reason. He didn't want to do it, at first, but Franziska's serious expression made him change his mind quite quickly.

'Just tell me what you need.', he responded, seeing her face light up.

'I'll follow those traitors around a bit more and see what we can figure out. I'll keep you updated. And once we know what's happening-'. The doors to the office opened, and Franziska almost instantly switched topics, clearly an expert at matters like these. '-I'll get back to you regarding it. Just message me whenever you're done with the SCP.'. They both turned to the door, finding Ema standing there with a few files.

'Sorry... Am I interrupting something?', she asked quickly, looking between the two doctors.

'Not at all Ema. What's wrong?', Miles turned his focus to the girl, while Franziska tapped her foot impatiently, clearly eager to get back to the topic at hand.

'Some of the files you wanted me to print out.', she placed the small bunch on the desk, and looked to Franziska. 'Uh... Good afternoon, Agent Von Karma.'.

'Afternoon, doctor.', the woman responded, clearing her throat, suggesting for her to hurry up with whatever she was doing. She quickly turned to Edgeworth.

'Well I- I'll go do some paperwork. See you later, sir.'. She quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her gently. Franziska looked at her brother with an impressed expression.

'You two made up already?'. She sounded surprised.

'...Somewhat. We're still working through it.', he looked to his sister. 'If you truly want to go through with this, then so be it. I'll help you. Just get back to me if anything new comes up.'.

'Thank you.'. She grinned. 'Perhaps you're not as much of a fool as I thought. I'll try to talk to those two and see if they slip up.'. She headed for the door, and momentarily looked back before leaving. 'Good luck.', were her final words before the doors slammed shut.

Miles was conflicted. He couldn't believe it, at first. Dr. Armando had been with the Foundation for years, and he was a trustworthy man. He never once made any massive mistake, didn't even have hi _g_ h _D-Class_ fatalities. D-Class! Normally, researchers tossed their lives away like you would a bag of trash. Dr. Cykes herself just got started with serious work. Until then, she assisted her mother, and after her death took on a few minor tasks before being moved onto the Fey Project. She had no reason to break away. Neither of them did. And yet, Miles trusted the word of his sister more than he did his own mind – So he had to accept it. People lied. Turned on you. Among a crowd of sheep there would always be a wolf. And finally, the wolves have decided to show their teeth. But he would not let them deceive him any longer. For now, though, he had to focus on the matters at hand.

At least Ema hadn't betrayed him yet.

\---

'So... You still haven't told me what your plan is.', Athena had been following Dr. Armando around ever since their meeting with Aura, noting how he seemed to instantly rush away when he got a picture and a name of the doctor.

'Just trust me here, Athena. Follow me and play along. I can't explain right now.'. They eventually turned into a corridor leading right to the Fey section of the site. Diego quickly lead Athena to the SCP-FEY-02 Containment Chamber, where a single guard stood outside. From her armour you could tell she was a part of the Prodigies, but she did not seem to be one of the high-ranking agents. She instantly perked up when she saw the two doctors.

'Dr. Armando? Dr. Cykes? I believe the scheduled meeting with the SCP is tomorrow-'.

'Yes, yeah, it is, I just...', he walked up to the woman casually, trying not to give away whatever plan he hatched. '...We just got info that they forgot to give Maya a test a week ago. We're supposed to take her to another part of the site.'.

'...Really?', the woman turned her head slightly. 'I didn't get any information about that.'.

'We just got the news. I know this is pretty spontaneous, but we're gonna have to do it off-the-books or wait a really long time. Just do us a favour and let us transfer her?'.

'I'm sorry sir, you know I can't do that.'. Diego seemed lost for what to do, so Athena stepped in. She pulled out her journal and pen and quickly walked up to the woman. She was startled, but did not move. Athena inspected her ID in detail and then wrote something down.

'Agent Celeste Inpax? You're very new on the force.'.

'I- I had to step back for a while because-'.

'Yeah, alright, sure. So, Agent Inpax, how would Agent Von Karma feel if I reported your refusal to cooperate with a Senior Staff Member?'.

'I- It's against the rules for me to-'. Celeste tried to speak, but Athena wouldn't let her. She continued pressing the woman, writing things down in her sketchbook.

'Talking back as well? Your superior is gonna have a _field day_ with this one.'.

'A-alright! I apologize. But please, be quick. I don't want to get in trouble for this...', The agent moved aside and allowed the two to enter, giving them suspicious looks as they passed. Maya, too, seemed very confused as to why the two were there, but stayed sitting on her bed in the corner none the less.

'Aren't the cameras gonna see us?', Athena pointed to the device in the corner, her voice turning to a whisper. Maya gave them both a puzzled look, but still stayed silent.

'No one will check the recordings unless they have a good reason to. Let's keep this under wraps and no one will have one. Celeste will stay quiet based on that display you gave her back there...'. Athena's lips curved into a proud grin. 'Impressive, by the way.'.

'Why thank you. You could see she hasn't been around these parts for a while. All it took was giving her a little scare with the Senior Researcher stuff.', she narrowed her eyes. 'Seriously, sir. You need to use that more often. Your kind enters the room and people are ready to jump in front of trains to get some recognition from you.'. Someone cleared their throat.

'Um... Excuse me?', Maya was standing next to them now, quite confused.

'Maya, hello. We need you to come with us.', Diego simply told her, without much explanation. She appeared completely lost, but went along with it anyway.

'Um... Alright? Where are we going?'. Her face lit up a little. A trip outside of that cell she'd grown so accustomed to must have sounded very appealing to a teen her age.

'Just to a different room for some tests. Come along.'.

Standard procedure had it that they tie Maya's hands up and lead her out with one agent on each side, but considering the circumstances, they only pretended to do so, and the moment they were out the door, rushed her into a nearby file closet. She appeared startled, even getting into a defensive stance when the two shut the door behind her. Diego pulled out a picture of someone, with a caption next to it that seemed to be a name. He showed it to the girl who stared, puzzled. He finally started explaining.

'Maya, I need you to listen to me and focus right now. Alright?'. The seriousness in his voice alerted her, and she perked up. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but stopped herself. ' _No one_ can know about this. Don't mention it to any doctors, don't mention it to me, as soon as you step out of here, _this never happened._ Do I make myself clear?'.

'Y-yes, of course. What's happening?', the girl looked between Diego and Athena, the latter standing aside silently and letting the scene play out.

'I need you to channel this man. His name is on the photograph, do you think you can do it?'. Maya grabbed the photograph slowly, reading over the scribbled note on it.

_Jacques Portsman_

'Who is this man?', she questioned, tying up her hair with one of the hairbands she was allowed to keep on her arm. It was one of the perks of cooperation and being quite harmless as an SCP.

'It doesn't matter. We need to talk with him.'. The girl first rolled up her sleeves, and then her skirt, tying it up around her waist. The clothes she started wearing recently were custom made for her channellings, after the Foundation realized she could be used as a tool for them. Once she was ready, she put the photograph down and glanced up at the two doctors.

'What do I get out of this?', she asked, causing both of the doctors to stammer.

'What do you mean?', Diego questioned, surprised that she would say such a thing.

'...What's in it for me? I just go back to my cell and sit there all by myself? Never see my family? I only want one thing, Dr. Armando, and I'm sure you know what it is.'. She gave him an intense glare. 'Promise me I'll see my sister again, and I promise I'll do this for you. Or... I'll try. It doesn't always work, you know.'. The doctor waited for a moment. He looked at Athena, and even she, so new to being a proper researcher, shook her head in denial. Diego already broke one promise, and he was about to make another? But then again... There was no other way out. So he bit his lip, looked forward, and nodded.

'I promise. I promise I'll let you see Mia again.'.

'Very well. Now be quiet, let me focus...', Maya nodded and smiled, and then quickly closed her eyes. She put her hands together in a strange position, looking to be some form of prayer. She took a few deep breaths, before finally, something begun happening. It were as if her body started shifting into something new and unknown, the clothes stretching to cover it just barely. The belt around her waist got loose and let the dress expend enough to let the new person fit in it.

'Woah dude... What's happening?'.

For a moment, all three were speechless. The dead man looked around, puzzled yet fascinated by everything, while the two doctors stared at him, fascinated. Diego wasn't sure what to say. Athena appeared so entranced, she wasn't even scared, as one would be expected to be. She seemed somewhat... Excited.

'Dr. Portsman?', Athena asked, getting closer. There, in front of them, with Maya's clothes and hair but nothing else in common, stood the man from the photograph. He stared at them in confusion, but still, forced a confident grin.

'Yeah, that's me... Wasn't I like... Dead, or something?'.

'You're aware of being dead?', Athena's internal psychologist seemed to jump through the moment she heard about the fact. She looked at him with wide eyes. 'Fascinating...'.

'Listen, guys, I love this whole...', he looked around the tight space. 'Aesthetic here, but I don't really know what's going on, so.'.

'I'll be brief, Dr. Portsman. You used to provide services for Dr. Aura Blackquill. More specifically you granted her passage into the Library with the use of certain things she brought you. We want to know exactly how you used those materials.'.

'...Huh? For free, dude? No way.'.

'Dr. Portsman... You're dead.', Athena cut in, looking him right in the eye. The man appeared a bit startled, but didn't say much. He crossed his arms. 'There's no point in hiding this any more. At least help us.'. Portsman rolled his eyes, and glanced at the two of them.

'Fine. Wanna know the truth? All of the stuff I had her bring me is a hoax. All you need is a Scranton Reality Anchor. I don't know how it works, but the Library's super powerful reality bending crap and the Anchor's grounding goes together well and _somehow_ the Library doesn't pick up on you. Don't ask me how it works, someone else taught me that. Just put that next to the entrance and turn it on. That's it.'.

'Seriously? You made Aura run around for _that_?', Diego was repulsed. This man looked sleazy, but he didn't expect him to capitalize on a heartbroken sister trying to see her brother like this.

'You know how hard it is to make money around here-', the man cut himself off, looking down at his hands. They begun growing smaller. '-Money around... Around here...', he stumbled back a bit, fell down, and by the time Diego and Athena helped him up... Maya was back in his place. She looked up at them both, exhausted beyond belief.

'...Sorry... Did I... Did I do it?', she asked hesitantly. Athena grabbed her hand and smiled.

'Yeah Maya. Well done. You did good. Thank you so much.'. Diego turned to open the door, but looked back at the girl before he did.

'Don't mention this to _anyone_. Remember?'.

'Yeah... As long as you get me a meeting with my sister.', she gave him a serious look. 'But if you don't... I might just slip up.'. Athena lead the girl out the room and back to her cell, but Diego stayed behind. He stared blankly at the picture of Portsman on one of the shelves, and picked it up, slowly. He thought about Maya's words, carefully.

He made a promise.

And by god, this time, he was gonna keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates might slow down for a while cuz im focusing on my request book (i have like 10 requests in my queue oops). 
> 
> were getting to a pivotal part of the story, and i guess everything from the black queen reveal on could be treated as a sort of "act 2". im not sure about the exact number of chapters until the end but i can guarantee you that were halfway through.
> 
> probably. 
> 
> as always, comments are appreciated !


	45. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Uncategorised Evidence 920-372-B**

**Note:** The following note was found on the body of Agent Jove Justice following the Library Fire on 05/08/20██. The meaning or origin of the note is unknown. The note appears to be lyrics to an unknown song, with notes from two separate parties. The handwriting highlighted in cursive has been confirmed to be Agent Justice's handwriting. The handwriting highlighted in bold is yet to be identified.

**Contents of the Note:**

Sugar Sugar...

O that night in your embrace

When you stole away the keys

My heart held onto so tight

_The sugar sugar just sounds cool, don't look too deeply into it._

**Mention of night? Mention of Library? Is it a bit obvious?**

Pleasure, pleasure...

But a fleeting melody

It wraps itself around me

And now through the air I fly

_The words in the opening never make sense, but they go into the melody well._

**Spoiler Alert! There was no flying involved...**

Woh... Woh...

_(scribbled out) Cool guitar solo here_

**(scribbled out) How about a cool piano solo?**

_How about both?_

Burning on in my heart.

Fire.

Burn my love away. All away.

Like a bullet of love.

Fire.

Take my life away. All away.

_(crossed out) Isn't the fire stuff a bit obvious?_

**Obvious visuals = Good visuals**

**Sometimes**

Guitar, guitar...

Up together to the sky.

_The starting words now describe instruments in the song! How original!_

**How do you manage to be so annoying, even in notes?**

_I love you._

**I love you too.**

**Note:** Two signatures could be found on the edge of the page, one of Agent Justice's initials, (J. J.), and one of an unknown individual, (T.G.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter! wonder who the other note-writer is?


	46. Part 23

**Part 23**

Trucy and her mother didn't speak for a long while. The former broke down crying, and the latter went silent at the news. The rest of the family guessed it was best to leave them alone, for now. But now, sitting here with her, after some time to rest, Trucy felt as though she was ready to talk. She wasn't sure about her mother, though. She continued looking ahead with a blank expression, something the girl had so rarely seen in Thalassa, normally such an optimistic and outgoing person. She looked at her, clearing her throat.

'Did... Did Agent Justice mean a lot to you, mom?', she asked, her voice coarse and whisper-like.

'...We were... very close.', she responded, her voice saddened and longing for something long lost. Trucy had never seen her like this. 'He was... A friend. A good friend.'.

'What... What are we gonna do, now that he's gone?'.

'As long as the Library exists... There's gonna be a passage to go into it.', Thalassa's eyes seemed to fill with some colour as she devised a plan in her head. 'And I am _sure_ that _someone_ in the Foundation has it. I doubt Jove was the only rogue worker there... if we just... if we just look hard enough, we will find something. A loose thread, somewhere. Do you think Apollo would still be willing to speak with you?'. Trucy flinched.

'…I... I doubt it... We got in a huge argument, and-'.

'Alright, alright, that's fine.', her mother put a hand on hers, relaxing her instantly. Her mother's touch was something that truly brought her comfort she could not describe. 'Do you think he would talk to me?'.

'I- I don't know... Maybe? He... He seemed eager to learn about this father... But his loyalty to the Foundation was what held him back. Maybe you could sing to him?'. Her mother appeared open to the idea for a moment, but it was gone like a flash.

'I _won't_ hypnotize an innocent man, Trucy. You know we don't do things like that. It's what those Foundation people _think_ we're like. We don't have to prove them right.', Thalassa looked aside. 'I'll go to the Site. I will speak to Apollo myself. Once everything is sorted out I'll bring him back here, and we'll find a way through. Together.'. Trucy felt relaxed.

It was good to have the burden of finding Agent Justice off her shoulders, finally. She'd been stressing about it for so long, with how she went against virtually everything her mother told her, but she didn't seem to bring it up. Thalassa had clearly told her – Find Agent Justice and bring him back to the house. But not only did she fail to find the agent, she roped an innocent man into the whole affair and made him do things he didn't even really _want_ to do. Her mother had always been the most calculated in the family – She rarely made any bad decisions. And Trucy? She was the complete opposite.

Her mother departed later that evening. She said she would get into the Foundation at night – Less people to see her, if anything went wrong. She assured them it would only take a few days to find Apollo and get him back to the house. But as her mother left, Trucy could not get rid of a strange feeling. A strange feeling that somehow, something would not go according to plan. Maybe it was Apollo's stubbornness, her unfortunate run-ins with Foundation agents, or overall how pressing the situation was, but she couldn't get rid of something tugging at her conscience. Falling asleep, she imagined her mother, there, asking the same questions, doing the same things. She imagined her struggling to find her way in the endless corridors, she imagined an agent aiming a gun at her just as she did at her. And eventually, she imagined her mother with a bullet wound and no Mr. Hat to take care of it.

She barely slept that night.

\---

Mia Fey – was that even her name? For the past month or two, it's just been a number. Nothing more to her identity. She thought she found a friend in this all, with Dr. Armando, but he turned out to be just like the rest of them. Probably just building trust with her so she would be easier to use and throw aside when he was done. She didn't even want to _think_ about everything that was done to her. Her hair was gone, those metals on her arms felt so unnatural, every second that passed she felt like she was living in someone else's body. It was like a never-ending nightmare, and it just got worse and worse with each passing second. As per usual, she found it hard to sleep that night. She wished she had a clock, but even that was too much of a danger to put around her. At least they gave her a bed to sleep on. Although hard and uncomfortable-

_Knock knock_

Well, that was weird. The bed was hard and uncomfortable-

_Knock knock_

Mia sat up, confused.

'Mia.', she heard a whisper from the side, and quickly turned. 'Over here.', she glanced to where the voice came from, noticing the door to her containment cell was slightly ajar. And then, stood Dr. Armando. That doctor who promised her protection, and then practically laughed in her face as she suffered. She wasn't even sure how to react, so she just stared at him as he got closer.

'What do _you_ want?', she eventually asked, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the man.

'I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but please, just give me a chance to speak. I'm here in the middle of the night, completely off the record. I could be _killed_ for this. So at least listen, would you?'. She seemed hesitant, but eventually crossed her hands and looked aside.

'Fine. Speak.'.

'I'm gonna be quick about this. I went into the camera controls and looped some footage of you sleeping. I also completely shut off sound from the cell. No one can see or hear us right now.'. Mia was puzzled at first, but continued listening. She couldn't hide the fact that she also felt slightly intrigued.

'I did the same to the camera on the outside corridor. There's an emergency door that keeps logs of every card that was used on it – I found a way to open it without using a card. In conclusion...', he looked right at her.

'I could get you out of this cell for a while. Give you a chance to breathe in some fresh air. I can't let you leave, because that would doom your whole family. But you can at least see the sky... or... something. You've got a few hours before security spikes around here again. So... Are you in?'.

Mia was hesitant. On one hand, she could not be more excited to finally leave this place and see the outside. On the other, this was all suspicious. The time, the bluntness, the sudden eagerness from the man. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just stood still. She had to ask some questions, before things went down. She didn't want to go head-first into a trap, after all. Who knew what kind of horrid experiments could come her way if she followed him to wherever he was leading her? How else could they hurt her?

'Why are you doing this? Out of nowhere?', she finally asked, feeling dread build up in her.

'Want the truth? I feel bad, Mia.', she could hear he was sincere. That tone of voice could not be faked. He continued; 'You might not believe me but I never wanted any of this to happen. And by this point, I would do anything to at least make this hell better for you. So if breaking so many rules and risking my life is what it takes, I don't care any more.'. Mia waited a few seconds, and then looked up.

'...Is the sky nice tonight?'. She could see him smile a little.

'The stars look beautiful.', was his response. He came closer to her, signalling her to turn around. He momentarily touched something on her back. She waited a few seconds, unsure of what he was about to do. She knew the doctors put something back there, but not much more.

'This might hurt a little.', he quickly said. After a few seconds, she felt something click. For a moment, there was a rush of pain and energy in her body. Then, she felt all that exhaustion that'd been forced on her by these modifications go away. For a moment... She actually felt relaxed. But everything going on brought her back to her stressful reality.

'What did you do?', she asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. The man walked around her and stood before her once more.

'Turned off some of the machines. You can step outside of the field now.'. He reached out with his hand, but she didn't take it. She turned and made her way out of the square shape on the floor herself. She stepped over it without much problem, only feeling a light wave of energy wash over her. She paused, taking a few deep breaths. And then, she continued on her way, out of the door in front. Diego followed behind, but gave her space, clearly noticing she wanted to go through this alone. When she came to the corridor, he directed her to a doorway to the right. It was already ajar, a chill breeze coming through.

Without further hesitation, Mia ran right through it.

All she could see on the horizon was an endless field, with a forest growing in the distance, overshadowed by large mountains. The rest of the facility was a distance away, lights from it shining bright in contrast to the pitch black night. She recalled how someone mentioned her own cell was built far away from the rest – For safety in case of a breach, they claimed. The sky above was just as Diego had described it – Beautiful, sprinkled with many sparkling stars. Like gems scattered on a perfect, dark blue tapestry... And the moon! So large, so bright. She had forgotten how impressive it was. The breeze blew around her, chilling, making her shiver. She didn't mind. She had been in a state of neutrality for so long, even a negative feeling was welcome. Her hair was trashed around, she could feel the gentle grass below her bare feet... She didn't even realize when Diego had approached her.

'It's been a while, hasn't it?', he asked her, and she could barely respond with all her emotion.

'I never knew I could miss the moon so much...', she looked at the great shape in the sky, basking in its glow. God, she was so happy to even get these few seconds of peace. For a moment, she forgot all the trouble she had with Diego. She wanted to turn to him, thank him, embrace him - But she knew better than that. He was the person keeping her here. Just because he gave her a peek of the outside didn't mean he was on her side. She could not let her joy blind her.

'Well, the moon isn't the only surprise I have in store for you today.', the man turned away, pointing back to the door. Near it, where Mia had no time to look as she excitedly ran into the field, stood a figure. It emerged from the darkness, revealing itself in the moonlight. A smile came to Mia and she could barely hold her tears back. From her lips came a single word, spoken in a half-whisper;

'Maya!'.

\---

Apollo was happy that those stuck-up higher-ups were kind enough to give him and Klavier a day off after having to sit in questioning all night, but he was also distressed. He never really knew what to do with himself when there was no work to take care of – And ultimately, he ended up in the lab in the late evening, finishing up some work from the day previous. It was better than sitting around doing nothing, after all. Klavier chose to stay in his room and do virtually nothing. He wasn't the type to be too bothered by just standing around and doing nothing. It was around 1 AM when someone entered his lab, and he was forced to look up.

There, stood an older woman, probably in her late forties or early fifties. Her hair was chestnut brown, and long, tied in two braids. She had the usual garments of any other researcher around here, with a Level 3 Access Card peeking out from her breast pocket. She looked into the room quite unsure of herself, holding onto the door and hiding behind it. Once spotted by Apollo, she stepped inside. Her expression was strange – A mix of disbelief and awe, as if she were seeing a human for the first time. Since she didn't speak, Apollo took the lead in the conversation.

'Can I help you, ma'am?'. His words seemed to snap her out of her trance.

'A-ah, yes. Actually. I know it's late, but my flight got delayed and um...', she quickly removed a piece of paper from her pocket, and handed it to him. 'I can't find anyone else around, so I was wondering if you could help me. I just got moved onto the Project. I'm from Site-17.'.

'That's the site with all the humanoids, right?', Apollo asked as he quickly read through the letter. It outlined her specialities, where she worked, and had a personal message from O5-7 as to why she should join the project. It was all quite impressive.

'Yeah. They figured that I worked with some before, I'll fit right in. I'm supposed to oversee this lab, actually. I guess we'll be working together.', she smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

'It would seem so. You should go to the public quarters before you get properly assigned. Talk to Dr. Armando in the morning, he's the lead around here.'.

'Right. Thank you very much. Sorry for interrupting your work.'.

'Oh, it's fine. I'm... Technically working overtime right now. '.

'I see. It's good to see young researchers like you put so much work in.'.

'Come on now, don't make me blush.'. He reached out with his hand, looking at the woman's ID.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor...', he read the name carefully. '...Dr. Tessa Lamiroir?.'.

'It's Borginian.', she quickly explained, noticing his confusion. 'You can just call me Lamiroir. I barely use my first name any more, and the whole Doctor thing sounds so overly pretentious.'.

'Lamiroir, then. Nice to meet you.'.

'You too, Dr. Justice.'.

The woman left without much further trouble, claiming she can find her way around the area without much of a problem. He continued his work, finishing up a few final tests and cleaning all the equipment he used. But while he worked, he couldn't get rid of a feeling. He looked down at his clothes – Just a standard lab coat he picked up from the spares in the back room. That meant that he didn't have his ID with him – He was doing some extra work off-the-books anyway. So...

How exactly did that Lamiroir woman know his name?

He shook his head. It did not matter much right now. She probably got a briefing earlier. He continued cleaning up the lab, and accidentally found himself knocking one of the vials over. The thing fell to the ground, shattering with a great noise. He rolled his eyes. Maybe working this late into the night wasn't such a good idea... He crouched to the floor to sweep up the pieces when he noticed... The vial was no longer broken.

It was now back together in one piece, sitting on the floor, waiting to be picked up again.

And for some strange reason, Apollo felt a chill go down his spine as he stared at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thalassa is finally getting a bigger part of the story! and now shes spyin on the gang... ooo... the intrigue!!!
> 
> diego and mia might finally reconnect??? but considering canon, who really knows with those two. their relationship never seems to work out.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, and as always, comments are appreciated!


	47. Interlude

**Interlude**

**[The Basics of Reality Benders, page 2]**

...but most of the time, Reality-Benders will go through four stages before they could be considered dangerous. These stages will progress at different paces, from an hour taking to cross between each stage, to almost a year required. Some may get stuck in one stage for the reminder of their lives, not to be considered a threat. The stages go as follows;

  1. **Denial** – The reality-bender will try to deny their powers and hide them. Few may remain in this stage forever because of fearing what could come if they explore their powers. They rationalize events they are involved in and may eventually mute their powers out completely due to self-repression. Most will move on from this stage into Stage 2.

  2. **Experimentation** – The reality-bender acknowledges their power and begins experimenting with it. They will attempt to take full control of their power, training at either a steady pace or in sudden bursts. Either way, the reality-bender will remain in this stage for quite a while, attempting to learn how to handle their new-found power. Naturally, they will progress into the Third Stage.




  1. **Stability –** Reality-benders will attempt to live normal lives, with a touch of their powers in each day. They may use it in private, or in small amounts where they won't hurt many. Some may use their powers in large amounts but without malicious intent – An example of this being the Gramarye Family – whether it be for their own profit or entertainment. Some may remain in this stage and while a possible danger, should not be focused on majorly.




  1. **The Child-God** – The reality-bender becomes obsessed with power and develops severe megalomania. They begin to utilize their powers for themselves and for personal gain at the cost of others. These may sometime even go as far as become a universal threat, destroying entire cities for their entertainment. These types of reality-benders must be disposed of _immediately._




In summary; We can't find Stage 1s, we shouldn't worry about Stage 2s, Stage 3s could be trouble, and if any of them make it to Stage 4, we can bid our world goodbye. There is, also, of course, the reality-benders born of two other reality-benders, with powers beyond our comprehension. But we will talk about them later in this book. Another thing common between all new reality benders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this chapter is a rewrite of the "Frog in a Boiling Pot" part of SCP-4231. i just thought it would fit and the lore kind of helps with something the story is about to explore. but that remains to be seen...
> 
> hope you enjoyed !


	48. Part 24

'Mia, what happened to you?', were Maya's first words to her sister after the two put an end to their long-awaited embrace. The older one just looked at the younger, tears pouring out of her eyes faster and faster with each passing second.

'It doesn't matter.'.

'You cut your hair?'.

'It doesn't matter right now.'.

'And your arms-'.

'Maya.', Mia gave the other and intense look. 'It doesn't matter. Really.'. The moon continued glowing, bright as ever, hovering above them and watching over their every move. Diego stood to the side, ensuring no one came by. The lights of the Site in the distance were almost blinding, guards pacing around the perimeter. From a distance, it looked like a prison...

'How have you been? Did they hurt you?', Mia was asking questions faster than Maya could answer them between her excited laughter.

'I-I'm fine, apart from some tests, nothing- Nothing happened.'.

'Have you seen anyone else? Mom? Aunt Morgan? Dahlia, Iris, Pearl?'.

'N-no, they haven't let me see anyone. They told me they're doing good, though.'.

'They? The Foundation people?', Mia momentarily looked back at Diego. She lowered her voice to a whisper, tightening her grip on Maya's arm and pulling her closer.

'You shouldn't believe anything those liars tell you.', she quickly corrected her. Maya appeared shocked, almost... Disgusted. 'They're all liars.'.

'Not all of them! They've been real nice to me! And they said-'.

'They're keeping us captive, Maya!', she looked back at the doctor, as if expecting him to turn away and capture them any moment. 'They've done horrible things to me, _and_ our family. You can't fall for their tricks!'. Maya appeared slightly taken back by her sister's sudden aggression. She didn't say anything, but her expression revealed it all. She was worried. Scared. And most of all, tired. Exhausted, even. With everything happening, she clearly just wanted a break.

The sisters talked on into the night, discussing everything that went down. They didn't even seem to be tired at this hour, the need for sleep becoming something completely irrelevant to them by this point. Diego kept glancing back at the Foundation. The lights reflected on the night sky in a way he found hard to describe fully, like the distorted mirror reflection of something horrid. Something old, and distant. Something hidden. A memory came to him, but he was not sure of its origin...

_He is younger. He is with someone else. He is standing outside a construction site._

_'It just never stops growing. They're always building something.'._

_'And brining in new skips...It never ends.'._

_'Do you think we'll ever find them all, sir?'._

_'...Do you want me to be honest, Diego?'._

_He nods._

_'This never ends. As long as we contain these anomalies, new ones come. Humanity made it this far without the Foundation... But the moment it appears, we are suddenly containing world-ending creatures, isn't that strange? A little convenient, even?'._

_'What do you mean... sir?'._

_'...Don't you think the Foundation creates more problems than it solves?'._

_'I... I'm not sure. Does it?'._

_'I don't think we should discuss it here, but...', the man pauses briefly and looks at his apprentice. '...Maybe. Maybe something is wrong with it. Maybe the system is broken... But we shouldn't talk here.'. He looks back, and Diego already knows what he will say._

_'Someone is always watching...', he repeats his mentor's past words._

_And someone always was._

'Dr. Armando?', he was snapped out of his trance quite quickly by Maya, who was tugging at his shirt now. 'We're really tired... Can you bring us back to our cells now?'.

'O-oh...', he stammered. 'Yeah, right, okay. Come with me.'. Mia joined the two soon enough, with that usual look of spite on her face. He instructed her to wait in her cell while he went to bring Maya back. The corridors were empty and lifeless at these hours – So it wasn't hard to sneak her through through some undocumented areas. Eventually, he returned to Mia, instructed her to turn around and reignited the machine that was built into her. Instantly she whimpered in pain, nearly collapsing to the floor as the small lights on her arms and legs lit up. He helped her stand, and the moment she could, she pushed him aside and sat down in the centre of the room. He was about to walk away, but she spoke.

'Thanks.', she whispered, barely audible. He turned around, looking to her. She was hugging her knees, eyes focused on the floor. 'For letting me talk to Maya... It probably wasn't easy to arrange. I appreciate you doing all that for us...'.

'You being separated like that is not fair. I'm doing all I can to make this better for you.'.

'...I know.'. He wished she would say more. He _wanted_ her to say more. He wanted for them to talk, reconnect, get back to the point where they were at. But he was also afraid. Mia made him think about things – Think about the strength and purpose of the Foundation. And questioning things around here never ended well. He already couldn't remember his past – Where he was from, who he was. Did he want to forget Mia? No.

Never.

'How much time do we have left?', she asked before he could even leave the room.

'Twenty minutes until morning shift guards get here. I still have to fix up the cameras and lock up all the doors.'. She looked up to him, hopeful.

'Can you spare ten minutes for me?'. He didn't say anything. He simply sat down across from her, looking her in the eyes. The only noise around them was the soft buzzing of the machine keeping Mia grounded, unable to use her powers at all. Diego wasn't sure what the “ten minutes” would mean, but it was clear soon enough. She just wanted to talk.

Mia didn't want to be alone.

'...You were lost in thought. About what?', she seemed to grasp as the first thing she could, just to keep him there. He cleared his throat, thinking back. What _was_ he thinking about?

'It was like... A memory. Back from when this site was still expanding. I was standing outside with my mentor, watching everything.'.

'Your mentor?'. Diego hesitated. How much could he tell Mia?

'...Gregory Edgeworth. He taught me everything I know. When I was promoted from Junior Researcher, he moved to another Site. And a few years later...', Diego took a deep breath as he remembered getting those horrible, horrible news. 'He was killed.'.

'Killed?'.

'We had this huge fire on the site where he moved... A lot were killed. A lot disappeared without a trace. He was found dead, but not just from the fire... He was shot.'. Mia gasped, but he continued. '...All the cameras were destroyed, so to this day no one knows who did it.'.

'...What if I...', Mia paused, then shook her head. 'No, no. That's... Not a good idea.'.

'What is, exactly?', Diego could not hide that he was interested.

'...I could... Channel him. Ask him what happened.'. He waited for a few seconds, and then bit his lip. He considered it. Would it be good to get closure on the death of his teacher? He barely even thought about him these days... He tried to lock that memory away. Everything related to him, the pain the death brought. That fire took so much from so many people...

'Maybe... Not right now. I bet you're still really tired with everything that happened.'. She seemed surprised with his understanding, and looked to the side sombrely.

'...Yeah... I can't even think straight any more...', Mia admitted. She once more begun grasping at something to discuss with him, just to fill the silence that haunted them.

'So you don't remember anything before the Foundation?', she asked, rather unsure if he'd want to answer the question. He didn't mind, of course. You can't feel bitter over something that never existed, after all.

'Nothing. I just remember my first day, and even _that_ is vague.'.

'Not even a family?'. Diego felt some distant pain in his heart.

'Not... Even a family.', he responded. Mia seemed heartbroken.

'I'm sorry... I can't imagine...', tears seem to come to her eyes. He interjected quickly.

'It's not that bad, really. From the stories I've heard around here... I'm _glad_ I don't remember. Some people here came out of impossible situations, saved by the Foundation in exchange for work. Homeless, abused, traumatized, struggling to make it in the world. They got put through some private, specifically tailored school and got turned into doctors and agents who could do _good_. If my memories had to be _erased_ and there's people walking around the Foundation with memories like _that_...', he paused. 'I doubt I want to remember what I've been through.'.

'And you don't want to leave? Go out, make a better life?'. Diego laughed.

'I have nothing to go back to. The Foundation is all I've ever known. I barely even know what the outside world is like. Not to mention how it's pretty much impossible to get out of this place and live to tell of it.'. Mia was silent for a while, and then spoke;

'I see... So... We're not so different, then?', she looked at him with a shy smile. 'We're both just trapped in the Foundation. Not much of a choice to leave.'. She was right. They weren't so different. Every doctor, every SCP, every agent, every Object... It all lived in this endless cycle behind these concrete walls, fuelling one another with a need to research or break free. Everyone in these rooms, these endless halls, these small cells... They were the same. And sometimes it was hard to notice that. Eventually, it was time to leave. Mia seemed bitter that he had to go, her previous feelings about him disappearing in a matter of seconds. She grabbed his hand as he turned to leave.

'Diego, wait-'. He turned to her, hesitating for a moment.

'Mia, I still have to-', but he didn't have time to speak, as Mia pulled him closer and their lips met in a kiss. He wasn't sure how to react – A mix of emotions went through him. For one, he was happy. There was this deeply hidden feeling inside him that only surfaced now – An explanation to why he wanted to keep her safe so much. He loved her – And it was love that made him make all these decisions he would have normally never considered. But there was more feelings in this mix than just love. 

When coming into this, he saw Mia as an SCP Object. He did not even view her as human. He  _wasn't_ supposed to. That's what the Foundation said, those were the rules it set out, those were the ideals that he was supposed to follow. And this kiss alone, these feelings, they made him feel guilty. Guilty over breaking a rule set in place by some distant bogeymen, hiding in the shadows. Now came the question – Was he afraid enough of the bogeymen to follow their rules?

His heart told him to love her.

His mind told him to stay professional.

And she stood there, waiting for a response. 

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-', she tried to say, her face going red with embarrassment. 

'No, it's fine I-', of course, all those intense feelings lead to  _intense_ stuttering. 

'I just thought I would-'.

'No, I understand-'.

'Just forget I-'.

'No, that's not-'.

Mia cleared her throat awkwardly and looked at him.

'See you tomorrow?', she asked, giving him a moment to respond. He gathered his thoughts quickly and responded without much thought;

'See you tomorrow.'. And that was all he said before he left. He fixed the cameras, the door locks, and by the time the guards returned for their morning shift, he was already in a side-room, waiting for them to pass so he could head to his room. He avoided the usually crowded corridors, knowing there were many people who had an obsession with staying up late to work. Or waking up early. Or both, with some maniacs. By the time he made it to his room he was too tired to do anything but collapse on his bed, ready to sleep for as long as his alarm clock would allow him to. And as he lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, a few thoughts went through his head. 

With all the confusion, one thought floated above them all. 

Mia. 

\---

Thalassa wandered the endless, dark corridors, her hand touching the smooth walls. Ever since she was last there, the Foundation did not seem to change one bit. The halls all looked the same, the people working there were just as lifeless. But she could still find her way – Although walking slowly and loosing her way a lot, she managed to find where the sleeping quarters were. No one paid her any mind – It would seem the researchers were not too familiar with the faces of the Gramarye family. She was about to arrive at the public quarters, before she noticed a doorway. A doorway labelled with a name. 

DR. APOLLO JUSTICE

She briefly touched the nameplate, a memory re-emerging in her mind;

_ 'What should we name him?' _

_ 'How about... Apollo?'. _

_ 'I... I like that name. I like it a lot.'. _

_ 'I think he likes it, too.'. _

'Soon, my son.', she whispered, feeling a tear come to her eye. She briskly walked away. 

_ Not yet. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miego kiss !!! miego kiss !!!


	49. Interlude

**Interlude**

**The Murder of Gregory Edgeworth – Case Summary**

**Victim:** Gregory Edgeworth

 **Cause of Death:** Gunshot wound, body further damaged by fire.

 **Suspects:** All survivors of the Fire of Site-█.

**Basic Outline:**

During the fire of Site-█ on the 05/08/20██, many perished from the flames and all destruction caused by it. However, during the recovery of the bodies one strange element was noted on the body of Gregory Edgeworth. After an autopsy it was confirmed Senior Researcher Gregory Edgeworth had been shot and bled out before the fire had even gotten close to him. Following this discovery, an investigation was carried out. 

** Investigation Summary: **

Shortly following the discovery, all survivors of the fire were gathered and questioned about their involvement in the fire. All without a proper alibi during the events were then considered a suspect and put in temporary custody. Investigation of the reminder of the crime scene followed.

No camera footage could be recovered from the event, as the area where the murder took place had been completely destroyed by the fire. While a weapon was recovered, a small pistol, most of it had been destroyed and no fingerprints could be recovered. Some files have also confirmed that Gregory Edgeworth had shown signs of possible plan for treason against the Foundation and was at odds with many researchers and agents. This has set up a possible motive for the murder. 

Due to a lack of evidence and an overwhelming amount of suspects, the case was closed only a year later under a personal order from O5-7, codename “Von Karma”, who personally took in the now-orphaned son of the researcher. The case has now been archived under the codename DL-6 and is no longer being actively investigated.

All relevant evidence is to be presented to O5-7 if found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh he dead bro


	50. Part 25

**Part 25**

Athena and Diego had agreed that they would meet with Aura later that day to update her on what they've learned – First, he had to conduct his meeting with Mia. This time it was different – She wasn't angry, or afraid. She even seemed excited when he came in to conduct their interview. Of course, they could not discuss what had gone down the night previous, but they could at least talk, without that needless anger between one another. Even Juniper seemed shocked on his way out of the cell – Impressed, but also suspicious, with their sudden progress. As all the researchers headed out for lunch, Athena and Diego rushed to Aura's office and caught her right before she could leave. She seemed visibly annoyed.

'...Oh great. My two favourite conspiracy theorists. Did you manage to find out what we need to do?', the doctor asked, clearly not expecting an answer. Athena, however, cut in right away.

'We talked to Dr. Portsman.'. Aura looked shocked, but didn't have any time to ask her questions. 'He said all we need is a Scranton Reality Anchor.'.

'Just one?', Dr. Blackquill enquired,

'Just one.', Athena confirmed. Aura groaned.

'Are you serious? And I got that douche all that crap?'.

'They were red herrings.', Diego cut in. 'But that's done with. We need an SRA. Can you get us one?'. Aura was hesitant.

'How did you talk to Portsman? He's dead-'.

'Aura, can you get us an SRA?', Diego interrupted her, and the woman sighed.

' _I_ can't get you one.... But I know people who can.', Aura looked around, making sure there was no one around. 'Come with me. Quick!'. And without any hesitation, she pulled them into her office. She locked the door behind them and reached into her drawer, pulling out a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. The two doctors looked closer, but she slammed her hand down on it, obstructing their view.

'If we were to take an SRA we would alert the Foundation in all the worse ways. However... I know people who can steal one _for us._ The type of people the Foundation would _expect_ to take a Reality Anchor. But you might not like my idea.', Aura narrowed her eyes, revealing the paper. It had three names written down on it.

_VALERIE HAWTHORNE_

_GEIRU TONEIDO_

_MATT ENGARDE_

'These are the names of three...', she bit her lip. 'Chaos Insurgency Agents.', she practically whispered. Diego and Athena gasped in unison – For once both understanding the gravity of a situation. Diego was the first to object;

'No way. I'm not gonna work with traitors-'.

'Face it, Armando.', Aura cut him off, placing her finger on his chest. 'You're a traitor now. Same as me, same as the Insurgency. But these guys are _professionals_ at it. So swallow your pride and cooperate! Understand me?'. He went silent for a moment. The intense look in Aura's eyes was something not to be trifled with – she was clearly very serious about this.

'F-fine... How can these people help us?'.

'I can set up a meeting with them. I'm not gonna go talk with them... To be honest, I think they might be a little sick of me. One of them will show up, and you'll have to use a pass-code. So that they know they can trust you. I wrote it down on the back of the page.', Diego turned the paper around, and felt a tight grip grow around his arm.

'Do not. Let. Anyone. See this. This passcode will mark you for dead. You understand?'. Diego looked down. He opened his mouth to speak;

'Does the Black Moon-'. But before he could even finished, he was smacked in the head by the woman. He glanced at her with a look of pure confusion.

'Even as much as _saying this_ could have you dead on the spot.'. Athena leaned in, and the two read over the page in complete silence.

_ DOES THE BLACK MOON HOWL? _

_ONLY WHEN WANING._

'I'll set up the meeting for _tonight._ Can you make it?', Aura asked, but it seemed she had already made up her mind, even without his response. Either way, he spoke;

'Where's the meeting place?'. Aura appeared pleased with him, but she wouldn't let it show.

'Go to the cafeteria. Not your fancy Fey Project one, the public one a few hallways from here. Take the _left_ back door, towards the kitchens. Don't go through until it's _exactly_ 1:13 AM. Do you understand? _Exactly 1:13 AM._ Then they'll be there. Or one of them. Or two. Or someone else. It doesn't matter, as long as you go at 1:13 and say the password. Alright?'. Diego knew that deep inside he was horrified – But he wouldn't let it show. He just nodded, with a serious expression. Aura appeared relieved she wouldn't have to go herself.

'These guys sound pretty serious.', Athena butted in, reminding them both that she was indeed still there and still listening. Aura rolled her eyes.

'Of course they are! They're Insurgency Agents on Foundation grounds! They need to take some some precisions if they want to continue making deals.'.

'Right... Deals...', Diego was reminded of the word. 'What will they want in exchange?'.

'Honestly? There is no way to know.', Aura looked aside, lowering her voice slightly. 'But they take payment in information. There shouldn't be much of a problem.'. Diego a few days ago would have been mad she's been telling the traitors information about the Foundation. But he himself had broken multiple rules the night previous just to make something special happen for a girl he loved, so who was he to judge. They were all in the thick of it now, there was no point in fighting between one another. Eventually, Diego thanked Aura for the information, and she gave him a rather grim _good luck_ on the way out. But his troubles were not over yet, as Athena jumped in front of him half way down the corridor.

'I'm coming with you, right?', she asked, excitement filling her eyes.

'What? No, no Athena, you'll get hurt.'.

'I'm not a kid, Dr. Armando! I can handle myself!', she put her hands on her hips. 'Besides, we're going there for _me,_ right. _I_ want to see Simon.'.

'Athena-'.

'I can hear when people lie! I could help... Some way! What if they lie to us?'. Diego looked at her expression with great focus, and then groaned.

'Fine. But I'll walk in first. I don't want you to get hurt.'.

'Aha! I _knew_ I was a master of speech!'.

'First, though, we have another meeting to conduct. Remember?'.

'Ugh... Do we gotta? I haven't had any lunch!'.

The two walked towards their offices to get ready for their next meeting and their plan for the night, hoping that they were ahead of the competition with the whole event. However, that could not be farther from the truth. As in the shadows, Agent Franziska Von Karma watched silently. And the moment she saw them walk away, she marched off to meet her brother. After all, he was her only companion in her quest to end these traitors once and for all.

\---

Once more, Mia sat alone. She hugged her knees, she tossed and turned in her cot, but no matter what happened, she could not force herself to sleep. She didn't have to struggle for long, as that familiar creek came from the door, and once more, she was met with Dr. Armando. And this time, she ran right up to the edge of the forcefield that kept her contained, excitedly waiting for him to step inside. And he did, but he did not turn the machines on her off like she wished he would. Instead, he told her to sit down on the floor across from him, much like they sat the night previous. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

'I'm sorry. You can't meet with Maya today.'. Mia appeared disappointed, but didn't let it overtake her. She quickly interjected.

'W-well why is that? Did something happen?'.

'No. I'm safe, everything is fine. I just have something to do tonight, and... Once that's done...', he cleared his throat. '...I may have to go somewhere... For some time. It might be a few hours. It might be a few days. Something might go wrong and it might be forever.'.

'Forever?', Mia gasped, eyes wide.

'That's... An extreme outcome. But it should be a few days at most. I'm sorry, but this is important... And you _cannot_ tell anyone. It's... Not exactly Foundation business.'.

'I... I see...'. She suddenly pulled him closer, and into a hug, holding onto him as tightly as she could with how weakened her limbs were by the machines.

'Please... Be careful... I don't wanna leave you now that we...', she paused, backing away. She looked at his rather troubled face. 'Now that I... I... Now that I know I love you.'.

'...Right...', and all over again, the feelings came. The anger, the fear, the guilt. But also the relief, the happiness, and the excitement for something new. He hesitated. 'Now that I...'.

'You can't say it, can you?', Mia asked, her expression turning sombre. 'The Foundation is still holding you back. I understand-'. However, she could not finish, as he pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then looked at her, eyes focused. He was sure of it now, and he didn't fear to say it;

'I love you, Mia.'.

'And I'll be back.', he said with the most serious tone he could conjure. 'Before you know it, I will come to you again, and you'll see Maya again.'. And once more, he said it without any fear or hesitation; 'I promise.'. Mia smiled, a slight blush coming to her.

'Alright. Be safe.', she kissed him on the cheek one last time, and finally, let him go. She went back to the cot she was forced to sleep in, and this time... Had no trouble falling asleep. Maybe it was about time.

She truly needed some rest.

\---

'All done?', Athena asked him as he stepped out.

'All done.', Diego replied. 'Let's do this.'.

And so, they made their way to the site cafeteria. At these hours, there were still people wandering around the Foundation, so they had to be careful with who saw them. When they made it, the cafeteria was a complete ghost-town, without even a cleaner around. He guessed that was why it was the meeting spot. He stood in front of the doorway that Aura had instructed them to use, looking at his watch. It was exactly 1:09 AM as he stood there. Aura had been very clear about it being 1:13. So he had to wait, counting down the minutes...

_1 minute..._

He watched the numbers on his watch change, looking at Athena. She wanted to reconnect with someone she lost a long time ago – This was a worthy cause. He could do this for her, risk his life with some Insurgency agents. He could do it for Athena, because he truly cared for her. He had taught her so many things he knew, and he wanted to teach her more. This was worth it.

_2 minutes..._

He thought about Mia. She would be waiting for him to return, and to return _alive._ He would have to be very careful with his words here. Insurgency folk were dangerous, unpredictable. They could decide to kill him right then and there if he didn't focus. He had to keep his cool, say what he needed, and not push his luck.

_3 minutes..._

For Athena he had to do this efficiently.

For Mia he had to do this safely.

And for his sake, he had to do this calmly.

_4 minutes..._

He stepped through. Instantly, a sharp knife was placed to his throat, the cold edge stinging his neck. He could already feel it biting into his skin as great terror overtook him. A whisper came from the dark, quiet but stern;

'Does the Black Moon howl?'.

He gulped.

'Only when waning.'.

The knife moved away, and he was freed.

Now came the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy things are getting intense
> 
> and i didnt forget about lamiroir guys shes coming back


	51. Interlude

**Interlude**

** G.O.I File  ** **#0007**

**Code-Name:** CHAOS-INSURGENCY

 **Self-Assigned Name:** The Chaos Insurgency

**Basic Outline:** The Chaos Insurgency is a group looking to destroy the Foundation, take all of its anomalies and then use them for personal means. They are known to make frequent raids on Foundation facilities, often stealing objects and/or information about them. It is unknown exactly how much they know about the Foundation, but it has been confirmed they have stolen a total of 182 objects that are yet to be recovered.

The Chaos Insurgency was started by a rogue group of Agents that broke away from the Foundation in 1948, having had previously been an elite group of agents that served the highest-serving Foundation groups. Today, the group has grown to multiple divisions and thousands of agents, becoming quite a big threat to the Foundation. This is why all workers confirmed to have been conspiring with the Insurgency will be **_TERMINATED WITHOUT HESITATION._** The reason for which the group broke away is still unknown to this day.

Chaos Insurgency agents are known to have advanced technology, sometimes even surpassing that of the less reinforced Foundation facilities, which has proven to be problematic in many ways. The agents are often former Foundation workers, which means they have training and knowledge similar to that of an average Level 3 Access Foundation worker. Because of these reasons, Insurgency Agents should be considered a dangerous threat that is not to be taken lightly under any circumstances.

**The “Information and Recruitment” Division:** It has been confirmed there may be some Agents from the Insurgency attempting to make deals with Foundation workers, as well as employing them into their ranks. It is believed that the Chaos Insurgency may have a whole division dedicated completely to making contact, and deals, with Foundation representatives. The following have been confirmed to work in the division;

  * **Valerie Hawthorne** – With an unknown past but an unnatural skill with firearms of all sorts, Hawthorne has proven to be a serious threat to the Foundation. Not much is known but it _has_ been confirmed she may posses some anomalous abilities that are yet to be fully explained, using a slightly weaker form of telekinesis. She has only been noted to do this a few times and it has clearly overwhelmed her physically.

  * **Geiru Toneido –** A former understudy of the Gramarye Family, broke away from the group for unknown reasons. She is a relatively weak reality-bender, but uses her abilities very sparingly and only during major confrontations.

  * **Matt Engarde –** A former Foundation Agent, Engarde is trained in many of the forms of combat that Highly-Ranking Foundation Agents are. He has also been noted to obtain unusual physical strength and ability, which is yet to be confirmed as anomalous in nature.




It has also been confirmed that the Division possess a higher leader, who is yet to be identified by name. He has only been seen by Foundation Agents about three times, and is theorized to be a shape-shifter. Apart from this, not much else is known about the division.

As for the remainder of the Insurgency...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my own take on the insurgency and a division i made up for this story... just a lil something to set up some important stuff!
> 
> the story is slowly building up to a finale... well, not THAT quickly, but its close.


	52. Part 26

**Part 26**

'Well, well, well... You're new around here.'.

Diego stepped forward very carefully, hearing someone move past him in the darkness. The light from behind the doors illuminated the small zone enough, but the figure still preferred to shroud themselves in darkness. There were two other figures there, one on each side, but they remained hidden. The speaker stepped forward, revealing themselves to be a young woman with short hair and a tight, advanced uniform. There were two guns strapped to her hip, and she seemed ready to reach for them at any second.

'Are you a friend of Aura's?', she questioned, her eyes narrowing. The Chaos Insurgency symbol on her badge was as prominent as ever, glimmering in the faded light of the Foundation.

'...Something like that. More of a... Business associate.', was the first word he could find to describe his relationship with Dr. Blackquill for the past couple of days. The woman reached out with her hand, the serious look in her eyes not fading for a single second. He could not stop looking at the two figures behind her, moving and shifting nervously in the background. At last, one of them jumped to the front.

'Do we gotta do all these _formalities_?', another woman with curly pink hair and painted nails interrupted. She put her arm around the first, a grin coming to her face. 'Cap'n said I can practice my bending at base camp if we make it back before his guards have to switch to morning-shift.'.

'Or we could just kill him!', the other figure emerged, a young man with brown hair that fell over one of his eyes, and a large scar hiding beneath, barely visible in this lighting. He was wielding a rather large knife, waving it side to side with each word. 'Look, he'll rat us out! That's the most loyal Foundation dog I've ever seen.'.

'Don't be so judgmental, Matty!', the first girl looked back. 'He looks traitorous enough.'.

'He looks like I could chop him to pieces, right here, right now!'. The knife was now moved way closer to Diego's face than he was comfortable with.

'Well let's ask him! You got a mic on you, doctor?'.

'Help me cut him open and check!'.

'Both of you, be quiet! I'm _never_ taking either of you out on a deal again!'. The two seemed disappointed as the leader yelled at them, causing them to back up. 'He came at the set time, he used the passcode and is alone. Protocol says we make a deal without further questions.'. The woman shook her head and turned to Diego. 'Forgive my less than professional partners. My name is Valerie Hawthorne. It's a pleasure to meet you.'.

'Diego Armando... Likewise... I think.', he said to the woman, shaking her hand. Her two goons did not step aside for a single moment, standing by her like guard dogs. Valerie pointed to the woman to her right.

'This is Geiru Toneido.'.

'Just call me Geiru, handsome.', the agent said with a wink. Valerie pointed to her left.

'And this is Matt Engarde.'.

'Sup.', was all he said, picking out something from between his teeth with the tip of his knife.

'Now, this is clearly your first time making a deal with us, so let me lay out some rules. You do not speak of this to anyone. A deal is between you and the agents. You do not share the password unless permitted to. You do not try to get in contact again. We will decide the price for your service after you state what you need, and we don't do negotiating. Now, with all that out of the way...', Valerie paused, putting her hands on her hips. She looked him in the eyes with a wide grin. 'What is it you need?'.

'A Scranton Reality Anchor.', the moment he said the three words, the agents all rolled their eyes and groaned, causing him some confusion.

'Are you serious? That's like... _All_ Aura _ever_ asks for...', Geiru muttered under her breath.

'Call it off, Val. This one's a bore.', Matt sheathed his knife and walked back into the darkness. 'You know, if we hurry, we could still go back to the Captain and get some _real_ job. One that involves a whole lot more _Foundation-people murdering!_ '.

'If you're so happy to go back to the Captain, you can tell him you denied a Foundation cooperator service and proceeded to go against our code.', Valerie snapped at the two, turning to them. Instantly, they went silent. Diego expected incredible professionals – But this looked more like an angry woman taking care of two very childish agents. 'Now behave. Do I make myself clear?'. There was silence for a moment. 'I said do I make myself clear?'.

'Yes, Valerie.', Geiru said, rather condescendingly. She looked to Matt.

'Whatever.'. He shrugged. 'Let's get this over with. I hate night-shifts...'.

'Dr. Armando, is all you wish for a single Scranton Reality Anchor?'.

'Me and Aura need it.'. Valerie appeared interested.

'So you're working with Aura? Then... Tell her we'll deliver it to the usual spot. She'll know what that means. Now, as for payment...', she paused. 'I guess Aura sent you because she's told us everything she knows. So what can you tell us that could be useful?'. Diego hesitated. He knew that the Insurgency could use anything he said against him and people he cared about. But he also knew he needed their services to get what he needed.

'What do you need to know?', he asked instead, trying to avoid revealing anything by his own account. Maybe if he knew what they were saying he could lie – Give them just a bit of what they wanted. Valerie considered, and Geiru butted in.

'How about that new project they just opened? I've heard they have a whole batch of some pretty useful things.', she asked, and Diego felt a shiver go down his spine. 'What's it called? What can you tell us about?'.

'And don't lie.', Matt moved closer, the knife glimmering menacingly in the dim light. 'We know when people are lying. Trust me.'. He waited until the man backed away, and then spoke;

'I assume you're talking about the Fey Project?', when he said this, Geiru and Matt both looked to each other with wild grins growing on them. Valerie appeared taken back by the name.

'Fey...?', she whispered. Her reaction was strange, but he ignored her for now.

'I'm the Lead of the Project. I could tell you anything you want. But not _everything_.'.

'Naturally...', Geiru leaned in. 'Maybe we should start with what-'. Valerie lifted her hand, startling the woman. She backed away, and her leader spoke.

'No. That's fine, Geiru.', she looked at Diego with that intense focus returning to her. 'Just keep what you know for now. We'll be in touch.'.

'What? Val, what are you doing? We don't do-', Engarde tried to butt in, but was swiftly silenced.

'We're going to be in touch, as I said.', Valerie completely ignored him. 'For now just stay put. The Anchor will be at the agreed spot tomorrow morning. Just ask Aura where to go and she'll tell you.'. Valerie was about to turn away, but was stopped by Geiru.

'Val, is everything-'. She slapped her hand away.

'Pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Armando.'. And just like that, the three agents slipped away into the night. Diego stopped momentarily, trying to figure out what exactly could have made the woman react so strangely. Then, he realized, that after all, Athena was outside, listening in. He turned around and went back into the cafeteria, finding her pressing her ear against the wall. She quickly stood up straight, clearing her throat and feigned a rather suspicious smile. She tuned down her headphones and spoke;

'Well... Good job out there. They didn't even notice that you were scared out of your mind!'.

'What? No I wasn't!', Diego objected, even though he knew to the contrary.

'Dr. Armando, I can _literally_ hear emotions. You don't have to pretend around me.', she looked to the door. 'That was weird, though... That Valerie's girl reaction to...', she paused, and shook her head. 'Never mind, it was probably nothing.'. He instantly became interested.

'No, no. Tell me. What was weird?'. Athena glanced aside, grabbing her arm.

'Well... When you mentioned the Fey Project... Ms. Hawthorne appeared... Scared? Confused? I mean... Her heartbeat _spiked,_ and she started fiddling with something in her pocket. I think the _Fey_ name reminded her of... Something. I don't know what.'.

'She _did_ start acting weird the moment I mentioned it... I didn't even have to pay them anything.'.

'Well... We don't have time to think about this right now!', she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the exit of the room. 'I'm gonna see Simon again! I'm- I'm so excited!'. Athena continued muttering something under her breath, but Diego could not get rid of the feeling that Valerie might have known something he didn't – And of course, he could not stop thinking about what his payment could be.

It was never a good sign when someone stated they would ' _stay in touch_ '. It was even less promising when those people were _known_ for betraying those who he worked for. Never the less, Athena and Diego said goodbye to one another and headed their separate ways. They agreed to meet early, way before their work hours, and head to meet with Aura. And tomorrow morning... They would finally go through with their plan. Diego didn't know what he was to expect from the Library, but he knew that he was going there for Athena. And to him, that was all that really mattered. He, himself, would want nothing more than to meet his family. Find out who they were. But he didn't have that luxury – Athena did. So this was the last he could do. Let her meet Simon, and let her be with someone she cared about. That night, he headed to bed and decided that he had to get some rest. He had a busy morning ahead of him, after all.

Senior Agent Franziska Von Karma, however, would not get to sleep. Turning away from where she had just followed Dr. Armando and Dr. Cykes right back to their rooms, she headed to another living quarter in the same area. She had to speak to her brother.

Urgently.

\---

'So... Uh... Lamiroir?'. Apollo and the new woman had been working together for a day now, but he already felt a connection with her. She was quite skilled, but had trouble using a lot of the tools in their lab. They worked until it was late that night, and were now in the process of cleaning up. Klavier was helping around, but clearly didn't want to interrupt them. 'You seem a little out of your element with these tools.'.

'Ah, yes, well..', Lamiroir laughed nervously. 'We use slightly different equipment at Site-17.'.

'That's one of the fancy ones, huh?'. Apollo put a flask in the sink, rinsing it in the rushing water. 'Like Site-19, too. Those guys get funding like no one else. You must have loved it there.', Apollo sighed. 'And then you got moved here. Must have been a bit of a disappointment, huh?'.

'Oh, come now, Dr. Justice. It's not so bad here. Besides, Site-17 was _way_ too stuck up.'. Apollo chuckled slightly, and looked up at the woman.

'You can just call me Apollo.', he told her, noticing a smile come to her as he did.

'Well, I'm done here. I'm heading back.', Klavier came closer, putting his arm around Apollo. He placed a kiss on his forehead, causing the other to blush.

'I'll be right there, babe. Just give us a few more minutes.'. At this, his partner nodded, and left out the door. Lamiroir laughed slightly.

'You two are just adorable.', she said. Apollo blushed, scratching the back of his head. Meanwhile, the woman continued. 'It's good you found love in such a helpless place. It's rare these days.'. He sensed some sadness in her voice, deciding to investigate.

'...Have you found that rare love?'. She flinched.

'Somewhat. I knew a man once. But he's long gone...', she looked down with a sigh. 'He died in that horrible fire... Many years ago.'. Instantly, Apollo found something to relate to her over. He forced a sad smile.

'...My father... Died in that fire, too.'. Lamiroir bit her lip.

'That's... Truly awful, Apollo.'.

'It's been a while... I barely remember him.'. He could feel his breathing getting heavy already, that familiar sadness tugging away at his heart. '...But god, I miss him... I miss him so much.'. He was usually in control of his emotions, but for some reason, around this woman, he couldn't hold his tears back.

She got closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. And the moment she did, it were as if a wave of pain went through his body, triggering great agony in every muscle and bone it passed. He pushed the woman away, feeling himself shivering. He had never had a reaction like this – It seemed as if the moment he recalled his father something took over him. And Lamiroir's presence only seemed to amplify it.

'Apollo?', she whispered, turning her head.

'What... What did you do to me?'. For a moment, it were as if he saw his father standing to the side. He turned to look, but he was no longer there. He fell to the ground, the pain only getting stronger. He was shivering, his body moving on its own terms.

'I- I didn't do anything- Apollo, are you okay? What's happening?', Lamiroir got closer, stammering in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on.

'...What's... What's wrong with me?', he whispered, barely able to speak any more. He could hear his father's voice, singing their song. He could hear his guitar. He thought it was all in his head, until he saw Lamiroir's expression. The way she looked around, the way her eyes widened.

She could hear it too.

Apollo collapsed to the ground, trying to keep himself stable. He curled up his legs, attempting to get on his knees. When he was finally in the position he wanted to, he lifted his fists and hit them to the floor, hoping to put a stop to it all. He was grasping, trying to do anything he could to keep himself alive. And once he did this, the pain faded all at once. A loud sound echoed through the room, causing his ears to ring. He glanced up, noticing that where he sat now all that could be found was a small crater, empty and hollow, its edges emitting smoke. He glanced up at Lamiroir, now sitting in the corner of the room and hugging her knees. She slowly stood up, and rushed to his side. Apollo kept looking around, feeling his head spinning.

'What happened? What did I _do?_ '.

'It's okay, Apollo. Just breathe.'.

'What did I do?!', he looked to her with a crazed look. 'What did _you_ do?!'.

'I'm here. Just stay calm.'.

'What... What did I do...', he felt tears coming to his eyes, his pleas turning to incoherent sobs. He begun slipping away, his consciousness fading. And right before he lost himself completely, he heard a single whisper.

'Everything's okay, son... Everything's okay.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh.... lots of action in this one...


	53. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Recruitment Structure – The Basics**

Recruiting agents and doctors into Foundation ranks has become an incredibly complicated and delicate process over the years, but can still be broken down into the basics. Both agents and researchers are recruited from three major groups, introduced to the Foundation certain ways which keep the Foundation a secret as well as keeping it running smoothly. The following are the three groups from which recruits are taken;

  1. **The Low-Lifes –** A group of usually homeless individuals without families, easy to remove from an environment without arousing suspicion and having to alter too many memories. Sometimes, these individuals may have their memories erased or changed if they wish for it to be so. They are then put through a specialized training course, depending on whether their intellectual or athletic skill reigns supreme. After just under few years the individuals are officially marked as agents or researchers.




  1. **The Specialists –** A group of incredibly skilled individuals at the top of their schools or careers, with much experience and promise. Usually not turned to unless especially skilled, as with individuals like these it is very hard to remove them from their environments without arousing suspicion. This is why only exceptional individuals willing to cooperate can be allowed to take part in this programme.




  1. **The Children** – All children born to Foundation workers who live on Foundation grounds and are aware of its nature must be educated by Foundation standards and become agents and researchers. They are to take the same test as the Low-Life group to determine in which area they could excel. Once a path is chosen due to the test, it cannot be changed again and the test cannot be retaken unless specifically required.




No other ways of recruitment should be used for the sake of secrecy and safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of info that will be important in the next chapter...
> 
> hope you enjoy!


	54. Part 27

**Part 27**

'Miles! Psst, Miles!'.

Senior Researcher Miles Edgeworth found himself woken up in the middle of the night, someone pulling at his bedsheets and poking him until he finally awoke. When he didn't fully, the crack of a whip was enough to startle him to full awareness. He looked around his dark room in a panic, and found none other than his dear sister, Franziska. She got closer to him, anger and determination burning in her eyes.

'Franziska?', he muttered, his voice low and raspy. 'What's happening?'.

'How can you sleep when something like this is going down?', Franziska angrily turned to a chair nearby, sitting down and waiting for him to sit up fully.

'Franziska, it's the middle of the night-'.

'The traitors are going into the Library _in just a few hours_! We have to get ready!'.

'Wait... Wait, _a few hours?_ ', Miles sat up, reaching into his drawer. He pulled out some clothes he could change into and headed for his bathroom to change, as Franziska kept talking.

'I don't know where they're meeting, but I don't think they know, either. We have to follow them when they head to meet with Aura. And that will be very, very soon.'.

'And I can't sleep for a few more hours _why_ exactly?'.

'Because we need to prepare! The Black Queen will be there, after all. And she'll probably put up a great fight. And I can't fight her alone, you know this.'. Miles peeked his head out of the bathroom, looking at his sister.

'You know I'm not an agent, right?'.

'Anyone's dangerous with enough will-power and a gun, brother.', she claimed, causing him to return to changing his clothes. She looked around his room as she waited, noticing nothing but printed out files and a photograph on a nearby desk. She picked it up.

It was quite old, with a broken frame and cracked glass covering it. The photograph itself was wrinkled, with stains on parts of it. But what was on it could still be made out – An older man with two children. Said older man could be none other than O5-7, Franziska's father himself. Manfred Von Karma. Only a Site Director back then, and not as much of a stuck-up researcher. There was Miles – Quite distant and cold, but it was no wonder. His biological father had died very recently at that point, and he was still dealing with it. And finally, there was Franziska. Young. Innocent. Smiling. Franziska touched the photograph and moved her finger alongside her own face, as if recalling a distant memory.

_'I'll always have your back.'._

_'Promise?'._

_'Promise.'._

She flinched and put the photograph down, just as Miles re-entered the room.

'Took you long enough, you foolish fool!', she stood up, crossing her arms.

'So, where are we going? How do we prepare?'.

'We need to get to the armoury. There, we can get some weapons that could work well on the Queen. Come on. We only have a few hours.'. The agent stood up, meanwhile her brother followed her. They headed down the endless corridors towards where Franziska's MTF kept their weapons, a place she could easily access without being recorded anywhere. These halls reminded her of something – She wasn't sure where it came from, but it were as if she was a young child again, running through the corridors...

_'Leave me alone, Miles!'. Franziska screams to her brother as he struggles to catch up with her._

_'Franziska, wait!'. Miles chases after her, turning every corner._

_'Stop following me!'. She turns the corner quite quickly and suddenly stops._

_'W-wait, hold on-'. Her brother turns the same corner and finds her sitting against a wall, hugging her knees and sobbing. He runs up to her, confused._

_'Franziska, what's wrong?', he sits down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She pushes his hand away, focusing her tear-filled eyes on the floor._

_'It's nothing! Leave me alone!'._

_'Franziska, you don't have to lie-'._

_'I'm not!'. He waits a few seconds, joining her. He hugs his knees and turns his head._

_'Is this about your test?', he asks, and she begins crying even more strongly than she did originally. He gets closer, putting his arm around her. This time, she lets him._

_'I'm... not perfect.', she whispered. 'I promised father I would pass... But I didn't.'._

_'You just missed a few points.', her brother reassures her._

_'So I didn't get them all!', she screams back, her sobbing only getting worse. 'Father will be so disappointed... Why can't I ever do anything right?!'._

_Miles doesn't speak. He simply sits there, holding onto her._

'Franziska? Are you okay?'. The agent blinked quickly, noticing that she was now standing in front of a keypad. Her brother was next to her, waiting. She shook her head slightly.

'Of course, fool. Let's go already.'. She punched in the code rather aggressively, still tense from the sudden switch back to reality. She rarely reflected on her past, and never saw it so clearly as she did in that moment. But there was no time to think about it too much. They had work to do. The two entered the armoury and begun picking out the best weapons for the mission. And the moment Franziska picked up a small pistol, she was thrown back into a memory.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_'Amazing! A completely perfect score... Your daughter is very skilled, Director Von Karma.'. Franziska stands in front of a firing range, every shot she fired having had landed right in the centre of her target. Her father and another researcher are watching from a distance, meanwhile Miles struggles with his weapon nearby._

_'Humph... If only she were so skilled intellectually.', her father remarks. She tenses up._

_'She could make an amazing agent. But with her scores... Either fields would make her an asset.', the researcher continues, as her father listens intently.'I'd say give her the choice here. She is clearly a very smart girl.'. Franziska tries to hide her smile. Her father storms out of the room suddenly, stopping at the door. He turns back with a sour expression._

_'Not smart enough, apparently.'._

'Are you finished?', Miles asked Franziska as she removed the last weapon she needed from the shelf. She flinched at suddenly hearing him, and then nodded.

'Yes. This should do.', she quickly said, wiping something from her eyes. Miles knew better than to ask – He knew there was only one response she could give him. The two made their way to the sleeping quarters, hiding in a small room near Dr. Armando's quarters. If he were to leave any time soon to get Athena, they would know. Now, it was just a matter of waiting. Waiting in complete silence and focus. And a silence like this would always bring along memories. A silence like this was perfect for contemplating things that happened, things that were long gone and over with. Franziska could already hear her own sobs.

_'I wanna be a researcher, papa! Like you, and Miles!', Franziska shouts excitedly to her father, who's sitting at his desk in silence. 'I could study the SCPs just like you! Make sure everything is perfect... I'm so excited already!'. She giggles to herself._

_'Well don't be. You won't be a researcher.'._

_'W-what?', she whispers with great disappointment. She can already feel tears coming to her, but she won't let them show. Her father stands._

_'From what I can tell, you scored two points higher on your physical exam.'._

_'But- But the man said-'._

_'That man isn't your father, is he?!'. Franziska flinches at her father's sudden aggression.'If you wanted to be a researcher you should have studied harder. You're a disappointment.'._

_'Papa-'._

_'Go pack. You leave for your training tomorrow.'._

_The girl is left alone to cry in the office, wishing she were given another chance. Wishing she had studied harder. Wishing she were perfect, like her father. Wishing she was better than her brother. She simply wishes to improve – But it is too late for wishes. It is time for regret, and she has too much of it to handle._

'Franziska, are you crying?', Miles asked her from the side, and she was forced to hide it.

'I- I am... Why am I crying?', she looked down, as if surprised. Deep inside, she knew exactly why. Her brother put his arm around her, just as he did all those years ago. He didn't speak, so she assumed he wished for her to talk. And eventually, she did;

'Do you remember... How father treated us?', Franziska asked finally, earning her a nod.

'It's hard to forget.', Miles bit his lip. 'He expected nothing less of perfection. And he expected it from _children._ What kind of man does that?'.

'He forced me to be an agent...', she whispered. 'I- I wanted to be a researcher, you know?'.

'I remember. You told me.', he sighed between his words. 'And I remember the night they took you away to train. I missed you so much for all that time.'.

'I missed you too.', she responded, putting her head on his shoulder.

_'Franziska, it's gonna be okay.', Miles reassures her as she heads for the door. 'We won't be apart forever. I'll think of you. Always.'._

_'I- I don't wanna be an agent- I wanna go with you-', she speaks between her sobs. He hugs her, and speaks to her quietly;_

_'Even when we're apart... When you're away... I'll always have your back.'._

_'Promise?', she looks up, wiping her tears. He looks at her with a smile._

_'Promise.'. And they embrace one last time, before she departs for a long, long time._

'You promised me you'd always have my back.', Franziska whispered, barely audible.

'And... Do you think I kept it?', Miles asked, and she nodded slightly to herself.

'I think... You did your best. It's hard to keep promises around here.'. She looked up at him with a smile, the first genuine smile from her in weeks.

'Thank you.'.

But their conversation could not continue for much longer, as Dr. Armando's door opened with a creek. They nodded to each other. It was time to go.

\---

Apollo awoke with a great headache, being cradled in someone's arms. For a few minutes, all he could recognize were distant whispers;

'Is he awake? How is he?'.

'He's waking up, I think. He's very tired. And in shock.'.

'C-can I help?'.

'No... We're running out of time. We can't leave Apollo, but we can't ignore this either... We'll have to convince him to come with us. And we'll have to do it quick.'.

'Mom, just sing to him-'.

'No, Trucy!'.

As soon as he heard that name, he awoke fully with a gasp.

Apollo's eyes begun darting around him, noticing that he was now with a small room with Lamiroir holding onto him. Except, it wasn't quite her... her face was the same, and so was her hair, but her clothes completely changed. They now greatly resembled what Trucy used to wear... And Trucy herself, the Gramarye girl who caused him so much stress, was there too, cowering in the corner of the room. She was completely still, without saying a word. Apollo wrestled himself away from Lamiroir and backed up against a wall, gasping for air.

'What the hell is going on here?!', he shouted out, Lamiroir's face bringing him that strange peace and calm as it always did. Trucy walked up to her, and grabbed her arm tightly.

'Apollo, please. You _must_ listen to me.', something in her voice made him unable to talk back. He wished to – He wanted to ask questions, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run. But all he could do was watch in silence.

'H-hi Apollo.', Trucy whispered sheepishly. He flinched at her voice. 'You... Probably haven't missed me... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything.'. He considered her words, but not for long. He was soon back to panicking, confused.

'Apollo, my real name is not Lamiroir. I am Thalassa Gramarye. Trucy's mother.'. _Of course,_ he thought to himself. _The Gramarye Family won't leave me alone until I serve them._ 'I came here because... I wanted to convince you to help us. But things have changed. Severely.'.

'What do you people want from me?! Can't you just leave me alone?!', Apollo found himself able to speak once more, and all he could do was scream out his frustrations.

'Apollo, please.'.

'No! Tell me what you-'.

'I knew your father, Apollo. I knew Jove.'. This made Apollo hesitate. He was still keeping his distance from the two reality-benders, but he was interested in knowing more. He sighed and shook his head, in disbelief that he was considering this.

'I can tell you more. I can tell you _everything._ I can answer every question and then leave you alone. But something happened, and we have to move fast. We have to go _right now_. I need you to trust me. I need you to trust _us._ Me, Trucy, and our family.You have to come with us.'. Apollo looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

'Come _where?_ '. Thalassa looked aside, clearing her throat.

'To the Wanderer's Library.'.

Apollo felt his heart sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a franzy-miles sister-brother development focused chapter... with a little apollo being tormented by the gramaryes 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	55. Interlude

**Interlude**

**SCP-FEY-01 Interview #091**

**Background:** Unusual behavioural patterns in SCP-FEY-01 lead to a possibility of unauthorized involvement with the object by one of the researchers. An interview was conducted in hopes of figuring out what could have happened to provoke this sudden change in the SCP, as well as starting a possible investigation into foul play amongst Foundation personnel.

**Interviewed:** SCP-FEY-01

 **Interviewer(s):** O5-7 - “Von Karma”, Senior Researcher Juniper Woods

**[Begin Log,** █/█/██, █:█:██]

**O5-7:** SCP-FEY-01.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Who are you?

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Where's Dr. Armando?

 **Dr. Woods:** He's... missing.

 **Dr. Woods:** He disappeared last night.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** What?!

[SCP-FEY-01 stands up, but doesn't do much else. It waits 5.6 seconds until O5-7 speaks again, keeping a safe distance from the object]

**O5-7:** Dr. Armando's location is none of your concern right now.

 **O5-7:** We came here to ask you some questions.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** I-I- haven't done anything wrong!

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Please, don't hurt me again-

 **Dr. Woods:** No one is going to hurt you, Mia.

 **Dr. Woods:** There's just some things we were worried about and we need to discuss.

 **Dr. Woods:** Okay?

[SCP-FEY-01 waits 2.1 seconds, then nods]

**SCP-FEY-01:** Okay.

[O5-7 steps forward]

**O5-7:** We have noticed an unusual change in your behaviour.

 **O5-7:** You seemingly forgave Dr. Armando's betrayal over-night.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** He didn't betray me.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** I just misunderstood.

 **O5-7:** Are you sure?

 **O5-7:** His treatment of you was rather unfair.

 **O5-7:** You showed great resentment for him.

 **O5-7:** And then overnight, it was gone.

 **Dr. Woods:** Overseer-

 **SCP-FEY-01:** I simply don't hold grudges.

[O5-7 waits for about 9 seconds, before speaking again]

**O5-7:** There's no point in protecting him.

 **O5-7:** He's gone. He left you. Abandoned you.

 **O5-7:** Now answer me. What did he do to earn your forgiveness?

[SCP-FEY-01 waits 5.6 seconds, before smiling]

**SCP-FEY-01:** I simply forgave him because he is a good person.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Because unlike you, he sees me as a human.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** Because unlike you... He's not a monster.

[O5-7 becomes visibly angered, and tightens his fist]

**O5-7:** Don't you dare speak to me like-

 **Dr. Woods:** Sir!

 **Dr. Woods:** I have much respect for you, Overseer, but as Head Researcher for SCP-FEY-01, I strongly advise against provoking the SCP.

[O5-7 pauses for 3.8 seconds, and then sighs]

**O5-7:** Fine. But this isn't over.

 **O5-7:** We'll figure out what you two are up to eventually.

 **O5-7:** Let's go, doctor.

 **Dr. Woods:** Yes, sir...

 **SCP-FEY-01:** ...You'll never break me, or my family.

 **SCP-FEY-01:** As much as you may try, we'll-

 **O5-7:** Cut the log!

**[End Log,** █/█/██, █:█:██]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh.... theyre onto them...


	56. Part 28

**Part 28**

_Knock knock._

'Athe-',  Diego got to the door, with the girl instantly opening. There were bags under her eyes, and her clothes did not change one bit from what she had on earlier. She was carrying a bag with her, as well as holding tightly onto that journal of Simon's. '..Na... Did you sleep at all?'.

'I couldn't.', she squeezed the journal tightly, a smile coming to her face. 'I'm too excited.'.

'Right... Well, let's get going. Dr. Blackquill sent me a message...'. He started walking, and without hesitation, she followed him. '...She wants us to meet her near the entrance she opened. It's in an abandoned part of the site. We have to move fast – If we open it during normal work hours it could cause suspicion.'. 

The two continued rushing to their meeting place, unaware of the siblings following right behind them. 

\---

'Where are we going?', Apollo asked as Thalassa pulled him along. He purposefully avoided any eye contract with Trucy, as every time the two met eyes, he could feel all that guilt and anger rushing right back to him. Did he regret how he treated her? He... Wasn't sure. 

'To the Library.', Thalassa simply responded. He rolled his eyes. 

'You said that already. But how do we get inside? No Foundation person has been able to open a passage since the fire!'. Trucy butted in, clearly eager to start another conversation with him.

'That's because it's  _not_ a Foundation person who's opening it. It's someone who has gone against the Foundation a very long time ago, but remains here!'. Apollo didn't look to her, still, but none the less, was interested.

'Then... Who? Who opened it?'.

'A traitor.', was Thalassa's rather blunt response. The three made their way through the endless Foundation halls, eventually slipping through a door that had been long abandoned and broken down. The key-pad no longer functioned, and the locks could be easily passed by pushing it with enough force. And the moment they were inside, Trucy's mother pushed them all aside and commanded them to hide behind some boxes. 

'Now... We have to wait. They'll be here soon.'.

\---

Aura Blackquill never expected she would take anyone else into the Library. The entrance had been her secret, something she kept to herself. She went through sparingly, trying to find her brother, and on the rare occasions she did, trying to convince him to come home. And he never agreed, but what kind of sister would she be if she didn't try again? Maybe now that she brought Athena with her he would agree. Maybe, things would change. 

The room where she set up her machine was an old, abandoned containment cell. The walls were falling apart, cracking near the roof. Cobwebs decorated every corner, creating a sense of dread and isolation. In the centre of the chamber, a single Scranton Reality Anchor could be found. A round device, with lots of elements to it that she was barely aware the function of. It was the machines to the sides that were her speciality – The best replica of the entrance she could come up with based on her memories from her time with the Library Wanderers. She was just getting done with the base preparations when Dr. Armando and Dr. Cykes came in. They both looked ready to go, with bags and tools prepared. She looked at them. 

'Are you two ready?', she asked, getting two rather hesitant nods. 'Alright. Some rules. If we all go in at once the passage will get overwhelmed. We'll have to go through one at a time, with ten second intervals in between. Same thing going back. Otherwise the portal will shut down and we'll be stranded. Do you understand that?'. The two nodded once more. Aura moved away to a control panel nearby and begun flipping some switches. 

'I'm activating the portal in one...', she started, hesitantly.

\---

'Two...'.

Thalassa looked to the machine, watching as the SRA sprung into action, spinning and turning all sorts of colours. A small crack begun opening in the centre of the chamber, letting through light from an unknown source. It grew wider and wider with each passing second, a strong wind coming through. Some of the boxes begun shifting, but Thalassa managed to keep their hiding spot steady with some minor reality-bending. As Thalassa peered inside of the opening, she begun noticing bookshelves. But she was forced to look away by a blinding flash of light. 

\---

'Three...'.

Franziska and Miles entered the room in a hurry, and quickly ducked aside. There was a strong wind trashing around the area, knocking everything to the sides. The two could see the three traitors in front of the large source of light in the middle of the room, watching as the passage grew larger and larger. Its outer rims emanated a bright, white light, and sent waves of electricity all around the place. And when the portal grew to just the right size to come through, the Library on the other side fully visible now, Dr. Blackquill spoke.

\---

'It's ready!', Aura shouted over the sound of the wind, barely heard by the two doctors. Both Diego and Athena were focused on the Library in awe. Right now, it looked like a simple corridor lined with bookshelves – Yet somehow, it felt like something more. Like it was opening itself to other things, other possibilities. But to Athena, it seemed different.

'Who... Who is that...?', she whispered, pointing forward. In the portal, all she could see was figures. Multiple figures of girls and women of various ages, holding their hands out. Their eyes were blank, their expressions a mix of every emotion at once, somehow, and their clothes... Their hair... It were as if Athena was looking into a dozen fun house mirrors, and they were looking right back at her. She grabbed onto Dr. Armando, confused. 'Do you see them? Who are they?'.

'Athena, what are you-'.

'Hey! You two! Stop standing around!', Aura shouted from the control panel. Athena, go first. Armando, I'll count you down.'. Athena seemed hesitant, looking into the portal with wide eyes. The figures were gone. She stammered a little, but eventually, gave Aura an intense nod and ran into the portal. With a flash, she was gone, visible behind the blurred texture of the passage.

'You're next! Get ready!'. Diego readied himself to run, struggling to stand tall with all the wind going around the place. Aura counted down from ten on her fingers – And the moment she was done, she gave him a nod. He took a running start and went through the portal much the same way that Athena did. A wave of electricity and a biting cold sensation washed over him as he stumbled through the passage. After just a few seconds, the feeling was gone, and he found himself on the other side. 

\---

Thalassa watched carefully as the last doctor made her way through the portal, counting down 10 seconds before going. On the other side, in a blurry haze, you could see the three figures walk away. And once they finally did, the woman turned to the boy and girl next to her. She grabbed Apollo's hands and looked him right in the eyes;

'Look, I know you don't trust me, but-'. 

'I'll go in.', Apollo said without hesitation. He wasn't sure why, but seeing the Library alone... It made him curious. It made him want to go in and explore it. He'd heard of it having such a severe effect on people, but once it was there and happening to him... There was simply no way to resist. Even Trucy seemed entranced by the light of the Library, pulling her further and further in. 

'Good... Good.', Thalassa looked at the entrance, distant memories returning to her. 'Let's go, then. Trucy, you go first. Apollo, wait ten seconds and follow her...'.

\---

'Should we go now?', Miles asked his sister, but she stopped him.

'Wait. Look.'. She pointed forward. Three figures emerged from the corner of the room and made their way to the portal, entering it one by one. 

'Who is that?', Miles whispered. 

'I have no idea... I can't see clearly.', Franziska grabbed her brother's arm to make sure he wouldn't move. 'Hold on. Let's wait until they go through.'. And so they did. And just a minute later, the three were gone completely. Franziska finally stood up, nodding to her brother.

'Come on. Before it closes!', she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, into the portal. And so, the siblings went through. The two of them, at the same time. 

Together. 

\---

_Oof!_

'Did you hear that?', Athena asked, turning around. The Library was hard to describe – The hall where they came in seemed normal enough. Just two lines of bookshelves on both sides of her, with tomes with titles she couldn't even comprehend. There was no ceiling above – The shelves simply seemed to stretch into infinity, like some twisted, high-rise buildings. But that wasn't what got her attention – It was the three figures following them into the Library. The first was a young girl, the one to fall over and make the sound when she did. 

'Hey! I know you!', Diego got closer to her, looking at her face as she struggled to get up. 'You're Trucy Gramarye. The reality-bender.'. The girl stumbled to her feet and dusted off her clothes. She tipped her hat. 

'In the flesh. Nice to see you again, sir-'. But before she could finish, another person shot through the entrance, hitting the girl and knocking her over. Diego found himself unable to speak when he saw who it was. Athena, however, did not have this problem. 

'Apollo?!', she exclaimed. She quickly rushed to his side and helped him stand. He hastily grabbed both Trucy and his helper, moving them away from the passage as a third person made it through with a lot more grace – Clearly not her first time travelling through something like this. The woman was incredibly similar to Trucy, but a lot older and more mature. Diego did not recognize her, but from her outfit and overall attitude, he could already tell she was one of those Gramaryes. The situation, however, only got more confusing. 

'Is someone else coming through?', Aura asked, seeing two figures moving towards them on the other side. And the moment she realized they were running together, she went into a panic. She started waving her arms, screaming; 'No! Wait! Not at the same-'. But before she could even finish her sentence, the two strangers stepped through to the other side, the passage closing with a flash. They slowly got to their feet as Aura stumbled back, shock and fear flooding her expression. '...Time... Not at the same time...', she whispered, barely audible.

'We... We made it...', Franziska stood up, slowly. Miles got up with her, looking around at the group. Diego was the first to try and speak to her. 

'Agent Von Karma? What are you doing here?'. Franziska didn't waste any time with her reaction, immediately pulling out a gun from the wide arsenal located on her belt. Her brother, although slowly, followed behind, and the group was now being threatened from two sides. Everyone put their hands up and backed away, panicking. 

'Please, don't shoot, don't shoot!'.

'Agent Von Karma, what are you-'.

'Trucy, get behind me!'.

'What the hell do you think you're doing!?'.

'Shut up! All of you!', Franziska screamed. 'You're all traitors. We are here to put you away, once and for all. Every single one of you.'. She pointed her gun towards Trucy and Thalassa. 'And you two as well. The Foundation will be more than satisfied with me bringing in traitors  _and_ two known reality-benders.'. Trucy tried to retaliate, moving her hand in a strange motion. Franziska recoiled, but soon enough, realized she was in no real danger. She begun laughing uncontrollably as Trucy looked at her hand, baffled.

'Of course!', Franziska finally exclaimed. 'Your little tricks don't work here! This place is too unstable!'. Miles seemed almost... Concerned for her. This sudden excitement, this bloodlust, coming seemingly out of nowhere, was incredibly strange for her. She may have been obsessed with her performance, but she was never so chaotic about it. 'Oh... Papa will love this one!'.

'And how do you expect to bring us back?', Aura asked under her breath, barely audible.

'Excuse me?', Franziska muttered in response. 

'...I said  _how do you expect to get back?'_ , she screamed, looking up. 'You broke the passage, you idiot! You didn't know how to use it and you broke it!'. There were tears building in the corners of her eyes, her voice cracking with each word. 

'What... What does that mean?', Miles cut in, noting his sister was far from the right mental state to deal with this right now. Aura looked to him with rage burning in her eyes. She said only one sentence, but it explained the situation quite well to them;

'It means we're completely fucked.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg an f bomb
> 
> now you know its serious


	57. Interlude

**Interlude**

**The Disappearance of** █/█/██

**Background:** On the morning of █/█/██, at around 6 AM, five researchers and an agent were reported missing from their stations. After a few hours of searching, the six were confirmed missing. An investigation was opened into the disappearance but was promptly closed by O5-7 (further information on the sudden closing can be found below). Where the six may have gone and the nature of their disappearance is yet to be identified, however no signs of an attack were found. It is very possible the six left on their own account.

**Victims:**

  * **Senior Researcher Diego Armando** – Lead for the FEY Project as well as the main Psychologist regarding all FEY-type SCPs.

  * **Junior Researcher Athena Cykes –** An understudy and protege of Dr. Armando, a Physicist working in the FEY Project.

  * **Junior Researcher Aura Blackquill –** Secondary researcher for SCP-██. Notably an ex-member of the team 'Library Wanderers'.

  * **Junior Researcher Apollo Justice –** An understudy of Dr. Armando, a Chemist working on the FEY Project.

  * **Senior Researcher Miles Edgeworth –** The Leading researcher for SCP-FEY-14. Notably the adoptive brother of Agent Von Karma.

  * **Senior Agent Franziska Von Karma –** The leader of MTF Alpha-5, the Prodigies. Notably the adoptive sister of Dr. Edgeworth.




As of current, no other researchers have been reported missing, but the list may expand. Apart from their relation to the FEY Project (Excluding Dr. Blackquill), no connection between the six individuals is yet to be established.

**Closing of Case:** On the █/█/██, at 8PM, merely hours after investigation started, O5-7 “Von Karma” ordered the case to be closed and for the search to be shut down. A transcript of the speech detailing the reasons for closing the case, presented before all involved agents, can be found below;

**[Begin Log, █/█/██, █:█:██]**

**O5-7:** The five Foundation researchers and agent who have gone missing have been confirmed to be incredibly suspicious, unreliable individuals. As of now, their disappearance has been marked as a possible desertion. If this is to be believed, all usual procedures will take place. As this is the more plausible option, no investigation will take place.

 **O5-7:** If any of the researchers or agents show up in the next few days, an investigation into the disappearances will take place. However, as of now, no action should be taken, and the researchers and agent should be regarded either dead or traitors. And with Foundation methods, of course, there isn't much of a difference between the two.

 **Agent** ████: But sir, aren't your two kids in the group?

 **O5-7:** Yes. And right now, they are dead to me.

**[End Log, █/█/██, █:█:██]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worst dad of the year award goes to....


	58. Part 29

**Part 29**

The four researchers and the two reality-benders walked slowly, bound by some rope Franziska had brought with her. Both her and her brother had their weapons aimed and steady, guiding them forward through the endless halls of the Library. Although Miles seemed more hesitant about it, he still went along with the plan.

At one point, they left the area they first arrived in, and entered somewhat of a “main corridor”. It was larger, with paths entering other halls lined with books, statues, and paintings. They could now see people around the area – Reading the books, searching through them. Not a single one paid them any mind, and therefore failed to be of any help to them. Some of them were clear, but others were faded and distant – As if not really there, as if the reflection in a clouded mirror. A ceiling of sorts _could_ be seen above – Far away and unclear, some lights glimmering on it like stars in the night sky.

Aura had been silent – No matter how many times she had been asked about the entrance to the Library, she refused to speak, eyes faded and focused on the floor. She seemed... Broken. Like she knew that there was no hope for them, with the entrance closed and, according to her, no other way out. Diego and Athena were worried, yes. But they were more focused on the Franziska and Miles situation – Knowing the two and knowing the Foundation. Apollo didn't say much. In fact, he seemed more amazed than anything. Looking around the books, his binds the only thing keeping him from reading them. And the two Gramaryes – They were clearly hatching a plan. They whispered quietly between one another, and Diego wanted to know more. He _had_ to know more. He wouldn't die here and leave Mia all alone.

'What's your plan?', he whispered towards Thalassa, who appeared rather surprised.

'You're willing to work with a Gramarye?', she responded with a question.

'I've betrayed the Foundation once already. A little more won't change much.'.

'Very well...', Thalassa appeared open to cooperation. Or maybe she saw something deeper than 'Foundation Researcher' in Diego. Potential for change, perhaps?

'Me and Trucy can't bend reality in here. It's too unstable for us to get hold of anything. Only an incredibly powerful bender could control a place like this, but even the strongest in our family wouldn't be able to handle a task so difficult.'.

'Right, so no bending. Any other ideas?'.

'As far as our current situation, not exactly. But if you're talking about exits from the Library, I may have a way. The Khura'in Family lives in the Library, and controls it. They are descendants of an ancient spirit who I met a long, long time ago. They could open a passage for us if you let me speak to them.'.

'Do they know you?'.

'To an extent, yes.'. Diego paused.

'That's... One problem solved. If you're willing to take us with you, that is.'.

'Of course.'. Thalassa seemed shocked he would think otherwise. 'We're not as cruel as your Foundation would have you believe. I would never leave a man abandoned in a place like this.'. She paused, giving him an intense glare. 'Foundation or not.'.

'...Thank you. Truly.'. Now that he had devised something of a plan, he decided to speak Athena, who stood on the other side of him. She had been quite quiet for most of the time, looking around the place nervously. He was about to speak to her when she stopped, dead in her tracks, her breathing growing heavy and erratic. She stared at the floor with wide eyes, instantly alerting Franziska. She readied her weapon, aiming it at her.

'Keep moving!', the agent shouted straight away, but the girl seemed to ignore him.

'...Do you hear that?', she glanced around, her eyes turning that faded shade they did whenever she found herself overwhelmed by the sounds around her. Diego tried to help her, but Franziska quickly reminded them to keep their distance.

'Dr. Cykes, keep moving or-'.

'Do you not hear them?!', Athena screamed, nearly collapsing. Diego got closer and supported her as well as his bound hands would allow him too, soon getting some help from Apollo. Athena was now completely hysterical – her eyes completely wide, tears pouring out as she tried to grab onto her headphones. Of course, she never could, with the binds around her hands. 'They're whispering... They're telling me to... Who are you?!', she shouted into the endless halls, startling a nearby reader. He ignored the group after some time, returning to his book.

'Athena? Athena, look at me.', Diego got closer. The girl was stammering, muttering to herself;

'They're whispering, they're telling me to- They're telling me-'.

'Athena.'. Finally, she looked at him, her lip quivering and her eyes red from tears.

'What's happening? Who are they?', she started looking around, as if she saw something in the shelves that they could not see themselves. 'Who are you?!', she screamed at them, loosing herself completely. She stumbled back out of Apollo's and Diego's grasp, and finally, collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The whole group came to her side instantly.

'Athena? Athena, can you hear me?', Diego asked, sitting by her side. She was breathing, but was knocked out cold. She was muttering something under her breath, but it could be barely heard over the sound of everyone trying to awake her.

'Ugh... This won't work... Miles, knock them out!', Franziska ordered.

'What? Wait, don't-', Trucy tried to protest, but soon enough was hit in the head and passed out. Thalassa came next, meanwhile Franziska swiftly took care of Diego and Apollo. Aura could have ran, or fought back... But she didn't seem to have the strength to. She just let it happen. The world went black for all of them, and for a moment, there was peace.

\---

'Dr. Armando, sir!'.

_He is sitting alone, at a train station. He is on a bench, and there is no one else around. A train is coming, a great ball of noise oncoming from a distance. It's closer and closer, louder and louder, and he wants to run, but he can't force himself to stand. As the train passes, a strong wind washes over him. And once it gone, he sees a woman standing on the other side._

'Dr. Armando, can you hear me?'.

_The woman steps forward. She is old, wrinkled. Her eyes are closed, but somehow, she can see everything. He isn't sure how he knows this, but he does. He feels_ _**watched** _ _. As he blinks, she now stands in front of him. She reaches forward, and touched his forehead._

'Dr. Armando, please, wake up!'.

_'You are lost. But you will be found. You are close to salvation.'._

_'Who are you?'._

_'This is not what I had planned for you. But I am not always in control.'._

_'Where am I?'._

_'Remember this place_.'.

With a shove from the side, he was forced to wake up. Only one thought remained;

_Remember this place._

'Dr. Armando, can you even hear me?'. Diego opened his eyes slowly, his blurry vision coming into focus soon enough. His hands were now tied behind his back, attached to one of the nearby bookshelves. Next to him was Athena, squirming around and trying to get herself free. When she noticed him, she instantly lit up. 'Oh thank god, I thought Hansel and Gretel knocked you out for good.', she whispered, clearly not wanting to catch Franziska's attention.

'Hansel and Gretel? Seriously?', repeated Diego, looking around. To his left there was Trucy and her mother, and to the right Apollo and Aura. Miles was nowhere to be seen, and the agent was sitting by Dr. Blackquill, holding her gun right to her head. She did not seem phased.

'Well I'm _sorry_ that my comedy isn't at it's finest when we're _tied up and a scary German lady is threatening us with a gun!_ '.

'Right, okay, you're right.', Diego looked to Franziska, who now had a crazed look in her eyes unseen before. It was a mix of anger and desperation – Two things that could lead to disaster in circumstances like these. The woman continued questioning Aura relentlessly;

' _How_ do we get out of here?', she asked, and by her tone, he could tell it wasn't the first time she had said these words. Aura looked at her, unimpressed.

'I already told you. We _can't_. You closed the only exit.', the woman responded, clenching her teeth. She struggled with her binds slightly, only causing the agent to get more alert. She was about to ask another question, when some toppling books caught her attention. She turned around, facing the noise, everyone else joining her in her confusion. And from a nearby hallway, emerged a figure. A figure covered in dark clothes, with a mask obscuring its face. A hawk symbol could be seen on its coat. It stepped forward, facing everyone in the group silently. Franziska stood up, a grin spreading across her face.

'Well, well, well... The Black Queen herself. Have you come to save these traitors?', the agent asked. The Queen did not speak, instead removing a katana from a sheath on her belt. Diego looked to Athena, who's eyes were completely wide as she realized who was behind that mask. Her shock kept her from speaking at all.

'...Release these prisoners.', the Queen spoke. She had a voice changer, hiding her true identity. Of course, Diego, Athena and Aura already knew who was behind the mask. They kept it a secret between one another, for now, but it was clear Athena was eager to call out to her friend.

'Or what?', Franziska asked rather confidently, raising her weapon. The Queen didn't say anything, instead getting in a fighting stance. The agent, of course, took this as a challenge, and fired her weapon. Athena gasped, but luckily, the Queen was ahead of Franziska and dodged to the side long before the trigger was pulled.

The Queen moved quickly, knocking the gun out of the agent's hand and kicking her leg to immobilize her. She got up swiftly, moving back a few steps to make some distance. She seemed startled by the Black Queen's skill, but none the less, ready for a fight. She removed the whip from her belt – The one she always carried with her, and one Diego could never understand the purpose of, and readied it. And the moment the thief's katana got close to her, she hit it with expert precision, knocking it to the side. She ducked to grab the weapon but was stopped by yet another strike from the agent.

'No! Wait! Don't!', Athena shouted as loudly as she could, momentarily startling Franziska. She was knocked aside by the Queen charging right at her, pushing her to the ground. Diego looked to Athena who was watching everything in horror – clearly not wanting to support either side of this encounter. Franziska managed to overpower the Black Queen eventually, once more gaining the upper hand in the fight. She knocked the thief to the ground leaving her completely immobilized long enough for her to grab the Queen's collar and keep her steady in one place. She punched the thief once.

'Stop! Please stop!', Athena cried out, tears flooding her eyes.

And she punched her a second time.

'You don't have to do this!', Athena practically screamed, pulling at the ropes on her wrists with all her might – It seemed as if she were about to break out with poor force alone.

And she punched her the third time – Which was enough.

'Please, _don't hurt him!_ '. This phrase was enough to make Franziska stop, hesitating.

' _Him?_ ', she repeated and looked at Athena expecting a response – But all she received was stunned silence, from all her prisoners. Her distraction, however, soon became her downfall, as the Black Queen quickly retaliated with a rather strong attack that knocked her out completely. The thief moved to Athena, who was now trembling, unable to say anything. The thief untied her, but no one else, and then helped her stand, remaining silent the whole time. The girl got to her feet, completely entranced with the Queen standing in front of her. She slowly took off her mask.

And behind it, was the face of a man.

Pale, sickly pale, even, with bags under his dark eyes and black hair with a white section hiding under his hood. He looked at Athena, for a moment, and then moved his hand to her cheek in order to wipe away a tear. That didn't change much, as only more and more came with each passing second. She barely managed to speak;

'Simon.', she whispered, holding back her sobs.

'Athena.', he seemed like he wished to say more, but couldn't bring himself to.

And after that, they embraced.

And it was an embrace long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a while, ive been a little busy
> 
> but uh... hope you enjoyed!


	59. Interlude

**Interlude**

**[Extract from Page 3 of “Knowledge is Madness: A Study of The Wanderer's Library and its Effect On Human Beings”]**

...The Wanderer's Library has been known to have multiple other effects on people inside of it, alongside the usual “addiction” with the texts as well as a possible hallucination driving individuals to points of extreme depression and anxiety - that being amplification of extremely strong emotions can be seen. This has been noted mostly in troubled individuals who may be dealing with other personal issues at the time, usually ones not even acknowledged or repressed by the person. A drastic change of personality has also been seen in these individuals.

The amplified emotions may vary to certain degrees, but often do not directly align with the issue the individual is dealing with. Persons with depression may not always feel amplified sadness, persons with great resentment for something may not always feel amplified anger, etc. Usually, the amplified emotion/urge will relate to what the Library deems the most “helpful” in order to remove an issue. For example, if one is dealing with stress related to a person, the Library may make them more violent to make it easier to “remove” the person.

An effect like this will usually last beyond the individual's time in the Library. It may stay around for a couple of days (Exact number is yet to be determined), and fade naturally. However, in about 60% of known cases, effects will remain and only grow stronger with each passing day until the personal issue is dealt with. This effect has been known to get more intense with individuals known to be perfectionists or with mental issues that may relate to a lack of confidence in one's self or one's worth, seeing removing their issue as a form of “redemption”. This is why overly ambitious individuals should be kept out of the Library.

When in the Library, very few can see other individuals clearly...v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lore that may explain a certain character's behavior...
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	60. Part 30

**Part 30**

'Simon I- I have so much to- I don't even-', Athena was struggling to keep herself from stammering. Simon grabbed her arms, making her relax slightly. He looked her right in the eyes, but strangely enough, didn't even try to smile. _Simon always smiled so much..._

'There's time for that. There's time for everything.', he told her, turning away. He quickly untied his sister, not even bothering with the rest of the group. Aura stood up and rubbed her wrists, glancing around at everyone else.

'And... What about us?', Trucy asked from where she sat, shifting uncomfortably in her binds.

'I don't know if you can be trusted.', Simon turned to the rest. 'Can they?'.

'Y-yeah.', Athena looked between Apollo and Diego. 'They can. They're my friends.'.

'All of them?', Simon looked to the two reality-benders, with a rather judgmental look.

'...Yeah. All of them.', Athena responded, smiling slightly.

In no time, all of the prisoners were freed, left to wonder what their next move would be. Eventually, the whole group found themselves standing over the passed-out Agent Von Karma, wondering what exactly had gotten into her ever since they entered the Library. Diego knew her better than to assume she had just gone crazy – There was something more to this. She was a focused woman, one who always knew what she was doing. This whole affair was way too spontaneous for someone like her. And Simon seemed to understand it too, somehow. He got closer to the agent and lifted her, sitting her against a nearby shelf. He then tied one of her hands to where he sat her and removed all of her weapons, putting them at a safe distance.

'What got into her?', Trucy asked, sounding distressed. 'She was... Terrifying.'.

'I'm not sure.', Simon crouched down, moving some of the agent's hair aside. She was muttering something in her comatose state, but it was barely audible. 'We'd need someone who knows the Library well take a look at her. I suggest you stay here until then.'.

'We don't have much of a choice.', Aura spoke for the first time in a long while. 'This idiot closed the portal. She didn't know how to use it and she overwhelmed it.'.

'There's still many ways out. A member of the Khura'in family is your best bet at finding an exit, but they are often hard to find. You should remain here. This hall is the only room that finds itself somehow grounded in reality.'. And with this, Simon turned away, causing quite an uproar between everyone.

'Hey! What about our book?', Trucy exclaimed instantly.

'After all this time, that's all you have to say?', Athena interjected.

'I bring the princess to you and you still don't want to talk?', Aura was furious.

'You need to help us get out of here!', Apollo exclaimed, eventually.

'And what the hell is going on with Franziska?', Diego finally asked, which was enough to make the man crack. He turned around to face the group with an angry glare.

'I can't talk to all of you at once. So if you want answers, you're gonna have to wait. And trust me, you have a lot of time right now.', he nodded to Athena. 'Come with me. I guess... We have a lot to catch up on.'. The researcher did not hesitate, going after her friend instantly. Trucy, Thalassa and Apollo went off to the side to discuss something. Aura sat down against a shelf, staring at her brother as he talked to Athena. And while Diego wanted to join someone, he could not get rid of a thought.

Where exactly was Dr. Edgeworth?

\---

Miles wasn't sure when exactly he left his sister to do her work – But he knew it must have been a while ago now. It was easy to loose track of time in this place, with how every hall looked the same. His original goal was to find an exit, but by this point, he would be happy to just find his way back to his sister. The area he entered was dark, with an ominous wind moving through it. It almost felt... Abandoned. Pushed away. And as he walked further in, he realized why. It wasn't just the shadows that made the books look so dark – It was the pitch black ash, covering every shelf. A large open area could be found where the devastation must have originated from. Ash particles floated around as if black snow were falling – Moving around the area like living, breathing animals. There was no mistaking it.

This place had burned down, a long time ago.

Miles could feel the ash move under his shoes as he walked to the centre of the room, a strange breeze blowing the remains of what had once been there to the sides. The air here was heavy – As if it in itself was carrying great secrets, handling memories of past pain and suffering. He could feel a strange warmth in the room, like the memory of a distant fire now only remaining as a ghost of the past. He spotted a book right in the centre of the room – Right where the flame had once begun, laying on top of the ash and the rubble. But before he could even read what was on the cover, he found himself distracted by a figure in the corner of his eye.

'...Miles Edgeworth. I always knew you would enter the Library one day', a calm and smooth voice erupted, and he turned around. There he found a man with long braided hair and wearing an incredibly beautiful robe. A butterfly sat on his hand, its wings moving in a gentle rhythm.

'Who are you?', Miles asked, turning around. The man stepped closer, the ash not affecting his clean clothes at all. The butterfly moved away, flying off into the distance.

'My name is Nahyuta Ajagar Khura'in of the Khura'in family. Me and my family protect the Wanderer's Library and guide its visitors through it. And you are Dr. Miles Edgeworth, of the SCP Foundation. And your people destroyed this sacred place.'. Miles instantly realized he could be in danger – The Khura'in family were known for their destain for Foundation people, the hatred starting way back during the fire all those years ago.

'I- I'm not- We didn't- I came here by accident-'.

'Do not speak. Just listen.'. Miles, of course, had no problem with this. He'd rather not try to stand up against a powerful being that existed between dimensions.

'You have come here for a reason. Nothing happens by accident. You were meant to come here and see. See what has always been hidden, see what has been kept from you. And as a member of the Khura'in family, it is my duty to guide you to the truth that you deserve. But the question is, are you brave enough to face the truth?'. Miles looked down at the book, as the butterfly from earlier sat down on it. He picked it up, moving aside some ash from the label. His hands begun trembling as he realized what kind of “truth” was in front of him.

THE LIBRARY FIRE

'Are you brave enough to face what truly happened?'.

\---

'Simon, I... I don't even know where to start-', Athena rushed up to Simon as he marched off to the side, clearly wanting to be away from everyone's prying eyes. The girl had a lot to ask, but nothing seemed to come to her. And her friend, noticing this, took charge.

'I know. There's a lot of questions to be answered. But I have nothing to hide from you.', Simon reassured her as they faced each other. 'There's something you have to know, but I don't know how to even tell you... So... I guess I'll start at the beginning.'. Athena leaned in.

'Many years ago, when we first opened the passage into the Library, I was working with Aura. I was really young, and you weren't even born then. Our parents passed away quite recently, and since she had to take care of me, she would bring me to her office. And one night, when she was working on the original blueprints for the passage... Even though I didn't know anything about what was in front of me... I pointed out a fatal flaw that was the last thing keeping the passage from working.'. Athena wasn't sure what to say.

'Simon, how is this relevant to-'.

'I felt a _connection_ with the Library from the very first moment it was possible. From the moment I could first interact with it I could already hear it, speaking to me, guiding me. And it only got stronger from there. I would see apparitions of myself, but not quite, beckoning me into the Library. I could hear whispers in my own voice, telling me they had something to show me, something to help me with.'. Athena's eyes widened as she started at him, things falling into place for her. Those copies of her holding out their hands, those voices not letting her rest for a moment. Simon felt it too – She was not alone.

'Those figures... Those voices... You see them too?'.

'...So it is as it is meant to be.', Simon concluded, making her hesitate.

'Meant... To be?', Athena grabbed his arm. 'S-Simon, what do you mean?'.

'It's complicated... But this may explain it...'.

'When I entered the Library, it was the day I finally cracked. The voices, the figures, they wanted me to join them and I couldn't deny it any more. Everyone else was going insane from the Library's effects, everyone else was being fed information they should not have known. But all I was getting was a constant invitation, and I finally decided to accept.'.

'When I entered the Library, I didn't know anything about the Fire. To this day, I have no idea what caused it. But I can assure you, it wasn't me. Aura and Metis tried to follow me, get answers, but... I couldn't turn back. Not now. And as the fire raged somewhere else, I ran into an old woman. An old woman who introduced herself as Fate.'.

'Fate told me what I've been seeing – They weren't visions, they were real. Other versions of me from other realities trying to make me join them. She told me I had to become one of them. She told me... I had to join the Black Queen.'. Athena's eyes widened even further than before.

'The Queen... Is a group?', Athena questioned, things making more sense with each second.

'Yes. In a way. It is still me, but from different worlds and realities. It's a connected web of information and people who share what they discover. It's what allows us to completely watch over every world in detail. We are agents of Fate, we carry out her biddings and lead the world in the way she wants them to.'. Simon could see Athena's overwhelmed expression. 'I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to accept it. I never thought Fate would bring me here, but she did, and as I have high respect for her... I won't go against it.'.

'But Simon if you saw those figures... Just as I did... Then does that mean I...?', she whispered under her breath, and he grabbed her hands before she could finish what she was saying.

'They wanted you to come with me at first. But you were too young... It wasn't fair. So I left you because I... I was afraid. I didn't want to force you into this. But it's your choice now, Athena. In every other reality, you join the Queen. It is what Fate had put in place for you. But as powerful as Fate is, she cannot stop someone who is aware of her intentions. So I leave it up to you. You can go back home, and... Live your normal life.', he reached out with his gloved hand. 'Or you could come with me. Become a part of the Black Queen and help us carry out Fate's bidding.

'That is your choice to make.'

Athena stared at him, unable to speak. She stammered slightly, each word becoming impossible to say all of a sudden. She had a life outside of the Library – She had her job, and as little as was left of her family. But Simon was the only one she _truly_ had left. Apollo was a good friend, and so was Klavier. Dr. Armando was her mentor and helped her more times than she could admit. But Simon, this Library... It had always been in the back of her mind, calling her. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

'I'll need to think about it.', was all she said before she walked away, sitting down alone in a desolate corner. Simon did not follow her – He knew she needed time. Time to make her choice. She needed time to do what he had done a long time ago – Take a leap of faith into nothing at all, leaving behind everything she loved and cared about. She simply needed time.

Time to make a decision that could change her life forever.

\---

Rayfa Padma Khura'in entered a small chamber – A dark one, with nothing but a large spinning wheel in the centre of it. And by the wheel sat an old woman – Wrinkled, tired, worn out. She carefully wove the strings of fate itself in her hands, letting them pass up above her, forming the world and its happenings. The old woman's name was Fate – And she lived in a chamber deep, deep below the Wanderer's Library.

'...Lady Fate. May I speak with you?', Rayfa asked, stepping closer. Her footsteps echoed deep into the room, making noises into the empty abyss. The old woman stopped working and turned to the girl, not making eye contact.

'Yes, Rayfa? What have you come to tell me?'.

'One of the Queens has gone rouge. She has gone against your word. She refused to carry out your orders of bringing an Athena alone in here – She brought many others.'.

'Which would that be?'.

'Simon Blackquill of the AA-DD reality. I have only noticed now as he had covered his tracks quite well. Do you want me to do anything about it?'. Fate paused, considering.

'...No, Rayfa. That's fine.'. The girl seemed surprised – Usually the woman was against anything in her perfect story being changed. But this time, she allowed it to happen. Just like that. She hesitated a little, biting her lip.

'Are you sure-'.

'You may leave now, Rayfa.', the woman turned back to her spinning wheel. 'I have work to do. The world requires Fate to carry it on.'. The girl nodded, rather sheepishly, and then left the room. And the moment she returned to the Library, she headed out with a single goal; To find her brother. After all, he could never shut up about that particular Simon.

After all, he was at the heart of this issue.

He was the one supposed to keep Simon in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took some time, have been busy with some personal stuffs.
> 
> please, do consider leaving a comment. tell me why you're enjoying the story, your fave parts, etc. it really helps and motivates me!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	61. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Item #:** SCP-149311-EX

**Object Class:** Neutralized

**Special Containment Procedures:** As of 05/08/20██, SCP-149311-EX no longer requires any special containment means. Its body is to be Contained at Site-██ and observed for all possible anomalous behaviour per usual Site-██ regulations.

**Description:** SCP-149311-EX was a humanoid entity, representing a Caucasian male in his late 30s or 40s. SCP-149311-EX had black hair and light blue eyes, and went under the name of “Ember Wright”. It possessed the ability to turn into a flaming bird, much representing the fictional phoenix, at will. It was also able to change back whenever. SCP-149311-EX also possessed an additional ability to create and control flames, ones of an anomalous nature. The flames would often be impossible to put out, grow quickly and engulf materials normally not considered flammable. 

SCP-149311-EX is known to have a son outside of the Foundation. As of 2020, the son has been captured and is now classified as S̶C̶P̶-̶1̶4̶9̶3̶1̶1̶ SCP-FEY-14.

** Termination Report:  ** On the 05/08/20██, a fire of unknown origin begun in the Library Wanderers section of Site-██. SCP-149311-EX was one of the many SCP objects to perish in the fire, alongside multiple researchers and agents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh
> 
> wish phoenix could have some canon parents but i guess im making ocs now


	62. Part 31

**Part 31**

Diego didn't have much to do or say – Instead, he decided to go and speak with Aura. She sat alone by some of the many shelves filled with books, eyes focused on Athena and Simon as they discussed something at a distance too great for their talk to be heard. She looked... Distraught. Heartbroken, almost. She didn't even notice as the other researcher joined her, sitting down by her side in silence. He waited a few minutes before speaking.

'Is something wrong?', he asked, but he already knew the answer from her expression.

'It's not fair, don't you think?', Aura looked at her brother with narrowed eyes. 'It's so unfair.'.

'What... _Exactly_ , is unfair?', he asked, rather confused. The woman clearly tried to hold back her emotion, but as she spoke, the many voice cracks in her tone could not be overlooked;

'...I come in here, all the time. I ask for him to come back. And he always just... Shrugs me off. Says that staying in this library, serving it, it's his purpose. He won't even consider coming with me, with his _sister_.'. She suddenly paused and gave Athena a glare. 'But when _she_ comes here, he's open to tell _her_ everything. Give _her_ all the answers. And why not me? Why don't I get to know why he stayed here? Why don't I get closure? _Why does he care about that little brat more than he cares about his own sister?_ ', she hissed, tears now pouring from her eyes. Diego wasn't sure what to say. She was right, after all. Simon had been giving all his attention to Athena, even though his own sister was right there, looking for answers. He wondered what he and Athena had been discussing – But right now, it wasn't the right time to ask. Instead, he turned to Aura, being reminded of a story from a long time ago.

'You know, I... I used to work under Dr. Gregory Edgeworth. Before he was murdered in that fire.'. Aura seemed puzzled as to how it was related, but still listened. 'Someone else worked with me. A man by the name of Robert Hammond. Did you hear about him?'. Aura's eyes widened a little in realization.

'Hammond? Y-you worked with _that_ Hammond?'.

'...I've never spoken about this to anyone, so bear with me... I had just been employed into the Foundation, same as Dr. Hammond. He was older, since he was one of those types that got hired because of skill and experience, not because they were...', he sighed. 'Well, like me. Because they had nothing left in the other world, so they might have at least tried this one. Anyway, we were both new and needed introduction into the world of the Foundation. And... Since I knew and remembered nothing else, my integration was a lot easier. I learned things as _fact,_ and secrets could be shared with me easily. Robert Hammond, however...', he paused, recalling exactly how things went back there. 'He had a slightly harder time being introduced to everything. He... He was ambitious, but he wasn't like me. He knew the world outside and that meant Dr. Edgeworth had to take his time.'.

'So how did things look between you two?'.

'We worked together. Learned from Dr. Edgeworth. But he always took me aside, showed me more things. It was just to make my integration efficient, but I could see Dr. Hammond was jealous I was getting so much attention. I still remember his words to this day.', he paused, recalling the phrase exactly. '… “Why does that brat get to know so much when I'm the only real professional on this site?”.'.

'That's... A little harsh.', Aura admitted. He shrugged.

'He wasn't wrong. I basically knew nothing. But somehow... That made me better. Under Foundation rules. And Hammond simply couldn't understand. I'm sure you know the rest of the story.'. Unsurprisingly, Aura nodded. Everyone knew that tale. And Diego was right there to witness it – A perfect example of what happens when a new guy finds out too much too quickly. It was a tale used to warn those too ambitious – Those too curious. He dug deep, and he found information he was never meant to see, not even once he was a proper part of the Foundation. And in a crazed state, as a form of “justice”, he trapped himself and a researcher by the name of Yanni Yogi in an elevator. And after a few hours of a pointless stand off, shot Yogi, and then himself. The whole thing was incredibly gruesome – And left a mark on the Foundation never to be washed away. Diego tried to stop it, he really did.

_'Get away kid! There might yet be a chance for you!'._

_'Please, Dr. Hammond, don't do this-'._

_'Get away from me! You hear me?! Back off!'._

_'Just listen-'._

_BANG_.

He touched the scar on his shoulder, and then looked at Aura.

'What I'm trying to say is... Maybe Simon is just trying to protect you. Protect you from something you're not supposed to yet understand.'. He looked at Athena. 'Simon is Dr. Edgeworth here. Athena is me. And if you're not careful, you could become another Hammond.'. Aura seemed... Relaxed, almost. Content with this explanation.

'Maybe you're right. But what could there be that _I_ can't handle and Athena _can_?'. Diego looked at the girl as well, seeing her grow distressed over something Simon just revealed to her.

'I don't know... I really don't. But the lack of awareness is what will keep you alive.', he sighed, remembering Dr. Edgeworth and all he had taught him before his passing.

'And maybe, if Dr. Edgeworth stopped being aware, he may have lived, too...'.

\---

'...This book... Does it have... Everything? About the fire?', Miles turned back towards Nahyuta, but he was nowhere to be found. He glanced around the place, seeing nothing but ash and burned remains of the shelves once there. The butterfly fluttered away from the novel on the ground and up towards the ceiling, above everything else, disappearing into the distant landscape. All the researcher could do was pick up the book and see what was inside. And the moment he did, everything around him begun changing.

The pages seemed to flip themselves, completely void of any writing. A strong wind started trashing around the area, moving the ash and throwing it everywhere. Miles was forced to cover his face as to not get any in his eyes – And by the time he uncovered it, he didn't stand in the Library any more. He was now in front of a Library passage, one a lot more stable than the one Dr. Blackquill opened. The room was still, the passage was the same size constantly, not expanding nor getting smaller. There were many machines holding it together – Making strange noises, creating lights, and forming a window into the Library right in the centre of it.

Miles tried to touch something, but instantly felt his hand slip through. He wasn't truly there – He was a spectator in a projected world, allowed to watch but unable to interfere. And after a few moments, nearby doors opened with a hiss, and a young man came through. A young man with short black hair and a journal in his hand – Completely focused on the passage. He momentarily looked back, dropping the journal before the entrance, and then jumped in. He could be seen moving away on the other side, running into the endless halls of the Library as if running away from something unknown. Or... Running _towards_ something.

A moment later, two more people entered the room. Two women, one unknown to him, and the other looking like a younger version of Dr. Aura Blackquill. They briefly looked at each other and then followed the man into the Library, racing after him. A minute more and yet another entrance – This time a group of five agents looking for the three mystery people who had entered the Library earlier. For now, everything reflected the reports of the Fire that Miles had been reading about ever since it first happened. But what happened next was unexpected – And he could barely believe it as it went down.

The doors to the chamber opened with a hiss and in walked O5-7 himself – Manfred Von Karma. There was another man walking with him, one Miles did not recognize, but from his clothes, he could tell he was an SCP. Manfred led him in, holding his arm rather tightly, and made him stand by the entrance. His hands were tied and he was unable to do much, but was clearly not even considering escape. Von Karma pointed into the portal.

'I need you to send fire into that place. As powerful as you can manage. But do _not_ step through yourself. Do you understand?', he asked, turning the man around forcefully.

'Why?', the SCP asked, earning an instant and rather aggressive response;

'I don't think you're in a position to ask questions. Now go. _Do it._ '. The SCP hesitated, but then turned to the passage and begun moving his hands. Soon enough, a small flame formed between them, only growing stronger with each passing second. Finally, when it was large enough, he threw it forward and watched as the flame slowly grew on the other side.

Von Karma seemed pleased, but would not simply let the man walk away. With unreal speed he pulled a wire out of his pocket and wrapped it around the other man's neck quickly, the other being unable to react in any other way but with startled gasps and pleading whispers. Miles tried to stop him – Screaming, trying to push him away. But of course, he was only a spectator, and soon enough, the man fell to the ground, completely still.

Miles stared at Von Karma in horror, unsure how to react.

As fire continued raging on the other side of the passage, the doors opened to yet another person, trying to prevent what was about to happen. And Miles could feel his body go limp as the stranger entered – An older man in glasses, very similar to Miles in appearance. A memory came back to him, and he already knew who it was. It could be no one else but Gregory Edgeworth, his father, who he had lost in this very fire. Who he had lost in a murder. And considering what he just saw, Miles could already start piecing together what would go down. But somehow, he was too afraid to believe it.

'Director Von Karma! What do you think you're doing?'. Miles could smell smoke rising in the room, and covered his face. Meanwhile, the two men faced each other before the growing flames.

'I'm doing what must be done. These people know too much. The Library is sharing secrets that should have never been shared. I will not allow it!'.

'Don't you understand? It's trying to help us! The Foundation is crooked, you should know it more than anyone! There is still a way out of this. I know there is.', he reached out with his hand, ignoring the fire that only grew stronger nearby. 'We can still salvage this, there are ways to counter these threats in better ways. For the good of humanity, let's try some other way'. Manfred appeared to consider his words, but soon enough, removed a small revolver from his pocket. He aimed it at Gregory, hand steady.

'You truly think I care for the good of humanity?', he asked, rather confident in his words. Gregory was taken back by his statement. That, and the gun now pointed right at him.

'W-what...?'.

'The Foundation's corruption is obvious, Edgeworth. It's about how you use and perceive it that either kills you or saves you. And I choose to stand with the living side. With all of this evidence gone with such a...', he looked around, shrugging. ' _Convenient,_ fire, I am sure to get that promotion I've been waiting for all this time.'. Gregory gasped in disbelief.

'All of this because you want a promotion _so badly?_ Is it truly worth it? What will a change in position give you, when the world falls around you because of these awful crimes?'.

'Is it really so hard for you to understand? It will give me _control_.', Manfred's grip on the gun tightened as his crazed grin grew wider. 'So when the world comes crashing down, everyone will know, _I_ was the one who gave the order.'. Gregory stared at him in shock.

'Von Karma, I knew you were a monster, but this is _beyond crazy_!'.

'Maybe it is. But don't worry. I'll spare you the trouble of watching.'. Miles screamed as the trigger was pulled, jumping forward and _wishing_ it could be him who were hit, but once more, he was cursed only to spectate, not change what went down.

For a moment, he shut his eyes, trying not to look. But eventually, his curiosity forced him to turn around and look at his own father as he stood still, blood pouring out of a bullet wound in his chest. The crimson liquid started moving out of his mouth, rolling down his chin and onto the ground below. He tried to support himself on a nearby table, coughing and grunting instead of forming coherent sentences. Manfred got closer to him, stepping right through Miles, sending chills all through his body as he did. He walked right up to the man and grabbed his throat, making him wince in pain.

'Don't worry, Gregory.', he got right up to his face. 'I'll take good care of your son.'. When he said this, Miles felt his heart crack. This whole time, the man he dared to call his father, had been a murderer, of his _real_ father, no less. The older Edgeworth moved his face closer, opened his mouth to speak, and then spat some of the blood in his mouth right into his killer's face.

'Congrats on the promotion, _Overseer_.', and with this, he finally drew his last breath, his body going limp and collapsing as Von Karma let him go.

Miles tried to do something. First he ran to his father, trying to grab him, his hand phasing through his body each time. His breathing grew panicked, tears streaming from his eyes as he sobbed more and more. He looked at Von Karma, who now discarded his gun and wire into the ever-growing fire. Edgeworth stared at him, screaming as loudly as he could;

'You won't get away with this! You hear me?! You'll pay!'. He helplessly looked at his father, being engulfed in the flames. He looked back at the SCP from earlier, already burning in the endless fire. And then he looked at Von Karma, walking away, disappearing in the smoke. The whole world started fading away, smoke rising and rising until there was nothing but darkness. The distant image of Von Karma walking away could still be seen, and as he watched it, Miles only managed to whisper one sentence between his cries;

'…You won't get away with this...'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a while, ive been focusing on some personal projects as my mental health (you know, that little thing).
> 
> i will probably be updating this at LEAST once a week, and thats on bad weeks. ill try to get another chapter done by the end of this one, though.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, and as always, comments are appreciated!


	63. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Hammond-Yogi Incident Report**

**Description:** On the ██/██/20██, Dr. Robert Hammond killed a researcher as well as himself after a 5.3 hour stand-off in a site elevator. Many events lead up to this – And have all been documented here.

Initially, Dr. Robert Hammond worked alongside Dr. Diego Armando as an understudy of Dr. Gregory Edgeworth. Both were being integrated into the Foundation at the time, being taught all of its rules from Dr. Edgeworth. For unknown reasons, Dr. Robert Hammond appeared unhappy with the rate at which information was revealed to him, and chose to research information himself. While doing this, Dr. Robert Hammond had discovered [REDACTED].

After finding this information, which was way above Dr. Hammond's clearance level, the doctor became angered over some completely protocol procedure that the Foundation uses, due to his pre-existing research standards brought in from the outside world. He took a fellow researcher, Dr. Yanni Yogi hostage, and shut himself in a site elevator, demanding to be let go and to be given the ability to release the information he had discovered.

After a nearly 5.3 hour stand-off, Dr. Hammond finally gave up and instead of letting Yanni Yogi, shot him. When faced with the threat of termination, he opened the elevator door and shot himself before he could be apprehended. The incident has become a warning to all overly ambitious Foundation researchers against searching for information that doesn't belong.

**File HAMMOND-YOGI-01;**

**Background:** Camera footage from the hallway where the stand-off took place from the day of the incident was recovered and a full transcript can be found below;

**[Begin Log, 14:32:02, ██/██/20██]**

**14:32:02:** Dr. Robert Hammond is seen moving down the corridor with a gun to the forehead of Dr. Yanni Yogi. A few researchers, including Dr. Gregory Edgeworth and Dr. Diego Armando, can be seen carefully approaching him and trying to stop him.

 **14:33:11:** Dr. Diego Armando attempts to intervene. A short exchange happens between the two before Dr. Robert Hammond fires a single shot into the doctor's shoulder. He is rushed away to the medical wing as more agents make it on-site.

 **14:35:21:** Dr. Robert Hammond backs away into a nearby elevator and shuts it down, trapping himself and Dr. Yanni Yogi inside. Agents arrive and station themselves outside the elevator.

 **19:53:19:** After a 5.3 hour stand-off, with multiple shots fired on both sides and many useless attempts at negotiation, a single shot is heard from the elevator.

 **19:55:36:** The doors to the elevator open and another shot if fired. Dr. Robert Hammond is seen collapsing forward, dead. The bodies of both Dr. Hammond and Dr. Yogi are recovered from the elevator and usual proceedings take place.

**[End Log, 19:55:36, ██/██/20██]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l o r e


	64. Part 32

**Part 32**

'So when are you going to explain everything?'.

'Patience, Apollo. First, we need our book back.'.

Trying to get an answer from Trucy had always been difficult for Apollo, back when they worked together for that one month. But her mother was another level of stubborn. Not only did she deny him any answers, she also had a way of avoiding the question in a way where he didn't even feel the need to ask on. He wasn't sure if it was her tone, her appearance, or her attitude, but she caused him a peace he could not describe. For now, since he could not ask any questions, he decided he would instead focus on other topics he was wondering about. Topics that didn't relate much to his personal experiences.

'...So... You can't reality-bend in the Library?'. Thalassa shook her head, while Trucy moved her hands around constantly, as if wishing her power would finally come back to her.

'...No. Reality-bending is a very delicate art, and the unstable nature of the Library keeps us from performing it. Look at it this way.', she grabbed his hands, lifting them up in front of him. She then moved her own away, mirroring how she positioned his palms. 'Lady Fate weaves the yarn that the universe is based upon. Everywhere around us, pieces of the yarn exist. And we, reality-benders, have the amazing ability to take this yarn and form it into whatever we desire. We change the fate of the objects around us as it happens. Do you understand?'.

'...I thought reality-bending was altering the level of Humes in an area?'.

'That's your scientific term for it.', Thalassa made a grabbing motion, as if pulling at an invisible rope. She clearly expected something to happen, and was hit with a disappointing realization. 'Hume levels and the strength and position of a thread are the same thing. If they are slightly weaker, or, Hume levels are lower, they're easier to manipulate.'. Apollo, too, tried to pull at these invisible threads. 'But here, the threads are yet to be weaved.'. He tugged at them as if expecting something to happen.

'They're unstable, they hang loosely, waiting for their stories to be imprinted onto them.'.

And again.

'That's why we can't yet hold onto them.'.

And again.

'Only a reality-bender as powerful as Fate herself could do it.'.

And as Apollo tugged one last time, a thread fell down seemingly out of nowhere, and collapsed onto his fist. He stared at it in confusion, trying to figure out where exactly it could have come from. While he felt confused, Trucy and her mother seemed simply horrified.

\---

'Do you understand now, Dr. Edgeworth?'.

Miles wasn't sure how long he had spent, sitting in the ash, sobbing quietly to himself. His tears kept falling onto the book below, which was now open on its last page. He raised his head as he heard Nahyuta's calm voice, turning around. He stood where he stood before, the butterfly returning to his palm. He got closer but did not help the doctor stand, watching him struggle to get to his feet. Miles quickly dusted himself off, ash dropping from his clothes and back onto the floor. He looked at the Khura'in family member, unsure what to say.

'All this time... Me and my sister... We wanted nothing more but our father's approval.', his hands grew into fists, rage overtaking him. He could not believe all this time he had been deceived by someone he looked up to. After all, he lost his father so young, he clung onto the first father figure that came along to replace him. And Manfred Von Karma was that very figure. 'But now... Knowing the truth... My sister is back there, trying to prove herself to our murderer of a father! She's gonna hurt those researchers! I need to stop her, I need to-'.

'Calm down. I will take you back now. After all, I lead you here.', Nahyuta revealed, rather nonchalantly, and then turned away, disappearing behind some bookshelves.

'Hey! Hold on, what do you mean?', Miles followed right behind, afraid he would loose his way if he did not. Nahyuta marched forward, but did not even bother looking back at the man hastily chasing after him. 'You lead me here?'.

'Subconsciously. It is my job to lead wanderers to what they truly want to know. But... I've also been instructed to do so by a... _friend_ , of mine. We are going to meet with him now.'.

'Wait, no! You _have_ to take me back to my sister!', Miles protested. Nahyuta smirked slightly.

'...Oh, forgive me. I phrased that wrong. My friend is with your sister, right now.'. The distant sound of arguing could be heard, between a large group of people. Nahyuta and Miles looked at each other very briefly, and realized they had to get going.

It would seem Nahyuta's friend and his sister were not getting along quite well.

\---

It was about half an hour after Franziska was knocked out when things went awry.

'You know what?!', Apollo screamed, out of nowhere. His frustrated shout was enough to startle everyone around them, bringing all the attention to him, Trucy, and Thalassa. 'I've had enough of this! Of everything weird happening, of all these unexplained events! If you don't tell me what's happening _right now,_ I'll-'.

'Apollo, you must calm down. Everything will make sense in due time-', Thalassa tried to calm him down, but Trucy herself appeared to get riled up, stepping in;

'Well if the Black Queen returned our book, then maybe we could finally get out of here and give Apollo some answers! Don't you think!?', Trucy shot the Queen a glare, who got closer. He was about to speak, but Aura interrupted him;

'Or maybe you'll finally explain to me what's been going on with you!'.

'What about Hammond-', she roared, Diego instantly chasing after her.

'Screw Hammond! This is my _brother_ and I want to know where he went.'.

'This is all far beyond you, Aura! Tell her, Athena!'.

'You expect me to side with you after all those years of you abandoning us?'.

'For once, I agree with the princess!'. Athena turned to the older Blackquill instantly.

'And don't you think _you're_ any better, Aura! You blame me for things I had _no_ control over! How can you think that's any fair?! I was just a child!'.

'This isn't what we should be focusing on right now! We need to figure a way out of here, and go back to the Foundation! If we're gone for so long, they're surely get suspicious!'.

'Ha...'.

'I want answers! What am I?! Why do I keep doing these things, _how_ do I keep doing them?! Trucy, Thalassa, you must know something!'.

'Ha, ha....'.

'Simon, why did you leave? What did you tell Athena?'.

'Why can't Aura know?! What did she do, Simon?! She's your _sister-_ '.

'Everyone, you need to calm down. If we want to get out of here, we have to work together-'.

'Hahahaha....Hahhaha... Ahahahaha!'.

It could not be ignored now. Someone was laughing. Maniacally. The group quickly looked around, remembering the agent they had captured earlier and avoided taking care of until now. It would seem she had woken up, and was now laughing at all of them for reasons unknown. She needed a moment just to compose herself, chuckling and snickering under her breath as Aura got closer, clearly very agitated;

'What's so funny?', she practically spat at her, the agent glancing up with a wide grin.

'I want to destroy you... _Kill_ you... But now I'm realizing... You'll kill one another before I can even lift my hand! How pathetic!', she laughed on and on, only getting more deranged with each passing second. While everyone watched her in horror, Simon got close and touched her forehead. He backed away after a few seconds.

'It's worse than I thought...', he muttered under his breath.

'What? What's worse?', Diego got closer, turning to the Queen. He felt somewhat bad for Franziska – He knew she was a great person who cared for others deep inside, and that this wasn't here. He didn't want her to get hurt – Not to mention, her brother was nowhere to be seen.

'Her state. She's going mad because of the Library's effects on her psyche. But a descent this quick is awfully rare... Does she have any personal issues?'.

'I... I wouldn't know. Does that matter?', he quickly asked. Simon shook his head.

'Yes. Very much. If there's anything personal she's struggling with, it could enhance the process. And if she continues advancing at this rate... She may die soon.'. Everyone around Simon started panicking, talking between one another and asking questions that most probably did not know the answers to. Eventually, Athena's voice rose above the crowd.

'Is there anything we can do? Anything at all?', she asked, panic flooding her voice.

'...Yes. Yes we can.', Simon removed his katana from his coat, causing alarm for everyone. 'We can put her out of her misery before this madness gets to painful for her.'. Instantly, at least three people jumped on him to stop him. Franziska continued laughing, while the arguing only grew louder and louder with each passing second.

'You can't just kill her!'.

'She'll just suffer more if I don't!'.

'There's still hope!'.

'Without a member of the family, there isn't.'.

'Mayne Simon is right.'.

'She'll kill us all first!'.

'Franziska has to die!'.

'Not exactly!', a voice echoed from the side, catching the attention of everyone. Miles, who they have been too distracted to really look for, was walking forwards, together with a stranger with braided hair and a silky robe. It was the stranger who exclaimed.

'Franziska! Franziska, are you okay?!', the worried brother rushed to his sister's side, monetarily getting her to stop her crazed laughing. She looked at him, eyes wide, as if barely recognizing who he was, and then she spoke, in a quiet voice;

'...Miles? Look. I found them. And I found the Queen. I made papa proud, right?'.

'Franziska... What happened to you?', he looked back. 'What's wrong with my sister?'.

'...The Library's taking its toll on her. Move over!', the stranger pushed Miles aside.

'Can you help her?', Diego asked as Miles' companion sat down by the girl, watching as her eyes wandered around the room aimlessly. The man shook his head.

'Me? No. But her brother might.'. He turned to Miles. 'Franziska is clinging onto something rooted deeply inside of her. And with what she's like, I'm guessing she won't easily let go. The only way to save her is to give her peace of mind. She needs to let go of her obsession – And here, I'm guessing, it's proving herself to her father.'.

'Franziska.', Miles whispered, voice cracking. 'Why? Why do you care so much what he thinks of you?', he got closer to her, looking her in the eyes. She stared at him, puzzled.

'Because... Because... I've failed him, over and over... And he's so much better than me.'. She smiled, somewhat sadly. 'I want him to be proud of me. I want to be as good as him. If I bring him the traitors he'll- He'll finally be proud of me.', she started giggling to herself again, and Miles was forced to stop her.

'Franziska our father, he's...', he looked away. 'He's a murderer. He killer Gregory Edgeworth, my _real_ father. He doesn't deserve your hard work, Franziska.'. The girl backed up slightly, tears coming to her eyes. Her grin was soon gone, melting into her saddened expression.

'N-no... No, you're lying...'.

'I saw it in one of the books. They contain all the knowledge in the world, they cannot lie. He was the one who caused the fire. He killed my father, an innocent SCP... He did it all just to be promoted to Overseer. He's an evil man.'.

'No.. No!'. Miles pulled her closer, tightly embracing her.

'You don't owe anything to him or to the Foundation. They're all rotten, broken. And you're the smartest, bravest, most amazing woman I know. Our murderer of a father does not deserve a daughter like you! And I know this because... Because...'.

'Because?', she looked at him.

'Because you're my sister. And I love you. And I know you're better than this.'. Franziska looked around at everyone, watching their slightly concerned, yet apologetic expressions. She begun breaking down, tears rushing into her eyes as she sobbed violently.

'I'm sorry.', she whispered, crying into her brother's shoulder.

'I'm sorry...', she repeated as he reached around her and untied her.

' _I'm sorry..._ ', she said once again, putting her arms around him.

'I'm so, so sorry...'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst... lots of it.
> 
> been doing pretty good with writing so far, so expect some frequent updates!


	65. Interlude

**Interlude**

_ A Poem For Papa _

_My papa is the bestest,_

_he's smart and very brave,_

_and when I finelly grow up,_

_I wana be just like him._

_My papa is the bestest,_

_he cares about me a lot,_

_he works very hart all the time,_

_and I love him very much._

_\- Franziska, age 6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short interlude to hit you in the feels...
> 
> oof, franziska. oof.


	66. Part 33

**Part 33**

'Will she be better now?', Diego had asked Nahyuta after some time. Everyone decided to give Franziska and Miles some, after all he had just revealed to her. She calmed down by this point, but was still far from relaxed. Even the main group were a little shocked with all the statements – The mystery of the Library Fire solved in such a way.

'Yes. It will take time to recover but she will return to normal soon.', Nahyuta confirmed. He turned to Simon, who had been trying to calm down Aura and Athena until now. Both agreed that it was unfair for him to leave his sister out of everything – But he, as always, remained cryptic as far as his intentions went.

'And you, Simon. You of all people should know how dangerous all of this was! Bringing unprepared souls into the Library? I expected better of you.', Nahyuta scolded him like some sort of angered parent, while the other rolled his eyes absently.

'Well it worked out, didn't it? And maybe if you didn't take so much time with Dr. Edgeworth, we wouldn't be in this situation at all.', Simon said rather swiftly, for the first time since they all met becoming completely unprofessional and casual.

'You could have gotten someone hurt. Or worse, yourself!'.

'Everyone's fine! I'm fine! Stop worrying so much!'.

'Brother! Oh, you're in big trouble now!'.

If the whole situation wasn't confusing enough already, a young girl begun rushing towards them from down the hall. With her she had a large staff, a cloak, and strange face-paint. Her hair was braided and styled into two circles around her ears – Overall, she definitely stood out as far as her looks went. She ran right up to Nahyuta, stopping momentarily, and then hitting him over the head with her staff. He looked at the girl with great anger as he collected himself.

'And what was _that_ for?!', he exclaimed, pushing her away slightly.

'That's for ignoring Lady Fate! Do you have a death wish, brother?'.

'I am simply trying to help Simon. Isn't it our job to assist Wanderers?'.

'I knew that boyfriend of yours would be trouble the moment you first started hanging out with him... Besides, we're supposed to assist Wanderers, not Queens! The Queens listen to Fate and do as she says! Which...', she glared at Simon. 'You very much did _not_ do!'.

'Yuty, can you please get your sister off of me?'. As the conversation continued, all of the observers clearly got a bit annoyed with the lack of understanding of what was going on. And Aura, as per usual, was very keen on stepping forward and sharing how she felt;

'Alright can someone please explain what the _hell_ is going on?', she roared, silencing both parties. Well, apart from the young girl. She wasn't afraid to speak up to Dr. Blackquill.

'You never give up, do you? Your brother is a Queen, he can't go back-'.

'Rayfa, please. Let the adults talk.', Nahyuta told her absently, and she quickly grew mad.

'Don't talk to me like that! You-'.

'Alright, alright.', Simon stopped everyone. 'I think our best bet right now is to sit down and go through everything from the start. _Then_ we can ask questions. Once everyone's caught up.'. This time, the group could agree on something, and after some time, they all found themselves together, on the floor, awaiting for the full story to be revealed to them.

\---

'Many years ago now, I was beckoned into the Library and became what I was always meant to be – the Black Queen. Initially, I was supposed to bring Athena with me, but I refused. I went in by myself, and never turned back. I did _not_ cause the fire.'.

'My father did.', Franziska cut in, her voice still weak, but clearly, recovering. 'It forced Dr. Blackquill and Dr. Cykes to turn back and closed the passage so Athena couldn't follow you through. Until now.'. Simon nodded.

'When Aura opened a new passage, I was ordered by Fate – The creator of all the happenings in the universe – To bring Athena here and full-fill her destiny.'.

'Hold on, pause. Who _is_ this Fate person again?', Apollo asked, and Nahyuta answered;

'Fate stepped into the Library a long time ago, when she was a young woman. She was the mother of two daughters. Twins. She left one of them in your world and she took one into the Library. The one she took into the Library is our grandmother.'. Nahyuta looked to Rayfa, who suddenly appeared heartbroken. 'She died in the fire all that time ago. We don't know what happened to her sister. We believe she started a family in the other world.'.

'Wait... What's... What's Fate's real name?', Diego asked, suspecting something.

'We're not to say it.', Rayfa quickly responded. 'And don't think you can convince me! We've already broken enough rules thanks to my dumb brother!'. Nahyuta sighed.

'Who Fate is does not matter. What does is that she is very powerful, and Simon convinced me to go against her word. And would he care to explain why?'. Simon closed his eyes, getting ready for a clearly long story.

'…Over the years I spent working as Fate's agent, I got the chance to take a peek at other realities. In all of them, the exact same thing happened. The Foundation grew stronger and stronger with each day, containing stronger and stronger anomalies that only seemed to get more powerful each time. Eventually, a world-ending anomaly would come along and destroy everything they had worked to protect. The cycle never stopped.'.

'I wanted to put an end to this. To change it. To save this new universe, somehow. So I decided to go against Fate's orders. When she told me to bring Athena here, I did. But... I also took your book, so you would come.', he looked at Trucy and Thalassa. 'I took your files, so you would search for me.', he glanced at Franziska and Miles. 'And I gave you my journal, so you would come search for me.', he finally gave Athena a look. 'I knew the rest of you would come along, too. You wouldn't abandon each other.'.

'I brought you here because... I want you to help me. I think that with your influence, you could take the first steps in taking down the Foundation. You won't destroy it all on your own, but I'm sure you can put a start to it. The question is... Are you ready to take that kind of leap?'. Simon looked at the group, and was faced with silence. And between everyone, a different internal fight took place. One by one, they spoke up;

'...I am.', Aura was the first to speak. She had long abandoned all of her support of the Foundation. They took away her brother, Metis, a woman she looked up to. They tried to cover up the pain she was forced to endure, blaming it all on her. She had always wanted to stand up to the might of the whole organization, and finally, she was given the chance to do it. And maybe, just maybe, she could speak to her brother as well for once.

'...Me too. I want to help.', Athena was next to agree. She still wasn't sure about what Simon told her – Committing her life to serve the Library. It all sounded insane. But with what she learned, with how the Foundation forced him to run, tortured Aura all these years, and killed her mother when she tried to speak up. She wasn't sure if she would do what Simon wanted her to, but she knew she could at least try to fight. And this was the right time to do it.

'I guess... I've had doubts for a while.', Diego admitted. 'If Athena wants to fight, I'll help.'. As far as doubts went, he had plenty. From the Hammond incident all up to this point he had been questioning the Foundation's strength, and now, from Miles' story, he was sure of its corruption. He couldn't let the sacrifices of those before him go to waste – With the help of the Queen, and the Khura'in Family, the Foundation could be easily overthrown. He could help many innocents, save them from death – And maybe... He could even save Mia.

'...I'm already a traitor... Why not go all the way?', Apollo stated rather absently. But deep inside, he had gone through some rather complicated thoughts and feelings. The Foundation took his father away, first and foremost – He had no idea who his mother was, but he was sure the Foundation was behind her absence, too. And maybe, if he took it down, he would get a chance to learn more about her. By this point, he had given up trying to learn about his connection to the Gramarye family. Her father became a traitor for a reason – And maybe, his best bet was to follow in his footsteps after all.

'We'll help, if you return our book.', Thalassa simply said. 'It would be good to have some reality-benders on your side, would it not?'. She had ulterior motives in all of this, of course. She felt bad for avoiding Apollo's questions for so long – He deserved answers, and maybe, during this whole operation, it would give them time to do it. And of course, there was something else she was yet to tell him. Trucy simply nodded along, willing to side with her mother, whatever she may have planned to do.

And finally, the attention turned to the siblings sitting silent until now.

'I've seen enough pain around me to know that the Foundation has to go. I won't hesitate to stand with you, if you want to destroy it.', Miles said, rather bluntly. From what he witnessed in the fire to how he saw Ema and Phoenix being treated, he knew he had to. Every one of those “senior researchers”, just as Ema said, just wanted to get a promotion. Just wanted to get more. Just wanted to get fame, ignoring the pain it could cause. And the only way to stop this cycle was to stop the thing at the very core of this issue – The Foundation itself.

'My father... Hurt so many people... Just to get recognition.', Franziska started, looking at everyone. 'He caused that hellish fire. Thousands died, more were injured... All because he wished to be an Overseer. He murdered for a promotion. That's not something a human should do. But he is my father too – And I know he wouldn't be like this if he was never motivated by how this organization is ran.', Franziska looked up, an intense look in her eyes. 'I won't stand by it. It's foolish to support something so corrupt. I wan to help you make it better.'.

And after a moment of silence, Rayfa spoke;

'Well this is all well and good, but don't think Lady Fate will just let you meddle with her story! Soon enough she'll come here and put you both in your place.', she quickly said, slamming her staff against the floor. Nahyuta looked at her absently.

'I'm sure if Fate had a problem with what we're doing she would have already interrupted us a long time ago. It's not like she's blind.

'She's a very busy woman!', Rayfa claimed in retaliation. 'And you're lucky she's still working, or you'd be as good as dead by now!'.

'Well, you are yet to leave or report us to her, so you're now an accomplice.', Nahyuta warned her. 'Now, you have to help us, because if we go down, you're going down with us.'. The girl stared at him for a solid minute, silent and stammering. Finally, she crossed her arms.

'Hey! No fair!', she whined, sounding like some sort of child.

'Is this really the legendary family who runs this place?', Diego whispered to Aura.

'Apparently, yeah.', she responded, watching Nahyuta and Rayfa argue in astounded silence.

'Rayfa is right, Yuty.', Simon interrupted them. 'We have to move fast before Fate is alerted. First and foremost, we should get out of the Library. She's most likely to spot us here, with all her agents and the rest of the Khura'in family around.'.

'I'll open a passage. It will take some time, though. Perhaps you should start planning?', Nahyuta suggested, standing up. Soon enough, the whole group found themselves separating into small clusters once more, having various different conversations.

'Thalassa, I can't wait any longer.', Apollo told the woman rather sternly as the two made distance from the rest of the group. Trucy was with them, but she seemed distracted by the tomes on the shelves all around. 'You have to explain to me everything that's been happening. At least before we go through with this... Plan.'.

'You're right, Apollo. You deserve the answers after all this time.'. Trucy was alerted by this – Looking at her mother with slight worry but understanding. Thalassa reached into her bag and removed a small photograph, passing it to Apollo. On it, he could see her, but a lot younger, his father, and a small baby, being held by the man.

'Is that me?', Apollo asked. The woman looked up.

'Yes. It's you when you were little. Just a few weeks after you were born.', she touched the photograph with something that represented nostalgia and longing for the past.

'And... You knew my father? Trucy told me he was your friend.'.

'Apollo your father... He was something far more than a friend to me. Have you ever wondered what happened to your mother?'. Realization hit Apollo harder than anything had before, and he backed away from the woman rather quickly. She tried to stop him, but he pushed her hand away. Trucy joined in, too. Attempting to calm him down, but without words not much could be done. And before she could explain herself, he screamed at her;

'Why didn't you tell me?!'. He looked at Trucy with great spite. 'Did _you_ know?!'.

'I... yes... yes, I did, but-', she tried to say, stammering greatly. Their argument soon got the attention of everyone else, but no one seemed brave enough to intervene.

'So- So I'm one of you _freaks_?! All these things I've done, it was because of you?! This can't be true... This isn't... This won't...', Apollo felt himself panicking, his breathing more chaotic, tears streaming from eyes. This whole time, something like this had been hiding deep inside him, something so dark and unnatural. He backed up into a shelf, and as he hit it, every book that had been on it before collapsed forward, narrowly avoiding him like some sort of miracle.

'Apollo, you must calm down. Let me explain. There's a reason we didn't-', Thalassa got closer, but couldn't do much as Apollo swung his arm, causing her to be thrown back by an unknown gust of wind.

At this point, the rest of the group tried to get involved, noting the danger that arose. In an attempt to protect himself, Apollo reached behind him, the shelf he had completely destroyed forming into a wall around him. But before he could even make half of it fully, he collapsed, loosing consciousness completely. Thalassa rose from where she was thrown and ran to him, the remainder of the group keeping a safe distance. She grabbed her son and cradled him in her arms, trying to shake him awake. Trucy joined them, too, asking her mother questions she was not able to answer. The others stared at them in shock, unsure where all of this came from. Very few of them heard the quiet whisper from Thalassa to the passed out man;

'I'm sorry.... I should have listened... I should have listened to your father...'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh... i wonder what thalassa means by "listened to your father"...
> 
> what did jove say...
> 
> what a mystery...


	67. Interlude

**Interlude**

_My dearest Thalassa,_

_Writing this letter is probably the hardest thing I will ever be forced to do. From the moment I first met you in the Library, I knew you were the only one I could ever love. You're beautiful, strong, and most of all, the kindest woman I have ever met. What they say about your family is nothing but lies – And it hurts me to turn my back on them like this. Our cooperation must end, even though we achieved so much through the years. The Foundation is far from destroyed, but we are getting close. I wish we could continue out work together - But for the safety of our son, this is all we can do right now._

_I've been hiding a secret from you, and even now I cannot reveal what it is. But I can tell you one thing for sure – Apollo cannot know who his mother is. He cannot know of his or my relation to the family, he cannot know who you are. And to do this, we must stop meeting. At all. I will take Apollo and raise him with me in the Foundation – That way he will never know of his true heritage. I hope that you understand._

_I will never move on from you – I've never loved like this before and I don't believe I ever will again. But I truly hope you have the ability to do so. I don't want you to waste your life on me, when I am abandoning you like this. I hope you fall in love again – Lucky is the man who will get to be with you when I'm gone. And as much as this may hurt, as much as this may seem crazy, trust me. Apollo cannot know of you, he cannot know of who I am and what I do – Never, ever, try to contact him or me. It's not just for our safety. It's for the safety of the entire world. This may sound insane right now – But you will understand one day._

_I love you. I always will. Goodbye, my Lamiroir._

_Your love, forever and always, Jove._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels, angst, all the good stuff


	68. Part 34

**Part 34**

Apollo did not wake up. And according to Thalassa, he would not, for a long time. She had a lot of questions to answer, of course. But not everyone had time to listen. Simon, Nahyuta, and even Rayfa focused on opening a passage out of the Library – It wasn't as simple as some people made it out to be, even for members of the family. All the others stayed far away from Apollo, even fearing him when he was passed out. Diego was the only brave one – he wanted answers from Thalassa, he wanted to know why Apollo was like this. He was responsible for him just as he had been for Athena. He wasn't afraid, either. He had seen things far worse over the years.

'What... Happened to him?', Diego asked, getting closer to the woman and the doctor she held in her arms. She looked up at him, seeming exhausted.

'You better sit down, doctor. It's quite the tale.'. He did as he had been instructed, and when he finally rested by her side, she sighed and begun her tale.

'A long time ago I entered the Library by accident, and lost my way. I wandered for a long time before I met Jove – Apollo's father. Together, we found our way out. Lady Fate herself helped us leave, but not before we got some time for each other. I talked to him then, and we got a chance to get to know each other. Instantly, I knew I was in love.'.

'We started working together on exposing the Foundation for what it truly was. Along the way, we had Apollo. When I was pregnant, I could not be happier. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But... When I gave birth to him, things suddenly changed. Drastically. Jove became distant, and one day, left me, with a single letter on my bed.'.

'He said he'd been keeping something from me... But I was too angry, too confused to bother finding out what. He warned me to stay away – he said it would be the best thing for me, and our son. So eventually... I moved on.', Thalassa paused, sighing. 'I met someone new. And I had Trucy. Eventually, the pain from loosing Jove faded. But I always wondered what came of my son. And when the Queen stole our book... I hoped to turn to him for help.'.

'I found out soon enough he perished in the fire. Although hesitant, I wished to reconnect with my son. So when Trucy told me he was all that was left, I took the chance to meet with him. I never considered the danger Jove warned me of.', she looked down at Apollo.

'Apollo is a reality-bender, just like me. But he is far more powerful than he should have ever been. He is... He is more powerful than Trucy. And she's the strongest in our family.', Thalassa looked at her daughter, who was silently trying to put all of the books Apollo had toppled back in their place. Sometimes, she would try to use her powers, only to receive a rather swift reminder that she was no match for Apollo's new-found strength.

'...There's only one solution to this. When two reality-benders have a child, it will usually die. But there's a small chance it will be born with powers far more powerful than any other. Powers that could be considered equal to Fate herself... Powers like Apollo just displayed.', she looked to Diego with a serious look. 'Dr. Armando... I think Jove... I think Jove was a reality-bender.'.

'And to think all this time... I hated him for leaving me... For taking my son...', Thalassa's eyes begun filling with tears as she looked at Apollo helplessly. 'And he was just trying to protect me. To protect everyone... How could I have?'.

'You didn't know.', Diego put his hand on the woman's shoulder, a smile returning to her. 'The best thing you can do right now to make this right is ensure Apollo's safety. What happened to him? Can you help him recover?'.

'Well... If he were channelling that amount of power for the first time and in such great amount, him loosing consciousness is completely normal. It's simply exhaustion. But I think it's better if I take him back to my home. Have my father look at him. Just for safety.'.

'I suppose you know more about this than me.', Diego agreed with her. 'But... I can't believe it... Apollo? A reality-bender?'. He was truly conflicted on the whole matter.

'And an incredibly powerful one, at that. His life will be completely uprooted. Now that he's discovered his powers, he'll have to nurture them. Otherwise, he may destroy himself completely.', she sighed, looking down. 'I just hope he can handle it.'.

'With a mother like you? I'm sure he'll be just fine.'. This comment seemed to relax Thalassa slightly, and as she continued taking care of her son, Diego turned away to focus on everyone else in the hall. Nahyuta, Simon and Rayfa were still opening a portal, watching it grow bigger and bigger. Only a few minutes later, they turned away and faced the rest of the group.

'This should do. It will drop you off a few miles away from your Foundation site, but I'm sure your people will have no problem noticing you there. Now... We have to think of a cover story for you.', Simon announced, the whole group coming together.

'I'm taking Trucy and Apollo back to our home right after we step outside. You don't have to worry about me.', Thalassa quickly said, her and her daughter still taking care of the passed-out man. He didn't seem to be anywhere close to waking up.

'Fine then. Let's say... You were all investigating a possible anomaly nearby the site and were pulled into a Library portal. Franziska took charge and lead you around the place, and along the way Apollo got lost and is yet to be recovered.', Simon started spinning the tale they'd have to tell, the group listening in intently. 'Don't mention the Gramaryes at all. Just pretend they were never here. Is that good enough?'. Diego shook his head.

'The Foundation is going to ask more detailed questions to make sure there's no foul play. We're most likely gonna be in separate rooms so we have to make sure our stories align. Let's say... As soon as we entered, Franziska took charge. Is there anything here that could have attacked us?'.

'Since the Foundation seems to think we are evil, you can say you were attacked by the family. I'm sure they'll have no problem believing you.', Nahyuta suggested, and the doctor nodded.

'Alright. Next... When we were attacked, we panicked. In all the panic we lost Apollo somewhere. We moved along, and searched for an exit. We didn't see him again after that. Maybe we found an exit because Athena heard it from a distance?'. The moment he suggested this, an uncomfortable silence washed over Simon and Athena. He looked at the two, trying to figure out where this uncertainty came from. The doctor stared at them both for a while, but wasn't sure what to ask. Athena stepped forward;

'Dr. Armando, I... I'm staying in the Library.'. Not just him, but everyone else there, seemed shocked. Simon, somehow, looked as if he were expecting it.

'What? What are you talking about? Why would you stay?'. Saying that Diego was confused would be an understatement – He did not know a single reason why Athena would even consider taking a drastic move like this.

'I was meant to enter the Library. From the moment I was born, that was my destiny. My _fate_. I had dreams about it, I heard it calling me... I saw reflections of myself in the portal... I belong here, not out there. I belong as The Black Queen. Not as Dr. Cykes or... Or anyone else. I want to stay here with Simon. He's the only family I have left...', she looked briefly at the man, smiling. 'This is the only place where I'll be happy.'. Diego considered her words, and realized, she was right. She had nothing at the Foundation – It was just a job without a reward, an endless cycle of watching horrible things happen and putting in motion even worse ones. He knew why she wanted to get away – And he understood her want to be with family. So although disappointed...

'Athena was lost in the attack too, then.', he corrected his story, noticing the smile that grew on the girl's lips as he did. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him.

'Thank you, Dr. Armando.', she told him, hiding her face somewhere in his shirt. He wished he could do so, too, as to hide the few tears coming to him. He had spent a lot of time with Athena, teaching her everything he knew. It was hard to let go now.

'I'll really miss you, Athena.', he told her. 'All of this won't be the same without you.'. The girl laughed slightly, looking at Simon. She then glanced back, speaking;

'I'm sure we'll still help you out with it For now... You guys should focus on getting out of here. Come on, let's finish this cover story and get you going...'.

Eventually, the story was put together and the group was ready to leave. They agreed to come up with a plan a bit after everything blew over – Giving them time to step back into the Foundation without jumping head-first into their little revolution. The group stepped through the portal one by one, until all who was left to cross was Dr. Armando. He looked back momentarily waving to Athena, who waved back without hesitation. Some sadness pricked at his heart, but he knew this was the thing she wanted to do. And after it all, he took a step through. That familiar wave of energy washed over him while his body nearly went limp from the sudden cold, and after a few moments, everything returned to normal. He opened his eyes and by the time he turned back to look, the passage was long closed. He now found himself in the middle of a foreign field together with everyone but Athena, Simon, and the Khura'ins.

'We better get out of here.', Thalassa quickly said. 'I'll keep in touch about Apollo's condition. I suppose... This is goodbye, for now. Stay safe, everyone. And good luck.', in a quick flash of light, Thalassa and her two children disappeared completely, not even giving them time to say goodbye. Now all that was left was Diego, Miles, Franziska and Aura – And they had probably the hardest part of the plan ahead of them.

'I think I know this place. There's a road up ahead there.', Franziska pointed into the distance, where some faint lights could be seen. 'It leads to the site. We'll be stopped by Foundation Agents before we even make it half way there, though. So if there's any final thoughts you have to share...'. She looked around the group, awaiting an answer. 'Do so now.'.

'Well, we agreed to this whole “overthrow the Foundation” plan, but we haven't exactly worked on it fully. Do we even have a basic outline?', Aura interjected, getting some grass that just got stuck to her out of her clothes. She seemed overly disgusted by the whole affair.

'We definitely have to wait for a message from either Thalassa or Simon. But we can get started on something. Who could help us out here?', Miles' voice was notably low, as if worrying that the Foundation could still spy on them, even out here.

'We'll definitely need help from-', but before Aura could even say what she wished, revving of engines growing louder and louder with each second interrupted her. The group turned, finding three Foundation vehicles approaching them. As they stopped, Agent Andrews and Agent Inpax got out, lighting up instantly upon seeing Franziska.

'Captain! We thought you were dead!', Adrian exclaimed, completely ignoring the rest of the people. She ran up to her superior, the two starting a quiet conversation between one another.

'It's good to see the rest of you too, by the way.', Celeste interjected, getting closer to Diego. 'Everything alright, doctors? Any injuries, infections?'.

'Everything's fine,but...', Diego sighed, feigning his best sombre voice. 'We lost two. Dr. Justice and Dr. Cykes didn't make it back.'. Agent Inpax's smile faded in an instant.

'Oh... I'm so sorry. I know you were close with them.'.

'We didn't see them die, at least.', he reassured her. 'They'll find their way out. I know they will. Or... At least... I hope.'. He was somewhat shocked with how easy it was to lie – And even more, how easily Celeste believed him.

'Don't worry, docs!', another Agent from the third vehicle revealed themselves, a tall and strongly built man with a long trench-coat over him. 'We're taking you right back to the site! Everyone's missed you a lot!'.

'Scruffy!', Franziska exclaimed, walking away from Adrian. 'Never thought I'd be excited to see you! How have you guys managed without me?'.

'Oh, Captain! It was horrible! I'm so glad you're back!', the stranger hugged the woman, startling her. Normally, she would have probably scared him right off with her whip. But right now, it seemed like she really needed the embrace. After all, she had been through hell and back in that Library. Some would say she went through more than all of them combined.

'I'm happy to see you too, Gumshoe.'.

Soon enough, the four got into the vehicles and were driven towards the nearest site. The whole time they were itching to discuss their plans further, but this was not the right place to do so. Adrian seemed relaxed to see her Captain again. Celeste was happy to see everyone. And Gumshoe? It was hard to describe the joy he showed when he got to be with Franziska again. Clearly, he was rather close to her. Diego wondered why he hadn't seen him around yet...

When they arrived on-site, the four were instantly separated, and, as Diego had predicted, questioned in detail about what went down in the Library. Dr. Armando had never been much of an actor, but he thought the performance he put on for the investigators was rather convincing. On their way out, the group briefly passed Manfred Von Karma himself – Overseeing everything going down. He didn't even bother asking how his own children were, only focused on the work in front of him. Franziska looked as if she were about to do something, her shoulders noticeably tensing up and her palms tightening into fists. Diego grabbed her arm, gently but tightly enough to stop her from doing anything, and whispered;

'Not yet, Franziska. Be patient.'.

And for now, she had to be. There would be time for revenge later.

The hardest part of coming back was telling Klavier everything – Watching him grow worried as Diego told him of the “attack”, seeing him break down as he said Apollo was “lost”, and trying to give him hope saying Apollo may “find his way back”. If Athena were there she would know how to make him feel better. She always had a way with people's emotions. But right now, he was alone, it was just him and Klavier, and he had to figure it out. After a few hours and many more tears, Klavier had said he needed to be alone, and disappeared to his bedroom. Diego truly hoped he'd be okay – But there'd be no way to know until later. Or, until Apollo came back.

After an exhausting evening, he wished he could go see Mia. But with everything going on, he didn't think he could get away as easily as he did last time. He returned to his room, deciding to just rest. He would see the woman again soon – For now he had to focus on himself. He locked his doors behind him as per usual, and headed for his bed, but before he could even do so, a blade came from the darkness, pressing up against his neck. An awful feeling of deja vu washed over him as the stranger whispered;

'Does the black moon howl?'.

And as he did before, he responded;

'Only when waning.'.

This time, however, the weapon did not move away. Instead, the stranger spoke on;

'You're lucky, Dr. Armando. Out Captain wants to speak to you. Personally.'. Diego sighed.

'Just when I thought I'd get some rest...'.

Instantly, a bag was thrown over his head, and he was taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back at the foundation! and things are about to come to a climactic ending...
> 
> apollo backstory reveal! athena joins the black queen! gumshoe is here now??? diego gets kidnapped?????????
> 
> lots of things in this one, hope you enjoyed!


	69. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Incident WANDERERS-LIBRARY-52 – Post-Incident Interview**

**Background:** On the morning of █/█/██, at around 6 AM, five researchers and an agent were reported to be away from their usual stations. After a few hours of searching, the six were confirmed missing. While initial investigation was halted by O5-7, three of the missing researchers and the single agent were found in the middle of a field near Site-██ by MTF Alpha-5. The personnel were then escorted back to the site and questioned about where they had gone and what had taken place between the time of disappearance and the time of return.

As per Foundation procedures, the four were separated into different rooms and asked the same five questions. Below, all of said questions and the four answers from each individual can be found listed, detailing the events that took place on the █/█/██.

**Incident WANDERERS-LIBRARY-52 Questioning – Transcript**

**[Begin Log, █/█/██, ██;█/█;██]**

**Investigator:** Where exactly did all of you go, and how did you get there?

**Dr. Aura Blackquill:** I got hold of some anomaly near the site and reported it to Agent Von Karma. She gathered a small team and told us to investigate. Turns out, it was a Wanderer's Library Entrance, and we got sucked in before we could do anything.

 **Dr. Diego Armando:** Dr. Blackquill came to me early in the morning and said she had something she needed my help with. Before I knew it, I was being taken somewhere with all the other doctors and agents. There was a flash of light and we were inside the Library.

 **Dr. Miles Edgeworth:** My sister asked me to come somewhere with her. I was informed we were investigating an anomaly. I don't remember much, but something happened and we got taken into the Wanderer's Library.

 **Agent Franziska Von Karma:** I received a report from Dr. Aura Blackquill that she had heard reports of an anomaly somewhere near the site. I then gathered a small team to investigate. I didn't think to report it at first as I thought it was something minor... Now, however, I realize that was a mistake. We had stumbled upon a Wanderer's Library Entrance.

**Investigator:** What happened after you entered the Library?

**Dr. Aura Blackquill:** We were confused at first, obviously. But that stuck-up one, what's her name... Von Karma, she took charge of everything. She lead us around the whole time, and was the one to find us an exit.

 **Dr. Diego Armando:** Agent Von Karma lead us around. She was the one to find an exit, after some time. If it weren't for her leadership, we probably wouldn't have made it out.

 **Dr. Miles Edgeworth:** My sister lead us through the place. She was the one who fended off the attack later. And, she found the exit. It was all rather impressive.

 **Agent Franziska Von Karma:** I lead the group out of the Library. I tried to stay focused for them, considering I was the only agent there. I eventually found an exit.

**Investigator:** What happened to Dr. Apollo Justice and Dr. Athena Cykes?

**Dr. Aura Blackquill:** We were attacked and they got lost. We didn't have time to look for them.

 **Dr. Diego Armando:** We were attacked by something, I didn't see clearly. A shelf fell over and cut them off. We didn't see them after that.

 **Dr. Miles Edgeworth:** They were lost during an attack.

 **Agent Franziska Von Karma:** They got cut off after an attack and didn't find us again.

**Investigator:** What were you attacked by?

**Dr. Aura Blackquill:** I honestly have no idea. It looked kind of human? It tried to kill us, and then just kind of... Disappeared. I think it went after Dr. Cykes and Dr. Justice, but I don't know.

 **Dr. Diego Armando:** A person. Or, something that looked like one? It knocked over a shelf and cut Apollo and Athena- Dr. Justice and Dr. Cykes, that is, off, and we didn't see them again.

 **Dr. Miles Edgeworth:** We were attacked by a... Reality-bender, of sorts. It altered the Library as it attacked us. It blocked Dr. Justice and Dr. Cykes off.

 **Agent Franziska Von Karma:** This is just speculation, but I have means to believe it may have been a member of the Khura'in Family. Why they attacked, I think that's quite obvious.

**Investigator:** How long did you spend in the Library?

**Dr. Aura Blackquill:** I dunno, like three hours?

 **Dr. Diego Armando:** Right around two and a half hours, but a day passed here.

 **Dr. Miles Edgeworth:** A day, from what I'm seeing?

 **Agent Franziska Von Karma:** Two hours and fifty four minutes. A whole day passed here, however. And yes, I kept track while we were in there. Just in case a more lengthy report were to be made... I am, after all, perfect in every regard.

**[End Log █/█/██, ██;█/█;██]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha chapter 69 nice


	70. Part 35

**Part 35**

The bag was swiftly removed from Diego's head, and a bright light blinded him.

'Good evening, Dr. Armando. Sorry about all this. We need to keep to protocol.', after a good hour or two of being pushed around and sitting in a car, he heard a voice. His eyes adjusted to the light very slowly, squinting and blinking rapidly before he could see fully. And when he finally did, he saw the focused eyes of Agent Valerie Hawthorne staring back at him.

'Oh... Good evening, Agent...', he muttered, still a bit dizzy from how sudden the transition between the darkness and the light was. Soon enough, he got a full view of the room he was in. Not only was Agent Hawthorne there, Engarde and Toneido could be seen in the corners of the room. Matt was sharpening a knife silently, while Geiru stared at their visitor with eyes glimmering with wonder. He tried to move, but soon realized he was tied to his chair.

'Sorry about that, too. But we have to do this by the book. We don't normally bring Foundation doctors over to our place.', Valerie explained, taking a seat across from him.

'I'm used to the Insurgency's weird methods by this point... Is this about the payment?'.

'What else would we want from a Foundation dog?', Engarde hissed from the side, momentarily raising his knife. Geiru shot him a glare, shouting;

'You're just jealous he's _way_ better looking than you!'.

'Can we please, for once, focus on the task at hand?'.

'Oh, stop being so serious, Val!'.

'You two are insufferable. Just let me cut him up a little!'.

'For once, would you mind _not_ killing our guests-'.

'I presume everything is going fine here?'.

The moment the voice echoed through the room, the three agents got to their feet, silently. They saluted the stranger that now entered the room, watching him as he approached Diego. His face was cloaked in shadow, until he bent down to face him, a strangely welcoming and familiar face. He could have sworn he saw it somewhere before... But before it could all click him his mind, Valerie spoke up;

'C-Captain! Um... I-I brought the guest, as per your orders.', Valerie's demeanour completely changed and she stepped aside, timidly.

'And you left him tied up like that?', the stranger questioned, causing the woman to stammer in confusion. He walked around the man and begun untying him.

'I- I thought we had to-', Valerie attempted to say, but could not form her words. Diego felt the ropes let go of his wrists, giving him great relief. He moved his hands forward, trying to rub the pain away, meanwhile the Captain walked around him once more, glancing to Agent Hawthorne.

'It's alright, Agent. Let us talk.', the Captain took Valerie's seat from her as she scurried off to the side, joining the others in the background of everything.

'Dr. Armando. I believe my agents made a deal with you. And you are yet to pay up.'. The man's familiarity soon became clear to him – He had seen that face on those missing files the Foundation sent out whenever agents or doctors from the site disappeared. He could not place a name for him, but he knew the guy was confirmed dead about a year ago. Which, of course, wasn't a good sign, when he stood right in front of him.

'That's right... I still don't know why.'.

'It's a story you mustn't know. But now we've grown interested in that Fey Project of yours. What can you tell us?'. Before he even answered, Diego felt a name come to him.

'Hold on... You're that Agent... Bobby Fulbright?'. The man chuckled.

'Well, that  _is_ my favourite face to use. Would you find something else more comforting?'. In the darkness, the details of his face begun shifting, forming a whole new person. In a few moments, he found himself staring into a perfect reflection of himself; 

'Is this any better?'. Diego jumped back upon hearing his own voice.

'What the hell?!'. To say he was startled was an understatement – This was downright terrifying. The stranger laughed and stepped back, reverting to their original face.

'Bobby Fulbright is dead, that much is true. I simply like using his face – Just kind looking enough to have even the worst of people trust you. I am what you may call a shape-shifter – I steal the faces of people around me and use them for my own benefit. You may call me the Phantom. That is the name I often find myself using.'. The Phantom crossed his arms and shifted in their seat, getting ready for the conversation.

'As you know we take payment in information. Agent Hawthorne's hesitation to ask you anything could be understood, however. The Fey Project is unlike anything we've ever heard of before. You hold some incredibly interesting information, Dr. Armando.'.

'...And you would like some of it? Well I have no problem sharing.'. He paused, looking aside. 'I'll help anyone who wants to take down the Foundation.'. The Phantom seemed pleased.

'Ah. Is that so? Well, we're not looking for something as simple as information this time... We're actually quite interested in the abilities of these objects. We'd like them for ourselves. We want them on our side. We want them to work for the Insurgency.'. Diego was enraged. He would never let them get anywhere near Mia and her family, much less allow them to weaponize them. Just when he wanted to deny, he noticed Agent Hawthorne in the corner of his eye. There was a look in her eyes he could not quite describe – but it was enough to make him hesitate.

'What exactly would you do?'. He decided to investigate further.

'We'd need your help to give us vital information regarding the layout of the Site to permit us to break the SCP Objects out without much issues. If you cooperate, you could even walk away from this as still being a worker for the Foundation.'.

'What would happen to _them_?'. The Phantom hesitated, clearly not expecting the question.

'What does it matter to you?'.

'Curiosity.', Diego shrugged, trying to hide his investment in the family. The Captain was clearly suspicious, but continued explaining either way;

'...They would most likely join containment with our other objects. Until we understand some of their abilities, that is. Later they could be converted to agents, much like most humanoids we rescue from the Foundation's grasp.'.

'So they would remain with you?'.

'That is correct.'.

'And you wouldn't let them go free?'.

'Don't worry, we'll keep them contained.'.

Contained. Even with the Insurgency, one of the SCP's iconic three mottos was present. Would they be Secure? Would they be Protected? What did that matter, when they were Contained? From this angle, the Insurgency's actions were almost identical to the SCP. However, being agents was probably better than sitting in a dark room with machines plugged into your very nervous system, making sure you can't even move without permission from the bogeymen. He glanced momentarily at Valerie, and noticed her mouthing something. He read her lips as best as he could, and then turned back to the Phantom, repeating what he had read.

'I need to... Think about it.'. Hawthorne appeared relieved, but it remained unseen to the rest.

'...Very well. But you must remain here.', the Phantom rose to their feet, and Diego followed.

'Here? As in your base?', he questioned, seeing the individual nod.

'Yes. I need you to make the choice _tonight_. My agents will take care of you. Speak to them when you are ready to make a decision. They'll take you to my office then.'. And before more could be asked, the Phantom disappeared behind a large, steel door, the doctor being left with no one but Engarge, Geiru and Valerie.

'Dr. Armando? May I speak to you in private?', Valerie said instantly, clearing her throat. He knew she wanted to discuss this with him – The worry as well as slight anticipation in her eyes gave her right away. He nodded, and before he knew what was happening, was pulled into a side room. Valerie shut the heavy steel door behind them, light from the main room disappearing and the dim glow from a lightbulb above being the only one that remained. Dust floated all about the place, and old, ruined chairs and shelves were the only pieces of furniture to be found. Agent Hawthorne sat down in one of the ancient seats, and Diego soon joined her.

'Look, whatever you say, you can't convince me to go through with this.', he quickly told her in a rather harsh whisper. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pendant.

'Humour me.', she moved it closer, dangling it in front of his eyes, but keeping it at a distance where he could not take it from her. Clearly, she cared for it.

'What is this?'. He leaned in, inspecting the shape. He had seen it somewhere before. There was a whole box of them in containment on the Fey site – Each Fey woman that was brought in had one of them at the time of containment. They all got confiscated when they were given Foundation-issued outfits, and when they were confirmed void of any abnormal properties. No one really paid them any mind these days – No wonder Valerie managed to steal one.

'When did you take this? I knew security was low in the Item Storages, but still...'.

'These amulets are called magatamas. They posses great spiritual power.', Valerie ignored his question completely, placing the small pendant on her palm. She closed her eyes. 'Only women of the Fey Clan know how to access it. And when they do, their power becomes greatly amplified.'. She took a few deep breaths, and soon, the magatama begun glowing with a soft, green glow. Diego sat back, shocked.

'How... How did you do that?'. Valerie looked to him with an unimpressed look, as if disappointed he hadn't put it all together yet. The moment she looked up and lost her focus, the light faded away swifty.

'Hawthorne is a fake name I've been using ever since I left the village. My real name is Valerie Fey.'. The Agent's strange behaviours and abilities suddenly clicked with Diego – And he could not have been more shocked. He found himself speechless as of now, so the woman continued with her rather rushed explanation;

'My mother, Morgan Fey, has had three marriages. First was with my father, the second with Dahlia's and Iris' father, and the third with Pearl's. Fey women aren't known for their luck with men... When I was old enough, I decided to move away. The way the family functioned wasn't for me. I nearly got caught by the Foundation because of my abilities, but the Insurgency picked me up before they could. I never told them about my family... I was too afraid to.'.

'So... Dahlia, Iris and Pearl are your sisters?'.

'Half sisters, if you care for details.', Valerie nodded. 'I want to help my family. And I think... I think I may have an idea. But you'll have to work with me here. I want you to accept the Captain's proposal. We can figure out a way to take control of it from there and get my family somewhere where they could be safe.'. Diego hesitated, knowing not to trust her too quickly.

'How do I know I can trust you?', he quickly asked her, and she sighed.

'Mia has a mole under his lips, on the right side of her face. Dahlia's right eye twitches whenever she lies. Maya touches her right cheek with her right hand whenever she's thinking about something. Do I need to keep going?'. Only someone close to them could know details like these.

'I... I suppose that's proof enough. But what's the plan?'. Valerie looked down.

'I don't know, not until you agree and form a plan with the Captain. But after that, I'll contact you with more details. And please...', Valerie looked to him with an expression of deep sorrow. 'Please, help me save my family. I beg you.'. He briefly nodded.

'Of course. We both want the same thing.'. She seemed pleased, and somewhat relaxed.

'Well, you know what to do. Good luck.'. With this, she opened the doors once more, and lead the doctor out of the room where he had originally been in. She walked briskly through a small, tight corridor, and eventually turned into an office. She stopped as soon as she entered, and when he did, quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Diego focused on a large desk in the middle of the room, where the Phantom sat, focused on some of their work. They looked up, a grin spreading across their stolen face. They gestured to an empty seat in front of them, and soon enough, Dr. Armando joined him in it.

'Have you reconsidered, doctor?', the Phantom asked, their gloved hands twitching in anticipation. Diego stared at them silently, thinking about what Valerie had told and showed him. He sighed, looking up, somewhat afraid of what would come.

'Let's do it. Just tell me what you need to know.', he said, somewhat forcefully. The Phantom laughed, their hands coming together in a clap. They leaned back and exclaimed;

'Wonderful! I have devised somewhat of a plan already... What do you think of this...'.

The two begun planning, trying to figure out how to get the Feys out of the facility. Diego, at some point, mentioned his friends in the Library, the Phantom concluding that their help could make this whole operation a whole lot easier. As they planned Valerie stayed outside, trying to grasp the basics of everything they discussed from behind the door. As she listened, she took brief notes in a small notebook she brought along, trying to figure out how they could take over the whole plan. They talked long into the evening – And when they finally returned Diego back to the Site, he barely even had any time to sleep before his work day started.

Valerie hid in some small room not many people knew about after he left, looking at her notes. They could really make this work. But everything had to go perfectly. She looked at the pendant she always kept close to her, never able to use it openly. She squeezed it tightly in her hand, and whispered to herself with a smile;

'Soon...'.

\---

_'Valerie, are you sure about this? You could stay. Every Fey woman usually does.'._

_'Yes, I know, I know. But I want to see the world! I don't wanna stay in this village forever...'._

_'But... If you leave... There's no way mom will ever let me go see the world...'._

_'Hey, don't be sad! I promise, when you're old enough, I'll come back here and get you.'._

_'Really?'._

_'Yeah! When we were little, I promised I would always protect you, remember? How can I do that when I'm away? Just give me some time, and I'll take you far, far away.'._

_'Okay... I'll miss you until then, though.'._

_'I'll miss you too, Mia.'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the slow updates! i've had a slow couple of days and have just been playing skyrim and doing nothing else tbh... 
> 
> i recently posted the first chapter/preview of a skyrim fic i will continue once im done with this one! check it out if you enjoy skyrim, or maybe, if you just enjoy my writing;
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040806/chapters/60644923
> 
> please do consider checking it out, i tried a few new things there and feedback would be appriciated!
> 
> anyway... thanks for reading! we're getting close to the finale, so i hope y'all are enjoying the build-up!


	71. Interlude

**Interlude**

**[The Basics of Reality Benders, page 5]**

...A reality-bender's power and strength are two very different concepts. It is vital to understand this difference – A strong reality-bender is a problem, but a powerful one is a threat. Strength and power of a reality-bender is usually measured by the following criteria;

Strength is the raw ability of an individual – The amount of damage they are able to do in a short span of time or the amount of matter they have the ability to alter. Strength usually becomes irrelevant when reality-benders begin honing their skills, however this measurement is very useful when dealing with new individuals or ones in denial of their power, refusing to practice it and turn it into something that can serve as a weapon. Strong reality-benders should be eradicated before they can grow to become powerful.

The power of a reality-bender is measured by their ability to use their raw strength. Power grows stronger over time with training and periodical use of strength. Strength may decrease upon a raise of power, but power is significantly more useful in the long-run. A balance between strength and power is what truly makes a reality-bender something to be feared – Examples of this can be seen in the Gramarye Family, who are able to control their powers and weaponize them without any problems. An imbalance in power and strength, however, can result in disaster.

Reality-benders with great strength, such as that of the very rare children of two reality-benders, who lack any power, or old reality-benders who have never used their strength before, can often be overwhelmed with their strength and bend reality in ways and at times not often under the user's control. Reality-benders like this may also get overwhelmed with their strength after small amounts of uses, often loosing consciousness. And with severe use, in most extreme cases, the strength and lack of power will result in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this isnt to confusing aaaaa
> 
> its just kinda explaining whats happening with apollo


	72. Part 36

**Part 36**

_'First of all, we'll need to cause a distraction. And by that I mean a mass-breach.'._

_'Is that safe? Won't people get hurt?'._

_'Not if we do it right. Believe it or not, the Foundation is competent enough.'._

_'So... How exactly do we cause something like that?'._

A month. A month was all it would take to prepare, all the time they had left to stay in the Foundation as doctors, and not traitors. The morning he came back he gathered his three supporters and discussed what had to be done – Instantly, Franziska came up with a rather simple plan. To their next meeting, she brought blueprints of the Site.

'After the fire and all that was lost, the Foundation put in defences against disasters of a similar level. What that means is if a fire that was detected to have the same anomalous properties were to start on-site, all focus would be put on it, no matter what else was happening.', Franziska explained to them as she presented her plans, pointing to the abandoned side of the site where Aura had built her portal. 'The defences are in this area too... So I was thinking...'.

'By the time we go through with this, Aura will be a known traitor, same as us. So if we were to leave the portal there, perhaps even open it, and then start a fire, the Foundation would be tricked into thinking that it was a repeat of the Fire from all those years ago. They would panic completely. Sprinkle in a couple more less-significant Euclid breaches and we'll have the Site in mass-panic. I can arrange everything, but we need a source for the fire.'.

'The Fire was years ago.', Aura quickly reminded them. 'How are we going to replicate it? We don't even know what caused it.'.

'Actually...', Miles spoke up. 'When Nahyuta showed me the fire, I saw it... It was caused by an SCP that Von Karma killed after. I found his file, and I found something... Shocking.', he clearly struggled to find the right word for the information.

'Then say it already!', Aura snapped at him, clearly inpatient to know more.

'The SCP was Phoenix's father. Phoenix, as in... SCP-FEY-14.', he quickly explained, noticing some confusion from the others. 'He can cause identical fires. And he could control them, so we can prevent any serious damage to innocents.'. Everyone looked around.

'That could work.', Agent Von Karma quietly concluded. 'Yeah, I can make this work.'.

'I'll talk to Phoenix. I need one of you to make sure Ema isn't around in the evening.'.

'I'll take care of it.', Diego cut in. 'With Athena gone I need a new assistant, anyway.'.

'Then it's a plan.', Franziska rose to her feet. 'I'll get everything in order. Miles, come with me. And... Everyone, say your last goodbyes. In a month we'll be as good as dead to this place.'. The whole group scattered their separate ways, getting ready for one of the most risky plans of their entire lives. There was still a lot to get ready, but at least, they had the foundations laid out. Now, it was time for everything else.

_'When the distraction is caused, we'll need some way to get you away from Foundation grounds. Something anomalous would be our best bet. Any ideas?'._

_'...I know a few people in the Library. They can open a passage.'._

_'Well, aren't you full of surprises. Tell them to drop you off near the Gourd Lake Train Station.'._

_'Why's that? Isn't it abandoned?'._

_'Oh, Dr. Armando... You lack any imagination.'._

Diego wasn't sure how exactly to get in contact with Simon again, but Aura had more than a few ideas. Not a full portal had to be opened for her to send through a message – And once she did, it was only a matter of time before he was dragged into a passage at the least convenient of times. He was lucky that neither Ema, who he had now started working with more, or Klavier saw him as he practically blinked out of his office. The Library now brought him more comfort than stress, like it had last time. The endless shelves felt somehow familiar, and their great height felt more protective rather than menacing. He found Simon sitting around a corner, silently reading through a book. He didn't even bother wearing his mask.

'What do you need, doctor?', he asked, not looking up. Diego got closer, sitting by him. He was a bit disappointed not seeing Athena there, but he guessed she must have been doing something important around that time.

'In less than a month we're going to try and break the Feys out of the Foundation.', when he said this, some worry came to Simon's expression. Still, he listened. 'We need you to get us out of there. Open a passage and drop us off near Train Station at Gourd Lake. Is that possible?'. For a few seconds, Simon stayed silent. After a pause, he spoke once more;

'For a friend of Athena's, I can do anything. Is my sister involved?'.

'Yeah. She's helping me set it all up. She's gonna be here, too.'. He looked down, sighing.

'I wish... I wish my sister could understand all of this. But I don't think anyone but me and Athena can. It's impossible to explain it unless you feel it.'. Diego wasn't sure why he was suddenly talking like this, but he knew he needed an outlet. So, despite being confused, he sat there and listened. '...Can you promise to take care of her once all of this happens? I can't bring her here, and without the Foundation I'm worried she'll have nothing left...'.

'As long as you promise to take care of Athena.'. Simon smiled.

'That sounds like a fair deal.'. And so, another problem from the list of many could be checked off. But with under a month left and much more to prepare, Diego could not feel less ready. But for the sake of Mia, her family, and all who had ever been hurt by the Foundation and its evil ways, he was willing to try. He moved onto the next part of the plan.

_'So why are we going to the train station, exactly?'._

_'It's not as abandoned as you think. My agents have taken control of it.'._

_'So if we go there, you can take us all somewhere safe?'._

_'To one of our central bases, yes. From there we have a train system heading all of our bases. We can take all of you to a place where the family can be contained until we understand them.'._

_'And... We'll go there too?'._

_'Well, we need your expertise, don't we?'._

Valerie managed to sneak her way into Diego's room under a week after their last meeting, bringing all of her notes. After sharing some information of what the Phantom had told him, she had formed a plan before he even finished recalling the whole plan. Excitedly she pulled out her phone, showing him photographs of a large train station, filled to the brim with trains, boxes of weapons and armours, and agents rushing around, doing their jobs.

'This is our Hub. It's where the Phantom will bring you. They usually take new SCPs down this railway.', she pointed to a train standing stationary in the picture, mostly void of any work around it. 'Once the Feys are loaded onto this train...'. She moved to the next picture, revealing that there was another train right next to the previous one.

'This train is never used... It basically goes across the country on some rails that no one pays mind to any more. We very rarely use it when we need to dispose of something far, far from our centre of operations. This could get the family far enough for you to escape somewhere safe.'.

'You? And what about _you_?'. Valerie looked down, sighing.

'Someone will have to take the fall. Lead them away. I don't know if I'll come back, but I'll try my best. I'll get on the train with you, but once I drop you off... I'll keep going. As far as I can.'. Diego wanted to stop her, convince her to try something else. But he knew from that look in her eyes that there was no changing her mind.

'Are you sure?', was all he could ask. She nodded, although hesitantly.

'When we were kids, I promised Mia I would take care of her. Keep her safe.', Valerie looked up, determination burning in her eyes. 'I plan on keeping that promise. But if I... If I don't return.', she hesitated, fearing to speak of her own demise. '...You have to protect her, alright? Protect my family. I know you can do it.'. Without anything holding him back from it, Diego agreed almost instantly. He was planning on it, anyway.

'No harm will come to them on my watch. I promise.'. Valerie looked up with a smile.

'Thank you.'.

_'And that's it? We leave the Foundation forever?'._

_'If you wish to live, yes. You can stay and die, if that's your wish.'._

_'So that's it? As simple as that?'._

_'Indeed. You better say your goodbyes to the site. If there's even anything you wish to say goodbye to, of course.'._

Only a week had been left now. He spoke to as many of the Feys as he could and told them what would be happening. The others, he hoped, would play along. He knew Simon's passage would be opened in Mia's containment chamber, the largest building where all of the family could be transported without issues. The train was already set up, Valerie having had jammed one of the doors so that passage between the two could be accessed even when the train started moving. The group was now only counting down days until everything went down – With just two matters to take care of. Firstly – Thalassa was yet to speak to Diego about Apollo's condition. Secondly – While Franziska, Miles, Aura and Diego were to leave, many would be left behind. Ema would be abandoned without her mentor. Klavier would have to be completely alone until Apollo returned, _if_ he returned. So both Dr. Armando and Dr. Edgeworth knew they had to tie up some loose ends before everything went wrong.

'Hey, Klavier?', Diego had said, an evening after a day full of preparations. The doctor looked up, the weeks of solitude and silent grieving showing in his tired eyes.

'Yes sir?', he responded, rather coldly. Klavier was never one for formalities – He rarely referred to Diego as “sir”, and would usually add a comment about how he looked or how he was acting. But this time... He clearly didn't have the energy to remark anything.

'...I wanted to... Talk to you. About everything that's been going on.'. He realized soon that for Klavier, not much _had_ happened. Since he got the news about Apollo, it had just been normal work and endless worry for Dr. Gavin. He had no way of knowing what Diego was preparing behind the scenes, and if he got lucky, he would never find out. Still, he knew he needed to give him _some_ closure when he disappeared, just in case Apollo wasn't back in time.

'...I know this past month has been hard. You and Apollo were close, I'm aware. I'm sorry for everything.'. Klavier appeared confused, laughing slightly.

'Why are... Why are you apologizing? You're not the reason Apollo got lost.'.

'Yes, but... Listen, Klavier. You're one of the best Junior Researchers I've ever worked with. You've seriously got potential.'. This seemingly random compliment got the doctor's attention, concerning him slightly. He leaned forward.

'Are you okay, Dr. Armando?'.

'Just promise me... Whatever happens... Keep being that motivated researcher I know, alright? And even if you think you can't do it, just keep going. Everything will get better. You're definitely better than that brother of yours, so don't let the hard times get the better of you. Alright?'. Concern was now the dominant emotion in Klavier's expression.

'Sir, why are you telling me this?'.

'Just... Keep it in mind, okay?'. The man nodded, hesitantly.

And unable to hold it together any longer, Diego quickly left the room.

Miles, on the other hand, could not find the strength to face Ema up front. So, as he had with many other issues in his life, he decided to instead put his words down on paper. A letter he would keep on his person, and place on the girl's desk right before the breach started. Hopefully, if everything went according to plan, she would find it after everything calmed down. And maybe, just maybe, it would explain everything. So, rather hesitantly, he wrote;

_Dear Ema,_

_First of all, I'm sorry._

And every word he wrote from there seemed to only get harder and harder to put on paper.

_'I say you get ready. This will be some exciting stuff.'._

_'Get ready, in what way?'._

_'Make sure all your stuff is somewhere safe. Easy to grab. And don't leave anything vital behind. You won't be able to get it again.'._

_'I don't have much. Just the people. And I can't take those with me.'._

_'A shame. Truly. But you're right. They must be left behind.'._

Diego woke up in the middle of the night, startled by a noise. He looked around his room in a daze, eyes too blurred to let him see anything. He panicked, slightly, but a familiar voice quickly reassured him that he was fine. The familiar voice of Thalassa Gramarye.

'I need you to come with me, Dr. Armando.', she whispered. 'Things are worse than I thought.'. Although worried and wanting to ask more questions, Diego knew that there was no time. He quickly got up and grabbed the woman's hand, being pulled forward. With a flash and that wave of energy he remembered well from the Wanderer's Library passages, he was somewhere else. By the time his vision cleared, he was standing in a small bedroom with dark brown, wooden walls, and a large, red carpet beneath his feet. He looked to the bed, finding Apollo lying there, still as unconscious as he was when he was taken away. He didn't seem to be in pain, but Thalassa still appeared worried. Outside the doors to his right, Diego could hear distant chatter, but he knew better than to intrude on the Gramarye Family's business.

'Is he okay?', he quickly asked, turning to the woman. She nodded, although hesitantly.

'Yes. He will wake up. But that's not the issue... I have been doing some research. Apollo's situation is unique, but although rare, it has happened before. The powerful child of two reality-benders... With powers unimaginable... But there's also a reason you rarely heard about them.'. She sat down at the edge of the bed, and Diego soon joined her. They both looked at the boy with great worry. He decided to speak up.

'...And... Why is that?'.

'...Most of them die in infancy. Others, grow old and never learn of their powers. They may find out later in life, but when they do, they have not trained enough to handle them, both physically and mentally. If Apollo wakes up and his powers get stronger once more, he won't be able to handle it. He'll die.', Thalassa put her face in her hands, her voice growing weak.

'There is a way. There is a way to save my son, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to do what has to be done.'. Diego got closer, trying to comfort her.

'And what is that?'.

'Apollo has to loose any memory of his power. That means forget me, Trucy, and most things that happened to him. The Library, his father's true identity, his heritage... He'll return to the Apollo he was before the Fey Project even launched.'. Diego hesitated. It truly was a hard choice to make here. But at least, Apollo would live. Wasn't that all that mattered?

'...If it's the best thing for him, we can make that sacrifice, right?'. Thalassa gasped, clearly trying to hold back incredibly intense emotions.

'Yes. Yes, of course. It's just... I just got my son back.', she grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. 'I-... I don't want to loose him again. But at least he'll live. Even if it is a life without his family, he will get the chance to find another... And that's the best thing a mother could give her child. So I'll do it.'. Diego quickly interjected with something;

'What about Klavier? Will Apollo forget him?'. Thalassa shook her head.

'No. I will ensure to leave at least those memories for him. He'll need some familiarity once you're gone.'. Diego's eyes widened slightly, and the woman chuckled. 'Don't worry. I know what you're planning to do. I'm quite grateful you didn't involve me...'.

'...I knew you had other things to worry about.'. The woman nodded.

'I just wish you good luck. I'll return Apollo to the Foundation once things quiet down... For him, it will just be another week of work. Hopefully, he'll never accidentally trigger his powers again.'. Thalassa stood up, gesturing for the doctor to do the same. 'I'll bring you back now. I just... Wanted to let you know.'. And soon enough, he was brought back.

With everything going on, he had a lot to say. As he lay back on his bed that night, he wanted to think about this. Figure this all out. But he was simply too exhausted to. With his conversation with Klavier, his planning of an escape, his planning of a second escape _on top_ of that escape. He just couldn't do anything else. As he drifted off to sleep, he just wished Apollo didn't have to be left behind. It was unfair to leave _anyone_ behind in this hell. But that was either that, or have him die due to his power. And as he finally managed to rest, he couldn't focus on anything but one thought, one single reminder in the back of his head;

_Only days left._

_And are we truly ready?_

He turned in his bed, unable to think any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were getting VERY close to the finale now, just chapters away.
> 
> im not sure exactly how many yet, but a possible chapter limit may pop up soon.
> 
> and uh... this chapter was a page longer than the usual! just cuz... bonus content??? idk bro, hope you liked that anyway!


	73. Interlude

**Interlude**

_Dear Ema,_

_First of all, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I'm gone. I'm sorry that I can't tell you why. I'm sorry I took so much from you. I'm sorry that you'll be alone now. I'm sorry for doing everything you didn't want me to do, even when you gave me a second chance. I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me, show you the same things I saw. I'm sorry that I couldn't face you and say this all in-person. I'll try to say as much as I can,but there's not a lot that I'm even allowed to say._

_You may not understand my decision once everything comes to light, and I wouldn't blame you. But if you still trust me, let me tell you this; I have good reasons to leave, and found out things that I cannot just let stay hidden. There are things I have to do and- God I wish I didn't have to be so cryptic, but I'm afraid if anyone else ever finds this letter and it has some things you shouldn't know, you'll get hurt._

_I guess what I want you to know is that I'm safe, and will be safe. Everything that the Foundation ever tells you about me is a lie. I care about you, I have since I first started accepting my role as your mentor. I truly cared about you, and I cared about Phoenix. I wanted him to be understood so he could be free – But we both know that will never happen. That's not how this place works. So just... Trust me here, okay?_

_Some day, I'll come back for you. Some day, I'll make sure you know everything. Some day, everything will be better. But that day is not today, and for now, I have to leave you. Thank you, Ema, for teaching me so much about myself._

_\- Dr. Edgeworth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst


	74. Part 37

**Part 37**

**06:30**

When Diego woke up that morning, he felt sick. Nothing else to it. That feeling of uncertainty and fear, like the day before a big event, or the night after something horrible happened that was yet to settle with you. For him, it seemed to be a mix of both. He crawled out of bed hesitantly and looked back at his room. No family pictures, no pictures of friends. No memories, no life. It was a little harder to leave behind than he thought it would be, though. He did not remember a single day he spent outside of these white, polished walls and without these bright, blinding lights shining down on him. He didn't truly know how everything worked out there, or if it would even be worth it. After all, he threw his old life away for a reason. What if he just wished to do it again once it was all over and done with?

So what exactly was this feeling? It was quite simple – He was afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't find anything when he left behind the only life he ever knew, he was afraid he would just live another horrible life that would force him back to where he started. What if this cycle took place before? With all his missing memories, there was no way to know. What could have possibly happened that lead him to such an extreme point? A point where he was willing to erase all of it? This question plagued him every day of his life, but now that he was to return to the world that pushed him to that point of willing to give everything away, it truly took a toll on him. But on one hand, he knew he had _something_ to look forward to on the other side.

After all, he would be with Mia. That had to count for something.

He met with everyone that morning to make sure they remembered the plan – Aura had already set up the passage and had it prepared for being opened. Miles forged some documents and had Phoenix transported to a “test”, in fact hiding him in the abandoned wing with Dr. Blackquill. Diego got in contact with the Phantom and the three Insurgency Agents, ensuring they would be waiting with the train at the Gourd Lake Station. The rest of the Feys were rearranged between cells and rooms by Franziska herself, making it easy for them all to be broken out and moved to Mia's chamber once things got going. All that was left was to wait, wait until the clock struck one and everything could be set in motion.

**13:00**

_The site is experiencing multiple Euclid class breaches. All level 3 and below agents are to abandon their stations and report to Sections 1, 2 and 3 of the site straight away._

Diego sat silently in his office, watching as a few agents and doctors raced passed outside. Klavier got up, grabbed his coat, and headed for the door. For a moment, he looked back at the other, strangely relaxed doctor. He asked why he didn't come along, and he responded rather simply; 'It's just a bunch of Euclids, I have work to do. You go, though. Command won't let you off without showing up for evacuation.'. Klavier appeared... Unsure, for a bit. But eventually he nodded and rushed out. Diego wished he could tell him it was the last time they would see each other, but he knew it would only worry him more if he started with goodbyes again.

Once everyone who didn't _have_ to stay during small breaches disappeared, Diego gave Aura and Miles the signal to start on their part of the plan. He momentarily stopped by Ema's and Miles' office – Dr. Edgeworth had given him a note to place on the girl's desk once she was done. As soon as he did, he started heading to the Fey Containment Chambers, readying to release all of them when the fire begun. He met up with Franziska there. On the other side of the site, Aura, Miles and Phoenix begun work on their part of the plan.

**13:15**

'Ready, Phoenix?', Miles turned to the SCP, who stared at the dormant portal full of terror.

'Yeah. Yeah, I am.'. The doctor turned his gaze to Aura, and gave her a quick nod.

'Here's hoping this works out.', Aura exclaimed, flipping a few switches in a brisk succession. The familiar flashes begun happening as the passage opened up and the Library showed itself on the other side, a blurred visage of the true realm beyond. For a moment they watched as the strong wind trashed the nearby boxes and papers around, but knew they had to move quickly. Aura waved her hand, urging them to hurry. Miles pointed to the opening and looked back at Phoenix, who was already getting clearly nervous.

'Set fire to the entrance but make sure it doesn't spread inside or beyond this room.', he grabbed the man's shoulder and felt the tension in it ease slightly.

'Okay... Alright...', Phoenix took a deep breath and put his hands together, a small flame beginning to flicker in between his finger tips. It grew larger and larger, spreading over the skin on his palms and eventually forming a large ball. He moved it back and thrust it forward, exploding and beginning to spread at the foot of the Library passage. It grew only to engulf about half of the room, and never crossed to the other side of the passage. Phoenix turned back to Miles, looking somewhat proud of himself.

'How long can you keep it going?', the doctor asked him quickly, and he bit his lip.

'Not long. Ten minutes at most. Then I'll either have to get rid of the fire or let it spread.'. Dr. Edgeworth quickly nodded and called out to Aura to follow him. The three made their way out of the room and ran to where they agreed to meet – A tight corridor that joined every section of the Fey site together. The whole time, they barely said a single word to one another. They couldn't find anything to say – Speaking felt futile at this point. They were so deep in all of this that they didn't even want to risk hesitation any more. Anything like that could mean being caught. And trying to pull off something like this? Getting caught meant _death._

They could not stop. They had lost that option long ago.

**13:17**

_A Type-24 Fire has begun in Wing-6-EX of the Site. All available agents regardless of level are to report and attempt minimizing all damage._

The blaring alarms and the panicked screams echoing everywhere definitely wasn't something Franziska enjoyed hearing, but at least it meant their plan was working out. The Site was in panic, a perfect cover-up for the next step of their plan. The woman looked as if she were expecting something, and for a few seconds, the agent thought her own interpretation of the plan had failed. But, in no time, an explosion echoed from across the hall. A large chunk of a wall flew aside and lodged itself on the other side, smoke rising from its edges. The doctor looked at her confused, meanwhile Franziska grinned with a sly smile.

'I put the twins in the same room.', she simply explained, rushing forward. Everyone else followed behind soon, constantly looking around. Alarms and announcements continued being played throughout the site but not a single person was to be seen around any more. In a situation like these, all the researchers just wanted to get away with their lives. And the agents? Well, the agents just wanted to prove themselves in the most dangerous zones.

Dahlia and Iris were soon found by the group, the red-haired twin squeezing her sister's hand tightly as if not wanting to let her wander off. She seemed displeased to see Diego, but was pretty uninterested in the rest of the group, despite Franziska being one of the agents that captured her and brought her here in the first place. By this point it could even be theorized that the girl had some sort of personal agenda against the doctor specifically. She stepped forward, eyeing him up and down, as if checking what had changed between now and their last meeting. She waited a few seconds, and then narrowed her eyes. She spoke with that familiar venom in her tone;

'...Hello, doctor. You're still alive, then?'. Diego wanted to respond in some way, try to get rid of that smug grin she had on her expression. But Franziska, luckily, interjected, with some clearly required common sense.

'You two can argue once we're out of here. Dr. Armando, give them the amulets and let's get out of here.'. The man nodded, pulling out a small bag filled to the brim with the pendants Valerie had shown him – The Magatamas. He quickly handed one to Dahlia, and one to Iris. Iris wrapped hers around her neck without questions. Dahlia seemed hesitant.

'...Why do you trust me?', she questioned, taking the necklace from him slowly.

'Because I've got no choice right now. And neither do you.'. He looked ahead into the winding corridors to the side. 'We have to get the rest of your family, let's-'.

'Feenie?', Iris whispered out of nowhere, walking forward. She looked at Phoenix, disbelief growing in her eyes. The boy got closer to her, too. For a few seconds, they just stared. Stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

'Iris. You're-', but before he could finish his sentence, the girl gripped his arm and pulled him closer into a hug that had clearly come far too late.

'I missed you.', she whispered, holding back tears. 'Every day you were gone.'.

'I missed you too, Iris.', he pulled her away, grabbing her arms and looking at her intensely. 'But we need to hurry now. We need to save your family.'. The girl nodded briefly, emotion Diego had never seen before in her coming to her eyes. The group continued making their way through the winding corridors, time ticking away as they collected the Fey Clan.

**13:20**

It took some time, but soon enough, the whole family was back together. Pearl was found by her older sisters, who quickly took care of her until their mother, Morgan, could be rescued. Misty and Maya had already found one another before they joined with the main group, and from there, it was only a matter of making it to Mia's Containment Chamber, where, if everything went according to plan, a portal into the Library would already be open, Athena and Simon awaiting them on the other side.

Problems had begun about three minutes before Phoenix's flame had to go out.

**13:22**

Around a corner, the group found themselves bumping into a group of whatever was left of the Prodigies patrolling the corridor leading to Mia. Franziska seemed the most shocked – As the leader of the MTF, she would have gotten some sort of notice. Even an order passed by an O5 would have to go through her first. That meant, that for whatever reason, her leadership was overwritten. And there was only one possible reason for something like this. She had done something that went against the Foundation's rules, something that would have gotten her terminated if she were to be found. It meant they knew.

They knew about their plan.

'What do we do now?', Aura whispered to the agent, who quite clearly tensed up.

'We need to get past them, somehow.', Franziska responded, looking around the corner. 'I'll try to distract them, somehow. You go on ahead once I do.', she looked at Diego with an intense glare. 'And if I don't make it to Mia's cell with you, go on without me.'. He hesitated, but then gave her a brief nod, giving her all the confirmation she needed to step forward.

'...Agents. What's this all about?', Franziska stepped out around the corner, clearly taking a huge risk with this. As far as they knew, she could have been shot on sight. However, the agents turned to face her, actually willing to have a conversation. She did her best to look confused and put back on that cold demeanour she had pushed away a while ago. That was, after all, how the agents in her MTF knew her.

'...Hey, s-sir! We're just... Uh...', Gumshoe started, as per usual, the worst at lying from the squad. Kay quickly jumped in, tilting her head and forcing a smile.

'We got direct orders to guard this corridor while the whole breach and fire thing happens! We figured the Feys might be trying to rescue their strongest member to get out of here, and the O5 Council doesn't want to take that risk.'. And then there was Kay – A master of lies. She said all those falsehoods with ease that would terrify the average onlooker.

'And how come I haven't gotten a notice, as the Captain?'. She could instantly see all of them realize she was aware of what was going on – The emotions that they displayed were unreal. Gumshoe was simply sombre and nervous. Kay seemed somewhat angry, on the verge of breaking down. Celeste looked to the side, hiding her face. And Adrian? Adrian was already struggling to hold back tears, and the affirmation only brought them forward.

'...They're saying some awful things about you, s-sir.', Gumshoe muttered under his breath.

'You... You aren't going rogue, right? You can't be!', Kay interjected. There was a small hint of betrayal in her eyes. 'You can't just leave us like that!'.

'You won't just betray us like that, right?', Celeste said, voice quivering.

Franziska looked at all of them once more – An idea came to her mind.

**13:23**

'...What orders did you receive, agents?'. Franziska knew she had to hurry.

'To... To guard the corridor and terminate you or any doctors you are afflicted with on-sight, m-ma'am.', Celeste responded. Kay seemed too angry to talk.

'And why aren't you obeying orders?', she asked them. Adrian seemed shocked.

'We won't kill you!', she shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. 'We would never do anything to you! We can't- You're- You're our Captain!'.

'Y-yeah sir!', Gumshoe chimed in. 'We can't do that to you!'.

'...You're our Captain, Agent Von Karma.', Celeste confirmed. The group all looked at Kay expectantly, noting how betrayed she looked and how much rage was building in her eyes. She finally sighed, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

'You might have betrayed the Foundation, but we would never betray you.'.

'Then...', Franziska nodded with a sigh. 'Do your Captain one last favour, and let me and the Feys through. If you do, I'll live. If you don't, I'll die. It's as simple as that.', the woman watched as the four Agents considered their position and their options. She could see them rethinking their choices, and what they wanted to do here. Adrian stepped forward, but instead of talking, simply hugged Franziska as tightly as she could.

'Why are you leaving? Why now?', she whispered. 'Why are you leaving _me_ here?'.

'I wish I could explain, but I can't. Not to someone who wasn't with us.', Franziska looked down at the woman, thinking of everything the two had ever gone through. Those close-calls during every mission, those last minute rescues. It was hard to let go. But there was no choice here. She gave her MTF one last look. 'I'm sorry. Maybe one day I'll be able to come back and explain everything. But I definitely can't now.'.

**13:24**

The group made their way past the four guards as quickly as possible, and not much else was said. Franziska clearly tried her best to avoid any eye contact with them, having had said her goodbyes and not wishing to stretch the whole ordeal any more than it had to be. They could all already see Phoenix struggling to hold onto his distant flame – Easily getting out of breath, loosing focus, and most of all, slowing down. They were only a short walk away from Mia's cell now, until a loud alarm stopped all of them dead in their tracks. Phoenix collapsed to the floor, looking at his hand. The shock in his eyes only complemented his grim statement;

'They... They put it out... How did they...?'.

But he had no more time to ask further questions. The alarm around them was different – And by the time Diego recognized it, it was too late for him to react. All around them, large, metallic doors begun slowly moving down, the scraping of metal accompanying them. The group didn't need explanations, sprinting down the hallway with all the power they had left in them. One by one they stumbled into Mia's Containment Cell, where she had been waiting patiently. They could see a passage into the Library opening, growing larger and larger with each passing second. Victory was so close, right in their grasp. So of course, something was bound to go wrong. Something was bound to go against their perfect plan.

At the back of the group, Maya tripped and fell.

**13:25**

Diego didn't have time to hesitate – He did the first thing he knew he had to do. He rushed back to her, helped her up and pushed her forward through the door, right into her sister's arms. Everyone made it in. Everyone was on the other side. It was about to be perfect, completely ideal. Everything would have turned out for the best. And it would have, if the door hadn't slammed shut right in front of the lone doctor, leaving him stranded on the other side. All sounds ceased, just for that single minute. The alarms were all that remained – A singular discrepancy in the perfect, lonely silence of the moment.

He heard banging on the other side.

**13:26**

'Diego!', Mia screamed, hitting the door. She could hear her family calling her but she could not focus on anything else but the person that was abandoned on the other side.

'...Mia? Mia, you have to get out of here. Get into the Library, Athena will-', she heard from the other side, barely audible over the sound of the alarms and with the thick, metal doors in between the two. Still, she was desperate to continue talking.

'No! No, I'm not gonna leave you-'.

'You have to. Just go.'.

'Dahlia, Iris! Do something, you two can-', she called back, noticing her family holding back from helping in any way. It seemed it was a lot easier for them to give up on this stranger.

'There's no point.', she heard Diego respond from the other side. 'These doors were made to contain the worst breaches there are. The Foundation put their strongest metal into this. Even if you could destroy it, you don't have the time. You have to go.'. His voice was focused and calm, but you could hear the panic behind it. He knew the fate that awaited him once he was caught, but right now, he just wanted to make sure Mia and her family were safe. Even with how loud it was, the woman's quiet sobs could not be ignored on the other side.

**13:27**

'...You have to go with your family Mia.', he said with as much feigned confidence to his speech as he could. Deep inside, he could already feel his stomach turning and his heartbeat growing irregular. 'You're the strongest person they have on their side. You have to protect them.'.

'...I can't do it... I can't...'. Diego pressed his hands against the door as if trying to open it, somehow. But there was no way. These were designed as a final defence – But why were they triggered? How did they know any of this would happen? Why did all of this go so wrong, when the plan was perfected so much?

'Yes, you can. I know you can. You don't need me or _anyone_ to be strong on your own. And you have to be, you're their only hope at staying safe.', he could hear her calming down, the sobs getting less frequent and more gentle. 'I've seen what you can do. And I _know_ you can control it. Weaponize it. Use it to protect your family. And you can do that for me.'. There was a pause.

'Okay... Okay...', she whispered. 'I'll protect them. I'll keep them safe.'.

'Promise?'. He said the word with such ease.

'Promise.'. She replied without hesitation in her voice.

And as the alarms finally started fading away, Mia was gone. Diego sat still on the floor where he was abandoned – tightly clutching the last Magatama he was supposed to give to Mia. He looked ahead of him, watching the doors open. He was in a point between rage, fear and pure melancholy, leaving him simply broken. He didn't even recognize the figures getting closer and closer to him. Someone knelt down, grabbing his chin and lifting it up. All that he found was a deranged grin, soon enough recognizing the face of O5-7, Manfred Von Karma. He laughed and ordered two guards to force the researcher to his feet.

'What a shame. It seems your companions didn't bother taking you with them.'.

'They're gone. You lost.', he glared at the man with deep hatred. Clearly, he was a bit disappointed with everything, but wouldn't let it show.

'They may be gone, but you're still here. And don't think you'll get away with a simple termination. Take him to the nearest available cell!', Von Karma suddenly waved to the two guards. 'I'll invite some more of the Council over before we decide his fate!'.

And as the man laughed on, the researcher was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how long this one took, life's been a bitch recently
> 
> i've also been trying to focus more on my youtube channel recently, which you can check out here!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu5SLLqc7yTb-x89pPGeOGw
> 
> sorry for leaving on such a cliffhanger, hee hee... 
> 
> this chapter is 50% longer than the usual, so i hope you enjoy the bonus two pages!  
> thanks for reading, and please do leave a comment and tell me if you enjoyed!


	75. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Incident WANDERERS-LIBRARY-53**

**Background:** On the █/█/██, during Incident-Fey-72 (More information regarding the incident pending) at around 13:24:56, a figure emerged from the Library Passage that had opened in an abandoned section of Site-██. The person was soon confirmed to be Apollo Justice, one of the six Foundation personnel to go missing during Incident WANDERERS-LIBRARY-52. It is important to note that strangely, as soon as the person appeared, the fire that had been raging near the passage before was completely put out through means not yet determined.

After Incident-Fey-72 had been fully taken care of, Dr. Apollo Justice was questioned on what he had done between the time of being separated from the other doctors and agent, what had happened to Dr. Athena Cykes, and if he were in any way involved with Incident-Fey-72. A full transcript of the Interview can be found below.

**Incident WANDERERS-LIBRARY-53 Questioning – Transcript**

**[Begin Log, █/█/██, 17:21:32]**

_[Senior Agent Adrian Andrews, Leader of MTF Alpha-5, 'Prodigies' enters the room]_

**Andrews:** Sorry about the wait. There's been a lot going on today.

 **Justice:** It's fine. I've had longer waits. It's weird, though. I was expecting Agent [REDACTED PER ORDER OF O5-7].

 **Andrews:** Agent [REDACTED PER ORDER OF O5-7] is...

_[Agent Andrews pauses for 5.3 seconds]_

**Andrews:** She has been terminated per Foundation protocol. Unfortunately I am unable to provide any detail right now. The Incident is still being cleaned up.

 **Justice:** [REDACTED PER ORDER OF O5-7]? Terminated? What did she even-

 **Andrews:** Please, Dr. Justice. That is not what we are here to discuss.

 **Justice:** Right. Sorry.

_[Agent Andrews sits down across from the doctor]_

**Andrews:** So we know your story until after you were separated from the rest of your group... Mind telling us where you went from there?

 **Justice:** That's the thing, Agent. I don't remember how I even got there in the first place. There are just these... _blanks_ , in my memory, like there are people and moments that are missing. The last thing I remember clearly is that anomaly I triggered in the city a month or so back.

 **Andrews:** That's... Are you sure? You can't remember anything at all?

 **Justice:** No, especially leading up to when I came out of the Library. I don't know how I got inside, what I did there, who I was with, and most of all, how I got out. It's like someone just cut a piece of my mind out it's so...

_[Dr. Justice pauses for a 3.4 seconds]_

**Justice:** Frustrating.

 **Andrews:** So you can't help us find Dr. Cykes...

 **Justice:** Athena didn't come back?

 **Andrews:** She was one of the six who disappeared. With you back, she's the only one left M.I.A.

_[There's silence for 10.6 seconds]_

**Andrews:** (clears throat) We should- We should move this along. Were you aware of the plan that Dr. Armando, Dr. Blackquill, Agent [REDACTED PER ORDER OF O5-7] and Dr. Edgeworth had formed?

 **Justice:** What plan? What did they do?

 **Andrews:** That's a no, then?

 **Justice:** Maybe-... Look, I feel like I _knew_ something, you know? I have this feeling, and had it, before you even told me, that that whole bunch had done something. Or were planning to. I don't know. But whenever I try to look back, it's all dark. I... Maybe it'll come back to me. But I need some time. And god, do I need some rest.

 **Andrews:** Of course. Just one last question.

 **Justice:** Shoot.

_[Andrews reads some of the notes in front of her]_

**Andrews:** Right as you came out of the passage, you managed to _somehow_ put out a fire anomalous in nature around you. Are you aware of how that may have happened?

 **Justice:** I- I did? Sorry, it's a little hazy.

 **Andrews:** Understandable. You passed out due to the smoke merely moments after.

 **Justice:** Sorry. I wish I could be more help, but I really have no idea. As far as I'm aware I just blacked out completely like a month ago and then woke up here.

 **Andrews:** Alright. That's all. You can go back to your quarters. You will be reassigned to a new project first thing tomorrow morning, and please report to us if anything regarding your disappearance comes back to you.

 **Justice:** Sure, but uh- Agent Andrews?

 **Andrews:** Yes, doctor?

_[Justice hesitates for 2.6 seconds]_

**Justice:** What happened to them? Dr. Armando, Dr. Blackquill, Dr. Edgeworth and Agent REDACTED PER ORDER OF O5-7]?

 **Andrews:** They were terminated as per Foundation protocol. They are all dead. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop asking about them.

_[Andrews pauses for 1.3 seconds]_

**Andrews:** Trust me.

**[End Log, █/█/██, 17:46:01]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa apollo nooo he dont remember them aaaaaa
> 
> also why is franzy's name redacted omg i wonder


	76. Part 38

**Part 38**

It had been hours. Hours of sitting in a small, tight room, with nothing but an impossibly bright light shining down on him. He could already feel himself getting sick, a headache leaving him immobilized, even if he _did_ try to escape. But somehow... He couldn't bring himself to. Mia and her family were safe, right? Apollo would return to the Foundation with his memories removed, right? Everyone but him would be okay, right? So why did he matter in the grand scheme of things? Why should the integrity of their escape be risked over him?

He didn't even realize when two guards entered the room.

'Get up. The Overseers are here.'. Diego looked up for just a moment, seeing the hazy image of the guards. Heavy, Foundation gear and faces obscured by dark visors.

'Overseers?'. He could barely focus on anything after all the conflicting thoughts he was locked away alone with for all this time. He was suddenly grabbed, rather violently at that, and found himself being forced to his feet and out of the room. It was hard trying to stay on his feet, not to mention manage to recognize what was happening around him. At some point, the tight grasp on his arm let go and he had to put his hands on the nearby wall just to be able to stand. He overheard a passing conversation, too exhausted to pay attention to any further details.

'We just got orders from O5-7 to transfer the prisoner elsewhere. We're taking over here.'.

'Excuse me? We were given clear command to take Dr. Armando to the meeting room.'.

'I guess the Overseer has changed his mind. Now step out of the way, please.'.

'Absolutely not! I'm gonna need to see some proof before-'.

'Do you truly want to risk angering O5-7 himself?'.

A moment of silent hesitation followed.

'V-very well. Take him away. Good luck.'.

Diego once more felt himself being grabbed, but this short stop gave him enough strength to try and fight back. He pushed the hand away, trying to move away, eventually collapsing to the floor because of the overwhelming headache leaving him basically immobile. The two new guards attempted to pick him up but he pushed himself away, pressing his back against the wall. He shouted something about them leaving him alone, or letting go off him, but with how little he could focus, no proper words probably came out in the end. He would have kept up this half-fighting unless the voice speaking to him didn't sound so familiar.

'Come on, darlin'! Relax! It's us!'. That sweet yet somewhat worrying tone of voice could be none other than Geiru Toneido, one of the three Insurgency agents he had started working with.

'Yeah, keep your mouth shut and cooperate! I knew there was no point rescuing some Foundation dog, they're all idiots!'. And that _pleasant_ commentary could have come from no one else but Matt Engarde. Why were these two of all people here?

'Get up, doc. Let's get you out of here!', Geiru wrapped her fingers around his forearm and helped him up, leading him forward much like the guards before had. She and Engarde, however, actually bothered to be a lot more gentle. Eventually, the two pushed him into a small room, locking the door behind them. As Diego got to his feet he could feel his headache starting to ease, and his vision clearing slightly.

And the moment he could see, he saw Mia.

She was standing in the corner with her hands lifted, as if she wanted to step forward and help him but also wasn't sure if she would just worsen his condition. When he finally got to his feet she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. He could practically feel her relief as she stepped back and looked at him, making sure he was alright. She wouldn't, of course, be satisfied with just her investigation, and quickly started asking questions. While they talked, Matt and Geiru begun preparing something in the corner.

'Are you alright? Did they hurt you?', Mia questioned, looking all over him.

'I-I'm fine, really-'. He wasn't, of course. The headache had faded but his other symptoms had only amplified. But he didn't want to worry her right now, with how horrified she already looked. 'Why did you come back for me? I told you to leave with your family!'.

'You think I'd just leave you?'. The conversation between the two was cut short by Geiru soon enough, who joined in with an explanation;

'Don't get all mad at _her_! It was Val who insisted to come and get you. _She_ just wanted to tag along.', Geiru gave the woman a glance, who just smiled slightly.

'I couldn't just sit and wait. I had to come see you.', Mia came closer and pulled him into a kiss. She let go of him after a while and looked him in the eyes; 'I'm glad you're okay.'. There was a moment of silence between everyone, and Diego knew he had to start getting more involved with everything if he wanted to get out of this place.

'So what's the plan? Do you guys know how to get out of here?'.

'You think we'd go behind enemy lines without a plan?', the male agent pulled out a small device and turned it on, a small light beginning to flicker at the top of it.

'Is it even working?', Geiru asked, getting closer. The device started beeping.

'Hopefully. You guys don't have anything blocking signals around here, right?', Matt looked up at Diego who spent a good few seconds just thinking. Putting his thoughts together was difficult with the amount of physical pain he found himself enduring. He finally looked up;

'No, there shouldn't be-'. He was cut off by a loud explosion, or something that sounded like one, as well as a blinding light flashing next to him. He was confused as to what happened for a moment, but as his vision cleared, he noticed the Library Entrance opening right next to him. Mia grabbed his arm and helped him stand, smiling at him.

'Come on. Let's get out of here. For real this time.'. She pulled him along, gently, a welcome change from how the guards had treated him earlier. Stepping through the passage this time was somewhat familiar, and that wave of energy washing over him wasn't as noticeable as it had been before. On the other side, he could still feel himself holding onto Mia's hand, and turned to see her standing by his side, as she had been before. That smile of hers returned to her – The smile that appeared so rarely when she was locked up back there. Upon seeing it, almost all of his doubts regarding the escape faded away. Almost all of them.

'Hey, Dr. Armando!'. There was a chipper voice shouting at him from the distance, giving him instant flashbacks to events from almost two months ago now. He turned around quickly, noticing a figure rushing towards him. He couldn't even react as it crashed into him and two, thin arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. He only realized who it was after she finally let go of him and stepped back with a proud smile on her face.

It was Athena.

She had changed since he last saw her – She not only let her hair down, she even cut it slightly towards the tips. Her new clothes resembled that of Simon's, dark and tightly fit, made for infiltrating the deepest and darkest corners of the world. There was a mask in her hand, one of an eagle. It seemed she was going with the theme of the birds, taking on something similar but quite different to Simon's signature mascot. There was a small bag hanging from around her shoulder, various tools hidden inside. There was this spark in her eyes – A spark Diego had never seen before in her. Clearly, she was more happy here.

'Hey, Dr. Armando!', she repeated with a lot more pure joy now and a whole lot less impatience. 'It's been a while! How are you? What have you been doing? I mean-', Athena looked towards the two Insurgency agents, impatiently staring at her. 'Actually, let's walk. We can talk on the way.'.

'Athena you've... Changed. A bit.', the group begun making their way to some unknown part of the Library while the two old friends talked on. Athena giggled at his comment.

'You think so? I kinda like the new look.', she reached into her bag and pulled out a small device. While she started fiddling with it, she didn't stop speaking for single moment; 'I don't really know what to say... So much happened since I've last seen you. I wanted to come and see you when you met with Simon, but I've been so busy...'.

'I suppose it's understandable. But what do you even do in here? I mean- Do you steal things? Break into places, or-'. His pain didn't help with his utter confusion as well as overwhelming joy at seeing Athena alright like this. She could see that he was clearly looking to ask a lot of questions, but wanted to keep things simple for him.

'It's... It's a lot more complicated than that, sir. With all this work everything we did back in the Foundation seems simple.', she laughed under her breath, her gaze mainly focused on the device. It seemed similar to what Matt used earlier to open the passage. 'But I've gotten used to it, I guess. It's difficult, but fun. I'm happy here.'. That smile she gave him was new – And it was genuine. He didn't need any further confirmation – She was better here, with her family, doing what she was always meant to do. He glanced at Mia for a moment. He wished, to some day, find that kind of happiness with her, wherever it was.

'It's good to see you again, Athena.', he simply said, seeing her smile grow even stronger.

'It's good to see you again, too.', she replied, nudging his arm. 'So, Ms. Fey, huh?'. She whispered it somewhat quietly, but that little smirk coming to Mia's lips could not be overlooked.

'Do we really need to discuss this right now?'. Athena giggled.

'It's not like we've got anything better to talk about, right?', she looked at him with a content and relaxed expression. 'Everything is pretty much over now. The hard part is behind us.'. She narrowed her eyes. 'I just hope you know where you're going from here.'. He looked down.

'Yeah. We have a plan. Of course we do.'. But Athena knew more than anyone that he was lying through his teeth. The rest of the walk was a lot more silent.

All of the Feys were gathered in a small group, standing around the central hall of the Library. The moment Maya saw the group arrive she ran up to her sister, making sure she was alright. Diego, meanwhile, was bombarded by questions from Franziska and Miles. He looked around and found Aura speaking to her brother in the corner. He knew they'd have to start moving soon, but he didn't have time to think as a distraction arose almost instantly – That distraction being Nahyuta, approaching him with a question;

'Dr. Armando. Can I... Talk to you, for a moment?'. Diego turned around quickly, trying to keep himself focused with the slowly easing, but still, severe pain.

'We should probably get moving soon, but-'.

'Yes. Just one second.', the Khura'in Family Member cleared his throat, looking at the rest of the group with a side-glance. 'This shouldn't be allowed to work. Fate would have removed you from the Library long ago, she _despises_ associating this place with the Foundation in any way. But for some reason... You, and those with you, are out of her grasp.'. He glanced at Diego and crossed his arms. 'Rayfa told me – When she spoke to Fate, she seemed indifferent to your behaviour. That isn't normal for her.'. Diego felt... _Slightly_ concerned.

'What could that mean?'. Nahyuta sighed.

'I wish I could tell you. What I'm saying is, watch your back, alright? Whatever Fate has planned for you isn't like anything even _we_ have ever seen before. Make sure to look for the signs. Perhaps, you'll see it coming. Perhaps... You can change your fate.'.

And like a lightning strike, a memory from a month ago hit him harder than anything.

When he was first in the Library, tied up next to Athena, threatened by Franziska. He had that dream... He saw that woman. That old woman, could she have been... He didn't want to focus on it too much. What did she tell him? What did she show him? A _train station_.He tried not to panic, but this was far beyond strange. She told him to remember that place, that train station. Would it be where they were heading at that moment? Was there anything he could do to put a stop to it all? He rubbed his eyes, and by the time he was focused again, the whole group was already waiting for them to get going. He followed along trying to not let his worries show – Mia was by his side soon enough, a small distraction from everything.

After opening the passage, Nahyuta, Simon and Athena waved the group goodbye, watching them as they stepped through the passage. He could see Aura tearing up as she let go of her brother's arm, but there was this new-found peace in her eyes. Like she had finally come to terms with their situation. Athena looked happy, but also... So saddened. Diego wished he had more time to talk to her, but he knew that she had other things to do. Not only that, Nahyuta's warning made him believe they weren't as welcome in the Library as they were be lead to believe at first. A short walk later and they finally met with the Phantom on the other side, at the Gourd Lake Train Station. From what Diego remembered, Valerie would be waiting at the Insurgency's main hub, as she thought her family seeing her before that could somewhat delay parts of the plan. The Phantom was quick to load everyone onto a train – Leaving them all in one cart, meanwhile him and his two agents headed up front to make sure the ride went smoothly.

Diego couldn't get rid of that strange, foreboding feeling Nayuta's message gave him. Getting onto the train went fine, and the train station looked nothing like what Fate had showed him. So maybe she was mistaken? Maybe something had changed? Mia was tightly holding his hand and clearly sensed something was wrong – She looked to him with a mix of relief to be free but concern for his behaviour. She tilted her head a bit and smiled hesitantly.

'Is everything okay?'.

And despite finally being free, he told himself the same lies he had back in the Foundation.

'Yeah. Everything's fine.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunited <333
> 
> uhhh also aaaa sorry for slow updates my life could not be messier cuz of quarantine  
> hope this suffices aaaaaa


	77. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Incident FEY-73**

**Background:** On the █/█/██, three researchers and an agent went rogue and broke out an entire group of SCPs with help from the outside, possibly including the Khura'in Family and the Chaos Insurgency. Below, a full report of everything that had gone down between the incident beginning at 1 PM towards the end of it sometime around 5 PM.

**Detailed Report of** █/█/██:

[13:00:11]: Multiple Safe and Euclid type breaches begin occurring in all other areas of Site-██ but the Fey Site. It is believed at this time the rogue researchers begun putting in motion their plan to break out the FEY-Type SCPs.

[13:15:03]: Dr. Aura Blackquill, Dr. Miles Edgeworth and SCP-FEY-14 are spotted in the abandoned wing of Site-██, preparing to open a Library Entrance.

[13:16:32]: A fire similar to the Fire of 20██ begins spreading around the entrance to the Library. It has been confirmed that it was caused by SCP-FEY-14, under the guidance of the two researchers. This incident threw the entire site into panic and provided for a distraction through the next few steps of the traitors' plans.

[13:17:57]: Various FEY-Type SCPs begin escaping and gathering in a large group in the FEY wing. From there they start making their way to SCP-FEY-01's Containment Chamber.

[13:22:59]: The group runs into the Prodigies stationed outside of the Containment Chamber. The group is quickly apprehended and taken away without incident.

[13:24:02]: Dr. Apollo Justice is found around the area of the Library Passage, passed out. The fire is suddenly put out. The doctor is questioned and eventually confirmed to have no connection to the ongoing incident.

**Post-Incident Report:** All researchers and the one agent involved as well as all FEY-Type SCPs involved in the incident have been terminated to avoid further incidents. The full list of those terminated can be found below.

**Researchers:**

Dr. Diego Armando

Dr. Aura Blackquill

Dr. Miles Edgeworth

**Agents:**

Agent [REDACTED PER ODER OF 05-7]

**SCP Objects:**

SCP-FEY-01 - “Mia Fey”

SCP-FEY-02 - “Maya Fey”

SCP-FEY-03 - “Dahlia and Iris Fey”

SCP-FEY-04 - “Misty Fey”

SCP-FEY-05 - “Morgan Fey”

SCP-FEY-06 - “Pearl Fey”

SCP-FEY-14 - “Phoenix Wright”

**NOTE:** Multiple SCP-FEY-07 Type Objects (Classified as “The Pendants”) went missing in the process of the incident and are yet to be recovered.

**[Further Information Hidden – Clearance Level 5 Required]**

**[Identity confirmed. Welcome, Overseer]**

**Message from O5-7:** I am going to be very brief about this, because this incident is unfolding way too quickly for any of us to keep track any more. Yes. It is true. We lost them. The various SCPs have escaped together with the researchers and have yet to be recovered. But I know the truth of what went down here today, and only the Council should know it. Here's my personal report of what took place;

My daughter as well as three other researchers decided to break out multiple FEY Objects. We, however, anticipated certain parts of their plan. While not able to put a stop to it, we were able to put together a list of possible agents in the Insurgency, their connections to the Library, and possible clues regarding the real identity of the Black Queen. Dr. Armando was also briefly captured but managed to get away before he could be questioned... Leaving behind multiple pictures of Agents Geiru Toneido and Matt Engarde of the Insurgency on our cameras.

This outcome is not ideal, I understand that. But it is the best we could have done with the situation. The missing traitors as well as SCPs will be tracked down and terminated, but as for now, we must not risk the integrity of the Foundation. As far as the Foundation is concerned, all of the missing objects and workers have already been captured and terminated, and my daughter was never even involved in the incident. As far as I am concerned, she has never even existed. The personnel shall believe we were triumphant once more while we prepare our true victory behind the scenes. Perhaps, Dr. Apollo Justice will soon remember something that we could use. For now, that is all I can say on this matter.

Rumours will spread that this was a cover-up. Good. Let's not try to quell them. If people are unsure of the truth, the real story will never come to light. More theories will emerge and it will all blend together. Trying to hide it will just put more focus on it. Let them talk. Let them whisper. It's what we've done for years. It's how this place can even exist without interference. It's how the Foundation continues to stay in the dark.

Secure, Contain, Protect.

That's what we do, and that's what we did today.

That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg von karma bad dad who could have seen this coming omg


	78. Part 39

**Part 39**

_He stands alone at a train station. There is an old woman sitting on a nearby bench, playing with a ring between her fingers. When she notices the man, a smile comes to her expression. She doesn't say anything to him. It is as if she's waiting for him to do something, or say something. Anything. He steps forward, just a few steps, but it's enough to make her glare at him. Her gaze is piercing him as a distant train approaches, its horn blaring loudly and tearing through his mind. He can barely hear her voice over the approaching noise;_

_'Do you remember, Dr. Armando?'._

With a gasp the researcher shot awake, unintentionally awakening the woman sitting by his side. Mia rubbed her eyes and sat up with a yawn, looking as if she wanted to ask a question. She gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, noting how startled he appeared to be. She finally inched closer, as if trying to make sure he knew she was there, by his side, keeping him safe. She finally decided it would be a good time to speak.

'Hey there. Did you have a nightmare?', her voice was so caring, so sweet. It instantly calmed him down, but not completely. The strange woman from his dream still tugged away at his subconscious, not letting him go for a single moment.

'Sorry, did I wake you up?'. She giggled in response.

'It's fine. I wasn't that tired anyway.'. He looked down, taking another deep breath. This time, Mia got more than just casually concerned.

'Are you okay? You've been acting weird since we left the Foundation.'.

'I guess I'm just... Scared. I've never had a life outside of there.'.

'Well... I can already assure you, what we have out here is much better.', she closed her eyes, lying back in her seat. 'I remember what you told me once... You gave up your memories to have a new life there. You're scared something bad will happen, right? Bring you right back?'.

'Yeah. I mean- Why wouldn't I be? For all I know, the whole world could be out to get me.'

'I think... You need closure. You need to know what happened. You won't find peace any other way.', Mia shifted in her seat, her face lighting up. 'How about this? Once we're out of here and safe, we'll go and look! We'll try to find your past, any memory _at all_ of who you were once. I mean, even something small could help you, right?'.

'I... I don't know if that's a good idea. I wanted to forget it for a reason.'.

'But the memories won't be personal this time. It'll be like hearing a stranger's tale.'.

'And if my memories come back?'.

'Well... I'll be with you.', she gently grabbed his hand. 'We can figure it out.'.

'Get up, Fey Clan! We're here!'. For a moment, there was a peaceful silence between them. But it wouldn't last long, as the Phantom entered their cart and begun shouting out loudly. Their eyes quickly travelled the cart. 'I'm gonna go set up your transfer train. I won't even be five minutes. Just stay here and be good, hmm?'.

'I'll watch over them, sir.', Franziska spoke up from the corner. 'You and your agents go do your thing. We won't move an inch.'. There was a hidden malice behind her smile, one the Phantom failed to pick up on. They, along with Geiru and Matt, quickly left the train the moment it stopped, and headed out into the crowds outside.

The hub was an impressive building. Trains coming in an out, Insurgency Agents of all variations rushing about and performing the tasks laid upon them by the Command above. There was a huge glass ceiling overlooking them, letting in the dim light of the setting sun from somewhere distant. With all these impressive sights, they almost didn't realize an unknown, hooded figure entered their train. They scanned the area quickly and hesitated, but eventually removed a Magatama from their pocket. Diego now knew it was Valerie – But why would she be hiding her face like this? Either way, he got up and told them that they all had to follow her. He also mentioned explaining everything later. And although hesitant, the whole group eventually agreed to follow.

Getting to the train was a lot easier than expected. It was a simple change from their cart onto another, quickly settling in while Valerie and Diego went up front in order to get the train started. And by the time the Agents around the hub started asking questions on why there was an unauthorized exit happening, the group was well on their way out of there. Diego was going to leave the main room but was stopped by the escaped Fey woman grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. She quickly took off her hood, noticeably stressed.

'What's wrong? Why aren't you showing yourself?', Diego asked, already fed up with all the unknowns and unpredicted factors he was forced to deal with in the past few hours.

'It's true I left the Fey Clan, Dr. Armando, but... I may not have left on good terms.'.

'And you only bother telling me this _now_?'. He was furious.

'You wouldn't have helped my family otherwise!'.

'What did you do? How much do they hate you?'.

'I... I stole something. Something very precious. I needed it in order to get myself enough money to make do in the world, but they found out right before I left. I ended up being more kicked out than anything... I just don't think they should see me right now.'. Diego had enough of disappointment and unnecessary worries that day. He knew he had to take care of this right here, right now. So despite understanding her situation, Diego had to insist for her to speak to her family now, while they had some down time and the ability to have a normal conversation.

'You can't run from this, Valerie. You have to speak to them.'. She bit her lip, looking down at her Magatama. Clearly, she wished to. She just didn't feel she had the ability to.

'I- I can't. I betrayed them. I was selfish and wanted freedom over... Over family.'.

'And if you didn't run, would you be able to break them out right now?'.

'I- I suppose not, but-'. She hesitated. 'I'll...'. Finally, Valerie sighed. 'I'll speak to them, but you'll need to back me up. They still need to trust me enough to ride with us to safety. If they decide they don't want to come with me, you'll have to convince them to follow _you_.'. Diego briefly nodded, urging the woman to get going. She left the main room and made her way to the cart where the whole family was, silence overtaking everyone there.

'Hello... Everyone.', she muttered, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 'I should probably explain what's happening. And where we're going. And-'.

'Valerie? You're alive?'. It was clear the agent wanted to speak casually of everything, as if she wasn't who she truly was. But her half-sisters wouldn't let her go to easily. It was Dahlia who was first to speak in the moment. 'Why are you here?'.

'I... I'm helping you out of here. You see, the Phantom wanted to lock you up in-'.

'I don't care about _that_ Valerie!', the half-sister screamed. 'I mean about where you've been all this time! You just up and left, abandoned the clan, abandoned- Abandoned-', she hesitated. 'Abandoned _me_.', her voice turned to a softer tone, voice cracking multiple times.

'Hi Dollie.', she whispered. 'I- I've missed you. And I'm sorry.'.

'You don't get to say that! You left us without saying goodbye!'.

'I'll pay back for that jewellery, I promise. I just had to-'.

'It's not about the money, Val!'. Diego, although he saw Dahlia very sparingly, had never seen her get this emotional, at least not so disheartened. 'Even now, you- It's not about- God, do you not understand?'. Dahlia came closer, and as she pulled Iris to her side, everyone backed away. They knew better than to get in the way of these twins.

'Get... What?', Valerie was the only one who remained unmoved. 'Dollie, what are you talking about? I stole from our family, I ran away, and I-'.

'And you didn't think we would give you the money you needed? You didn't think we would support you? You couldn't trust us to back you up as a family?'.

'It's not the stolen items that hurt, Val.', Iris whispered. 'It's the fact you thought you had to steal in the first place.'. Valerie seemed shocked and hesitated more than anything with her next words. She stepped back, her grip on her Magatama growing tighter by the second.

'But... I ran away.', she whispered.

'But you're happy, aren't you?', a voice spoke up from nearby. Diego glanced towards the source briskly – He recognized the woman from their brief meeting during the escape. Morgan Fey. The mother of not only Valerie, but the twins and their half sister, Pearl, as well.

'I- I'm happier than I would be, yeah.'.

'Then what right do I have to deny you that happiness?', Morgan simply said, giving the woman a moment of realization. Before she could do as much as say a word, she was pulled into an embrace by her two sisters, their mother and Pearl joining soon enough.

'We've missed you, Val. Nothing's gonna change that.'.

And for a moment, there was peace. The group had a moment to be calm down as Valerie spoke to her family about everything that she'd been up to, from her escape from the clan to her joining the Chaos Insurgency. Eventually, the whole conversation lead to an explanation of their plan to cross the Phantom and make their escape from the Insurgency. The topic of Valerie sacrificing herself to throw off the agents on their tail was yet to come up – And it was clear she didn't want to speak about it at this very moment. The ride would be long, even longer than their initial escape from the Foundation had been. Valerie barely got enough room to breathe with her family bombarding her with questions, but when she did, she made sure to come to Diego with some information about their plan.

'I'm gonna go check up on things in the front. Take over if they have any more questions.'.

All she needed was a nod for her to rush off and disappear behind the small door towards the back of the railroad car. Diego decided that spending some time with other parts of the Fey Family would probably do him some good, by building trust between him and them. Mia was busy with Maya and their mother, discussing something, most likely, private. Pearl and Iris had just been abandoned by their older sister but that did not stop them from discussing something unknown to them with Morgan Phoenix had spent most of this ride with Miles, meanwhile Aura and Franziska had spent most of their time with their full focus on a small map they had been studying since their departure. It would seem they were rather interested in their final destination. The only one left that Diego could speak to, of course, was the person he wished to talk to least – Dahlia.

She sat alone on a distant seat, and flinched as soon as he sat down next to her.

'You're dumber than I thought if you think I want to speak with you.', she muttered, her head turned away and gaze set on the landscape outside.

'Well, _I_ want to speak to you. So tough luck..'. He knew that approaching Dahlia carefully or lightly was not the way to go about her. She only seemed to pay attention to people who directly got in her way, since as she believed he had when she was first imprisoned.

'...You're so stubborn. Is that one of the requirements at that damn Foundation?'.

'I wouldn't know. I don't even remember signing up.'.

'Never agreed to go there? Why, we might have something in common...'.

'Is there a reason in particular you hate me, Ms. Fey?'.

'Well...', she started rather hesitantly, stammering slightly. She clearly did not expect such a forward question. She turned back to him and cleared her throat. 'Yes. Obviously.'. She sighed. 'But I guess it's not really your fault.'. Diego was instantly interested.

'Oh? And why is that?'. The girl narrowed her eyes, her tone turning grave.

'I wish you were dead. I wish I just had more time during that breach and cut you open with the nearest shard of metal that I managed to pick up. If I could, I would poison you with something. That's the slowest and most painful way to go. If you pick the poison right.'. Clearly, she noticed his shock to her response. But she didn't talk. He was forced to carry the conversation on.

'That's... A little strong.'.

'It's- It's not you. It's about what you represent.. That sounds stupid.'. She shook her head. 'A few months ago I woke up in the middle of the night to my little sister screaming. Iris rushed into my room and tried to get me somewhere safe but it was too late. Four guards rushed into the room and forcefully pulled us out. I had to listen to my mother screaming Pearl's name as she was taken away from her. I watched as they tied my cousins up and beat any resistance out of anyone who dared to oppose them. But as my whole family cried and begged for mercy, I stayed quiet.'.

'I was in a dark cage for hours, counting down the seconds, trying to keep track of time. I tried to speak to my sister but she was too stressed to focus. I was alone. I was completely alone and I had no idea what was happening, and for the first time in my life I felt truly afraid, and despite it all, I didn't crack. I couldn't help my family if I panicked. When I arrived I was put into a small, tight room and told that I would see them again... Soon. If I cooperated. But I knew better. I knew what they were thinking. Inside their minds, those sadists were laughing at us.'.

'They tested on us. Took our blood, cut our hair. We would wake up every other morning with scars on our bodies from operations we didn't even remember. Every minute I was afraid – Afraid this would be my last minute, afraid I would never see my sisters, my mother, my entire family. But I wouldn't let it show, because I knew that showing weakness would give these people the reassurance they could do _even worse things_. I needed to show that someone in this family still wasn't afraid to stand up to these people and destroy them the first chance she got. A month went by in this endless, blind rage...'.

'The first thing I saw clearly... The first time I finally got answers... Was when they told me I would meet Dr. Armando. A doctor who was supposed to help me deal with all of this psychologically, a doctor who was supposed to give me guidance and answer any question I could have. But the hatred I've been keeping inside me grew to a point where I wanted to put an end to it all. So I told Iris to be ready – And I decided that it was this doctor who I would use as my way out of here. I would kill him and show those bastards I wasn't afraid to take those types of steps to free my family.'.

'But I didn't realize... I didn't realize how strong you people are. So you got away. And every time I see you, all I see is- I see my mistakes and my loss and failure. In you I see the pain I could have spared my family, but what I was too weak to do. It's not your fault.', she paused, looking down. 'But I still hate you. And I wish I didn't. But I do.'. He gave her some time to wind down, noticing the toll that telling the story had on her. He knew that this family had been through a lot, but he never expected something like this. Once she had calmed down, he decided he would speak his mind on everything.

'When we first met you told me people were pawns to be played. You said your family was an example of those very pawns. That you used them however you wished.', he looked at her, seeing as her expression turned more angered. 'That was a lie, wasn't it?'.

'I thought... If I scared you... You'd be easier to kill.', she looked down. 'Everyone is easier to get rid of when their scared. And the whole time, I didn't realize I was the easy target. I was the scared one. I just couldn't admit it...'. She took a deep breath.

'...I'm sorry.', she muttered. 'I guess. I'm sorry I feel this way.'.

'It's not your fault. I guess the one thing all humans have in common is that our minds do weird things we can't control. I should know... It's basically my profession.'.

'Maybe one day I'll be better. Maybe.'. She sighed. 'I think I need to be alone right now.'.

'That's... understandable. I think I should check on Valerie.'. He stood up, ready to make his way to the front of the train. But before he could, Dahlia grabbed his arm. She looked up at him for a moment and rolled her eyes.

'Thanks, I guess. For talking to me. It sort of helped. Maybe.'.

With a slight smile he turned away, making his way to where Valerie had gone. She was taking some time, and with how paranoid he had started getting, it was worrying him more than a bit. The doors to the conductor room moved aside slowly and he made his way inside, looking around. Valerie was nowhere to be found. Not by the controls, not sitting in one of the chairs and looking out the windows. As he tried to locate her he heard a muffled scream coming from somewhere to his right – In a panic he threw open the nearest locker, the figure of a woman falling out. He didn't waste any time removing a piece of duct tape from her mouth to try and get an answer – But Valerie barely had any time to say anything.

'Dr. Armando, look out-'.

He felt something hard hitting the back of his head and collapsed right next to the agent, unable to move or fight back but conscious enough to see what was happening around him. He watched as the piece of tape over the woman's mouth was replaced by a gloved hand before she could call out to anyone, and she was soon forced away. Diego tried to turn to his back to see who his attacker was, watching as a familiar stolen face stared back at him. The Phantom knelt down, keeping a hand on his mouth to ensure he couldn't call out for help. They smiled the single most deranged smile Diego had ever seen and spoke in a quiet voice;

'Did you really think you could steal my precious cargo? Did you truly think I wouldn't notice something like this forming right beneath my nose? You underestimate me, doctor.', they whispered. Diego would have said something, if he could. It were as if the Phantom read his words form his eyes along, placing a finger on their mouth. 'Don't worry. I'll take good care of these girls. And don't worry.'. Their face begun warping, and soon enough, it was Agent Valerie Hawthorne standing over him. With her voice they continued;

'They won't even know it was me.'.

And with another hit to the head, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didn't take as long, yay !!! we are very VERY close to the end, i promise! i just had to throw in some conflict to tie up loose ends before the finale...
> 
> comments appreciated, as always! tell me if and why you're enjoying the story!


	79. Interlude

**Interlude**

**From:** 05-2[@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

 **To:** 05-7[@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**Subject:** Your Poor Excuses

O5-7, from the first time I laid my eyes upon you I knew you weren't cut out for the council. From that brat of yours to your attitude, you were never made to be Overseer and god did your massive screw-up yesterday give me all the evidence I need to prove my point. You allowed an entire group of SCPs to get away, together with traitors with highly sensitive information, just because your precious daughter was tied up in the mix.

Yeah. Don't think I haven't figured it out.

Franziska- Oh sorry, her new name is [REDACTED], right? You can't even let anyone see that someone of your own flesh and blood was involved in something like this, because rumours will start. And god forbid rumours start, ain't that right, Mr. Von Karma? Who knows. You might just loose your position in the council. Don't think this show of weakness won't go unnoticed by the rest of the council. We found your weakness, so your daughter better hide herself well.

You'll be lucky if she's still alive by the end of this year.

Yours truly,

Dee Vasquez

**From:** 05-7[@mail.scp](mailto:metiscykes@mail.scp)

 **To:** 05-2[@mail.scp](mailto:aurablackquill@mail.scp)

**Subject:** RE: Your Poor Excuses

You don't have to sign your emails just to be petty, Dee. I can clearly see who sent them.

And regarding the rest?

Don't forget who's the Lead Overseer around here. Stay in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petty boomers emailin


	80. Part 40

**Part 40**

_The train draws ever closer to its final stop. Do you remember?_

By the time Diego woke up, he had been moved to a new area he did not recognize. As he looked around he noticed other seats and tables, hinting that he was in one of the passenger railroad cars towards the front, rather than the supply carts in the back. He saw Mia across from him, still knocked out cold. To his left there was Iris, awake but too panicked to focus on anything at all, and Aura, taking in her surroundings carefully and considering her next move. The only person guarding them was Geiru, sitting on one of the empty seats further back and seeming rather uninterested in the whole situation.

'Mia? Mia, wake up!', Diego said, quietly enough to not be heard by the agent but loudly enough in order to have the woman hear him. When she didn't react he moved his leg forward and nudged hers, making her instantly shoot awake. She seemed confused for a moment, but eventually took in her surroundings and understood the situation. 'Mia, what happened? What did they do to you?', he spoke in the lowest whisper he could manage.

'I- I don't know- Valerie... but not really her... came back, and she was holding this device... I didn't even have time to react, she turned it on and we just... We lost out powers.'.

'Scranton Reality Anchor. But some minimized version of it, at least.', Aura joined into the conversation. She noted how confused Mia was, and explained; 'It's like an EMP but for all things anomalous. Stops reality-benders, anomalies, all things related.'.

'So our powers can't help us?', Iris cut in, looking more horrified by the minute. It was clear she wished to contact her sister, but in a situation like this, there was no way to really do so. Everyone just seemed lost for answers.

'The Anchor is small and weak. It might be dulling your powers but it can't shut them down completely. At least, it shouldn't be able to.', Aura briefly looked at Mia, who was struggling with the binds behind her back. '...She's the most powerful of the Fey Clan, right? She should have no problem fighting the power of that little thing.'. All eyes were suddenly set on Mia.

'Can you do it?', Diego briefly asked her, and she shrugged hesitantly.

'I'll try my best.', Mia nodded, closing her eyes. For a few seconds there was nothing, but after a while, faint whispering begun arising all around them. The edges of the seats they were forcefully put on and the windows of the train rattled, alerting Geiru. As she made her way to check what was happening, Mia's binds were cut in half and she rose to her feet immediately, pointing her right hand forward and forcing the agent to fall back. In the moment Geiru recovered Mia gathered more of her strength and channelled all of the nearby spirits she could gather, commanding them to pick up the nearest seat and use it to knock the agent out. When she was finally taken care of, the woman quickly untied everyone else.

While Aura rushed to the device and crushed it with the tip of her heel, Diego rushed to Mia's side to check how she was feeling. She seemed a little disoriented by the amount of power she had to use for even the simplest attacks like those with the influence of the Reality Anchor, but she recovered not long after its destruction. After the Feys regained their powers, it was Iris who received all of the attention.

'Iris, you need to contact Dahlia. We need to know where the rest of our family is.', Mia stepped in, grabbing her cousin's arm. The girl seemed hesitant, but nodded.

'I'll try my best. But if Dahlia is in the same situation as we were, there's not much I can do.'. Iris then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. For a few seconds she simply stood still, but soon enough, her face begun twitching and forming strange expressions. She kept her eyes shut and spoke in a strained voice;

'...I see her... I can't talk to her, they have that device, but-', she waited for a few seconds, as if searching for something. Then, she continued; 'They're in the back. That way. The carriage cargo.', she pointed to her right. 'The rest of the family are there. Everyone but Valerie. They're safe... But they're with a guard.', she finally opened her eyes, looking around the group in shock. 'The man with a scar over his eye. That's the one keeping them captive.'.

'Matt Engarde...', Diego muttered in response. 'Without anomalous powers of some sort there's no getting past him. He's got Foundation-agent level training, and if he managed to overpower Franziska... We don't stand a chance.'. This was, unfortunately, the truth. But Mia refused to back down, stepping in with a statement.

'But I do. I can use my power over the Anchor, he won't even see me coming.'. Diego knew she was right, but it was hard to admit she was the only one who could fight this battle, therefore having to do it alone.

'No, there _has_ to be another way. He's way to dangerous-', he started, but was cut of by Mia grabbing his hand. She flashed him that smile – That smile that had calmed him more than anything had before. And instantly, he knew. He knew he had to trust her.

'I can do it. I'll be fine.', she narrowed her eyes. 'I'll take Iris with me. You and Aura go up front and make sure this train is on-course. And hopefully...', she paused, sighing. 'Hopefully, you'll find Valerie there. I really hope she's okay...'.

After carefully tying up Geiru to make sure she couldn't help her comrades later on the four split into pairs and ran off in opposite directions, with two different goals ahead of them. Aura seemed more invested in everything than she had ever been in anything else – It would seem finally finding peace with her brother's fate brought her some sort of motivation. It was good to see her like this, a massive change from the grieving and void of any hope researcher she had been a mere month ago. She was now ready to fight anything thrown at her.

Even if it could have been the Phantom themselves.

\---

'They're right down here!', Iris exclaimed opening another door. But before the two cousins could make their way to the end of the train, they were stopped by a figure hitting into the younger girl and throwing her aside. Mia barely had enough time to react as she was thrust to the side, collapsing into a small pile of boxes with various supplies that had been long abandoned by the Insurgency back at the Hub.

'Hello ladies. I guess Geiru couldn't handle you, hmm?'. Mia looked up to find that scarred man wielding a knife and standing above her. He didn't seem angry, or scared. He almost seemed... Excited. Excited for whatever kind of fight this encounter would bring along. He was grasping that “Anomaly EMP”, as Aura had called it, with his free hand, mockingly throwing it up and down as he watched the two cousins gather themselves.

'Your fellow agent was barely a threat.', Mia hissed at him, swiftly getting up. He tried to knock her down with another attack but this time she was ready and dodged it swiftly. She turned to her cousin and shouted; 'Iris! Quick! Go and get the rest out, I'll take care of-'. Mia soon felt a sharp sting go across her cheek and found the man now standing right across from her, his blade covered in her own blood. While shocked by what went down at first, Iris quickly got to her feet and ran as fast as she could out of the cart.

'Guess it's just you and me now, miss', Engarde outlined as he stepped back.

'I guess so.', Mia responded, wiping the blood from her wound.

And so, the two clashed in battle.

\---

'I'm gonna stay back here and make sure no one surprises you. Can you do this on your own?'. Although he was unsure of the answer, Diego had no choice but to nod towards Aura and open the doors to the conductor's room, much more slowly and carefully this time than he had before. Valerie stood before him, holding her gun and with splatters of blood all over her uniform. She looked up at him and gasped, terror filling her eyes.

'D-doctor! Are my sisters okay? Are there any more of them?', she rushed up to him, tossing her gun aside. He took a few steps back, just to be careful, and then spoke;

'They're fine. It's just Engarde and Toneido, we've already taken care of them. Where's the Phantom?'. He looked around the room, noticing that the window to the front of the train had been shattered. There was some blood on the edges of the broken glass.

'God, that bastard! They had me redirect the train but I've already put us on the right path... I pocketed their gun the moment they turned around and shot. They shattered that window and crawled out – I think they're still outside!'. Diego looked forward.

'There's no way they're hanging on out there!'.

'Maybe you should check. I'm in no shape to fight.'. He looked at her. Apart from the blood splatters on the uniform, he didn't really see any major injuries. But right before he went to look out the shattered window he hesitated. He turned around as quickly as he could and punched the woman right in the face. She collapsed into the door behind her, covering herself with her hands. He quickly reached for the gun on the floor and aimed it at her as she raised her head, laughing manically. The Phantom did not change their face, but their identity was clear now.

'That obvious, huh?', they asked through gritted teeth. Valerie clearly put up a fight before Diego had arrived, but the Phantom was still ready to battle.

'You really think you'd get me with the “Hey, look over there!” trick?', he asked them, hands steady on the gun. He didn't want to shoot just yet – He needed to know what happened to Valerie and where she was. And it didn't seem as if the Phantom wanted to talk.

This would be a long chat, then.

\---

'I knew these devices wouldn't work, Reality Anchors are a lot more demanding than this!', Engarde had said after Mia showed him multiple times that her spiritual power was still in full swing. He tossed the device aside but did not fail to notice how strained she started getting because of its influence on her.

'Ready to give up yet, Agent?', Mia asked, dodging another swift attack from him. She had managed to stay unscathed all this time, but with her power wavering and Matt seemingly only getting stronger by the minute, she wasn't sure how much longer she could last like this. She knew she needed to make some sort of drastic move, but she was yet to get an idea.

'What do you see in that doctor, anyway?', Engarde started, his knife missing Mia by an inch. She, however, took the chance to grab the man's arm and use some of the support from the spirits around her to toss him to the side. He was thrust into another pile of boxes, shattering most of them. Mia took the chance to try and pick up the Anchor, but fell forward as the agent moved his leg right before her foot. She turned around and pressed her back against the wall, kicking him away and giving herself enough time to get back up.

'He's a good man!', she finally hissed. 'A lot better than you people will _ever_ be!', she ducked down as Engarde came forward with yet another knife strike, and rolled quickly to her right, picking up the device and crushing it with all of the strength left in her. The moment it was broken, she could feel herself getting more powerful.

'Now you're in for it!', she moved her hand to her side making the agent fly back and crash into the wall with ease. She knew she had to take it easy – Fighting against the SRA all this time had made her incredibly tired. But fighting without that weight on her back would surely make everything a whole lot easier. She watched as the agent stood up, and somehow, still, managed to laugh. Mia was about to ask him why he remained so calm when he was clearly loosing – Until he revealed exactly why. He dropped his knife to the floor and moved his hands forward. He briefly flicked his wrists, his nails suddenly growing into long, sharp claws. Claws that matched those exact scars over his eye, that she had until now assumed to have come form an animal.

No. He did this to himself.

\---

'Where's Valerie? What did you do to her?!', Diego kept his eyes focused on the Phantom as they moved slowly through the room, completely unbothered by the gun pointed right at them.

'I wasn't lying about one thing, Dr. Armando. _Someone_ got tossed out that window. Too bad it was poor old Valerie. I doubt she survived.', the Phantom shrugged.

'Stop lying already and tell me where you hid her!'.

'She's a pile of guts and blood somewhere on the rails, just accept that!'.

All of these words were enough of a distraction to Diego for the Phantom to come closer and kick the gun right out of his hands – It slid across the floor and stopped at the door right next to them, as if taunting for one of them to pick it up. It was a matter of seconds before the two rushed to the weapon, trying to grab it. Diego felt the Phantom's fist his his face, knocking him back but still managing to overpower the other and push them away from the gun, too. As the firearm became a clear distraction and nothing less right now, the two put their full focus on one another. The Phantom was a trained agent. Diego was a doctor with mediocre education. Yet somehow, he had to win this fight.

Somehow.

\---

'Surprised?', Engarde roared. 'I'm a freak, just like you! They tried to put me in that Foundation too, once. But I fought back. And here I am now!', he ran right at Mia and she barely had enough time to jump to the side, loosing her footing and falling to the ground.

'So you could have made a better life for yourself, ran away, and you chose to do the exact same things your captors did?', she tried to distract him with a conversation, but he was now set on her completely. He was on top of her before she could even push him away, hands wrapped around her neck, slowly depriving her of any air.

'The Insurgency is doing what's best for freaks like us, Ms. Fey.', he continued speaking over her desperate gasps for air. She could already feel things fading, but the man's voice prevailed above it all. 'They'll get us all out. They'll make us into something _good_. Don't you want that? Don't you want to see a beautiful world where we can live with-'.

'Get your hands off of my sister, asshole!'.

A loud _thump_ alongside a piece of wood hitting Engarde's head was all Mia saw before the grasp around her neck let go and she felt herself breathing normally once more. It took her a few seconds to gather herself, coughing and wheezing and eventually just breathing heavily, looking around. Maya was sitting by her side, a piece of wood in hand and a concerned look on her face. The agent was passed out cold next to the two, no longer a threat. Mia didn't even get a moment to rest before she was pulled into a hug.

'Sis! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?', Mia couldn't help but laugh from joy as she felt her sister's arms around her, confirming her to be safe and sound.

'Just a few scratches. I'll be fine. You saved my life, though.'. The younger sister giggled.

'Element of surprise, I guess. Let's tie this creep up before he wakes up.'. Mia looked at the man, seeing all of the wounds she inflicted on him and how much she actually managed to overpower him. She smiled at her sister and nodded.

'Right. That sounds like a good idea.'.

Their peace was cut short, however, by a distant gunshot.

\---

The first punch was easy to dodge. The second not so much. The third was a direct hit, giving the Phantom an opportunity to kick him down to the ground. Diego wasn't much of a fighter, that was for sure, but he had to do what he could in the moment to win this fight. He made a desperate attempt at crawling over to the gun but only earned himself a kick to the stomach, making that familiar sickness from earlier that day return to him. He watched helplessly as the Phantom picked up the gun and moved closer to him, pointing it to his forehead from a safe distance. There was no way to fight this. He just had to pray Aura heard all of the commotion and would intervene. Somehow.

'A shame you wouldn't cooperate. You've got the spirit of an Insurgency Agent.'. They cocked the gun. 'Too bad you lack the brains.'.

'Go on, then. Kill me. You'll have the whole Fey Clan on you in no time. _You can't win_.', Diego hissed with all the remaining strength he had left in him.

'You truly think that adorable girlfriend of yours managed to beat my _best_ fighter? Why, it would take some kind of miracle to overpower _that_ psychopath. And it would take a miracle to save you. And I don't really believe in miracles any more.'. Before the Phantom could fire their weapon, however, a voice erupted from somewhere behind them.

'Well, you sure as hell should!'.

_Bang._

'What...? How...?', the Phantom glanced down at the large, crimson spot growing on their stomach. They dropped their weapon soon enough and collapsed to the side, backing up against the controls of the train. Diego tried to stand up alone, but was soon helped out by a familiar face. Valerie Fey stood next to him, a gun of her own in hand.

'That's what you get for messing with my family.', she said to the Phantom, kneeling down in front of them. 'And for messing with _me_.'.

'...No... No this... This can't be...', the Phantom's face slowly begun shifting between the face of everyone they could grasp onto, from members of the Fey Clan to the two people right in front of them. 'I can't loose... Not like this....'.

'Sorry boss. It was the only way.', Valerie's grasp on her weapon clearly grew tighter, as if expecting one last attack. It never came. The Phantom eventually cycled back to the face of that lost agent, Bobby Fulbright, and remained so.

'I don't... I don't even remember my own face...', they muttered. 'I can't die with my own face. Can you image the irony of that? '.

'You brought this upon yourself.', Diego responded, although he couldn't say watching someone break down like this in their final moments was pleasant.

'...You made a mistake, Valerie... You know what happens now that I'm dead.', the Phantom glared right at the woman. 'You know what happens.'.

And with these final words, they drew their last breath.

'What did... What did they mean?', Diego whispered to Valerie, too shocked by everything to speak up. The woman looked even more horrified, eyes wide and whole body trembling. She didn't have time to explain, however, as Aura burst into the room.

'What the hell is going on here?', she screamed, looking at the bloody scene.

'The Phantom's dead.', the Fey simply responded, standing up. She still didn't seem relaxed, however. There was clearly something bothering her. She wouldn't tell, though. Not now, at least.

'Serves him right. Come on. I can already hear the Feys from here. You guys better explain to them what the hell just went down in here...', the woman left the room, meanwhile Diego and Valerie were left to their own thoughts. He grabbed her hand, making her flinch.

'You did what had to be done.'.

'I know. I know, it's just-'.

'What's wrong?'.

'...I made a mistake.'.

The woman left the room in a hurry without further explanations.

\---

'So you used some of the Insurgency equipment to cling onto the train and crawl along the side?', Iris repeated, barely believing any word her half-sister said.

'I guess the Phantom was too busy with Dr. Amrando to realize that in the Insurgency we're capable of surviving far more than just falling out a window.', Valerie responded, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

It had taken a while for everyone to gather themselves, but the family was soon enough back in the cart they were initially in and the train was back on-course to their location. Engarde and Toneido were yet to wake up and found themselves tied up in the corner of the room being carefully watched by Agent Von Karma herself. Diego and Mia had been reunited once more, and this time, wanted to take this time just to talk with one another. She was trying to take care of some of the damage the Phantom had caused him with a first-aid kit they found back in the storage carts, right after having had that large cut across her cheek stitched up by her mother. She was engulfed in her work, but still, wished to speak up;

'They got you good, huh?', she muttered as she disinfected some of the wounds, trying her best to make the process as painless as possible.

'I guess I'm not that knight in shining armour I thought I was.'. Mia laughed.

'You're still _my_ knight in shining armour, at least. You got me out of that horrible Foundation. You're a hero to me and my family, in more way than one.'. She momentarily paused her work and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

'You seem to be a hero to your family, too.', he noted. The woman stopped working for a moment, as if the statement alone made her completely shut down, and then shook her head and resumed. She laughed nervously before talking.

'I guess since I'm the strongest I've always been forced to protect everyone. But even if I wasn't I would do it. After Valerie left, I was the next heir to the Master of the family. I had to show everyone I was capable of the title, you know?'.

'And are you still first in line?'.

'Nope. Now it's gonna be Valerie, I guess.'. Diego felt his heart sink. She was yet to tell them that she wasn't gonna stay, it would seem. He didn't want to break the news to her. She clearly needed time to do it, and he respected that.

'Is being Master... A big thing?'. This time, she openly laughed in his face.

'I mean, by the sound of it, guess. Yeah, it's a big deal. My mother is the current Master, but she's getting old. She'll probably step down soon. The Master leads the family and makes all major decisions. I'm kind of glad Valerie will do that instead now-'.

'Dr. Armando, can I talk to you?', as if summoned, the future Master cut in. 'In private, please.', she continued, looking distressed. Diego gave Mia a brief glance, and she simply shrugged. He stood up and followed the ex-agent into the conductor's room, where the only remainder of the Phantom was their slowly drying blood. Valerie was now pacing back and forth, biting her thumb. Diego stopped her, looking into her eyes for a moment. The horror in them could not be feigned – She was feeling true fear in that very moment.

'Valerie? What's wrong?'. She sighed before speaking, getting ready to reveal it all.

'I've been thinking about what the Phantom said. About how I made a mistake...'.

'Wasn't that just empty threats to scare you? What could they possibly have on you?'.

'Do you think _anyone_ would use up their last breaths to make threats? No. No, they know something and... And I know it, too. I didn't think this through, but...'. She looked him right in the eyes, rage burning deep in hers. 'We may be a small division, but the Leader of the Insurgency won't let the death of a Captain go unnoticed. He will investigate and _trust me_ , he will find the Feys. Even if I try to throw him off.'. Diego could already feel himself loosing hope.

'Seriously? After all that, we still loose?'.

'Not exactly, you see. There's still a way.'.

'Then what is it? Tell me!'.

'If I...', Valerie bit her lip. 'If I take all of you with me, the former Foundation personnel that is, our group could be big enough to distract him. Make small attacks on his bases here and there and he'll forget about the Feys soon enough. But that's the catch. _Only_ the Feys can go free.'. She looked up. 'I'm sorry, Dr. Armando. But if you truly want Mia to be safe, you'll have to abandon her at the next stop.'. Diego backed away, feeling his heart sink. He wasn't sure how he should react – So he simply responded with a question;

'How much time left until the next stop?'.

'…Three hours, from what I can see.'.

He looked out the small glass window in the doors of the conductor's room, seeing Mia sitting with her sister on the other side. She waved at him with a smile when they met eyes, and he had to look away before it broke him completely. He gave Valerie an intense look.

'Then I'll make the most of it.'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no,,, diego no,,,  
> how will we have the miego fluff now oh no,,,
> 
> also mia being a badass in this chapter. youre welcome.
> 
> the ending is so close now... i can almost taste it,,,,  
> its 3 am as i finish writing this.... i should sleep  
> comments on whether and why you enjoyed are as always appreciated!


	81. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Dr. Apollo Justice's Personal Phone Texts**

**[Begin Log, 9:15 PM, ██/██/██]**

**Klavier:** are you done yet, herr forehead?

 **Apollo:** Not yet. This is taking a lot more than expected.

 **Apollo:** And you? How are you doing?

 **Klavier:** this isn't the first time i was suddenly moved from a project

 **Klavier:** istill can't get over what happened, though

 **Apollo:** God, me neither.

**Apollo:** Do you believe what they're saying?

 **Klavier:** i learned a long time ago to stop believing the things the foundation says

 **Klavier:** there may have been traitors but there's no way all of them just got terminated

 **Klavier:** they just wouldn't do something so drastic

 **Klavier:** i think they got away and the foundation is trying to cover it up

 **Apollo:** Does it matter, though?

 **Apollo:** They're all traitors...

 **Apollo:** I can't believe I trusted Dr. Armando and he just betrayed us like this.

 **Klavier:** yeah, it's...

 **Klavier:** i can't say i didnt see it coming

 **Klavier:** but im still pretty shocked

**Klavier:** any news on athena?

 **Apollo:** No...

 **Apollo:** The Foundation is still as clueless as us.

 **Apollo:** Or so they claim.

 **Apollo:** Either way, she's still missing.

 **Klavier:** im sorry

 **Klavier:** i know you two were close

 **Apollo:** It's fine... I'm sure she'll turn up eventually. Like I did.

**Apollo:** Anyway... Dr. Woods is going mental over here.

 **Apollo:** I better pack everything up quickly before she looses her mind.

 **Apollo:** All of this must be so stressful for her... Being put in charge of such a vital SCP and instantly loosing it just under half a year later.

 **Klavier:** well whatever she's assigned to now we're gonna have to tag along

 **Klavier:** i'm glad we can be her new team. she needs someone better than those copy-paste interns she usually deals with after everything she's been through because of this.

 **Apollo:** Yeah, you're right... Anyway, I gotta go. Still a few more files and what nots to pack.

**Klavier:** how about dinner later tonight?

 **Apollo:** Probably won't hurt.

 **Apollo:** I need to get my mind off of all this.

 **Klavier:** it's a date then

 **Apollo:** You know, with all the things I forgot... I'm glad I didn't forget you.

 **Apollo:** I love you.

 **Klavier:** i love you too

 **Klavier:** now stop delaying dr. woods and go pack yourself, herr forehead.

**[End Log 9:23 PM, ██/██/██]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going back to my roots with a little chat-fic esque chapter,,,, he he


	82. Part 41

**Part 41**

_The station approaches. Are you ready?_

Diego counted down the hours. Minutes. Seconds. He could already see the train station Valerie had mentioned growing ever closer. At some point in the ride, he and Valerie took Miles, Franziska and Aura aside to inform them about what had to be done. With some convincing, all three agreed to leave with the former Insurgency agent eventually. It was the only way to keep these people they fought so hard for safe, and with the sacrifices they had already made along the way, this seemed like something trivial. By the time the train begun slowing down, it was only the Fey Clan and Phoenix who had no idea what had to be done. The vehicle finally came to a stop and the group stepped onto an abandoned platform, looking around. And while everyone was pleased to finally get a break from the endless ride, Diego felt nothing but shock.

_This_ was the train station. _This_ was what Fate had showed him.

The small but strong pillars, the abandoned benches, the glass ceiling above letting in whatever light the moon could spare for them. It was late at night – It was hard to believe all of this had only begun that very morning. The moment Diego saw what was around him he stopped and stayed completely still until Mia had pulled him forward – Completely unaware of the mental struggle that was happening inside his mind. Did Fate know? Did she know he would end up here, forced to abandon the woman he loved, the people he fought for? Just when he thought he escaped her grasp, _this_ was where she finally showed him she was the true ruler of everyone's destiny. He wouldn't have spoken up if Valerie didn't cut in.

'...Everyone. There's something that needs to be said.', she muttered, her and the other Foundation personnel staying close to the train doors, while the Feys walked ahead unable to hide their excitement at exploring their new home. Mia looked back at Diego who pulled his hand away from her, separating them between the two groups.

'What's... what's wrong? What's happening?', she quickly asked all of them, concern like never before coming to her expression. Diego was glad Valerie spoke for them. He wasn't sure if he would be able to tell her everything himself.

'We can't come with you. Not with the Phantom dead... The leader of the Insurgency himself will become alert and track us down. But not if all of the Foundation traitors get away and provide a distraction. If we don't leave all of us will die. But if we do... We can all survive this. We won't be together, but we'll be safe. It's the only way.'. A mix of emotions flashed through everyone's expressions. Some seemed impartial. Some, betrayed. Diego could only focus on Mia – Who seemed, most of all, simply heartbroken. Unable to be angry or hold a grudge any more, there was just a lack of hope in her eyes and nothing more.

'No... No, wait...', she rushed forward, grabbing his arms. 'This isn't true, right? You can't leave now, not after everything that we've done... Everything that has happened!', tears were already coming to her eyes. 'We didn't come all this way for nothing!'.

'Mia, I'm sorry, but this is the only-'.

'There has to be another way!', she screamed, cutting him of. She came closer, sobbing into his shirt helplessly. With everything the two had been through that day, this final reveal to kick them while they were down only made things harder to deal with. Diego wanted to stay strong for her, at least, but he could feel himself breaking down, too.

'...You'll be safe. Your family will be safe. You have to stay with them and protect them.'. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.

'I know I just- I don't- I don't know if I'm strong enough.'. There was a pause between them as he looked at her, looking for the right things to say. His answer just formed itself, eventually;

'Of course you are. Back there on that train you _saved_ your family, Mia. You don't need me by your side to do that. You've protected them for so long, you can keep doing that. I don't just believe you can, I _know_ you can.'. This statement seemed to calm her down, slightly. She wiped her tears as quickly as she could with her sleeves and nodded.

'Alright. Alright, I'll keep them safe. And you'll make sure we stay hidden from the outside, right?'. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that yet, but he knew Valerie would lead them on and teach them everything they needed to know. All he had to do was put his trust in her.

'Yeah. And... Maybe one day... When things are better.', he grabbed her hands. 'I can try to get back here. Get back to _you_. But... Don't wait too long, alright? I promise to try and come back... If you promise to some day move on and find someone better. You can't waste your life on me if I'm not there to spend it with you. Can we agree on that?'. Mia appeared hesitant, but eventually agreed with him through a nod.

'Okay. Okay. You promise you'll try to come back...', she paused, as if not wanting to admit the possibility of Diego failing at his task. 'And I promise to move on if you don't.'. She started smiling and laughing through her tears. 'But don't think it'll be easy! It would have to be one hell of a man to match you.'.

While the two finished up their goodbyes, Phoenix had an epiphany.

'I want to come with you.', he suddenly told Miles. He turned back to the Fey Clan, noticing Iris looking at him, confused. 'I... I've never fit into this family. And I don't think I ever will. And I'm- I'm sorry. But I want to try something new.'. He looked at Miles with a smile. 'Something better, hopefully. I want to help all of you distract the leader.'.

'I suppose... We could take you with us. An anomaly could distract the leader further. If it's okay with everyone else here?', Valerie asked the whole group, but clearly, she mainly aimed her comment at Iris. The girl nodded, looking content.

'It would be unfair to keep you somewhere where you're unhappy. Go. Do some good out there for us, alright?'. The comment was enough to make Phoenix smile brightly, joining the leaving group without hesitation. Valerie reminded everyone they had to leave – Time was of the essence, after all. Right before turning away, Diego looked at Mia, and removed a small ring from his finger. A ring he had long before his arrival at the Foundation, one last reminder of the old life he was forced to forget. He put it in her hands.

'I'll do everything I can to come back to you.', he told her.

'Do you promise?', she asked, but she already knew the answer.

'I promise.', he confirmed. Finally, he turned away and entered the train.

Mia watched helplessly as the machine was once more put into motion, tightly holding onto the ring just gifted to her. She could not stop the tears from flowing into her eyes, but her sister and her mother were by her side supporting her in no time. She watched as she was torn away from the man she loved – The man she loved for a very short time, but a man that was impossible to let go of after all that he had done for her and her family. Mia's mother put her arm around her in a half-embrace and smiled at her;

'He'll come back some day, Mia.', she reassured her.

'Yeah... Yeah, I hope he will.', she whispered, looking at the ring. 'I just hope it's soon.'.

'Don't worry. I'm sure you won't have to wait long.', her mother grabbed her hand, starting to lead her away out of the train station. She looked back one last time;

'Yeah... Hopefully, he won't take that long.'.

A year had passed, however, before anything changed at all.

\---

'Herr Forehead! Come on! Keep up!'.

Apollo and Klavier were making their way down the seemingly ancient corridors of the Fey Section of the Site, now simply renamed to Section-B-01, the beginning of a new expansion of their site. It was here that they would take on a completely new project, nearly a year after the unfortunate fall of the Fey Project known by all as a catastrophic failure and a reminder of how weak the Foundation truly was when struck at the right time. The two were laughing and talking casually, but entering their old office was enough to bring their moods right down.

The four desks stood where they had a year ago, as if waiting for their owners to return. Some of the name plaques were still left where they once had been, Apollo overturning the one labelled 'Dr. Cykes' the moment it awakened a painful memory in him. The two looked briefly at the sign labelled 'Dr. Armando', going completely silent upon locking eyes with it. Klavier was the first brave enough to speak up in the moment;

'What happened to him, anyway?', he asked, getting closer. Some of the doctor's old notes were still scattered about, but they were mostly incomprehensible to the two.

'...The Foundation says he sought out his past and it drove him mad. They found his body at the side of some river up in Canada.', Apollo shrugged. 'But you know how it is with the Foundation. You never really know the truth. Whatever. He's the reason this place hurts to look at as much as it does. He's probably the reason Athena has been missing for so long now.'.

'Still... He was a good man. Once.', Klavier came closer to the desk and tossed the nameplate aside, turning to Apollo and kissing him. After a few seconds, he stepped back with a smile. 'But let's make some good memories here. Better ones. Let's make this place something we don't have to fear any more. How about that?'.

'I like that.'. For a moment there was silence, but it was broken as Apollo spotted something in the corner of his eye. His eyes grew wide and he rushed forward, laughing.

'No way! I thought I lost this!', the doctor ran to his old desk, picking up a red, tattered jacket abandoned on his chair. He quickly put it on. 'My dad's old jacket! I must have left it here when the Fey Project was shut down!', he put his hand in the pockets of the jacket and his expression soon changed to confusion. Klavier came closer.

'What's wrong?', he asked. Apollo removed something from his pocket and looked at it.

'It's a... Playing card.', he looked closer. 'A Queen of Hearts.', he concluded. Klavier giggled slightly, grabbing the card from his partner.

'Think it's some kind of sign?', he asked with a joking tone.

'Maybe. I dunno.'. Apollo _did_ feel strange comfort when touching the card. 'Probably just a piece of trash I had in my pocket before all of this happened, though. Whatever.'. He shrugged and tore the card apart, throwing its remains into the nearest bin. The two doctors headed out, knowing there was still a lot to prepare before their new project could get started.

There was no time to waste on the past.

\---

'No, no, that simply won't do... We need something a lot more innovative!'.

The Gramarye Family, as they had been the whole year, continued their usual meetings coming up with designs for newer toys with even more twists and turns provided by their anomalous powers. Trucy was barely paying attention, her mind focused on something else completely. It was only when she was called upon her mother that she was brought right back to the meeting.

'Trucy? Any ideas?'. The girl shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. Somehow, her mind found itself wandering to that incident from almost a year ago. She was lost for words but the idea that popped up in her mind almost spoke for itself;

'How about... A guitar... That plays itself?', she smiled slightly, getting invested in what she just thought up. 'And we could have a set list of songs that could play?', she paused, looking at her mother. 'I even... I even have the idea for the first song we could put into it.'. Trucy could see her mother smile as she heard the comment. She awaited a response from her family, seeing as her grandfather nodded to her with great approval.

'Now _there's_ an original idea! I like it! How are our funds?', he turned to the side, where Roger sat silently until now. He looked up with an 'oh!', and begun reading from his notes.

'Well, with what we sold to those rogue agents the other day we can pretty much do anything.', he leaned back in his chair. 'What were they called, anyway?'. Thalassa cut in, a proud smile growing on her face when she presented her answer;

'The Ace Agents, is what they choose to go by. They're trying to destroy the Foundation _and_ the Insurgency, and there's only a few of them.', she crossed her arms. 'A brave cause, if you ask me.'. Magnifi seemed a lot less optimistic on the topic;

'Brave, or incredibly stupid...'.

\---

'Franziska, Miles, are you done yet?'.

Franziska Von Karma and Miles Edgeworth were running away from a small base with blaring alarms and rising smoke left behind as the only proof of their actions inside. There was a voice coming from Franziska's headset, that of Valerie Fey, ensuring that their mission went according to plan. While it hadn't _exactly_ they were at least successful – Even the smallest victories mattered these days. The woman moved her microphone and quickly shouted back;

'Basically, yeah! We'll be back in the car in a few! Start the engine!'.

'Already done.', Aura Blackquill responded from the other side. 'Look around for cameras. Make sure they see you nice and clear. We want to be seen, remember?'.

'Yeah, yeah. But grab some cute guy on your way out! Hostages tend to be useful!', Geiru Toneido, a year ago an enemy and now a friend, joined in.

'Oh stop about the hostages already! You're lucky we even took you two on after that stunt you pulled last year!', Phoenix chimed into the conversation. 'Even if you _were_ just following orders.'.

'And _you're_ lucky I haven't slit your throat in your sleep!', Matt Engarde exclaimed in response.

'Everyone, shut up! Franziska, did the cameras see you?'. As Valerie interrupted the argument and tried to calm everyone down, Franziska found the nearest camera and turned to it with a smile. She looked up at it and her grin only grew wider as she raised her right hand and put up her middle finger proudly. Her brother then pulled her away from the danger, and the two ran off to their meeting spot. On their way there, she spoke to her brother.

'If only Dr. Armando could be here to see this, huh?'.

'Yeah... He'd love this.'.

\---

Manfred Von Karma had been doing the same thing for a year - Looking at the most recent footage of his daughter that popped up. This one, from the attack on one of the Foundation bases, had made him particularly angry. He wasn't sure what it was. Seeing his daughter so proud of herself? Seeing her act like this? So out of line, so different from what he had taught her for all these years? It was difficult not to grow angry. The footage replayed, over and over, and he could do nothing but sit down and watch. Sit and watch as all of his mistakes, all of his bad choices, anything he had ever done wrong when raising his daughter stared back at him and _laughed_. He picked up a small photograph of his family back when they were all together – And threw it at the nearest wall the moment he could. As he wallowed further in his regret a message popped up on his computer screen – A message only knocking him down further with what he had been forced to endure for the past year.

**IMPORTANT – READ AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

Another Black Queen Attack has taken place at Site-19...

\---

'Woo! That was a good one!'.

Athena Cykes jumped out from a small portal as if it were second nature now – Simon followed right behind, holding a large pile of files. He was laughing at how excited the girl was over something as simple as robbing more of the Foundation's precious files. Fate had been making some pretty bold orders recently – But they were far more than happy to oblige. It was such a rush to Athena to perform these tasks, breaking in and out of places stirring trouble. Despite doing it for a year now, the euphoria from robbing the Foundation blind did not get any weaker.

'Slow down, Athena. This is your third heist today, maybe you should take a break?'. Since she had joined Simon, he became a lot more like a caring older brother than a distant mentor.

'A break? Are you kidding? I'm only getting started!'.

'Well, you two seem oddly happy... I guess it's been a good day so far?', Nahyuta had appeared from somewhere around the bookshelves, getting closer to simon and kissing him on the cheek. 'Maybe you should take it easy now, okay?'.

'I would, if _she_ would let me.', he responded, watching as Athena excitedly sorted the files she had stolen on the shelves around her. 'She's really starting to fit in here now. I'm glad.'.

'You should be... You were still such an amateur after your first year here. She's a natural.'.

'Yuty, I love you, but don't judge me for being a _little_ confused after being told I was chosen to be an interdimensional thief.'. Simon turned around, noticing that Athena went completely silent as she picked up a file. She didn't open it, just looked silently at the front. He walked up to her, peeking over her shoulder. He shuddered at what he saw.

Dr. Diego Armando

Status: Terminated

'Do you wanna talk about it?', Simon asked, but she shook her head.

'I think... I need some time. Alone.', she responded. Ever since she got the news about what had happened to the doctor, she would go quiet every time she as much as heard his name. It would seem that was her way of grieving. The older one nodded and turned away, waving Nahyuta goodbye as he headed somewhere else. He had a meeting to get to – A meeting he had been awaiting for quite some time. A meeting that would answer some very important questions he had been too afraid to ask until now.

\---

'...I knew you would come, Simon.'.

Fate, unlike the others, had not changed in the year that passed. She continued spinning the tale that was the world around her, always sitting at her wheel, always letting the thin yarn move through her wrinkled fingers. But she knew that when her Agents came to speak with her it was something urgent – so she stopped her work for a moment and looked back. There, Simon Blackquill, of the AA-DD Reality stood, waiting for her to give him her attention. When she did, he finally decided to speak his mind on a matter that had been bothering him for the past year.

'Lady Fate... If I may ask... Why... Why did you let those traitors go through the Library last year? Why did you let them do things that went against your story?', he asked her, noticing her expression shift from the usual indifferent to a more concerned one.

'Well, sit down, Simon.', she turned back to her wheel and continued spinning. 'It's quite the story.'. The Black Queen listened to the woman, settling down on a nearby crate of files and books. He wasn't sure what kind of information Fate stored in her own home, but he didn't wish to intrude. Perhaps it was something deeply personal to her.

'When I first stepped into the Library with one of my daughters I begun telling stories that I thought would fit the world. I gave the people balanced lives with uphill climbs and great downfalls. Everyone struggled with a challenge, and how they dealt with what I put before them defined their very being. But... The world was still flawed. Famine, war, pestilence... Horrible things out of my control ravaged the lands I created. So I knew I had to create something unique, something that would change up the perfect order I had maintained until now.'. Simon looked at her with realization.

'Anomalies. You created anomalies.'.

'Indeed. But I could never predict what happened next.', the woman stopped her work for a moment and took a deep breath, distant memories flooding back. 'The anomalies were unknown. They were a factor no one expected. So my own creations turned against the law of my world and formed what became known as the SCP Foundation. In ever reality where I had put an anomaly, the Foundation reappeared. Trying to fix my own world...'. Simon cut in, engaged in the story and picturing every point in his mind;

'You created a paradox.'. The woman did not speak. She simply nodded.

'But... What does this have to do with the Foundation traitors?'.

'You see, I tried to stop the Foundation myself. They tried to bring order to a chaos I needed to keep my world running, so I created stronger and stronger anomalies... More and more unnatural... More and more twisted... But by doing this, I only made the Foundation stronger. They found a way to counter all of it. And I realized... I was trying to create chaos while I ran everything by my perfect system – That would not work. So I allowed outliers to slip through.'.

'The researchers... Agent Von Karma... The Fey Family... They became your agents of chaos?'.

'They removed the order I brought. I allowed them to be free. Make their own stories. Spin the world's yarn into whatever they wished.', the woman looked at the spinning wheel, staring deeply into the stories reflected in it. 'I don't know if this will work. But perhaps it's a start. A start to a new era that no longer requires me to keep order.'. Simon was satisfied with her answer – And bothering Fate for too long was definitely unneeded. He did, however, have one more question.

'You had two daughters, right?'. The woman nodded with a smile.

'Two beautiful twins. One of them was Nahyuta's grandmother. A shame what happened...'.

'What happened to your other daughter, if I may ask?'.

'Hmm... I'm not sure. I think she started some kind of clan.'. The woman laughed slightly, reading something funny in the story before her. 'I wonder how they're doing these days. Do you think they ever wonder where they came from?'. Simon recalled a particular incident he had only learned of a few days a go and sighed.

'Sometimes, seeking out your past doesn't end well. But I'm sure they'd be proud if they knew.'.

'Hm... If you say so.'.

\---

'Maya! Come on, the food's getting cold!'.

Maya Fey briskly got to her feet and ran into the small house that the Fey Clan was lucky to locate at the foot of the mountain. The nearby waterfall wasn't as great as that in the Fey Village, but it worked for now. The house took them a year to fully renovate – And now that it looked somewhat lived in, everything that lead up to it had become worth it. The girl rushed into the main dining room, where her whole family was already sitting down to eat. Only one seat remained empty – But that was the norm around this place these days.

'This looks great! I'm starving...', Maya quickly grabbed onto the home-made burger in front of her, but her hand was smacked by her aunt almost instantly.

'Manners, Maya! We don't start eating until everyone's ready!'.

'Ugh... But I'm _so hungry_...'.

'You're always hungry!', Pearl exclaimed from across the table, but she herself was impatiently eyeing down her meal. Iris was sitting next to her, ensuring she was sitting up straight and did everything properly. She always kept to her mother's strict rules. Before the girl could even object to her sister, a plate suddenly shot across the table and stopped right at the edge, being caught by Misty before it could drop down and fall.

'Dahlia! What did I say about telekinesis in the house?', the woman scolded her niece, who rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair. One spot, though, still remained empty.

'I'm trying to train... Just in case.'.

'You can do that somewhere where you won't be breaking our plates! Now sit down and let's eat. I don't think Maya can't be kept away from that burger any longer...'.

As the girl ate with her family, her eyes repeatedly wandered over to the empty chair in the corner. She knew exactly who was missing – And exactly where that person was. Her missing dinner wasn't rare, and had in fact been the norm for the past year now. And no one really wished to interrupt that order. After everything they had been through, some patterns and familiarity was more than welcome in the life.

Still, Maya looked out the window and towards the distant train station with pity.

\---

And at the train station, Mia Fey kept waiting for a man that would never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so... everyone's stories come to an end...
> 
> but fear not !!! there is an epilogue that will come that will HOPEFULLY answer the last, final question!  
> for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one of the longest so far!
> 
> and hey... tell me what you think of everyone's endings! did you like them? did you expect them?
> 
> but yeah... the story isn't COMPLETELY done. there is one last chapter left to do.


	83. Postlude

**Postlude**

Mia Fey sat still, a ring moving between her fingers as she kept her focus on the rails in front of her. A train would arrive soon – A train that would make an important decision for her. At this hour, the station was a lot more active than it had been when she first arrived here – People walked about, someone sat on a bench mere meters away from her own. No one joined her, though. No one dared to sit by a woman who looked so deeply lost in thought. No one wanted to waste their time on her troubles when they had so many of their own. No one wanted to join Mia Fey, and Mia Fey did not mind. She was waiting for someone specific to come to her side.

The last train of the day came and went – The train station begun loosing the many people in it. But she stayed behind. She had something else to deal with. To the people the last train of the day was just that – But to Mia, it was a sign of one very specific thing. It was the final sign that the man she loved was truly never coming back. She promised herself she would only wait a year, and then move on like he wanted her to. The year came and went. The last train passed by without him on it. So it would seem this was the end – The grand finale to their story. She couldn't help but start sobbing as she looked down at the ring, the day he gave it to her seeming like it was only yesterday. She didn't even notice as someone joined her on the bench.

'What's a young girl like you doing crying her heart out at an empty train station?'. Mia flinched upon hearing the voice, quickly wiping her tears away.

'You know the story. Two people fall in love but it's not meant to be.', she looked down at the ring, squeezing it tightly. 'He promised he'd do everything he could to come back to me... But it's been a year. I don't think... I don't think he'll keep his promise.', she could already feel more tears coming, but the last thing she wanted to do was trouble a stranger with her pain.

'Come now. You shouldn't loose hope so easily. I'm sure the man you're waiting for is doing everything he can to get back to you. If he truly loves you, that is.'. Mia smiled to herself, feeling many pleasant memories from last year come back.

'Yeah... Yeah, he truly does. But... We don't have the best history of keeping promises.'.

'Oh, come on, Mia. Do you really underestimate me so much?'.

'Wait- How do you-', she quickly turned her head, finally deciding to look at the stranger. And even though her vision was blurred by tears she could tell exactly who she was looking at – He had changed in the past year, but it was him. It was the man she waited for for a year, the man she knew she couldn't let go of even if she tried. 'Diego? How- How did you?'.

'I kept my promise. I came back.', before he could explain further, she quickly moved to him and pulled him into a kiss – A kiss that could barely make up for the year they had lost, but was definitely a start. The moment it was done Mia's mind was only swirling with questions – Questions she could barely ask over her overwhelming joy and confusion.

'W-where have you been all this time? How did you- How did you get away?'.

'It's... Well, it's an _incredibly_ long story.', Diego leaned back, sighing. 'I searched for answers. Trying to figure out where I came from, what my past was like. Why I decided to join the Foundation. And... I did.'. Mia looked at him for a moment, shocked.

'You found out about your past? So... What is it? What happened to you?'.

'I think...', Diego looked up, still speaking to Mia, but it seemed like, somehow, he was addressing someone else. As if someone else needed to hear his thoughts. 'Maybe some things are better left unsaid. You know? Maybe it's better... If I just don't say.', he turned to the woman once more. 'As far as my escape goes, Valerie was kind enough to help me out with a few things. Faking my death seemed to be enough to fool even the leader of the Insurgency. I'm free now.'. He grabbed Mia's hand and smiled. 'And I'm free to be here. With you.'.

'You faked your.... But-', she wanted to ask so many questions, but he cut her off. All he wanted to do was be with her, no more questions, and no more troubles.

'Does it matter, Mia?', he came closer, trying to ease her confusion. 'I'm here now. I kept my promise. I did everything I could to get back to you and it _worked_. We can be together now.'. The woman's eyes filled with tears as realization came to her.

'We can be together.', she repeated, hugging him. 'Finally.'. There was a moment of silence between them, just enjoying each other's company, trying to heal the pain of being separated like they had been for the past year. Eventually, Diego stood up and grabbed Mia's hand, helping her do the same. The two looked at the exit of the train station – Finally, they would be able to step through it together. After a year of waiting, a year of struggle, and a year of impatience, their time had come. And they could not be more excited.

'Well... I think it's about time you _properly_ introduce me to your family.'. Mia laughed.

'I think we're actually missing dinner right now... Come on.', she pulled him forward and looked back, that smile that had gotten him through it all seeming to brighten his world.

She titled her head slightly, her hair had grown back quite a bit during this year. Scars could be seen where she was once hurt by the Foundation – It took many operations, it would seem, to fully return to her normal self and get rid of all those enhancements. They were scars that showed her story, showed what she had endured, showed what she had survived. She looked so... Free. So happy. Finally, he could see her how she was before he met her, and it was everything he had ever imagined. Somehow, she managed to be even more beautiful. Somehow, she managed to make him feel even more hopeful. After all the struggle, after all the pain, after all the tears and all the endless fighting she was finally able to say it;

'Let's go home.'.

He followed her without hesitation – It was all over now, and just one thought came to him;

_This is normal._

The two walked through a valley together.

_This is how it should be._

She showed him their home at the foot of the mountain.

_Everything... is okay...._

For the first time, he didn't have to lie to himself. He could finally say it in full confidence.

_Everything is okay._

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I guess... this is it. Almost 130k words later, multiple months of work and gallons worth of tea in my system... The end of the fic! I have a bit to say, so feel free to skip over this if you don't really care about my ramblings. The plot is over, I promise! This is just the author getting a little emotional...
> 
> First of all, this is the first fic I have ever fully completed. It feels... Surreal I had abandoned many fics before, left others unfinished or even unwritten. But this one made it through! And it's thanks to everyone who took the time to comment, leave a kudo, or even decided to click into my story and give it a read. So from the bottom of my heart.... Thank you! Thank you for helping me finish this story and get to the end I planned on almost the first day of writing.
> 
> Now, I guess I have to talk about the ending – I left a lot of the things unsaid, or left behind for a possible sequel. And there was originally a plan for one – But I think this is a lot better. And also I uh.... Don't really feel like writing one, oops. I guess what Diego said towards the end was kind of aimed at you, the reader, as well;
> 
> “Maybe some things are better left unsaid.”
> 
> Maybe the bit of mystery is better? Think about it yourself! What was Diego's past like? What will the Ace Agents do now? What are Apollo and Klavier up to? How is the Foundation coping? Will Fate's new plan work? It's all left to you, the reader, to imagine! So go on, have some fun with it! Maybe write me a little theory in the comments?
> 
> And also, please comment about how you liked the fic! Your favourite bits, what you thought of certain moments, what you think of everyone's endings. I wanna improve on my writing constantly, and any comment at all will help. Any questions about something that happened that you might have, I'd be more than happy to answer with my own personal head canon! But as I said, all the canon of this fic is here and here alone – The rest is up to you.
> 
> Once more, thank you for reading, liking, and commenting. 
> 
> This is only the beginning of my fic writing career! If you like my writing and wanna stick around... here's a fic I'll be focusing on from now on;
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040806/chapters/60644923 
> 
> Anyone who supports this new project, thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> And I guess, for now, this is it.
> 
> Sam out.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
